Gew Down Women
by winchesterxgirl
Summary: Season Two AU. Dean and Sam havent seen Jinx in years. Now she has a new hunting buddy Ace. Follow their adventures and complicated histories each of them try to hide. Written with Persephone.
1. Chapter 1

Co-written by my awesome co-writer Persephone's Journey. You may know her from the amazing story, "Change of Fate". This is what happens when we have nothing else to do. If you enjoy, please see the author's note at the bottom of the screen, if not, who cares.

Jinx stared at the road in front of her; she looked over to Ace sitting next to her and used all of her self control not to take a picture of her friend slumped in the seat and drooling. She turned the heater up and rolled her window down.

Jinx knew something was going on, something big and she knew it was something bad. She had been debating for the last couple of days whether to tell Ace or now. She didn't want to worry her with her suspicions, but she felt it in her bones.

The sign ahead of her read, "Noble's Diner 10 miles." Jinx chuckled, her hand on her stomach; if she didn't eat soon, she was going to restore to cannibalism.

"Don't even think about it." Muttered Ace as she shifted in her seat; Jinx smirked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Uh huh," Ace finally opened her violet eyes and wiped the drool off her mouth.

"I am starving."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we are about to eat like royalty."

"What?"

"Noble's Diner."

"Yum." Ace said unenthusiastically as Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Its that or we eat Baby, and we're not eating Baby." Jinx looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at Baby, her very big mutt who took up the entire back seat.

Ace groaned. "Diner food it is. Again."

"Don't complain."

"Well I am." Jinx looked at her.

"Hello, hot guys."

"How about gross? Unless you consider hill billies with missing teeth and beer guts hot."

Jinx moaned. "You know me so well." Ace made a face as she grabbed a clean shirt from the bag at her feet.

"How long till we get there?"

"Couple more miles."

"K." Ace pulled off her t-shirt and changed into a clean non drool covered one. She then tossed her bag in the back.

She heard a yelp. She winced and looked at Jinx. Jinx was glaring at her.

"Sorry, Baby. Keep forgetting you are back there," she muttered.

"So, you always say."

"Bite me."

"I just might." Jinx laughed as Ace stuck her tongue out at her.

They pulled into the diner and Jinx swung the jeep into a space. Ace held on and cursed at her friend's driving.

"Just once, I would like it if you didn't try to kill us."

"Kill us? I'm just trying to kill you."

Ace grumbled and climbed out of the jeep. She walked towards the door as Jinx let Baby out for a walk and a pee. She opened the door and walked in.

Her heels clicked on the wood floor and her skirt flowed around her knees. She looked around pushing her sunglasses on her head. She moaned inwardly when she saw the only available seats were next to a table with two guys sitting at it.

One was already giving her the once over. 'Dude, not today.' she thought walking over and taking a seat. "Hello, sweetheart," he said.

"Look, I usually would let you off easy but... I am having a crappy day so how about this. You turn around and go back to stuffing your face to that diner crap that is going to give you a heart attack before you hit forty and leave me the hell alone. Because we both know I am out of your league," she said looking into his green eyes her violet ones hardening.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Dean, come on," the other one tried.

"Excuse you what? For being an idiot? Sure, but there is no cure."

"Ace, I see you are making friends," Jinx said walking over.

"Friends, I wouldn't even-"

"Jinx?" the other man asked his blue eyes widening.

"Sammy? Dude, is that you?" Jinx yelled as Sam stood up and hugged her.

Ace looked at the one called Dean. He was looking at Jinx shocked. He then smiled and stood up to hug her too.

"Dude, did I miss something?" she asked.

Jinx pulled back smiling. "I thought I told you to play nicely Ace?"

"I was."

"Ace?" Dean questioned as Ace was about to start saying something, Jinx stepped between them.

"Play nicely you two. I still haven't eaten and I am not getting kicked out of here cause you two want a throw down." Ace looked at her and Jinx returned the look.

"Fine."

"Yeah, fine." Dean muttered as Jinx sat next to him, and Ace next to Sam; a safe distance from Dean.

Jinx hummed as she looked at the menu, Ace on the other hand was getting impatient about who these two guys were and how Jinx knew them.

Once Jinx put her menu down and raised her hand at the waitress. "You know what you want?" she asked as Ace glared at her; Jinx should know better then to fuck with her when she was mad.

"Okay." She muttered as the waitress came over and smiled widely, at Dean and Sam.

Dean smiled as Jinx looked at him. "Down boy," Jinx smiled at the waitress. "Doris, would you mind getting my friend here a Greek salad, onion rings and a diet coke, and I would love the deluxe pancake thing you got going on and a cup of coffee." Doris forced a smile.

"Coming right up."

"Thanks toots."

Once Doris was out of ear shot, Jinx smiled at the boys. "Dean and Sam Winchester, meet my good friend Ace Nirvana."

"Ace Nirvana?" Dean questioned again as Sam intervened this time.

"I'm Sam, please ignore my brother. I am pretty sure he was dropped on his head."

"And I know you where." Sam looked at his brother, making a face.

"Ace as in lucky Dean."

"Really, how lucky?" Ace snorted.

"Not for you." The entire table laughed as Dean tired not to turn colors.

"So, Jinx, what are you doing around here?"

"Well, we just got off a job and-"

"Wait a damn second. She's a hunter?"

"I am not-"

"Yes, she is."

"I can speak for myself Jinx." Jinx dropped her head to the table, groaning.

"Yes I am a hunter, and a pretty good one I think."

"Sure sweetheart." Ace ground her teeth together.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Dean smirked; he found something to annoy her, and boy was he going to use it as long as he was going to be around her.

"Would you two just scamper off to the bathroom over there and fuck now? Get it over with? Please?" Jinx plead as both looked at her in horror.

"Right, like you two don't wanna. Its called sexual tension."

"Its called an STD." Ace scoffed as Sam and Jinx laughed again. Jinx looked at Dean.

"Its okay Batman."

"Yeah, cause you know I don't do priss anyways."

"That's cause we're out of your league."

Before a yelling match could ensue, the girls food showed up. "Oh thank god." Jinx said as she grabbed the plate from the waitress and started chowing down.

Ace rolled her eyes at her. "You know, we're in public Jinx."

"And your point?" she asked with her mouth full. Ace rolled her eyes again.

Sam chuckled. "Its okay. You get used to it, Dean eats the same way." Ace looked over at the pair. "I can tell."

Sam looked at the brunette with purple streaks and smiled; she was definitely something different, and any chick that talked to Dean like that was on his good list.

"So, you're a hunter then?"

"Yeah, about three years now. You?" Sam shook his head a bit.

"Been hunting my whole life."

"So like Jinx then?" she asked as he nodded.

They were silent a moment before Sam spoke again. "So, what were you doing before that?"

"Museum work."

"Cool." Sam said as they started into a deep conversation about ancient artifacts.  
>Jinx looked at the two and smiled, then she looked at Dean; she knew something was up with him.<p>

"So, what happened to your forehead? I mean, I knew you were ugly before, but why add more insult to injury darlin?" Dean looked at her, then over to Ace.

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

Jinx gave him a look. "And why not?"

"Jinx, don't fucking push it."

"But we both know that's what I am good at." Dean's jaw locked as he tried to control his anger.

"Jinx, just for once-" Jinx stood, catching Ace's and Sam's attention.

"You know what, that bathroom idea was such a good one, Dean and I are going to use it. You two can fuck in his back seat later. Come on Dean." She said as she grabbed his arm and tugged him up. They were gone before Sam or Ace could say anything else.

"I so don't wanna know what they are doing in there," Ace said eating an onion ring.

"Me neither. So, museum work?"

"Yeah. I was getting my history degree. At Harvard so-."

"Wait, you went to Harvard?"

"Yeah."

"You're right. You are out of Dean's league."

"You know, Sam, I think I like you."

Sam smiled. He looked at Ace and nodded, "Likewise."

Jinx shoved Dean in the women's washroom and locked the door behind them. Dean leaned against the counter and smiled at her. Jinx crossed her arms across her chest.

He was giving her his cocky smile. "If you wanted to have sex all you had to do was ask," he said.

"What happened, Dean?"

"Can we not do this? I mean how long has it been since we saw each other?"

"Doesn't matter. I know you. Now talk to me."

Dean looked at the tile floor. He looked up at Jinx. If anyone would get it, she would. She had also lost her father to this life. He ran a hand over his face. He took a deep breath.

"There was an accident," he started.

"You mean besides your birth?"

"Very funny. I am trying to tell you what happened."

"Fine."

"I was banged up pretty bad. We were all in the accident. Sammy, me and... Dad. We were at the hospital. According to Samantha I almost died, but we both know he can be a drama queen. Anyway, I recovered and... We think the demon got Dad."

"What? Dean, what do you mean got Dad?"

"He's dead, Jinx. Dead and gone."

Jinx looked at Dean. She turned and looked at the door. She would not cry. John Winchester had been like a second father to her. She couldn't believe that she had lost him too. She blinked her eyes and told herself she wasn't going to cry. She was tougher than that. She turned back to Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean," she said.

"Thanks. Now, it's just Sam and I."

"Not anymore."

"Jinx-"

"Come on, Dean. Just think about. It could be like the good old days. Me, you, Sam-."

"You forgetting about Prissy? I don't think I could stand hunting with her. Tell me the truth, she has almost gotten herself killed like a million times, right?"

"Why don't you come with us and find out?"

"Jinx?"

"Yeah."

"I hate you."

"Oh, I know you do."

Ace looked towards the bathroom door; now this was just getting ridiculous.

"Remember how I said I didn't want to know?" she asked as Sam nodded. "Well, now I am wondering what is taking them so damn long."

Sam snorted. "You really don't want me answering that."

"Ha ha Sam." He smiled as Jinx and Dean walked out of the bathroom.

One look at her and Ace knew something was wrong. She knew that what she said she dragged Dean into the bathroom for wasn't what happened.

Sam looked at the pair, causing both to nod at him. Sam got it. Ace was still confused. "You okay Jinx?" Jinx nodded.

"Yeah," she said, then cleared her throat.

"Dean was just such a downer. I mean come on."

"Well I know I did."

"Dean!"

"What Sammy?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"I don't even know how we are related." Dean chuckled as Ace ignored him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You promise not to kill me." Ace did not like the sound of that.

"I mean, you know you love me right?"

"I think I know the next part and can I watch?" Jinx glared at him and he backed off.

"What is it?" Ace asked carefully as Jinx smiled.

Ace knew that smile; nothing good ever came of it. "Oh no, I am really going to hate this, aren't I?"

"Most likely."

"Just fucking tell me."

"Well, remember how you told me we needed more help and I was thinking-"

"No."

"Yes."

"Jinx."

"The outcome isn't going to change doll." Ace crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Dean before she looked at Sam; he would make this bearable.

"So, we're hunting with them?" Ace asked as Jinx nodded.

"Yep." Ace groaned then looked at Dean.

"He sleeps in the car."

"Hey!"

"Well, I was going to make him sleep in the bathtub, but the car works to."

"Now wait a second,"

"Dean, darlin?"

"Yeah."

"Don't fight it." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah Dean, remember the last time you two disagreed on something."

"Shut up Sam."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Ace rolled her eyes. "You two are adorable. Are we done now?"

Dean wanted to smack her, but he knew Jinx and Sam would gang up on him and kick his ass for hitting a girl.

Dean muttered a string of profanities under his breath as Jinx looked at her plate.

"But my pancakes-"

"We can take them with." Jinx sighed.

"I'll just feed Baby."

"You still have that old thing?"

Jinx looked at Dean confused. "Huh?"

"The jeep?" Jinx backhanded him.

"Course I still have Lila."

"Then who's Baby? Please don't tell me you've reproduced." Sam teased as Jinx's jaw dropped; it was Dean and Ace's turn to snicker.

"Yes Sam, and its Deans, congratulations both of you." Her tone was deadpan as she looked at him. "Its my dog." She said as Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Wait, not that mutt thing you found on the side of the road five years ago."

"So what if it is Dean?"

"Oh god."

"Dean, I would advise you not to talk shit about Baby, I've seen her knock a dude out for it." Ace smirked.

"Actually, please continue to. It'll make this whole thing more pleasant if you're unconscious."

"Why, so you can take advantage of me?"

"Only in your dreams."

"Try nightmares sweetheart."

Ace was about to reach across the table and smack Dean, but Jinx shook her head.

"Okay troops," Jinx put some money on the table and stood.

"We'll meet you at the road house."

"You still drive like a crazy homicidal maniac?" Sam asked as Ace nodded.

"Do not."

"Oh no officer, I wasn't going over a hundred miles an hour." Ace said, imitating her.

Dean chuckled. "In that case, we'll meet you there. Gotta filler her up."

"I love when you talk to me dirty Dean." Jinx said with a wink as she walked towards the door, Ace following her out.

When she felt Dean's eyes on her ass she turned, about to say something when Jinx grabbed her arm and pulled her out. "You two either play nicely or I am handcuffing you together."

Both of their eyes widen. "You wouldn't."

"I would, cause then I'd get to pat your ass down for paperclips." She said with a smirk as Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Get going before I change my mind."

"Bye Sammy." She said as they walked out.

Ace slipped her sunglasses back on when the light hit her. "So, who's idea was this?" Ace asked as they climbed into the car, Ace making sure her seat belt was on tight before Jinx even had the chance to switch gears.

"It was a mutual thing." Ace nodded, staring at her friend.

"You going to tell me what's really going on?" Jinx shifted into reverse, slipping her sunglasses on.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so." Ace said as she turned the radio on; this was going to be a long drive.

A/N: Tell us what you think and we put out, and we put out real good. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay...since no one really read this last time, and if you did, we didnt hear about it. So, put out reviews or we'll...*looks at Persephone* what were we going to do? Oh yeah. No more putting out. Or we'll whip you. We havent decided yet.

Ace snacked on the lunchable as Dean and Sam drove up in a... Minivan. She started laughing causing Jinx to look up from her spot under the hood. She looked over and laughed as well.

"It is not funny," Dean said.

"Oh, it is," Ace said feeding the rest of her crackers to Baby.

"What happened to the impala?" Jinx asked wiping her hands.

"Sam drove it and caused the accident."

"Did not, Dean. A semi hit me."

"So, he says."

"So, what now?" Ace asked bringing them back to the present.

"We go into the roadhouse. Then we sit down and order beers. Or maybe you prefer a coke. Are you even old enough to drink, sweetheart?"

"I am old enough to drink, old man. I could drink you under the table."

"You?" Dean laughed.

"Yeah, me. Ass."

"Dude, really. Just go have sex already. This is getting ridiculous."

"You know, Jinx I don't agree with you very often, but I think you may have a point here," Sam had to add.

"I need a drink," Dean said walking towards the roadhouse.

"I need two," Ace said following him.

Sam and Jinx laughed. Jinx put Baby back in the jeep then her and Sam followed them inside. They walked in and found Ace with a gun to her that was held by an older woman, with her arms raised. Dean had his back to them with a petite blonde holding a shotgun to his back.

"This is all his fault," Ace said pointing to Dean.

"Is not. Sam, a little help here?" Dean asked.

"I think you got this under control, Dean," Sam said.

"Wait, Sam, Dean? As in Winchester?" the older woman asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked.

"Oh God. I'm going to die," Ace said.

Dean rolled his eyes. He turned to grab the shotgun from the blonde and did. She then punched him in the nose. He heard Ace laugh. He held his nose.

"Ouch. That looked like it hurt," Jinx said.

"Jinx, not helping," he said.

"Sam, Dean, your father is John Winchester?" the older woman asked again.

"Yes," Sam answered.

"Well, damn. I'm Ellen. Nice to meet you boys. Jo, get some beers."

"And ice," Jinx said.

"How do you know our dad?" Sam asked as he and Jinx walked further into the bar. Ace sat down a bar stool still laughing at Dean, who glared at her.

"He use to hunt with my husband. You going to introduce me to your friends?" Ellen asked.

"Jinx Westen," Jinx said.

"And I am Ace Nirvana," Ace said holding out her hand, "You have a lovely establishment here."

Ellen shook her hand then looked at Sam and Jinx. "She a hunter?"

"Dude, why does everyone always ask that?" Ace asked.

"Cause, sweetheart, you don't look like you could hunt a fly," Dean answered.

Ace glared at Dean. She looked around. No one was watching. She punched him in the nose again. He yelped. Everyone turned and looked at them. She shrugged. Jinx looked at her.

"I didn't do anything," she said.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Cause you know me."

Jinx looked over at Dean, trying not to laugh. "You okay?"

"Shut up."

"Don't talk to me like that. I didn't punch you." She said as she grabbed the ice from Jo's hands and place it gently on Dean's nose. "See, I'm being nice."

"What's the catch?" he asked as she smirked, saying nothing; Dean knew he would be paying for this later.

After Ellen had gotten everyone a beer, she looked at the boys. "So, where's your daddy at? I haven't seen him around in years?"

Dean and Sam shifted uncomfortably. "He died." Sam said as Jinx rubbed his shoulder, giving him a small smile.

"Oh." Ellen said as she looked at Jinx. "What about your daddy? He's Lucas Westen right?" Jinx nodded, knocking back her beer. "He died about five years back." Ellen shook her head; no one ever told her anything.

Jinx looked at Dean, then pulled the ice off and kissed his nose. "There all better."

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically as she slapped his cheek lightly.

"So, what's this thing you needed help with?" Sam asked as Ellen turned and grabbed a folder, handing it to him.

"That. Hunters come through and sometimes we have cases for them."

"That's nice of you. Are you hunters?" asked Ace as Ellen shook her head, looking at Jo as she spoke.

"No we are not, I just own a bar." They could all feel the tension in the room.

Sam cringed when he looked through the file. "What's up Sammy?" asked Jinx as he looked up at her; she knew he hated to be called Sammy.

"Nothing." He said as he closed it, then looked at Dean.

"We'll have a look at it."

"The hell we are. I wanna see first." Jinx said as Sam simply held the folder above his head.

"You are so cheating." Sam smirked as Jinx smiled wickedly, causing Sam's smirk to disappear. "Now Jinx," he started but didn't finish because she tackled him to the ground.

Ace sighed as she sipped her beer. "Sorry about her, I haven't had her house broken yet."

"I heard that." Jinx called from the floor as she tried to wrestle the file from Sam.

"Come on, pin her Sam, I taught you better then that."

"My Sam, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me." Sam paused and blushed giving Jinx the chance she needed to grab the file and stand.

"Works every time." She said with a wink as Ace rolled her eyes.

"What did I say about wrestling in public?"

"Remember clothes?" Jinx offered as Sam nearly choked on his beer. Jinx smiled as she opened the file.

Ace shook her head at Jinx as she looked over her shoulder at the file. "So, what is it?" she asked as Jinx smiled when she read over the part that made Sam pale.

"I love carnivals."

"Small hands, smell like cabbage." Ace quoted, causing Jinx to laugh.

"Yeah, that's why I love you."

"Likewise."

Ace and Jinx talked quietly over the file while Sam listened in fascination; they talked so fast, almost too fast. It sounded as if they were talking in code, bickering back and forth about what was eating parents.

That's when Jinx looked up and saw Jo flirting with Dean; Jinx knew crazy little school girls when she saw them; hell she grew up with the Winchesters when they were in school, and how girls chased Dean.

Apparently he didn't remember how crazy some of them could get. She smirked, biting her lip. Ace watched her, shaking her head.

"Leave them be. Let her get crazy on his ass."

"But the look on her face will be worth all of it."

"Fine, don't come running to me if you get some kind of disease."

"Uh huh." Jinx said as if she wasn't even listening when she walked over to Dean and Jo. Without hesitation she grabbed Dean by the collar and yanked him to her, kissing him hard.

Jo's jaw dropped; Ace and Sam couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Dean's arms snaked around her waist and she smirked; he knew how to play along.

He had lost count of how many times they had done this to get girls off his case, or in some incidences, on his case. Girls do love a chase.

Jinx pulled back, still smirking. "You need a mint."

"I do, if I remember correctly-" but then Dean stopped and licked his lips. "You changed glosses?"

"I got tired of watermelon."

Dean shrugged. "Now you taste like a cupcake." Jinx smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"You should see where else I taste like cupcakes." She said as Jo made a weird noise, stomping her foot, walking off into the back of the bar.

Once she was gone, Dean and Jinx high-fived. "Works every time."

"Yep." Jinx said as she stretched her arms, grabbing her beer.

"So, we got everything we need, lets go huntin."

"Are you sure we have to bring her?" he whispered, pointing to Ace. Jinx gave him a look, raising her eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Dean knew he was in trouble.

"Trust me, she can hold her own and more." Jinx leaned closer to him.

"In fact, you can thank her later for me being alive." Dean's eyes widen in shock for a moment.

"In fact, why don't her thank her properly." Dean made a face, causing Jinx to smile.

"Now play nicely." She said as she slapped his cheek lightly, walking over to Ace and Sam who were discussing the case.

"So, carnival anyone? I really want some corn fritters." Sam shook his head at her; if they left the carnival with less then three orders of them, he would be surprised.

Yes this is the second A/N in the chaper. Persephone and I know that y'all are busy, but if you're spending time to read this, you know it only takes about a minutes to review. We just wanna know if we're doing it right. *hears chuckling* Shut the hell up Dean. See what we have to work with? Please, help us.

Persephone: Dude, do you have any clue how much pie the man eats? Seriously... Help us out.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, i know its been a while, but we've been slaving over this story for y'all, and have decided to post. For the lack of posting would be my fault, im fucking lazy. But here you guys go, more fun brought to you by two bored females. Please review. We put out SO much more when we have encouragement. NXW&P

Ace watched as Jinx ate her fourth order of corn fritters. Jinx offered her some but she shook her head. She walked around moving around the EMF metre. She looked back at Jinx who was watching the Ferris wheel. Jinx finally caught up to her.

"So, what was plan did the Winchesters come up with?" Ace asked.

"They were going to try and get a job working here."

"Yeah. Dean does scream carnie."

"Ace, really."

"What? He does."  
>Jinx followed Ace. She stuffed her face then heard her phone ring. She answered it.<p>

"Talk."

"We got the jobs. Where are you and Prissy?" Dean asked.

"ACE and I are by the Ferris wheel."

"We'll meet you there. Find anything?"

"Nope, not yet. You guys?"

"No. The owner seems... Weird. And Samantha is freaking out about the clowns."

"I AM NOT!" Jinx heard Sam yell from the back ground.

"Are too."

"Dean, it is not nice to pick on your brother. Do not make me spank you."

"You promise."

Ace rolled her eyes as Jinx laughed. She turned off the EMF metre when she saw Sam and Dean walking over to them. She smiled at Sam and stood next to him. She handed him the EMF metre.

"I didn't find anything. I have a couple of phone calls to make," Ace said.

"Calling your mommy?" Dean asked.

"No, calling a hitman. I wonder how much he'll charge to cap your ass."

"I knew you were thinking about my ass!"

Jinx heard Ace swearing in every language she knew, which considering Ace's education was several. She watched as her friend stomped away. Jinx turned towards Sam and Dean.

"So, what is the plan now?" she asked.

"Dean and I are going to look around more see if we can't find anything. Could you and Ace head back to the room and do research?" Sam asked.

Jinx glanced at Dean. He was smiling and she had a feeling that this was his plan. Anything so he didn't have to deal with Ace. She smiled at him. Oh, she was about to burst his little bubble.

"Actually, Ace was telling me how much she loves the carnival. I think she should stay and Sam and I can go do research. What do you say Sam?"

"Now, hold on-."

"I like that plan, Jinx. Have fun, Dean."

Sam handed the EMF metre to Dean and walked away arm and arm with Jinx. Jinx started laughing and Sam joined in. They walked back to her jeep.

"Dude, they are going to kill each other," Sam said.

"Really? My money is on Ace."

"Why?"

"Sammy, there is a lot you don't know about her. Don't let the prissy packaging fool you. Underneath is a strong tough woman."

"I'll take your word for it. Too bad Dean will probably find out the hard way."

"He always learns the hard way."

Ace paced back and forth as she listened to the vice president of her father's company talk. She rubbed her forehead. Who knew that things would get so complicated with an oil and land company? She stopped and looked at her watch.

"Thanks, Steven. So, everything is running smoothly?"

"As smooth as they can't without our CEO."

"Steven, I am not having this conversation again. I am not my grandfather or father."

"You don't have to be. But it would be nice to actually see you at a meeting. Your father never missed one. Even if he did hate this company."

"I don't hate the company. It just... It isn't me."

"Ace, your last name is Kincaid. It is you. The company has your name on it."

"Not anymore. Thanks, Steven. By the way, could you do me a favour?"

"Fine," Ace could hear Steven muttered under his breath.

"Can you look into a John, Sam and Dean Winchester for me?"

"Why, may I ask?"

"I'm thinking of hiring them."

"For what?"

"For my stud ranch."

"Ace."

"You asked."

"I'll look into them and get back to you."

"Thanks, Steven. What would I do without you?"

"Go bankrupt." Ace hung up. She shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Who's Steven?" Dean asked causing Ace to jump. She whirled around and glared at him.

"Eavesdropping is very rude."

"So is avoiding questions."

"Kiss my ass."

"Oh, I would but I might catch something."

"Ha! I'm not the one who is a walking STD."

"Whatever. We need to work together on this. Which is so not fair. Sammy should be doing this."

"Wait, I have to work with you? Oh, hell no. Not happening. I would rather be in a sand storm then work with you."

Sam had always loved Jinx's jeep. It was big and could take a take an elephant down. Hell he had seen her hit a buck on accident once. Only busted a headlight and cracked the windshield.

Plus, he could stretch out, which was something he was not used to being able to do in the impala. He looked in the back seat at Baby; he had gotten huge.

"What do you feed that thing?"

"Baby is not a thing, and if you call him it again, your ass is walking." Sam held his hands up in both defense and surrender. He grew up with her, he knew better.

"And I feed him about a pound or so of dog food a day, plus raw meat and whatever myself or Ace doesn't eat."

Sam looked at her shocked.

"He eats all of that? And he's healthy? With the raw meat and everything?"

"As healthy as a horse." She said, Sam smiled; the joke was not lost on him there.

"Does he bite?"

"Only when I tell him too."

Sam nodded. "Remind me not to piss you off."

Jinx stopped at the red light and looked at Sam. "You could never piss me off Sam. Unless you insult Lila or Baby, then, yeah you do."

"Good to know." He said as he watched her shift back into gear and take off like a bat out of hell.

Dean drove like this, but only when they needed to get out of town. Jinx drove like this all the time; he shuddered to think how she drove when she needed to make a getaway.

Jinx brushed a piece of hair out of her face and bite her lip; it was stupid of her to kiss Dean like that earlier. Now she was craving more and there was no one around to help her with the craving.

She caught Sam looking at her out of the corner of her eye and turned the music up.  
>Sam Winchester was not her type. She always knew he would make a great boyfriend and an amazing husband, but he was not for her. He was too sweet.<p>

Sam laughed at the song on the radio, causing Jinx to look at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jinx looked at him, taking her eyes completely off the road.

"Sam, don't make me crash this car." Before he could answer, he yelled and she swerved. Sam was on the boarder of freaking out while Jinx stayed at the same speed and looked completely unnerved.

"Sam?"

"I just remember you dancing around to this song when we were kids. In your underwear if I remember correctly."

Jinx smiled, looking back towards the road. "Now why on earth would you remember that Sammy?" she asked with a certain grin that made him melt.

Jinx wants to know why? Because she was the first girl he ever saw in her underwear, first girl he ever saw beat his brother up and the first girl he fell in love with. That's why he remembers all of that.

"So?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Cause if I remember correctly, Dean and I had to run about five miles as punishment for watching from the door."

Jinx chuckled. "That would be pretty rememberable." She said as she turned the song up louder, wondering if Ace and Dean had killed each other yet, or fucked in one of the tents. She smiled; that would be a story to tell the children.

Ace kicked Dean on the leg. He swore and jumped on one leg while glaring at her. She smiled sweetly at him. She then sat on the bench and took off her heels. She rubbed the toe of them.

"I think you dirtied them," she said.

"Then why did you kick me?" he asked.

"Cause you were annoying."

Dean took a deep breath and counted to ten. When that didn't work he imagined the ways in which he was going to murder Sam and Jinx. He could get very creative when he wanted to. He turned when he heard Ace stand up. He watched as she straighten her skirt. His eyes went to her legs. Nice long legs. He smirked.

Ace looked up and saw Dean smirking at her. She went to walk past him. As she did she smacked him in the chest. She heard him suck in a breath.

"I think it would be better if we split up. I'll call you when I find something," she said.

"More like I'll call you when I find something," Dean had to say.

"You probably couldn't find your ass with both hands."

"You know you talk about my ass a lot. I think you like it."

"Oh please. I have better taste then that."

Dean watched as she walked away shaking her ass. He cursed as his pants got tighter. God, she was such a tease. He pulled out his cell phone and dialled Sam's number. Apparently, his little brother wasn't a complete idiot and knew that Dean would be calling. It went straight to voicemail.

"Sammy, next time I see you I am going to murder you. I mean it. You and Jinx are dead. I can't believe you stuck me with her. You two are going to pay and pay big," he said before hanging up. He shoved his cell in his pocket and pulled out the EMF metre. Time to get to work.

Ace walked over to the first food she saw and ordered the biggest container of the greasiest fries she had ever eaten. She then dumped gravy on them. She found a bench and sat down. She always ate fast food or junk food when she was angry or hurt.

Her doctor had called her an emotional eater. She just thanked her mother and father's genes for her nice body and fast metabolism. She ate a shovelful of the fries and chewed them. She noticed the men walk past her and look her up and down.

"Stupid men. All they want is one thing and it isn't your brain. Should kill them all," she muttered eating her fries.

Sam held onto the roll bar with dear life as Jinx whipped the jeep into a parking spot. He looked at her for a moment before looking back at Baby; he hadnt even woken up.

"You know, it really says something about your driving when Baby doesnt even woke up." Jinx looked at him.

"Are you trying to say that there is something wrong with my driving?" she asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned into the backseat; sam tried not to stare at the exposed flesh when her shirt rod up.

Instead, he tore his eyes away to see what she was doing. Jinx was grabbing her old beat up messenger bag he was sure he had bought her when they were teenagers.

He smiled; she had kept it.

"I love you, yeah mama loves you Baby, now protect mama's car. Yes." she said as she kissed his head and he licked her face. "Good boy." Jinx pulled back and opened the door.

"I see that look Sammy."

"What look?"

"The 'she seriously let her dog lick her face' look."

"I'm not judging."

"Sure you arent." she said as they walked up the steps to the library.

"Just like old times eh?" she asked as he nodded, grabbing the folder out of his own bag.

Once they found a table, Sam pulled out his laptop and was shocked when Jinx pulled out one as well. "You have a laptop?"

"Yeah, and a cellphone and a couple more technicological objects." Sam tried not to blush and cleared his cleared his throat.

"I thought you said you hated computers."

Jinx smiled. "That was before I knew you could look porn up on them."

Sam groaned. "Are you sure you and Dean arent related?" he asked before thinking. Jinx looked up at him as if she was about to be sick.

"I'm going to forget you even brought that up. Honestly Sammy, incest," she shook her head.

"Whats next? Beastality?"

Sam blushed this time as he logged into his computer. "Ace got it for me last Christmas. Told her not to, but she was tired of me using hers."

Sam nodded. "So, what else about her?" he asked casually as she looked up at him.

"Oh Sam, you don't like her do you? Cause I am already staked my claim. I bet twenty bucks her and Dean end up together."

Sam looked at her shocked. "Are we talking about the same people here? The ones we left alone, who were at each others throats."

"Oh yeah." she said with a grin as he shook his head.

"You're on."

"Should we make the stakes more interesting?"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked as she leaned across the table slighty; Sam both loved and wished she hadnt done it.

She was without realizing it, giving him a straight shot down her shirt. "Lets make it two hundred."

"You call that interesting?"

Jinx's grin spread. "There's that famous Winchester charm, I was wondering when I was going ot get it out of you."

Sam sat back, scoffing. "Sorry I'm not Dean."

Jinx sat back as well, shaking her her. "Never asked you to be Dean Sam, I would never curse you with that." she said with a short laugh, wondering what it was going to take to get him to smile again. "You're your own person Sammy, and I give you mad points for that, but don't forget, you're a Winchester too, and you boys, you got this charm. Your dad had it, Dean has it and I know its somewhere in there too."

Sam nodded, then smirked. "I know exactly what I want to raise the stakes to."

"Name em."

"If I win, you go out on a date with me, in a dress."

Jinx's jaw dropped. She didnt know which part shocked her more; that Sam wanted to go on a date with her, or that he wanted her to wear a dress. "And if I win Sam, I'm taking you to a strip club."

Sam shrugged his shoudlers; that wasnt bad at all. "And you'll be the entertainment." It was Sam's turn to be shocked.

It took him a minute to recover. "So, its a deal then?" he asked as she nodded, not believing that either of them were agreeing to the terms.

Jinx held out her and they shook; this was going to be fun. "Oh yeah, no cheating. Leaving them alone like this, not cheating, locking them in a room together,"

"Cheating." they finished together as she nodded.

Jinx smirked. "Wow Sam, didnt know you wanted to go on a date with me." she said as she flipped through the file, Sam swallowing hard.

"If only to get you in a nice dress." Jinx groaned; she hadnt worn a dress since she was six.

"I hate you for this."

"Likewise."

They were silent for a while in their researching mode, but then Jinx set everything down and looked at Sam. She knew the brothers like the back of her hand; she knew Dean was holding in his pain and Sam was just placing it somewhere else.

It really wasnt dealing and she knew that sooner or later, it was going to come out of both of them, and it was not going to be good.

"Sam?" she asked softly and he looked up for a moment, acknowledging she said something, then he looked up again once the look on her face registered in his head.

"What's up?" Jinx said nothing as she stood and rounded the table to sit next to him.

"I know you know I know, so, how are you doing?" she asked, taking a deep breath. Sam looked down, then back at her.

"Okay I guess."

"Sam."

"I tried picking a fight with him Jinx, right before he died. I never, it shouldnt have happened like this, like that."

To say that Sam was shocked when her arms came around him and hugged him tightly. Sam wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

He never thought he would thank god for one of the stupid diners Dean pulled into, but right now he was.

"You tell Dean or Ace about this, girly moment and I'll tell Baby to attack." Sam chuckled, then nodded.

"Secret is safe with me." he said as he pulled back.

Jinx smiled, but avoided looking in his eyes. "It'll get easier you know? Losing him. I'm a pro by now." Sam knew she was trying to ber funny, but he wasnt going to laugh.

Sam was about to say something when Jinx's phone rang. "And here I thought I was going to be yelled at by Ace a lot sooner." she said as she reached across the table and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

Sam could hear yelling on the other end. Jinx merely nodded, listening as she picked at her nails.

"Do you have that blue polish I really like?" She interrupted Ace, then there was a dial tone.

"She hung up, do you think its something I said?" she asked as Sam laughed, nodding.

"Might have been."

"Oh well." Jinx shrugged as she stood, kissing Sam's forehead. "let's get back to work Sammy."

"Aye aye."

Just reminding you lot to review ;) hope you enjoyed the pairing off and the bet. All i can say is...we're over 300 pages into the story that has yet to be posted...so dont go anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

I had an unexpected day off, and Peresphone and i thought it was time for another post for y'all. ~Enjoy~

Ace stood tapping her foot and glanced at her watch again. She was waiting for Dean. He had called her and told her to wait for him. If he didn't show up in ten minutes she was going to call him and scream bloody murder at him.

She looked at her watch again. She cursed and went to pull her cell phone out of her pocket. She looked up and saw Dean walking towards her. She sucked in a breath. He was good looking and sexy and... Oh, my God, she needed to get laid soon. What the hell was she thinking? He was an ass.

"What took you so freakin long?" she demanded.

"I got held up. I didn't find anything though. Whatever it is, maybe it moved on," Dean said.

"Yeah, and I am the queen of Sheba."

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't find anything either."

"So, what now, sweetheart?"

Dean heard Ace grind her teeth together. He smirked. It was just too easy sometimes. He saw her turn towards him and he prepared for a screaming match.

"Mommy, look at the clown!" a little girl near them said.

Both Ace and Dean turned towards the girl. They looked around but neither saw a clown. Dean waved around the EMF metre but nothing happened.

"I don't see a clown, honey. There is nothing there," the girl's mother said pulling her away.

Ace pulled out her cell phone and dialled Jinx. She followed Dean as he followed the family. She started to lose him.

"Allo," Jinx said.

"We have something. Shit! Where is that pain in the ass?"

"Miss him already, Ace?"

"Jinx, I am going to kill you in your sleep. I'll call you back after I find him."

Ace hung up not listening to Jinx's laughing on the other end. She looked around but she couldn't find Dean. She hurried to the exit and jumped when someone grabbed her arm. She whirled around and punched them on the face. Too late did she realize that it was Dean. He rubbed his jaw and looked at her still holding her arm tight.

"Sorry," she said shrugging a little and trying to look apologetic.

"Well, I'll give you one thing; you have one hellva a right hook. Now come on, stay close," Dean said running his hand down to hers and holding it tight.

Dean pulled her along behind him as they followed the family of three around the fair. He stopped when the father stopped at a game stand. He felt Ace's body pressed against his back so she could look over his shoulder. Her breath tickled his neck and he cursed inwardly. He seriously needed to get laid soon. As soon as this case was over he was going to find a bar and some random chick that was anything but prissy.

Ace watched as the father won a teddy bear for his daughter. She waited for Dean to start following them again. She took a deep breath and inhaled Dean's scent. He smelled like smoke, motor oil and... Something else that she couldn't put her finger on. She smelled him again. Aha, whiskey. Usually, those three things would send her running in the opposite direction but... For some reason the scent suited him. She pulled away and tried to clear her head. She had enough problems without adding him to them.

"Alright, looks like they're leaving," he whispered to her pulling her beside him and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ace asked trying to pull away.

"Look just play along. Believe me I am not enjoying this either."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Ever hear of going undercover? We pretend to be happy couple going home after the fair and they won't suspect us of following them."

"I don't think they thought we were following them anyway."

"Are you always this much of a pain?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the fair with her. He saw the family get into, surprise, a minivan. He memorized the license plate. He walked faster and got to the minivan he had gotten off of Bobby. He walked around to the driver's seat. He climbed in and saw that Ace was still standing outside the passenger door.

"Get in," he said anxious not to lose the family.

"I think I'll take the bus," she said.

"Get the fuck in the vehicle, woman."

Ace stepped back as Dean shoved the door open. She glared at him. She climbed in and sat in the seat. She smacked him on the back of the head.

"What the hell?"

"That is for calling me woman. I have a name."

"Oh yeah, forgot. Sorry, sweetheart."

Dean laughed as he heard Ace swear under her breath. He saw her pull out her cell phone. He listened as she talked to Jinx. She talked too damn fast for him to catch much of what she was saying anyway. He pulled the van out of the parking lot discreetly following the family's van. He wanted to get this case over with soon.

After Jinx bitched for almost twenty minutes about leaving her jeep and Baby at the library, she left them there. Normally Ace would have been on her side, but she was too mad at her for leaving her alone with Dean for as long as she did.

"I fucking hate all of you." Jinx muttered, loading her gun.

"Well, right back at ya." Dean said as she glared at him in the rear view mirror.

"You loved hanging out with each other and you know it." Jinx smirked as Dean and Ace started to go on and on about how much they hated Sam and Jinx; they simply smiled at each other.

Jinx knew she was going to win. She knew Dean since they were kids, and knew when he was interested in a girl. As for Ace, her standards were higher then her own, and knew it had been a while since she got laid.

Ace looked at Jinx and punched her shoulder. "I can't believe you did that to me." she whispered fiercely at her in Arabic.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "So, you're saying you wouldn't bang him eight ways from Sunday, then leave him high and dry?"

Ace's jaw locked up, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "That was uncalled for."

"Really? When was the last time you got laid by someone who met your standards?" Ace mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, I thougth as much. Listen, take it from-"

"don't even say you slept with him," Jinx shrugged and Ace punched her arm again. "Jinx what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? We were teenagers, and bored, and if it wouldnt have been awkward afterwords, oh, it was worth it." she said with a wink as Ace tried not to throw up.

"You're disgusting." Jinx smiled as she wrapped her arm around Ace's shoulders, kissing her cheek. "You know you love me. Disgusting or not."

Ace groaned; of course Jinx was right. She loved her like the sister she never had, and sometimes, didnt want.

Ace looked at her, sighing. "Steven called."

Jinx raised her eyebrows. "Really? And how is my future husband doing?" she asked as she played with the long necklace around her neck.

"Honestly."

"You know I love turning him red."

"Well, you are the only one who has ever got him to turn that shade of red."

"Thats cause I rock."

"Sure."

"I do."

"Uh huh." Jinx looked at her, motioning with her hand to continue. "He wants me to come back. Do some work."

"You are working." she said as she stretched her arms and Ace nodded.

"I know, but doesnt know that."

"Yeah yeah, you're just off finding yourself." Jinx wrinkled her nose. "Doesnt your kind usually do that with country bouncing with the best hotels, booze and company money can buy?"

Ace pushed her; she knew Jinx was teasing her. She was the spoiled brat and Jinx was trailer trash and that was their friendship. "Normally."

"Right but," Jinx pointed at herself then Ace. "We're not normal."

"Exactly." she said with a sigh as she looked around; they were finally in the area the family lived in.

Dean looked back at Jinx and Ace who were speaking quickly in a weird ass language. "You know what they're saying Sammy?" Sam listened for a moment then shrugged. "It could be Hebrew, or Arabic." Dean looked at him shocked.

"Where the hell did Jinx learn Arabic?"

"You would have to ask her Dean. I don't know." Dean smirked at his little brother; to say he was blind to the fact Sam still held a torch for Jinx was an understatement.

He knew since they were kids that Sam had a puppy love crush on her. That seeing her now was bringing up those old feelings. He could tell by how Sam kept looking back at her.

"So, what did you guys do at the library?"

"What people always do at the library Dean." he said, sounding as if he was tired. Dean smiled; this was going to be fun.

"Are you sure you don't know what their saying?" he asked as he watched Ace push Jinx.

"Well, I am going to guess they are talking about you." he said as Dean smiled wider.

"What can I say Sammy? I am just that awesome."

"Yeah, sure Dean. I'm sure they are talking about how awesome you are."

Dean looked at him a moment. "Well, then what do you think it is?" he asked, a little worried now. He and Jinx had a lot of history.

Sam was worried for a moment; even though they agreed to no cheating, he knew Jinx would do anything to get out of wearing a dress. 'Damn it.' he thought as he looked at Dean who was staring at him. "I don't know Dean, maybe she's tell her about when we were kids. Who knows?"

"Looks like I am going to have to bend someone over my knee and spank them." he said loud enough to get Jinx and Ace's attention.

Jinx raised her hand. "I need a spanking." she said with a wink as he smirked.

"Well, i'm glad you know you're in trouble."

Jinx leaned between the seats and looked at him. "What am I in trouble for again? Just so we're clear."

"Later."

"Oo, I love it when you take control like that." Sam and Ace groaned; this was too much fun.

They stopped across the street and watched the house. "Dude, can't we just go in there? Come on. I'll handle this."

Dean looked back at her. "And if you don't shut up, i'll handle you." Jinx's smile spread. "Is that a promise?"

Dean couldnt help but smile. "We'll add that to the spanking."

"Yes sir."

"Do they ever stop?" Ace asked Sam as he shook his head.

"Trust me, this is actually better then when we were teenagers. They were, almost unbearable then."

"We can hear you." Dean said as Sam waved him off.

"So, where did you learn Arabic?" he asked as she looked at him, then Jinx.

"I was born in Egypt in one of the providences that speak it."

"Thats awesome," Sam looked at Jinx again, Ace followed his eyes, she smiled. "Where did Jinx learn it?"

"You would have to ask her. Never been able to get it out of her." she said as she leaned closer to Sam so she could whisper in his ear.

"You like her don't you?" Sam looked at her, then shook his head. "No."

Ace raised an eyebrow. "Am I that obvious?" Ace gave a slight nod and Sam groaned.

The front door opened, the little girl stood there in her pj's, talking to someone who wasnt there.

"Game time boys and girls."

"Finally." Jinx said as she silently got out of the car. Ace stood behind her a moment as she checked her gun.

Then she looked at Sam; oh she was going to have some fun with this.

Dean walked into the house first followed by Jinx then Ace then Sam. They all had their guns drawn and ready. They found the little girl leading the clown to her room. Dean pulled his gun on the clown. He pulled the trigger but the clown disappeared. Ace raced over to the little girl. She tucked her gun in the back of her shirt. She swept the girl up in her arms.

"It's going to be okay," she said.

"But he was my friend."

"No, honey he was evil."

"Where did the son of a bitch go?" Dean asked.

"I don't-Shit!" Jinx was thrown into the kitchen cabinets.

"Jinx! You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm good, help Dean!"

Sam and Dean looked around the room guns raised. Dean turned and saw the clown behind Sam. He looked at his brother.

"Down!"

Sam dropped to the floor and Dean shot the clown. It yelped then disappeared again. Dean went over and helped Sam to his feet. They turned when they saw the parents of the little girl come in the room.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" the father asked.

"Sir, it is hard to explain but-," Ace tried.

"I am going to call the police!" the mother yelled.

"And that is our cue," Dean said grabbing Jinx and pulling her out of the house. Sam grabbed Ace. They raced back to the van and drove off.

Ace grabbed her bag and swung it across her chest. She walked away from the van as Dean and Sam got their things. She went over to where Jinx stood on the road. Jinx looked at her then looked at her feet. Once again her friend was in high heels.

"See this right here is why we wear boots and not heels," Jinx said.

"Oh bite me."

"Oh, will you please?"

Ace rolled her eyes. She turned when Sam and Dean came over. The four of them started walking in silence. Ace looked at the ground and kicked some stones aside. Jinx pulled out her cell phone and checked her messages. Sam talked to Ellen letting her know how the case was going and Dean was quiet lost in his thoughts.

"Do you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?" Sam asked.

"No way. They were just friends," Dean said.

"I don't know, Dean. Ellen is one hot lady. I would so go for her," Jinx said.

"Me too. She is one fine lady. Tough too," Ace added.

"Maybe she can join us for s threesome what do you think, Ace baby?"

"I don't know, Jinxy. I don't like to share you."

Dean tripped over a stone and almost fell flat on his face. Sam stopped dead and stared at the girls as they walked past. He went over to Dean.

"You don't think...nah, right?" he asked.

"I don't know Sammy, but that would be hot."

Sam shook his head. He watched Jinx and Ace walk ahead of them. He turned and looked at Dean.

"Dean, are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine."

"Dean, I know-."

"Sam, don't even start with me alright. I am fine."

"No, you aren't Dean. I know you."

"I am not having this conversation with you right now. We have a case to work. So, shut up."

"Fine, but we'll talk about it later."

"Whatever."

Ace looked at Jinx. Jinx shook her head. Not a good time for Ace to get involved. Ace nodded and kept walking beside her friend. She heard Dean walk up beside her. She turned and looked at him. He was looking at her shoes.

"I bet twenty buck you're feet will be killing you by the time we get back to the motel," he said.

"Make it a hundred and you have a deal," Ace said.

"You're on."

"Oh, Dean, you are just about to lose a hundred bucks. Ace can do anything in those heels. Including out run a werewolf," Jinx said.

"Well, he was chasing after. I was running for my life."

A/N: Please review and i promise there will be more updates...maybe one every week *shrugs* idk.


	5. Chapter 5

We thought it was time for another. I know y'all are all shocked. You didn't have to wait a gillion years for it. Cheers.

Jinx saw a set of headlights heading towards them and stuck her thumb out.

"What are you doing?" Sam hissed as she smiled.

"Lila and Baby are at the library, we're not heading towards the library. I want my jeep Sam."

"So you're hitch hiking?"

"Yep." she said as the car stopped and the guy smiled at her.

"Where you going sweetheart?" Jinx resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she leaned into the car, giving the guy a clear shot down her shirt.

"Downtown. My car is all the way out there."

"Sure thing sugar, come on in." he said.

Just as she was about to open the door, Sam grabbed her arm. "Excuse us a moment sir." he said as he looked at her.

"Are you crazy?" he asked as Dean and Ace caught up with them.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, looking between the two.

Jinx looked at Ace, smiling. She quickly spoke in Arabic and she nodded. "Its fine."

Dean and Sam looked at Ace. The driver looked at Jinx. "You're not like, a terrorist are you?" he asked as Dean and Jinx laughed.

"No sir, but she is a terror. Good luck and thanks for taking her off our hands." he said as Jinx rolled her eyes at him and got in the car.

"Don't worry, i'm not crazy darlin. I just really miss my dog." He looked at her oddly, but drove off nonetheless; not many men could resist a girl that looked like Jinx when they asked for something.

Sam looked at Ace. "What was that about?"

"She said she had an idea. Wanted to go check it out."

"Without us?" he asked as she nodded.

"That and she's hungry. She said she'd bring food back." and with that Ace continued to walk; Dean was going to lose that bet and she was going to enjoy taking his money.

As she walked, her cell rang. "Hello?"

"Ace, its Steven. Those files you asked for, they've been emailed to your usual account. Any chances on you coming back anytime soon."

"Very funny Steven. Goodight."

The moment she hugn up, she felt Sam and Dean's eyes on her. "Was that your husband? Is he wondering where his little prissy wife went?" Dean asked as she looked at him.

"Actually, Steven's not really my type. He's more Jinx's."

"So, who is he?" Sam asked, wondering if he was going to tell them.

"Oh, just a family friend." Dean and Sam looked at each other; they knew that was only the half truth.

Jinx's fingertips brushed over the cool metal of her gun; if this creep Joshua patted her thigh one more time, she was going to shoot him.

She sighed; she knew Ace would be mad at her fot shooting another person who really didnt deserve it, but this guy was getting on her last nerve. "You know, I am always picking up hikers, just doing my part to help, but none of them have ever been as pretty as you."

"I bet." she said, thinking to herself, 'thats cause the pretty ones are smart enough not to, at least not unarmed.' Jinx looked out the window, smiling when she saw her jeep.

"Right here is fine sir. Thank you." she said as he stopped, but would not unlock the door. "Sir, I really need to be going. My friends are going to wonder where I went off to."

"I'm sure we can think of something quick to do." he said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

Jinx snapped; she did like people touching her without permission. She grabbed his hand and twisted; she showed some restraint. Normally she would have let it crack. "Now listen here you son of a bitch. I apply a little more pressure and you'll be using your other hand to jack off with, got it?" she asked as he nodded, fear in his eyes. "Good. Now let me out of this car."

Joshua quickly used his other hand to unlock the car doors and she let go. Jinx smiled widely. "Thank you for the ride Joshua, you have a nice night now." she said as got out and headed to her car.

Most men would have backed off after that, but not him. She heard the driver door open and his footsteps coming closer.

Jinx shook her head as she opened the passenger. "Baby attack." she said as Baby jumped out of the jeep with a growl.

Joshua barely had a moment to register what was going on before the huge mutt ran up to him and bite down on his junk, hard. Joshua cried out in pain, and Jinx only smiled. "Get it now? No means no."

"I do, yes I do. I'm sorry, just make him stop." Jinx sighed; she was enjoying this too much, but she did have a schedule to stick to. "Fine. Baby walk." Baby started to drag Joshua back towards his car as Joshua wimpered in pain.

Once he was at his car, he waited for Jinx to tell Baby to release him. "I am really fighting the urge to have him roll over. So, you are going to get in your car, and you are going to think about what happened today. Let it be a lesson."

"I'll never to it again, I promise."

"Okay." she said as she whistled. "Baby come."

Baby released Joshua who sighed in relief for a split second before getting in his car. As he drove away, Baby came running back to Jinx who smiled widely at him. "Good boy. That was a very good boy." She opened the door for him and he got in, Jinx right after him.

Jinx opened the glove box and tossed a very large bone to Baby. "There you go sweetie. Mama loves you." she said as she put the car in reverse and headed to the motel.

Ace walked ahead of the Winchesters. She thought about home. Her large penthouse overlooking the city. It had been her father's. It held all his atifacts and books. She smiled. She had read every book he had. And had taken pride in it. She could remember sitting on his lap as he read her the Iliad. Those were memories no one could take away from her. She looked up and saw that the motel had come into view. She smiled and turned. She waited for the boys to catch up to her.

"You owe me a hundred bucks," she said smiling.

"We aren't to the motel yet," Dean said.

"My feet are not going to start to hurt in the next fifty feet," she said.

"Dean, just give her the money," Sam said.

Dean bitched but he took out his wallet and handed her the money. She smiled and then stuffed the money in her shirt. Dean watched as her hand went into her shirt and he had to tear his eyes away. He seriously needed to get laid. This was getting ridiculous. Prissy was not his type.

"The animals at the Boston Humane Society thank you," she said walking away.

"What?"

"You're going to donate the money?" Sam asked catching up with her.

"Yeah. I don't need it. But those innocent animals do."

"I could use it," Dean said walking up to her.

"Sorry, you ain't getting it back, Pinky."

"Pinky?"

"Well, yeah. Sam is the Brain."

Sam laughed as Ace walked towards the motel. They saw Jinx's jeep there. Dean shoved Sam.

"What did she mean by that?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" Sam said.

Ace walked into the motel room. She smelled pizza and moaned. She walked over to the box and opened it. She grabbed a slice not caring what it was. She sat on a chair and waited. Jinx came out of the bathroom with Baby. Baby went over to Ace and licked her leg. Ace reached down and scratched his head.

"Sorry, Baby. My pizza," Ace said taking another bite as the Winchesters walked in.

"Oh, pizza," Dean said making a beeline for the food.

"And some things never change," Jinx laughed.

"Got that right."

"So, Jinx, what was your plan?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I want to know," Dean spoke with his mouth full of pizza.

"Dude, stop it. The dog has more manners then you," Ace said turning away.

"You'll get use to it," Sam said.

"God, I hope not."

"Jinx, your plan?" Dean asked again his mouth empty this time.

Jinx smiled. "We're going back to the carnival."

"Oh come on, none of the food vendors are going to be open now." Dean said as Jinx smacked up upside the head. "Okay, enough. I am not everyone's beating post."

Jinx pouted, rubbing his head gently. "I'll make it up to you later after I get my spankings." Dean grinned widely at the idea. Sam cleared his throat as Ace looked at him thankfully.

"Whats the rest of the plan?"

"We got back there. I figured out what this thing was."

"How?"

"It was the disappearing," she said as she took a piece of pizza, and with a hand motion, had Baby up on his hind legs, grabbing the piece out of her hand. "I have been thinking over the case, going through something that would eat the parents, but not the kid. Not enough meat on them, right."

"Thanks for the visual." Ace said as she gave the rest of her pizza to Baby; she didnt like the idea of kids getting hurt.

"Then after it disappeared, it narrowed it down."

"To how many?"

"One." Ace looked at her; her mind had been running through all of the creatures it could be as well. She nodded her head as Jinx smiled at her. Ace quickly asked her something in Arabic and Jinx smiled.

"Ding ding we have a winner."

"No more carnivals for you." Jinx pouted again; she loved carnivals. Ace patted her head and they laughed.

"Care to clue us in ladies?" Dean asked as Ace looked over at him.

"I'm not sure you knew what a lady was if she bit you in the ass."

"Then she wouldnt be much of a lady then, would she?" Ace resisted the urge to hit him, hard as she looked at Jinx.

"Its a Rakshasa. Origins in Hindu and Buddhist legends."

"So, how do we kill it?" Sam asked as Jinx pulled a knife out of her boot.

"This pretty baby." She tossed it to Sam who looked it over. "Brass?"

"Yep. Even a nick from a brass blade can spend its ass right back to where it crawled out of."

"Awesome." Dean said as he held out his hand and Sam tossed it to him.

"One problem."

"I don't like that."

"I only got one, and the Rakshasa has a human form."

"Then why the clown suit?"

Ace looked at them, shaking her head. "Cause mommy and daddy only teach their children to beware of other men and women, clowns are never mentioned."

"Which reminds me, add that to the parenting list we got going on."

"Sure." Ace said as the boys looked at her.

"Parenting list?" they asked in unison as Jinx smirked.

"Long story." The girls also said in unison.

"So, what do we do then?"

"Well, the knife stays with me. It was a present."

"From who? Santa Knifehead?" Dean asked chuckling. Jinx walked over to him, grabbing the knife from his hands.

Ace sucked in breath; on one hand she wouldn't mind if Jinx killed Dean, then again, she did not feel like dealing with a body right now. "Jinxy babe."

"Yeah." she said, not taking her eyes off Dean.

"Down girl."

Jinx looked at her from the corner of her eyes, grinning. "Grrr."

"Good girl." Ace said as Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You guys are going to ask the knife throwing dude if he has one."

"And you two are-"

"Oh, we're spliting up."

"Jinx." Ace said warningly.

"Its only fair to break up into pairs. My daddy always said boy girl was more appropiate."

"Thats not what you said last night." Ace said as Dean choked on his pizza.

"WHAT?" he nearly yelled as Sam slapped his back a couple of times.

"Dude, we're joking."

"Thats not getting you out of this. Please don't leave me with Dean again."

"Oh, so you want Sam?" Dean and Sam looked at each other; this whole speaking in Arabic in front of them was getting tired.

"I guess the question is, do you want Sam? Since you two keep pairing off."

"Don't be ridiculous." Ace looked at her.

"Do you?"

"No. I've known them both way too long, and if being with Dean taught me anything, it would be weird."

"Uh huh."

"Ace."

"Nothing its just, I guess you don't see the way he looks at you." Jinx looked at her, then to Sam.

"Shut up and change your shoes."

"I'll change my shoes, but I am still not going with him."

"Ummhmm." Jinx wasn't paying attention to her know as she looked over the fiel one more time. Ace hated when she did that.

Ace walked though the darken carnival beside Dean. She kicked a stone with her sneakers and cursed. She had once again gotten stuck with Dean. She was starting to think it was on purpose and that Jinx wanted her to kill him. She stopped when they got to the tent of the knife thrower.

"You go get it," she said.

"Oh no, sweetheart, you are coming with me. Who knows what trouble you could get into," Dean said.

"Trouble? Me? Ha, more like you."

"Oh, you like my kind of trouble and you know it."

"Dean, honey, unless you want me to bury my knife in your chest, you'll stop being an ass."

"Aww, you called me honey."

Dean laughed when Ace shoved him in the tent. She followed. They walked in the tent and saw the man throwing knives at the turned wheel. Ace shrugged. He was good but so was she. She went over to him with Dean.

"Hey, it's Dean," Dean said.

"Hello, son. What can I do for you?"

"We need a brass knife. We were hoping you had one?" Ace asked.

"Well, son, either you got a sex change since the last time you were here or you have a lady with you."

"I'm Ace Nirvana. Nice to meet you sir, now about that knife..."

"Of course. Come along. I have plenty of knives but I don't know if I have a brass one, but I'll look."

Ace nodded. She followed the old man to the back of the tent and what she assumed was his room. She felt Dean's eyes on her. She cursed Jinx for making her wear jeans. And these were the pair that hugged her every curve too.

"Alright, let's have a look here," he said walking into the room. Ace followed him and Dean shut the door.

"Why don't you have a look in the trunk?"

Dean nodded and opened the trunk. He pulled aside a black cloth and saw... A clown costume. He looked up. Ace saw the look on his face. She looked in the trunk. She swore.

"You?" Dean asked.

Ace pulled out her knife as she watched him take off his glasses and drop his crane. She stood next to Dean. The Rakshasa smiled at them and waved then disappeared. Ace turned and tried to open the door.

"This is not good," she said.

"You think?" Dean asked turning also.

He pulled on the door but it wouldn't bunge. Ace grabbed his jacket and pulled him back. A moment later a knife landed where his head had been. Dean looked at her. She just smiled a little. Another knife embedded itself in the door.

"I think we should go," she said.

"I totally agree," Dean kicked the door open. He grabbed Ace's arm and pulled them out of the room.

They ran out of the tent and down the road. They stopped when they heard Sam yell at them. They turned and saw Sam and Jinx standing there. They went over to them.

"So, it's not Cooper," Sam said.

"Yeah, he now thinks we are peeping toms," Jinx added.

"Oh, we know it's not Cooper," Ace said trying to catch her breath.

"It's the blind guy. He's around here somewhere," Dean added.

"Did you get the brass blades?"

"That'd be a no. Although you are welcome to try. Just be sure to avoid the knives that are flying at you."

"I got a plan."

"Great cause the other one went over so well."

"Ace."

"What, Jinx?"

"Shut up."

Ace stuck her tongue out at Jinx. Jinx did the same. Jinx looked over and saw the funhouse. She led the others to it. They stepped inside. Sam smiled knowing where Jinx was headed. They walked ahead with Ace and Dean behind. They stepped into a room. Dean went to follow but a door closed on them. Ace swore and kicked it.

"Jinx?" she called.

"It's cool. Find the maze and we'll meet you at the end," Jinx said.

"Maze? Son of a bitch. You know I hate mazes."

"Sorry, Ace."

Jinx looked at Sam then pulled on his jacket. He nodded and followed her to the brass pipes. Stream came from them. Jinx pulled off her t-shirt. Sam took a moment to stare at her in just a tight tank top. He then took the shirt she handed him. He reached out and grabbed one pipe. He pulled it free and moved on the other one. He handed one to Jinx after.

"Think this will work?" Sam asked.

"It's worth a try. I just hope that Ace and Dean get here before it does. Four on one sounds better then two on one."

"That is does."

"Hey, we made it," Ace said walking over with Dean.

"Did you see it?" Jinx asked.

"No, I mean shouldn't we see it's-," Dean started. He got cut off though by knives flying at him. They pinned him to the fall wall by his shirt. Ace hissed as one flew by her and sliced into her arm. She jumped out of the way and banged into the wall.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"We're on it," Jinx said.

She and Sam walked closer to the doorway. Jinx handed a brass pipe to Ace then pulled out her brass knife. Ace got up and went to help Dean pull the knives out from his clothes. Jinx ducked as a knife flew at her.

"Where the hell is it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Ace said.

Dean reached up and pulled a lever. Smoke came pouring out of the pipes. Ace yanked one knife loose from Dean's jacket. She leaned against the wall wincing when her sore shoulder made contact with the wall. She closed her eyes.

Jinx looked around her at the smoke. She smiled. They would be able to see the damn thing now. She saw movement behind Sam.

"Sam, behind you!" she yelled.

Sam shoved the brass pipe behind him. They all heard an inhuman wail as the brass pipe was pushed into its flesh. Dean shut off the lever and Ace and him pulled off the rest of the knives. Dean and Ace joined Jinx and Sam over by the clothes of the dead Rakshasa.

"Dude, I hate fun houses," Ace and Dean said together.

"See, the building stones of a lovely relationship," Jinx had to say.

Dean and Ace groaned then left the funhouse. Sam shook his head and walked with Jinx.

Review and we'll be put out more. Promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was the first one to start bitching when they got to the jeep. "Dude, Baby is a tank, why do we gotta share the back with him?"

"Cause he would crush Ace."

"I don't have a problem with that." Dean muttered under his breath as Jinx glared at him. "You play nicely or i'll make you take Baby for a walk."

From the tone of her voice, Dean knew that was something he didnt want to be doing. "I am still shocked you can get all of us in here." Sam said as Jinx looked at Ace and they laughed.

"Well, I had some time to make Lila better."

"You douched her up."

"You take that back right now Dean Winchester." Dean rolled his eyes.

Then noticed they were only a few blocks from the roadhouse. Dean didnt notice Sam and Ace grabbing onto the roll bars as Jinx swung her jeep into a spot. "What the hell?"

"Thats how she parks. Get used to it." Ace said as she opened her door, rolling her shoulder as leaned against the jeep.

"To hell with that. I'm fixin the impala the moment we get back to Bobby's."

"I'll help ya." Jinx said as he nodded in her direction; he would honestly be happy for the help.

When they walked into the roadhouse there were a few men, a few hunters still hanging around, cleaning their weapons as Ellen and Jo cleaned up from the night before.

"Excuse me, bar wench, we need four beers, now." Jinx said as she sat at the bar, Ace sitting next to her. "And ice if you don't mind."

"How's your shoulder?" Jinx asked as Ace pulled her shirt back a bit, letting her see the damage; it was a deep purple and black. "Awww." Jinx gently kissed and smiled. "All better now."

"Gee thanks. Now I have your drool all over my shoulder." she said sarcastically as Jinx pushed her. Ace psuhed back.

The boys shook their heads; they really did act like sisters. Jo glared at Jinx, not grabbing their beers as Ellen didn it. Instead Jo was leaning against the part of the bar that was the closets to Dean.

"Your daddy would be proud of you boys. You too Jinx, im sure of it."

Ace made a face. "I'm proud of you toots." Jinx said as Ace smiled at her.

"The fact you're still standing, i'm proud of you." Ellen said as Jo looked at her own mother shocked.

"Thank you Ellen."

"Yeah, you are the coolest female ever." Jinx said as Ace elbowed her. Ellen merely smiled at the girls.

Jo started looking at Sam, and just staring. "Jesus Sammy, can't you tell she wants to try and bang him right now. Come talk with us."

"Yes, come join us." Ace said as Sam looked at Dean and Jo, then to the girls.

"Yeah, i'm just gonna, I have to, i'm going over there." he said as he grabbed his beer and moved down a couple of stools.

Ellen came back a moment later with ice for Ace. "Thanks Ellen."

"No problem sweetheart." she said as Ace smiled at her. Dean who had been listening was waiting for Ace to say something, or make a face, but she only smiled. This cause Dean to smirk; so calling her sweetheart got under his skin, and only when he did it. Oh the fun he was going to have with that.

Finally he turned his attention to Jo, who had been watching him for a few seconds.

"So." she started as he cleared his throat.

"So."

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"Do you want to?" he asked as she smiled at him.

"I wouldnt hate it."

"Can I be honest with you? Normally I would be hitting on you so fast, it would make your head spin, but these days, I don't know." Jo's eyes drifted over to Jinx for a moment; she saw the way Sam was looking at her.

Then she looked at Ace; there was no way that was happening. She saw neither girls as competition.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" she offered as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Its okay, I get it."

Jinx nearly screamed in thanks when Ash walked through the door. It all meant that she didnt have to watch Jo and her pathetic attempts to hit on Dean. The girl really should change her tact up a bit.

"Where the hell have you been?" he asked as he looked over at Jinx and Ace.

"Ladies."

"Ash." they said in unison as Sam answered his question. "We were workin a job. Clowns."

"Clowns? What the fuck?"

"You got something?"

"Yeah." he said as he grabbed his equipement and set it on the bar. Jinx smiled and walked over, dropping herself down in Dean's lap.

"So, do I still need to be punished?" she asked as he smirked.

"Maybe after we get under the hood a bit."

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Ash, could you please continue, before those two make us sick."

"You love us Sammy and you know it." Jinx said as Ace patted his shoudler, shrugging as if saying, ' Just wait. Your time will come.' Sam nodded.

Ash laid out some papers for them. "The demon is gone, at least, no where I can find. But if he pops up again, i'll know. I will be on him like divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as Ash smiled.

"I mean, I figured a pattern. If any of the warning signs go off, anywhere in the world, and my radar goes off." Dean looked at the computer, about to grab at it when Jinx swatted his hand.

"Do you mind?" she asked as Ash shook his head. "Anything you want baby."

"You don't want to say that to her, cause she'll take you up on it." Ace said as Ash only smiled; he could live with that.

Jinx looked over the programming. "Babe, where did you learn to do all of this?"

"MIT, before I got bounced for," he paused, looking at Jinx and Ace. "For fighting."

"MIT?" asked Sam with a smirk, not beliving him.

"Its a school in Boston."

"Okay, you'll give us a call as soon as you know something?" asked as Ash nodded. He spoke some spanish and Dean smirked as he knocked back the rest of his beer.

He grabbed Jinx around the waist, set her on her feet and stood. Ace chuckled as Ash grabbed Dean's beer bottle to get the last of the beer out. She put money down for the beers, plus a tip as she stood and followed Jinx and Dean out, Sam following her out.

Ellen called out to them just as they reached the door. "If you guys need a place to stay, we have a couple of bed out back."

"Thanks but no, theres something I gotta finish." he said as she nodded.

"Well okay." she said as they walked out.

That was the last thing Ace really remembered before she woke up a couple of hours later. She looked around the room; Jinx was not in the room. She groaned and stretched out before slipping off the bed. Ace should have known better, a couple of hours of sleep did not help battle the tiredness.

Hazzily she made her way down to the kitchen; shocked she remembered where it was from earlier this morning; she had been so tired. She found Sam in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee as he looked out the window.

"Jinx out there?" she asked as he nodded, not once looking at her.

"Dean too. They've been out there for hours now."

"You should talk to him."

"You've met my brother right? He's not the talking type."

Ace nodded; she knew the type, Jinx was exactly the same way. "But you can't keep it in either Sam. It'll kill both of you."

Sam nodded again and set his coffee mug down on the counter. "I'll be right back." Ace watched as he walked over to Dean and Jinx.

Jinx looked at the brothers and grabbed the wrench from Dean's hands and headed towards the front of the car. She could listen to the boys from where she was, break them up if it got necessary. Jinx looked up for a moment, and saw Ace standing on the porch. Sam looked at Dean. "You were right."

"About what?"

"About me and dad." he paused for a moment; Jinx looked at them. She knew this was not going to end well.

Dean was not ready to talk.

"I'm sorry that the last time with him I tried to pick a fight. Im sorry that I spend most of my life angry at him. For all I know, he died thinking I hated him. So you're right, what i'm doing right now, it is too little, too late. I miss him man, and I feel guilty as hell. And i'm not alright, not at all." Jinx started to round the car as Sam took a deep breath.

"But neither are you. That much I know. I'll let you get back to work." Sam looked at Dean then to Jinx as he walked passed her; she patted his shoulder, and he nodded as he walked back towatds the house. He gave Ace a look before heading back into the house.

Ace watched as Jinx walked closed to Dean, her movements very slow and careful. What happened next made her jump, but Jinx never faultered. Dean smashed the window of a car next to him, then started hitting the trunk of the impala with the crow bar.

"Dean, baby, Dean stop." Jinx pleaded with him as she grabbed his arms, standing in front of him so he would have to go through her to keep hitting the car.

He looked at her, shaking his head. Jinx slowly moved her hands down to his, taking the crow bar from his hands, dropping it to the ground. They stood there, staring at each other.

Jinx had silent tears rolling down her cheeks; Dean leaned forward and brushed them away. A moment later she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as his shoulders started to shake uncontrollably.

Finally his knees gave out, Jinx dropped to the ground with him, and kept her hold on him. Neither of them said anything. They didnt think they were capable of words at the moment.

No, there was no possible way either of them could speak with what they were feeling right now. The breaking and tearing at their hearts with the loss of John. They couldn't.

Ace wiped a fallen tear off her cheek before turning back into the house; she didnt want to leave Jinx when she was so upset, but she knew it was better then trying to help. She knew Jinx well enough to know how she deals, and Ace stepping in would help nothing.

When she walked back into the kitchen, Sam was standing at the sink again, splashing cold water on his face. Ace knew he had been crying as well. She walked over to him, letting him know he wasnt alone. And then the entire house was silent.

Ace sat at the desk reading all the info Steven had sent her about the Winchesters. She had avoided the outside and Dean and Jinx while they worked on the impala. She knew that Dean didn't like her and well, Jinx knew him better than she did. She could help them while all Ace would do was get in the way. She felt like a third wheel.

She blinked her eyes and swore. Contacts needed to come out which meant time for her glasses. She closed her laptop not at all surprised with what she had read. She heard the back door open and slam shut. She ignored it probably Sam coming back from bringing Dean or Jinx food or something. She sipped some more of her cold coffee. She made a face.

"So, sweetheart, what are you up to?" Dean asked causing her to jump.

"Shit! You scared the crap out of me!" Ace said.

"Sorry, weren't expecting me?"

"I thought you were Sam."

"Sam went with Jinx to get some food. I think they said Chinese."

"Oh."

Dean watched as she put the coffee cup down. She got up and went over to the stairs. He suddenly didn't want to be alone. He knew what happened when he was alone. He mind would start thinking about the what ifs. What if he had saved his dad? What if the car crash had never happened? What if... Then it would never stop. He felt better since his break down with Jinx earlier but... There was still a pain in his chest that he wasn't sure would ever go away. He needed a distraction and Ace was as good as any.

"Where are you heading off to?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"To take out my contacts. My eyes are getting dry."

"Wait, you wear glasses?"

"Yes, Pinky I wear glasses. Go ahead, call me four eyes. I heard it enough growing up."

"Nah, I think I'll stick to sweetheart. Suits you better."

Ace shook her head. She sat on the bottom step and looked at him. She could hear Bobby's soft snores from upstairs. She pulled her knees close to her body and rested her chin on them.

"How long has he been gone?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Your dad. How long has he been gone?"

"A few days."

"Those are always the hardest. Gets better. You don't believe me now, but it does. Not that you'll listen to what I have to say anyway."

Dean was quiet. He got up and got two beers from the kitchen. He hoped Ace would still be on the bottom step when he got back. He walked into the room; she hadn't disappointed him. He handed her a beer and sat next to her. She moved over pressing herself against the railing.

"How long for you?"

"I was eighteen. He had lung cancer. All those years digging around in God knows what I guess. I watched him wither away and become a shell of the man I once knew. That I would not wish on my worst enemy. He... I lost my mother when I was three days old. Her heart... It wasn't strong and she died. So, my dad was all I had. And then when he was gone I was alone. Until I met Jinx."

"How did you meet Jinx?"

"Werewolf wanted to make me his snake one night. I run as fast as my feet could take me. Ran right into Jinx who had a gun with silver bullets. Bye bye wolfy."

"And then what? She just took you hunting with her?"

"No, she trained me then she took me hunting with her. Look, I get that when you look at me you think that I'm not good enough to be a hunter."

"It's not that. I... Why the hell would you choose this life?"

"Why would you?"

"This is my life. It's what I grew up doing."

"And you never wanted to walk away and do something different? Find meaning for your life?"

"No."

"Then you can't even begin to understand why I am doing this. Which is fine. I don't except you to."

Ace drank some more of the beer. She stood up and walked up the stairs. She went into the bathroom. She set the beer on the counter and closed her eyes. Dean would never understand her. She had walked away from millions of dollars and a safe life for this one. He would call her crazy. She shook her head. She shouldn't care what he thought anyway.

A/N: Review and we'll put out another one by Wednesday. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

So...here it is as promised... Persephone reminded me.

Wanna hear a funny story? She thought i was talkin about y'all making out...i was talking about the movie i was watching...good times.

*cough*

Right. On with the posting. Its extra long for y'all.

Jinx didnt want to think. She didnt want to feel and she definitely did not want to talk. Jinx turned the music up louder and ignored the looks Sam was giving her. "Could you stop please."

"Are you sure you should be driving?"

"Sam-"

"Its just, Dean and I arent the only ones that lost dad and-"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we please not talk right now. Please?" Sam watched as a few tears rolled down her cheeks and he nodded. He hated it when she cried; he always felt so helpess as to what to do to make her feel better.

They were silent for about five minutes before Jinx sighed. With one hand on the steering wheel and fished out her ipod and started looking through it. "Tree." Sam said as he gripped the roll bar, closing his eyes. He felt the jeep swerve, then smooth pavement.

"You know Sam, I havent gotten into an accident since I was about thirteen. You should really stop worrying."

"Anything I can do though?" he asked as she looked at him, avoiding his eyes again.

Jinx rolled her eyes and tossed her ipod at him. "Find me a different playlist please. Something loud."

"On it." he said as she smiled, nodding. She could do this, make it through the next couple of hours. Thats all she needed to do, and after that, drinking was going to help her. Before Sam came to a playlist, her cell rang.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Fine. What do you want from the chinese place?" She heard Ace sigh, but ignored it; they both knew she was too stubborn to talk.

"Get me Singapore noddles and eggrolls."

"You want fried or unfried?"

"Fried."

"On it." Jinx hung her phone up and threw it in the back. She was glad Babby was chilling at Bobby's.

"This one?" Sam asked as the song started as she nodded.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem." he said as she stared at the road in front of her, focusing on the words.

Not like I need to depend upon anyone  
>Since I can see the lack of need for me to be here at all<br>One more anthem for the know it all  
>I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl<br>Learn how to crawl

In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor

Like I need to defend my own innocence  
>So what, I did it, I admit it, and I'm pleading the 5th<br>One more anthem for the know it all  
>I won't be standing up for long I better learn how to crawl<br>Learn how to crawl

In ten minutes I'll be laying out flat on the floor

Sam looked at Jinx as she drove; he wanted to say something, anything to her, but he knew just about anything right now would set her off, and if he had learned anything about her, that was not something he wanted.

When they pulled into the parking lot, Jinx sighed. "What are we all getting here again? I mean, do you know what Bobby wants?" Sam shrugged. "But knowing you and Dean, it wont go to waste."

Jinx looked at him, jaw dropped as she punched. "Ow."

"What about you? You're a walking garbage disposal."

"Thanks." he said as she smiled for the first time today and got out.

Sam followed her into the resturant, and stood there with her. "How hungry are you?"

"Are you kidding? This place better be well stalked, i'm cleaning it out."

"Good to know somethings don't change."

Jinx looked at him. "You have though."

Sam waited a moment. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good Sam, its a good thing." she said as the cashier motioned for them to come closer.

"What you want?"

"Umm, do you have a long order form?" she asked as the cashier looked Jinx then Sam over.

The woman looked over her shoulder, shouting something over her shoulder in Chinese. "Fuck I wish Ace was here."

"She knows Chinese too?"

"Girl knows a lot of languages. She's like the female version of you as mind banks go." Sam laughed, pushing her gently, Jinx pushed back.

"Okay, what you want?"

"We need two orders of the singapore noddles, eight orders of egg rolls," Jinx looked up at the menu, smiling when she saw a few Thai items. "Three spring rolls, two chicken pad thai, three sweet and sour porks, two seameeseed chickens, one large diet coke and one regular," Jinx looked at Sam. "You're turn." she said with a wide smile as he looked at her shooked.

"Thats all for-"

"Me, Ace, Dean possibly Bobby and Baby." Sam still stared. "I didnt know what you wanted. And If its really good, you should order a couple. We'll eat if for days."

Sam nodded and ordered. The cashier looked at them.

"You have kids?"

Sam blushed. "No ma'am."

"Here go." she said as she took Jinx's hand, giving her some kind of charm.

"This good luck for babies."

"Uh huh." she said as she looked at Sam; they both started laughing.

"Your order done 30 mintues."

"Okay, thank you." The cashier smiled at them as they walked out and back to the car.

Jinx was still shocked over what the woman had said to her and Sam. She hopped up on the hood of Lila and sat there thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

Jinx looked up at him. "Do you want kids?"

Sam choked on air and looked at her. "Umm."

"I mean, like in general. Did you ever see yourself as a parent?"

Sam leaned against the jeep, shrugging. "I guess I have thought about it. Back when I was in college, but right now, no. You?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Nah. I can't barely take care of myself Sam, I don't need another person depending on me like that."

"Well, if you think about it, me, Dean and Ace, we all depend on you that way." Jinx looked at him sideways. "Sam Winchester, are you trying to talk me into wanting kids?"

"No, its just-"

"Sam, i'm joking." He nodded, relieved he didnt have to go there.

Sam looked down then back up at her. "I don't want to do this right now-"

"Then don't Sam." She looked at him as if she was reading his mind.

"I just want to know why you and Dean, why he can talk to you, and i'm his brother-"

"Thats why. He feels like he still has to protect you. He can't do that if he shows his spots." Sam nodded. Jinx was playing with the charm in her hands, then her face lit up. "I have this brillaint idea, I'm giving this Ace."

"No."

"What? Its not cheating. For it to work they would already have to be sleeping together."

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause its funny." she said as Sam shook his head, laughing.

"Well, it only works if you win the bet, so I guess we're safe."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "You seem pretty confident in yourself there Sam that you are going to win this bet."

"Oh I know I am." he said as he poked her, Jinx pushed him, but wasn't qiuck enough before he poked her a few more times, causing to her laugh.

"Really?" she giggled as he nodded.

Before Jinx could say anything else, Sam kissed her. Jinx was shocked at first, but quickly lost herself in the kiss. She pulled Sam closer, wrapping her arm around his neck, nipping at his buttom lip.

Jinx wasnt even aware she had hooked one of her legs around his hips until they heard someone clear their throat. "See, good baby luck." The cashier said as she said something to the boy standing next to her who was beat red.

Jinx pulled back licking her lips before looking at the boy. "Is that everything?" he nodded, almost scared to speak to her.

Sam grabbed the food and loaded it in the back. The cashier smiled as they drove off, waving until she couldnt see them anymore.

They didnt speak. Jinx bit her lips, hoping it would help stop the tingling sensation. Didnt work. She made an effort not to look over at Sam, who she knew was looking at her.

"Jinx." She held up her hand, shaking her head. "Jinx." She knew he was going to keep trying to talk to her till she said something.

Jinx swerved off road and looked at him. "What?"

Sam looked at her taken back. "don't look at me like that Jinx, you kissed me back."

"Thats not the point Sam."

"Then what is, cause i'm a little lost here." Jinx looked down. "This cause of Dean, cause of someone else? Hell is it Ace."

No."

"Then what?"

"I don't think it was a good idea Sam."

"Why?" Jinx didnt want to hurt of him. Before they had kissed, she had a million and four reasons why she and Sam would never work out, but at this moment, she couldn't even remember one.

"Because one of us or both of us is going to end up getting hurt."

"How so?"

"Sam, don't make me, give a breakdown-" Sam grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her to him again, crushing his lips against hers.

Jinx didnt even hesitate this time, not even in shock as she kissed back. When she felt Sam's big warm hand on gliding up the back of her shirt, she pulled back. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" he asked as he kissed her neck; Jinx tried not to moan.

"Stop it."

Sam pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Make me." He knew Jinx never backed down from a challenge.

Jinx grabbed him by the front of his shirt, kissing him hard. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt, letting Sam pull her into his lap.

Sam didnt know how long they sat there with her in his lap making out, but when he heard her cellphone going off in the backseat, she was willing to ignore it, that was until Sam's started ringing. Jinx sat back and pulled it out of his pocket for him. Sam looked at her, but she only smiled; she knew she had groped a little too close for his comfort, she didnt care.

"Hello?"

"Sam where the- You're not Sam."

"No, i'm not."

"Where are you two? We're straving."

"Had to get gas. Lila takes a while to fill up." she said as Sam leaned forward, nipping at her neck. Jinx smacked him, mouthing, 'Stop it.'

"Well hurry up, I think priss might eat me."

"Oh Dean, don't be dramatic, you're SO not her type. She likes finer meats."

"I am a fine meat."

"Sure you are toots. We'll be back in a few."

"Okay." he said as he hung up.

Jinx looked at Sam, sighed; for once, she had nothing to say. "Umm-"

"Jinx. don't."

"Sam, this-"

"Okay, i'm going to say this now, cause I don't think, I'm not sure i'll be able to do it again." Jinx stared at him, waiting. "I've liked you since we were kids, in love with you since we were teenagers and, I have been waiting to kiss you for a long time." Jinx stared at him, before she grabbed his hands, taking them off her hips and placing them at his side.

She said nothing as she slipped back into the driver seat and started the car. "Jinx, come on, don't shut down on me."

"I'm not shutting down."

"Yes you are!"

"What the hell do you expect me to say Sam? You drop this on me and expect what? Me to say the same thing, that I feel the same about you? Well I can't Sam, okay. I can't even think straight right now." Sam looked at her only a moment longer before turning to stare out the window; he had fucked up big time.

Jinx had only made it about an mile before she turned the jeep to the side of the road again. Sam looked at her, confused before she kissed him. "Damnn it Sam. Why did you have to go and kiss me?" she muttered against his lips as he looked at her.

"Cause it felt right." She closed her eyes and nodded; she didnt want to admit it, but he was right; kissing him felt right. She kissed him again. "You're like a stupid drug Sam, and you know me."

"Right, addictive personality I believe the doc said."

"Mmhmm." she smiled against his lips. "Lets just for now, keep this between us." Sam was about to protest, but she pressed her fingertips to his lips. "Just for now. I'm not saying no to this Sam, all I am saying is, today, of all days is not the day to drop the news." Sam realized she was right, of course.

Sam nodded. "Okay. But I don't want to wait too long."

"Mmm, trust me I wont be able to hold out that long."

Sam smirked. "Likewise."

Jinx took a deep breath and pulled back. "We better get back before they really do eat each other."

"That bet is still on, right?" he said as she looke at him, winking.

"Oh yeah. Its still on." Once they were back on the road, she felt Sam's fingers entwine with hers. Jinx couldn't help but smile.

Ace look at Dean from over the rims of her glasses. He was pacing back and forth complaining about Jinx and Sam being late. She rolled her eyes and went back to her book. She smiled as she read the Odyssey for the hundredth time. She turned the page and heard Jinx's jeep pull up. Dean was out the door before Ace could hear any doors open. She shook her head.

Sam walked in carrying a bag. He saw Ace curled up on the couch. He placed the bag on the table and walked over to her. He saw that she was reading the Odyssey, in Greek. He raised an eyebrow.

"Which languages don't you know?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Sam. So, you brought the food?"

"Yeah, better get to it before Dean does."

"No kidding. If I don't I'll starve."

"It's a possibility with Dean."

Ace put aside the book as Jinx and Dean came in the kitchen. Ace walked into the kitchen and saw Jinx smiling at her. Oh no, that couldn't be good.

"So, the lady at the Chinese place gave me something. I thought you could use it," Jinx said.

"Jinx, I don't need another fortune cookie."

"It isn't a fortune cookie. It's a charm."

Jinx handed it to Ace along with her food. Ace sat at the table and looked at the charm. She smacked Dean's hand when he reached for her bag. He pouted and tried again. She smacked him again.

"You aren't even eating," he whined.

"But I will be the minute I... Dude, Jinx do you know what this is?"

"Lady said it helped with kids."

"It's a fertitly charm. They use to give it to couples who were newly married in hopes that a son would be born in the first year of marriage."

"Seriously? You figured all that out by looking at it?" Dean asked impressed. Ace didn't even crack one book to get that answer.

"Yeah, I did. She gave this to you two?"

"Yeah, lot of good it would have done. Thought you and Dean could use it," Jinx winked.

Dean choked on his noodles. He looked over at Ace. He excepted her to be angry. Instead she just put the charm down and opened her bag. She pulled out her egg rolls.

"Jinx, how many times do we have to have this conversation? I would make a horrible mother," Ace said in Arabic.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Would too. I have no idea how to be a mother."

"Would you two mind talking in a language we understand?" Sam asked.

"Sorry," Jinx said.

"I have some research to do," Ace said grabbing her bag and drink and leaving the room.

Sam looked at Jinx. He wanted to know what her and Ace had talked about. It seemed pretty deep and serious. He looked at Dean. No help there, his brother was busy stuffing his face. Sam stepped closer to Jinx.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll just give her a couple of hours then go and talk to her."

"What was that about?"

"Not my place to tell you Sammy. You'll need to ask her if you want to know."

"Think she'd tell me if I asked?"

"If you give her the puppy dog face maybe."

"Okay, why do you and Dean say I make a puppy dog face. I do not."

"Sammy, denial isn't only a river in Egypt."

"Whatever. I do not make that face."

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

Jinx was getting bored; Ace was not helping it by sitting up in their room and reading the whole time. She really wanted to spend some more one on one time with Sam again, but with a full house, that wasnt going to happen. She knew Dean was downstairs drinking, she might as well join him.

"Ace i'm going downstairs. You want anything?"

Ace shook her head.

"You ever going to speak to me again using words?"

Ace nodded.

"Okay, well, don't wait up for me."

Ace waved at her and Jinx walked out.

Only seconds later she was pinned against the wall and she smiled. When she felt his lips on hers, she smiled even wider. "Sam?" she whispered as one of his hands craddled her face, the other one sliding up her shirt.

"Hmm?"

"Not in the hallway." she mumbled as he kissed her again. Damn him for making her forget what she had been trying to do before he kissed her. She pushed gently at his chest. "Sam."

"Jinx."

"I don't know whats gotten into you, but I like it." Sam smiled, leaning down to kiss her again, but she shook her head. "I'm going downstairs to check on Dean."

Sam looked like a jealous little kid till she spoke, "But in the morning, you can come with me on my walk with Baby."

Sam smiled widely. "I think I like this walk idea."

"I knew you would." Jinx kissed him one last time before slipping passed him. "I'll see you in the morning."

Sam shook his head, pulling her to him again. He kissed her with so much passion her knees almost buckled. "You are not playing fairly."

"Well, maybe I am done playing fairly."

"You don't want to start this game with me Sammy."

"Oh, I am pretty damn sure I am."

Jinx was determined not to get sucked in again. She pulled back and stomped on his foot gently. Sam looked down at his foot, and by the time he looked back up, Jinx was already halfway down the streets. Sam smiled; life was good, and here he thought he wasnt going to be thinking that again for a long time.

When Jinx got downstairs, Dean was sitting in the kitchen, pouring himself shots. "Hey there stranger."

Dean turned and grinned at her. "Are you ready for your spankings young lady?"

"Mmm, young lady, you know I love it when you get all authoritve on me."

Dean's grin spread. "Come have a drink with me Jinxy." His voice already started to slur.

"Why don't we stop for the night? Get you up to bed."

"I knew it!" he said, pointing at her.

"Yes, you caught me. I want you oh baby oh baby."

"Told ya."

"Come on Dean, lets get you to bed and in the morning, i'll make you my special hangover cure."

"Really?"

"Really."

Dean looked at the bottled, then back at her. "Nah. I'm good." Jinx sighed; this was going to be a while.

"So, werewolves."

"What about that?"

"Thats how you and priss met."

"Is that what ACE told you?"

"Yep." Jinx nodded; she knew Ace wanted to keep her secret and she would be damned if she told, even and intoxicated Dean.

"Yep, thats how we met. Girl can run in heels."

"She looks good in heels."

"Yes she does."

"Has a nice rack too."

"I know."

Dean looked at her. "See, see thats not fair. You knowing that. You knowing everything, I don't know anything."

"Thats right, i'm a freaking genius."

Dean looked at her. "I have to tell someone, its killing me."

"You know you can tell me anything Dean." He looked at her, his expression so broken. She could only imagine the pain he was in.

Dean took a deep breath, pushing the bottle away. "You can't tell Ace, and you especially cannot tell Sammy."

"Of course not. This is just me and you, no one else Dean."

He nodded. "Dad told me before he died, that, that I had to look out for Sammy."

"Of course he did. He always did."

"Not like this." Dean his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I had to watch him, and if he, if something happens, I have to kill him. He told me I might have to kill him Jinxy." Jinx didnt let her jaw drop, even though she was more then shocked.

John Winchester was a hard ass, but he never would have told his son to kill his little brother, never in a million years. But the look on his face told her she was wrong; that he had asked that of Dean. "Son of a bitch." she said as she stood, then sat in his lap.

Dean's arms came around her and held on as if it was for dear life. "Its okay Dean."

"I can't, I don't think. God, Jinx don't make me do it."

Jinx ran her hand through his hair. "I wont Dean. I promise. You wouldnt have to. Its going to be okay."

"His powers, he shouldnt have them."

"Powers?" she asked, looking at him shocked; Dean nodded.

"He sees things. Visions."

"Psychic?" Dean nodded again.

Jinx was trying to take deep breaths; she could handle this. But now she was wondering when Sam was going to tell her about this new, power of his. She looked down guilty; then again, it wasnt like she was being completely honestly with them either.

Jinx nearly jumped in surprise when she felt a kiss on the top of her breast. "Dean what are you doing?"

"If you don't know, then it has been too long."

Jinx looked at him. "Dean, we're not going to do this okay? You're drunk."

"No I'm, I just want to forget, help me forget."

'Damn him for looking at me like that.' she thought as she shook her head again. "Come on, I know how to help you."

She felt his hand tugging at the edge of her shirt. "This is helping."

She pursed her lips together. "We agreed Dean, this wasnt a good idea."

"Well, now I am disagreeing." He kissed her quickly, but she pulled back then stood.

Dean looked at her hazzily. "You taste different." he said as she shook her head. "Its the alcohol."

"No, you," Dean looked at her confused.

"Come on, i'll stay with you all night, but you're not getting in my pants."

"Had to try."

"You wouldn't be you if you didnt." she said as they got to the living room, but Dean collasped on the couch. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Here works too." She barely had a moment to register before Dean pulled her down ontop of him. "Dean."

"Just, stay here."

"I told you I would, just not on top of you."

He chuckled. "You're right, you're crushing me."

"Haha." Jinx made a few adjustments and laid back more comfortable.

Jinx looked at Dean, but his eyes were closed. "I'm worried Jinx, more then just about-"

"I know, me too."

"i shouldnt have told you."

"You needed to share the weight if it Dean. Its okay. You know i'll listen. Go to sleep."

"Mmm." Jinx snorted and closed her eyes. If Sam was the first one to wake up in the moring, there was going to be some explaining. God she did not need this drama, she had enough on her plate at the moment.

Jinx woke up to licking on her face. "I swear to god Dean if that is you..." she trailed off, opening her eyes.

Sam stood there with Baby, who was licking her face. "He came and found me this morning. He really wants to go for a walk." he said, his voice tense.

Jinx looked down at her and Dean's bodies all tangled up and swore. "Can I get a bathroom break before you start getting upset?"

"I'm trying not to be right now." he said as she nodded, untangling herself. Jinx looked down at Dean and kissed his forehead.

As she went to walk away, he grabbed her arm lazily. "Where...go?"

"I'm just taking Baby for a walk with Sam. We'll be back later."

"Mkay." he said as he rolled over and fell back asleep.

Jinx walked into the bathroom and looked at herself; one ruggamuffin straight from the pan. She quickly used the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She wasnt surprised when she walked out, Sam was waiting for her. "Come on." she said, grabbing his hand, lacing her fingers with his as they walked out the door.

They were quiet till they were a good distance from the house then Sam stopped and looked at her. "Okay."

"Dean was a wreak last night. I stay with him."

"Did anything happen?"

Jinx looked down and nodded. "He kissed me."

She watched Sam's jaw click. "Did you kiss back?"

"What?"

"Did you kiss him back? Its a simple question."

"don't you fucking treat me like some criminal Sam."

"Then is that a yes?"

"No, thats a 'you talk to me like that and you can go fuck yourself'."

Sam stared at her a moment, then took a deep breath. "I just want to know, did you kiss him back?" Jinx looked at him, shaking her head.

"No, its probably the first time we've ever kissed and I didnt kiss him back."

"Why?"

"You're fucking incrediable. If I wanted run around like this, I would date a girl Sam. Why do you think?"

Sam's arms encircled her waist and he smiled as he kissed her. "Because you like me. Because you wanted to kiss me instead, am I right?"

"Yes, now can you stop being a douche bag? Its way too early for it, and I don't like you as a douche bag."

"Sorry, what can I say? I was jealous. I wanted you to wake up next to me, not him."

Jinx kissed him. "You have nothing to be jealous about."

"Really?"

"Really. Dean and I, we're not like that anymore."

Sam smiled, pulling her closer. "Good."

Jinx was about to kiss him again, but Baby nudged her leg. "Baby, not right now." Baby whined and she looked down at him, pouting. "Okay. Whats up?" Baby picked a stick up, and held it up to her.

Jinx snickered, grabbing the stick from his mouth. "Watch this," She looked down at Baby. "Baby, stay." She threw the stick; Baby never moved, only watched where is went. "Baby, fetch." Baby took off running, picked it up and came straigth back.

"Thats amazing."

"i trained him. A lot easier to train then a boyfriend."

"Is that so?"

"Well, maybe not you. I think I can break you in fairly easily."

"I think I like this idea." he mumbled as he kissed her. This was a good morning; they were going to have to take walks like this more often.

A/N: There y'all go. I hope y'all are happy. Those who wanted Sam and Jinx together...well there you go. For now at least. Sometimes, well *looks at Persephone* Sometimes, we really want to kill them. They just get on our nerves, but for now, for your viewing pleasure we make them be nice. We'll put about again, next Wednesday on the dot...so please do review and let us know how we're doing. If we had one of the bumper stickers with a number on it, we would have you call that...but we don't. Theres a review box instead.

*Persephone takes the keyboard*

Shes done now. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay...as promised. I almost forgot. You can thank Persephone for this. Xmas shopping and feeling like shit does not help with memory. So enjoy our hard work, and please review.

Ace rolled over in the bed and opened one eye. She saw the sunshine coming though the curtains of the room. She grabbed the pillow and placed it over her head. She screamed. Morning was not her thing. She tossed the pillow aside and climbed out of bed. She made her way downstairs. She went into the kitchen, surprised that she had made it even in her state of being half awake. She went over to the coffee pot and groaned. No one had made coffee.

"They must all die," she muttered going about making herself coffee. It wasn't Starbucks but she was sure she would live.

She filled the coffeemaker with coffee and water and turned it on. It didn't blow up with was a good thing. Usually, coffee makers didn't like her and blew up on her. Microwaves too. Okay, and toasters. They only thing she could use in the kitchen that hadn't turned on her and issued her a death warrant was the stove. She opened the fridge. She leaned in and smiled. Plenty of eggs and bread.

"French toast anyone?" she asked to the empty kitchen.

She grabbed everything she would need and placed it on the counter. She shut the fridge and looked around. She was missing something. Oh, yeah. Music. She couldn't cook without music. She looked around and saw the radio. She turned it on. 'I Want it That Way' by the Backstreet Boys filled the kitchen. She turned it up and started to sing along as she started breakfast.

Dean pulled the pillow over his head but he could still hear that crappy music. He got up extremely pissed. He wanted to sleep. He stomped out of the room not even bothering with clothes. He came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened his mouth to scream at the person to turn down that god awful noise. He stopped at the sight that greeted him though.

He watched as Ace swayed her hips to the music causing the oversized purple silk pjama top that she wore to move around her hips. His mouth went dry as she leaned over causing the top to left up and show him her poke-a-doted black and white panties. He cleared his throat. Ace whirled around and looked at him.

Ace looked at Dean standing there. In his boxers, with no shirt. She suddenly felt very warm. She swallowed the lump in her throat. He was... There were no words to describe his hard body. He wasn't too muscular, but he wasn't flabby either. He was just right. She blinked her eyes. This was _Dean_. There was no way she was falling for him. No way, no how. She'd jump teams before having sex with him.

"What do you want, Pinky?" she asked trying to sound annoyed while not staring at his chest.

"I want to know why you are playing that god-awful music this early?" he asked.

"Because I like to have music when I cook."

"You cook?"

Dean was surprised. He thought for sure that Ace would have had a personal chef to cook for her and not even know how to boil water. He cautiously made his way into the kitchen more. He peered over her shoulder and saw some French toast sizzling in the pan. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that going to be edible?" he asked.

"What? Of course. I didn't make it in a microwave so we should be fine. I'll let you try the first piece. If you die from E coli then I'll know not to have any."

"Sweetheart, you aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

"Oh, I know. You're like the Black Death. Just when you think it's over there is another wave that hits you."

Ace turned back to the French toast. She felt the heat from Dean's body as he leaned close to her. She flipped the French toast. She felt his breath on her neck. She wondered how Sam would feel if she stabbed Dean? She would make sure it wasn't a life threatening stab wound just... A stab wound so he would know to stop messing with her.

"You just wish a wave of me would hit you," he whispered in her ear. His voice had taken on a husky tone.

"You have five seconds to step away before I grab a knife and make you a eunuch."

Dean laughed softly. He stepped away though. He looked at her nice ass though and couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. He slapped her ass. The crack echoed in the kitchen. Ace grabbed a knife and whirled around a second later. She found that Dean was already across the kitchen at the doorway. He smiled at her.

"Nice tight ass, sweetheart," he said.

Ace threw the knife. He moved and it embedded itself in the wall. She heard his laughter as he went back upstairs. She turned as the back door opened. Jinx and Sam walked in. Both saw the knife in the wall.

"Ah, do I even want to know how that happened?" Jinx asked.

"Oh two words. Dean fucking Winchester."

"Ahh, that's three," Sam said before Jinx could stop him.

Jinx saw Ace's face turn red. Ace screamed then stormed out of the kitchen. Sam opened his mouth but Jinx held up a finger. Ace wasn't finished.

"I hate all men named Fucking WINCHESTER!" she screamed.

"Now, she's done," Jinx said.

"Does she do that often?" Sam asked worried about Ace's mental state.

"No, only when she hasn't been laid for a while. And it has been a while, Sammy. Wanna help her out?"

"Haha."

"Guess our only hope is Dean."

"Yeah, I think I prefer her crazy."

"You just wanna see me in a dress."

"Oh, hell yeah."

Jinx looked at Ace. "Dude, you're making enough for everyone, right?"

Ace turned and looked at her. "I don't know. I'm pissed at you for yesterday." Ace glanced over to Sam, who was looking between then two girls before speaking again, switching to Arabic. "And don't look at me all shocked, you know why."

Jinx sighed as she walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "You know you can't stay mad at me, you love me."

"Like a hole in the head."

"And you have several." Ace was not going to give in; she was mad.

"You know I can't help myself; I speak my mind all the time, way too much and you know what I have to say about the parenting gig."

Ace made a face. "You do speak you're mind way too much. I think its called oversharing."

"Yeah, but you love it and you know it."

"Uh huh."

Jinx poked her in the stomach. "You don't love me anymore? Well, I am going to have to fix this."

"Oh no." Ace as she tried to get away, but Jinx had a tight hold on her.

"Take it back."

"NEVER!" Ace shouted., grinning as she knocked Jinx's feet from under her, landing ontop with an ofph.

"Ow." Jinx muttered before she rolled and pinned Ace down. Sam, who had been trying to follow now stood there shocked; Jinx and Ace, wrestling in the kitchen.

He was about to call Dean in, but he walked in on his own, asking, "What the hell?" before stopping dead. Dean stared and smirked; a guy couldnt ask for anything more, well, except them naked and rolling around in mud or jello of course.

Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Oh Sammy, this is the perfect way to start the morning." he said as Sam merely nodded, both brother cocking their heads when the girls switched positions, laughing.

"So, not that I am not thankful, but how did this start?"

"I have no idea. They were yelling in Arbaic again."

"We're going to need to get a dictionary or something. I'm getting tired of..." Dean trailed off Jinx flipped again, pinning Ace back down.

"Admit it."

"No." She said with a laugh as Jinx chuckled.

"So you still don't love me?"

"Nope, not at all."

Jinx pouted. "You really shouldnt have said that." Jinx was about to do something she knew Ace hated, but Dean distracted her.

"Go for the shirt!" he cheered as she looked over at him; a moment later, Ace had her pinned.

"Pinned ya again."

"Oh I love that movie." Jinx smiled as Ace smiling back.

This was their friendship, and it was never getting old. Ace was about to say something when they heard growling. Baby stood near the door, teeth bared. "Oh shit." Both girl muttered before Jinx tapped Ace's thigh and she stood, helping Jinx up.

"Its okay Baby, mama's okay. See sweetie? Come here. It was just Ace." she said as Baby looked from Jinx to Ace then back to Jinx again before trotting over and licking her face. "Good boy." she said as she looked at Ace, laughing. Ace shook her head; the dog was loyal as hell.

Ace noticed the boys were still staring. "Shows over gentlemen."

"HA! You called me a gentleman."

"I was refering to Sam, you're still Pinky." she said as his fists tightened at his sides.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Baby is really protective of me."

"We can see that." Sam said as Jinx looked up at Ace, who smiled, as if remembering the same thing at the same time. "Remember that one time, with, whatever his name was? Baby freaked out and attacked him?"

"Yeah, that was a fun car ride, him screaming about sueing you the entire time."

"Good times."

Dean looked at them. "Now thats a story I gotta hear." he said as Jinx smiled at him.

"Well Dean, I had brought a guy back to the motel room, and Baby was sleeping, must've been loud and woke him up and Baby thought the guy was attacking me..."

"Oh god."

"See, arent you glad nothing happened last night? Baby would have turned your ass into a chew toy."

Sam was the only one who didnt laugh.

A. He wasnt stupid and knew that Jinx had slept with other men, other then Dean, but it still stung.

B. He and Jinx were going to have to have a long talk about Baby being around when they were...Sam shook his head. He shouldn't get ahead of himself, but he was be lying to himself if he said he hadnt thought about it, and even more since yesterday.

"You okay there Sammy? You're quiet, and turning red." Sam looked at Jinx and nodded, then he excused himself. "I didn think it was possible, but I think Geek boy got weirder over time."

"Amen to that." Dean said as he clapped his hands together, watching Ace cook with a grin.

Jinx shook her head at him. "Not right now Dean. Lets go work on the car till its done." she offered as he looked at her; he really wanted to stay and screw with Ace some more, then again, he did not want to be subjected to Jinx's driving anymore.

"Yeah, lets go do this. I'll let you get under my hood." Winked as Jinx chuckled, pumping her fists in the air before kissing Ace's cheek.

"You know what to do?"

"Have me, Sam and Bobby eat all of this."

"Exactly." Ace shook her head, laughing as she heard the screen door slam shut. 'Finally, peace.' she thought as she placed a few more slices on the pan, listening to them sizzle.

Sam sat on the couch trying to read a book. It wasn't working though. His mind was on Jinx. He wondered if maybe he had made a mistake telling her how he felt. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Ace standing there.

"Breakfast is ready. Come and get it before I go get Pinky," she said.

"Ace, would you teach me Arabic?"

"Ah, why? You planning on visiting Egypt?"

"No, I... I want to know what the hell you and Jinx are saying."

"Sammy, that you will never know."

"And why not?"

"Because if I taught you Arabic, Jinx and I would just speak in Spanish."

"Thanks, you are real helpful."

"Welcome."

Dean and Jinx worked on the car. Dean was under the hood while Jinx sat in the driver's seat.

"Alright, turn the key," Dean said.

"Okay. You know this seat is comfortable."

"Yeah, don't get use to it. It is my seat."

"Whatever."

Jinx turned the key. The engine coughed. Dean leaned away and shook his head. Jinx cut the engine. She climbed out of the driver's seat and slammed the door. She walked over to the front of the impala and looked under the hood with Dean.

"You mind me asking what the hell you did to Ace this morning? I have only seen her throw knives at evil things," Jinx said.

"I didn't do anything. You know that I am a joy to be around. Pass me that socket wrench," Dean answered.

"Yeah, you're a joy to be around alright. I knew you liked her."

"I do not like her."

"Do to."

"Do not. Go try her again."

"Way to change the subject."

"Get going before I kick your ass."

"You promise?"

Dean laughed as Jinx turned and wiggled her ass at him. Dean placed a gentle kick to it. She laughed and went back to the driver's seat. She sat down and started the engine. It purred to life. Dean smiled and ran a hand along the hood.

"That's my baby," he said.

"Please, get a room. Jinx, here's your food," Ace said coming outside carrying a plate.

"Where's mine?" Dean asked wiping his hands.

"Your what?"

"Food."

"Oh, that. Sam ate it. Sorry."

Jinx laughed as Ace just walked away. She turned and looked at Dean. He was shocked. Jinx took a bite of her French toast.

"And that is why you do not mess with priss," she said.

"Give me some of that." Dean reached for the plate. Jinx danced away.

"No way. You pissed her off, you deal with the consequences."

Dean pouted but Jinx was not going to share.

Bobby finally came down when he smelled food. He thought it would be pretty safe then. "Morning Bobby."

"Who cooked?" he asked as Sam looked up from his plate.

"I did." Ace said as she walked in, smirking.

"Is it safe?" he whispered to Sam as Ace threw a dish towel at him.

"My french toast is very edible thank you."

"French toast?" he asked, perking up.

"Yep. There's a plate staying warm for you in the oven."

"Well, thanks." he said as Ace looked at Sam who was trying not to laugh. "Where's your idgit brother and Jinx?"

"Where do you think?" Sam asked as Bobby nodded, taking a bite.

He looked at Ace and smiled. "This is wonderful."

"Thank you Bobby." she said as she took a bite of her own.

Bobby shook his head. "I swear, your daddy used to have to drag those two in from the garage, always havin their head under some hood." Bobby smiled at the memory for a moment then shook his head.

"So, Jinx told me she got her lovely Lila from you." Bobby looked confused for a moment then nodded. "Yeah it was this wreck she found out back. CJ2A miliarty jeep. She bugged the hell outta me till I told her I would sell it to her."

"Yeah, I see her doing it."

"Oh no Ace, she was worse when she was a kid."

"How bad are we talking?" Ace asked as Bobby and Sam looked at each other.

"She 'borrowed' the small crane I had back there and moved the damn thing so it was sitting right out front. Then she sat on the hood, day and night with a sign saying, what was it Sam?"

"If you don't let me buy this I will kill you in your sleep and take it anyways." Ace nearly dropped her plate; it sounded just like Jinx, but she was still shocked.

"She didnt."

"Oh she did. It was kind a cute." Bobby chuckled as he took the last bite of his french toast.

"Well, I see that all worked out."

"Yep. Bought it off me when she was about eleven."

"Where did she get the money?"

Bobby shook his head. "You really gotta ask?" Ace thought for a moment then shrugged. "Good point."

The screen door opened.

"Whats a good point?" Jinx asked as she walked in, the coveralls tied around her waist, the white beater she was wearing under it was basically see through. She was also covered in oil.

"What happened?" Ace asked as Jinx yawned, shaking her head as she walkd over to the sink and washed her hands.

"Ugh, I am going to need a shower."

"You don't smell." Ace said without giggling; Jinx glared at her over her shoulder, flciking water on her. Ace squealed and jumped; it was cold.

"Thats it, i'm not feeding you anymore." Jinx shrugged. "Thats fine, you can ride with the boys from now on." Jinx turned and walked out, winking at Sam before she headed for the stairs.

Sam waited a moment before he set his book down and stood. "Where you goin Sam?"

"I'm just going to go change. We need some supplies, wanna be ready for whenever Dean or Jinx is." he said as Ace nodded and started to clean up the mess she made with breakfast.

"You don't have to do that." Bobby said as she smiled at him.

"Thats fine Bobby. I made the mess, i'll clean it up."

"You can stay as long as you want then. Those idgits never clean up after themselves."

"Doesnt surprise me." Ace turned on the radio again, but for Bobby's sake, turned the station.

Jinx was grabbed a change of clothes when she heard the door close behind her. She bit her lip as she looked over her shoulder, shaking her head at Sam. "I told you no." Sam stalked over to her, quickly closing the distance between them as he kissed her.

"Mmm, I don't really care." he mumbled as they fell back on the bed. Jinx couldnt think straight; she knew this was not a good idea, not with everyone in the house, but she didnt care because what he was doing with his mouth was amazing.

"And what did you tell the others?"

"I'm changing." he said as she rolled over, taking control.

"And if you take too long, they are going to wonder." She leaned down, trailing kisses down his neck.

Sam sat up, looking at Jinx. "What are we doing?" he asked, Jinx looked at him, shaking her head; he had to be a girl about this.

"I think its pretty obvious Sam."

"You know what I mean Jinx." He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I thought this morning, I thought we talked about it enough." Sam shook his head.

"Why do we have to? can't we just have fun with this?" she asked as he looked at her, his shoulders falling. He had said too much too soon.

"You should probably take that shower, cause your right, they'll be wondering where we both went." Sam moved to get off the bed, but Jinx pushed him back, pinning him to the bed.

Sam looked up at her confused, but she shook her head. "I am trying really hard here Sam, this is, different for me." He looked up at her, brushing a piece of her blond hair out of her face.

"I just, I thought I was scaring you away."

Jinx laughed heartly, kissing him. "Silly Sammy. I'm hard to scare, remember?"

"So what I said yesterday..."

"Normally would have sent me running, but not this time." Sam grinned as his ran his hands up her thighs, flipping her over. "I keep getting pinned down today, I love it."

Sam smirked as he leaned down, kissing her. "That was pretty, awesome this morning."

"Did it make you wish you could have just grabbed me then?"

"You have no idea." Jinx smiled as she whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe.

He groaned, reaching for the edge of the beater when Dean's voice broke them apart. "SAM! You up there?"

"Shit." they both muttered as Sam sat up.

Jinx pushed him away and grabbed her clothes. "And this is why I said no."

Sam groaned in frustration as he threw himself back on the bed and Jinx snuck out without making a sound. Sam heard Dean's foot steps up the stairs then walking down the hall.

"Sammy?"

"In here." he said as Dean pushed open the door with his foot and looked at him.

"Why are you in Jinx's room?" he asked distracted for a moment when he heard the shower running.

"Dude, don't tell me you were-"

"I wasnt doing anything Dean."

"So, you werent in here, feeling up her stuff?" Sam looked at him confused.

"Gross Sam. I knew you had a thing for her, but gross."

"Dean I don't know-" Dean merely smirked and closed the door behind him. Fucking with Sam was always fun.

Dont forget to review. We're watching you.

Okay, that was creepy, and im sorry. What i meant was, i know you were here and should review. ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**So...start throwing the rotten fruit and vegetables...its my fault there hasnt been any updates. although Persephone and i write this together, im charged with posting. first it was the hoildays, then school started again and blah blah blah...im pretty sure y'all are already reading the chapter. anyways...sorry this took so long...made it extra long and a little bit naughty as an "im sorry" present.**

Ace watched as Dean showed off the impala. She tapped her teal spiked knee high boots on the gravel and waited for him to be finished with the damn unveiling. They had been at Bobby's two weeks while he and Jinx put the car back together. She had to admit it looked damn good. Really, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Not now, not ever.

"Doesn't she look good?" Dean asked looking at Jinx, Sam, Ace and Bobby.

"She looks great. Can we go now before someone else looses their head?" Ace asked tossing her bag in the back of Jinx's jeep.

"We're going. Geez, prissy is uptight."

"Not as uptight as you, Pinky."

"See you Bobby," Jinx said hugging him.

"See you. You look out for those idjits, well you? I worry about them," Bobby whispered.

"I will. Take care of yourself."

"I always do."

"Bye Bobby," Sam said.

"See you," Dean added climbing into the impala.

"Bye Bobby. I will try not to kill Dean since I know you like him. Why I don't know," Ace said.

"Made a promise to his daddy I'd watch over him."

"Oh. Well, does it count if I don't tell you?"

"Get in the car," Jinx said whistling for Baby who came running.

Ace got in and sat in the passenger seat. She waited for Jinx to get in. She pulled out her phone when it rang. She rolled her eyes. Steven again. She banged her head against the seat. Jinx climbed in and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Steven is annoying me."

"Let me."

Ace gladly let Jinx have her phone. She sat back and smiled. Steven was going to get it now.

"Hello?" Steven said.

"Hiya, Stevie. How is life going there in Boston?"

"Fine, Jinx. Is Ace with you?"

"Ace, nope. She ran off with a guy. I think she said Vegas and wedding chapel. Not to sure, she was pretty drunk... Or was I pretty drunk?"

Ace held on as Jinx drove. She waved a little to the boys as Jinx passed them going... Ace didn't even want to know how fast she was going. She sat back and closed her eyes. She recited ancient prayers her father had taught. She really didn't want to die.

"Jinx, I need to talk to her. We need her here at the next meeting-."

"When is this meeting?"

"In two weeks."

"She'll be there with bells on. And maybe with a new husband to boot."

"Jinx, why is it you don't take this seriously?"

"Because, Steven, there are more important things out there then how much money Kincaid Oil made in the last quarter."

"Saving people."

"So, now Ace is saving people. Thought she was getting married in Vegas."

"Oh, that too. To Dean."

Ace moaned and lowered herself in her seat. She knew Jinx was having way too much fun with this.

"Dean as in... Dean Winchester?"

"Yep, the one and the same. Which means, now since she is going to be looked after, how's about you and I go on that little cruise we were talking about. Just the two of us... We can do it anywhere and everywhere," Jinx said her voice taking on a seductive tone.

"But..But... He's a criminal!"

"What can I say; Ace tamed the wild beast within."

Ace snorted. She then heard Jinx's cell phone ring. Jinx lifted her butt cheek and looked at Ace. Ace rolled her eyes but grabbed the phone. She flipped it open.

"Howdy," she said.

"You aren't Jinx," Dean said.

"Nope. She's talking to Steven."

"Oh... Wait, your Steven."

"He is not my Steven. What do you want Pinky?"

"Sam and I were thinking, we'll go halfers with you for a motel room."

"I said we would pay for it," Sam said in the back ground.

"Ahh, well... I got this. I can pay for the rooms."

"Excuse me? You will what?"

"We will stay in a hotel of my choosing and I will pay. That's that. Now goodbye."

"What-."

Ace hung up on Dean. She turned and looked at Jinx flirting with Steven on the phone. She rolled her eyes but knew she would be thanking Jinx. Usually after Jinx talked to him, Steven didn't bother her for a while after. Which she was always thankful for.

Dean was all too happy driving his car again. "Wooo! Listen to her purr Sammy, you ever hear anything so sweet.?"

As of that morning, Sam could think of a few things and they all involved Jinx. "You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know?"

"Oh don't listen to him baby, he doesnt understand us." Dean said as he rubbed the dashboard, looking at Sam. "Speaking of getting a room,"

"Dean."

"What? I'm just saying, you should tell her." Sam looked at his brother shocked; he was actually telling him to go for it with Jinx.

"This coming from the guy who tried to sleep with her last night? Why are you in such a good mood?"

"A. how did you know about that? And B. My car is fixed and we got a case, I couldnt ask for anything more," Dean paused for a second. "Well, maybe priss out of the picture."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to think Jinx is right about you two."

"So, you and Jinx have been talking, thats good."

"Dean, just drop it."

Dean smirked. "Never, this is way too much fun." Sam leaned back and groaned; he couldnt wait till they were at the hotel so he could see Jinx.

Jinx tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she looked at the hotel in front of them. "They'll never go for this."

"Course they will. They're not paying." Ace said as she stepped out of the jeep and looked at the place; it was the nicest hotel in Red Lodge, but that wasnt saying much.

"They better allow pets, i'm not leaving Baby out here whiles there's something going around, slashin open cows and cuttin peoples heads off."

"Yeah yeah."

"don't yeah yeah me. You know I mean it."

"Yeah yeah." Ace said as Jinx threw an empty water bottle at her. She turned and stuck her tongue out her, resulting in Jinx giving her the middle finger. "Love you too."

Ace walked into the hotel and smiled at the receptionists. "Hi. I'm Ace Nirvana, I called about the two ajoining rooms eariler this morning."

", welcome to the Red Vine Hotel, may I please have a credit card and picture ID?"

"Oh of course." Ace said as she pulled them out of her wallet, sliding them over. "Now, I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you allow pets? Because my friend whose staying with me, she'll throw a fit if she can't bring her dog in."

"Is it a very large dog?" Ace tried not to laugh. "Um, Baby is large, but very well-mannered and trained. And she takes him out every couple of hours, so no accidents and he only chews on his chew toys."

The receptionist looked at her, trying to decide. "Well okay, if he is as well mannered as you say. Of course we welcome him."

"Awesome thank you. Now I am going to need four sets of keys and the ajoining room unlocked. We'll have two other gentlemen staying with us," She tried not to laugh as she referred to Dean as a gentleman. "They'll be here in about an hour or so."

"Okay, we'll have the keys waiting for them at the front desk."

"Perfect, thank you."

"Thank you for choosing our hotel." she said as she slid Ace's credit, ID and keys to her.

When she walked back out to the parking lot, Jinx was sitting in her seat, legs propped up and out the window. "Get your bags, Baby can come with."

"Good." she said as she popped her gum.

Ace shook her head. "Come on trailer trash, get moving."

"Whatever you say spoiled brat." Jinx smiled as she jumped out of the jeep, calling Baby to get out as well so they could get to their bags under the backseat.

"Good boy Baby, good boy." Jinx muttered softly to him as she scratched behind his ears. "You got everything?" Ace nodded and they walked into the hotel.

Nearly everyone stopped and looked at Jinx and Ace as they walked in, more like they were staring at the beast that trotted behind Jinx. She smirked at the whispers as they made their way over to the elevator.

Once in the elevator both girls could no longer hold their laughter in. "Oh, that never gets old."

"It really doesnt." Jinx said as they stopped on the third floor and found their room.

"Oh this is perfect." Ace said as she fell back on the bed, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, you might as well get some sleep in before Dean and Sam get here."

"Ugh."

"Yeah, I know."

"Double ugh."

"Go to sleep." Ace said nothing more as she rolled over, burying her face in the pillow.

Two hours later, Ace woke up with low whispers in the room. When she opened her eyes, she saw Dean and Jinx aruging.

"Really guys?" she said, but they didnt hear her. Sam looked up and shrugged.

"I don't want to get all dressed up to be a reporter. Thats Ace's job, plus, I hate cops."

"Oh like I don't."

"Come on Dean." Jinx whined as he sighed; he couldnt stand it when she did that.

"Whats going on?" Ace asked as she combed her hands through her hair.

"You and Dean are going to go play reporters."

"Oh no, not happening! Why the hell do I keep getting stuck with Pinky over there?"

"Hey! This isnt exactly a plum assignment for me!" Ace glared at Jinx before she started in Arabic.

Dean looked at Sam. "This is getting fucked up. I'm getting tired of this. Can't you learn Arabic or something?"

Sam shook his head. "I already asked Ace to teach me, she said they would just switch languages."

"Son of a bitch."

The girls were starting to really yell when Sam stepped between them. "Okay guys, could we switch to English please."

Jinx looked at Ace. "You remember the last time something I had to talk to a cop?" Jinx asked as Ace smirked.

"Thats a good point, and I don't want to have to bail you out again." Jinx smiled sheeplishly as the boys looked at her.

"What did you do?" Dean asked as she merely smirked.

"Nope. Not telling." Dean sighed as he looked at Sam; with or without knowing it, Sam was staring at Jinx again.

"Fine, priss get changed. We have a sheriff to talk to." All three whipped around to looked at Dean, shocked.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. Jinx and I would never get any work done if we stayed and did research and trust me, getting her dressed up is not worth it."

"Trust me I know." Ace said, instantly wanting to kick herself for agreeing with him.

Ace looked at Jinx, wanting to smack her. "Ooh." she said as she walked passed her, grabbing her bag.

"I better get changed too." Dean said unenthusiastically as he walked into the other room.

Sam turned and looked at Jinx. "So, we're going to be alone."

"Yes we are." she said as he stepped closer, but Jinx pressed a hand to his chest, keeping him at a distance. "Hands off,"

Sam gave her a look. "Till they leave, then its hands on." Sam smiled, bending down to give her a quick kiss before Ace stepped out.

Jinx let out a whistle. "Screw it, the menfolk can go, I want you to myself." Sam's jaw dropped a little, causing Ace to laugh.

Dean walked in a moment later, straighening his tie. He stopped and looked at Ace, and tried really hard not to stare; she looked beautiful.

"You ready Pinky?" "

Only if you are sweetheart." Ace's fists tigthen as Jinx hugged her.

"Try not to kill him. Me and Sam like having him around."

"I can't promise anything."

"I know." Jinx stepped back, holding Ace's gun.

"Hey, thats mine."

"I know, but I can't let you shoot him. If you got a knife on you, which I know you do, try to avoid a main aterie."

"Again, I can't promise anything."

Jinx smiled as she looked over her shoulder to Dean. "And you. If she comes back with any visual damage, I will murder you in your sleep."

"You wouldnt."

"Baby." she said as Baby's ears perked up and he stood. Dean held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay I get it."

"Good. Be good you two."

"Yeah, and you two don't do anything I wouldnt do." Dean as as they headed out the door; Jinx wrinkled her nose.

"Gross Dean, really gross." She heard him laugh as the door closed.

Sam and Jinx looked at each other, grinning. "I'm gross then?" He asked, moving closer towards her.

Jinx held at her hand, holding her thumb and forefinger a bit apart. "Only a little."

"Then I suppose this would be gross too?" he asked as he kissed her and she nodded.

"Completely."

"And this?" His big, warm hands slipped under her shirt, drifting over her skin. "

Very." Jinx said breathlessly as she grabbed him around the neck, pulling him down to her.

"I wonder how long they'll be gone?" Sam asked as his knees hit the back of the bed, Jinx falling on top of him.

"I don't give a damn about them right now." Sam lifted her shirt over her head, running one of his hands down her body, cupping her ass to pull her closer.

"Either do I."

"No more talking."

Ace could feel Dean's eyes on her bare legs as he stopped at a stop sign. She pulled on her skirt wishing she hadn't worn the short black pinstripe one; instead she should have worn her floor length grey grandmother one. Although knowing Dean he would have still gawked at her.

Dean eased the impala into the parking lot of the sheriff's office. He turned the car off and straightened his tie again. He really hated getting dressed up in these damn monkey suits. He turned and watched as Ace climbed out of the car. Oh, she had legs that went on for days. He cleared his throat and climbed out the driver's side. He looked across the hood at her. The violet silk blouse brought out the color of her eyes, along with the contrasting black of the pinstripe suit. He watched as she brushed aside a loose hair from her face.

"Ready, Pinky?" she asked smirking.

"As ready as you are sweetheart," he answered.

"Try not to screw this up."

"I never screw things up."

"Uh huh, why do I not believe you?"

Ace walked to the station's door her heels clicking on the pavement. She tried to ignore the sound of Dean's foot falls as he followed her. She held the door opened for him and they walked up to the desk. A deputy looked up at them. She pulled out her fake journalist badge. She flashed it at the deputy.

"We would like to speak to the sheriff," Ace said her voice friendly but firm.

"Just one moment," the deputy said glancing at her and smiling.

Dean rolled his eyes as he leaned against the counter. He watched as Ace fiddled with her notebook. He grabbed it out of her hands. She glared at him.

"Give it back," she said softly looking to make sure that no one was watching them.

"No. You are just going to fiddle with it some more and annoy me."

"Doesn't take much."

"The sheriff will see you now," the deputy said.

Ace yanked back her notebook and followed the deputy back to the sheriff's office. She tried to ignore Dean behind. She knew he was going to screw this up. She smiled at the deputy and then the sheriff. She shook his hand.

"Ace Wilson. My partner Dean Wilcox. We are here to ask some questions about the recent deaths here in your town," Ace said sitting down on a chair as the sheriff shook Dean's hand.

"Alright, what questions would that be?" the sheriff asked sitting behind his desk.

"When did these killings first start?" Dean asked.

"Well, all I can tell you is that the murder investigation is ongoing. That is all I can share with the press," the sheriff said.

Oh, shot down, Ace thought smirking at Dean.

"Sure, but off the record, when was the first time you discovered a severed head was last week and the other one, a Christina Flanagan was-," Ace said.

"Two days ago." The sheriff looked up and was relieved to see his secretary at the door pointing at her watch. He hated reporters. They usually always got the story wrong and most of the time; they were blamed for causing the public to panic.

"Sorry, but time's up," he said really cheerful that they would soon be on their way.

"One last question. Please," Ace asked batting her eyelashes at him. Jinx said that every time she did men fell to their knees.

"What about the cattle?" Dean asked suddenly.

And there goes our last question, Ace thought shaking her head.

"Excuse me?"

"You know the cattle found dead and mutilated. You know, split open and drained," Dean went on.

"What about them?"

"You don't think that might be a connection somehow to these killings?" Ace asked trying to sound smarter than Dean, which wasn't hard.

"Connection... How?" the sheriff asked clearly confused.

"You know like satanic cult ritual stuff," Dean suggested.

And we are officially screwed ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming, Ace thought sighing.

The sheriff started laughing. Ace smiled and started to laugh along with him. She looked at Dean. He remained serious. Yep, they were going to get kicked out of here. No question about it. The sheriff looked at Dean and saw his face. He stopped laughing.

"You're not kidding," he said.

"No," Dean said simply.

"Those cows weren't mutilated, they died of natural causes. The cow drops and it sits out in the sun, it bloats up. The gases cause it to split open and that cut is damn near surgical. They bodily fluids run down to the ground then the wildlife picks the carcass clean. But you are right, it could be Satan. What newspaper did you say you were from again?" the sheriff finished his rant.

"World Weekly News," Dean said getting it wrong.

"Weekly World News," Ace corrected praying Dean would keep his mouth shut.

"World Weekly-."

"Weekly World News," she said more forcefully.

"I'm new," Dean tried smirking.

"Get out of my office."

Ace stood up and offered the sheriff a smiled as she grabbed Dean's arm and yanked him out of the room. She pulled him out of the squad room and into the parking lot. She then let go of his arm and started walking towards the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her.

"Away from you. Just... Go to the nearest bar and pick up some bleach blonde tramp and let me work this case," she said still walking down the sidewalk.

"Let hell. You could get hurt."

"I could get hurt? Dammit, I am a hunter you know! I know what the fuck I am doing!"

"Really? Do you?"

Ace had had it. She tossed down her notebook and kicked off her heels. Dean raised an eyebrow curious. Suddenly it hit him. Well, she hit him, with her full body weight sending him crashing down to the cement under him. She landed on top of him. She pinned him to the ground her forearm across his throat. Dean was shocked and... Suddenly very aroused. She had taken him down. That hadn't happened since... He had taught Jinx how to do a takedown.

"I want you to listen to me very closely, Dean. I am not this prissy little girl who needs to be protected. I can and have looked after myself and done hunts alone. So, stop it with this macho bullshit and let me do my damn job. I am just as capable as you, you bastard," she said seething with every word she said.

"I resent that last part. My parents were married," he had to say.

"Do not try me, Dean. I have a knife and regardless of what Sam and Jinx say, I will stab you and they would never find your body."

Dean smiled. This was such a turn on. He ran his hand up Ace's leg to her thigh. He felt the strap to the knife holder there. He ran his hand a little higher. He saw the look on Ace's face change as she realized what he was doing. She went to pull away but Dean wasn't done. He flipped her on her back with him on top of her. He felt her legs wrapped around him. Oh, yeah it had been way too long since his last roll in the hay. But he so loved to mess with priss.

"Now, sweetheart, that wasn't very nice," he said letting his hand run further up her thigh. His fingers brushed lace. And his pants got tighter.

"You have five seconds to remove your hand from there or lose it. One, two-," Ace started trying to tell herself that she did not enjoy the feel of his hand on her naked thigh. Unfortunally, her body knew she was lying.

"Now, now, priss, you know you want me."

"You're right."

Dean was shocked. He didn't really expect her to admit it. She grabbed him by the tie and pulled his face closer to hers. Dean looked immediately to her lips. He wondered how it would feel to kiss her on those soft pulp lips.

"I want you... To get the fuck off of me," Ace said emphasizing that she meant it by kneeing him in the groin.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean moaned rolling off of her.

Ace shoved him off. She stood up and went over to get her shoes. She put them back on then straighten her skirt. She looked at Dean on the sidewalk. She gave him a smile as he flipped her off.

"I'll call Sam and tell him where you are. I think you might need assistance."

"Screw you."

"Oh, Pinky you wish you could."

Dean watched as she walked away. He sat up and cursed her every way from Sunday. Or Jinx was going to get it. She forgot to mention that her friend priss was psychotic!

Euphoria. That was the only word Sam could come up with. At the moment, he couldnt think of anything that was better then making out with Jinx.

Well, there was one thing,and if she kept grinding her hips against his as she was, he was going to know what that was like too. When he felt her hand reach down between them, tugging on his belt, Sam gently grabbed her hand.

As much as he wanted to, dear god he wanted nothing more then to make love to her and not leave that bed for hours, this was jumping the gun.

Jinx looked at him, then pulled back, grabbing her shirt off the bed. No girl liked to be refected, and that was rejection.

Sam quickly grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back to him. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Research." He instantly knew from her tone she was pissed. He had to tread lightly if he wanted to make it out of this alive, and on her good side.

"Jinx-"

"Dont Sam. Just dont." She tried to pull free, but Sam was not going to let her go that easily.

"You think I dont," Sam had to chose his words carefully. "Want you. That's why you're mad?" She looked back at him, her stare cold. Sam nodded; that was it.

Sam kissed her neck. "Trust me,"

Kiss.

"There is nothing,"

Kiss.

"I want more,"

Kiss.

"Then you."

"You have a funny way of showing it Sam." Sam smiled, getting an idea. He pulled her back on the bed, pinning her down.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, trailing kisses down her stomach. Jinx arched towards him, causing Sam to smirk. Then he pulled away; Jinx sat up on her elbows, staring at him questioningly.

"Well, i'm not that easy." Jinx's jaw dropped.

It took her a minute to regain composure, but once she did, she had her town idea. "Really Sam?" her voice was low, seductive. Sam swallowed hard, realizing maybe this wasnt a good idea. Jinx sat up, biting her lip as she looked at him.

"So, this doesnt bother you?" She placed a featherly light kiss on his collarbone.

Sam closed his eyes and tried not to moan.

"Or this?" She grabbed his hand, placing it on her bare hip. Sam knew he was losing this battle, but he was determined to hold off, at least for a little while.

Jinx slipped a leg over his lap, straddling him. She looked down and laughed hardily. "You were saying?"

"That you dont play fairly."

Jinx hummed. "Like you do." Jinx placed her hands on his cheeks, looking at him; Sam couldnt tell what emotions were playing behind her eyes.

"I dont know what you've done to me Sam, and I dont know where to go from here." Sam placed his hands over hers. "You stupid drug like man."

smiled. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"I dont know yet." She kissed hin tenderly, shocking Sam before he kissed back; he never thought she was the tender kissing kind, he guessed wrong.

Sam was about to brush the strap of her bra down when his cell rang. "Ugh. Reality."

"I'll get rid of him quick."

"Uh huh." she said as she continued to kiss his neck as he answered. "Dean."

"Where the hell is Jinx and why isnt she answering her fucking phone? I am going to kill her."

Sam felt her smirk against his skin. "Let me guess, you and Ace arent getting along?"

"Dont even start with me Sam. Now where's Jinx so I can yell at her."

"She's taking a nap. She was tired."

"Great, so I left you two alone so you could make a move and she's sleeping. So, i'm being tortured for nothing?"

"I wouldnt say that Dean. Now you and Ace are learning to live with each other." Dean growled at him before hanging up on him.

Jinx looked at him amused. "So Dean knows?"

"He knows I like you."

Jinx chuckled. "Remind me to thank him later for giving us some time alone, even if he doesnt really know what for."

"Sure, but right now, you're the only thing I want to think about."

"Oh babe, sweet talking me isnt going to get you anywhere."

"Really?" He leaned forward, whispering sweet nothings in her ear causing her to blush.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Are you blu-" But Jinx cut him off with a kiss. She looked over to the clock on the night stand; they had at least an hour before Dean and Ace came back, she could work with that.

Ace stopped and took a breather. She saw the hospital ahead and smiled. She walked ahead and went to cross the street. She turned when she heard squealing of tires. She turned and saw Dean sitting in the driver's seat of the impala. She looked down and saw that he had stopped the car literally an inch from her legs. She glared at him. He climbed out of the car and slammed the door. She tried not to smirk at his careful walk.

"May I ask what the hell you are doing?" she asked tapping a foot.

"No, you may not! What the hell were you thinking? How dare you-!" Dean started yelling.

"Pinky, shut up."

"I will not shut up! You can't just go around kicking people, especially men in the-OW!"

Dean hobbled on one foot as Ace kicked him again. He glared at her but she seemed to be laughing at him. He rubbed his shin. He then stalked over to her and grabbed her by both arms. He stared into her eyes their faces inches apart.

"I am not some little yelp you can order around and well follow your every word. I know what the hell I am doing here. I have been doing it all of my life. Unlike you. So, if I were you I would listen to me, since something I might say could save your life," he stated coldly.

"Oh, really? Like which pie ids the best? Yeah, excuse me if I don't-."

Ace was stunned into silence when Dean kissed her hard on the lips. She felt his tongue lick her lips trying to gain entry. She struggled against him but he wouldn't let go. She opened her mouth and let his tongue roam her mouth. She did the same thing to his. Then as quickly as he had kissed her he let her go. She stumbled back and looked at him. Her violet eyes were wide; questions filled them.

"I figured that was the only way to shut you up, sweetheart. So, here are the ground rules. Every time you don't listen to me, I will kiss you. Or spank you. Hmmm, wonder what kind of sounds you would make then?" Dean asked smirking at her.

Dean was amazed at the colors Ace's face turned. He smiled at her and she stomped away. He laughed and climbed back in the impala. He had to find a place to park his baby where no one would scratch the new paint job.

Ace stomped over to the hospital doors. She planned to go on in and tell him to screw himself but... The fell of his lips on hers left her wanting more. His taste was... unique. He tasted like apple pie mixed with whiskey. She could get use to the taste real fast. She shook her head and paced in front of the doors. He would get her into nothing but trouble with a capital T. She brushed back the loose hair that fell in her face from the bun she had pulled her hair in. She looked up when she saw Dean walking towards her. That suit made him... Extremely sexy. If only he was any other guy, she would have slept with him already, but he wasn't. She sighed.

"Nice to see that you do know how to listen to orders," he said.

"Oh, shove it where the sun doesn't shine, Pinky," Ace said sticking her tongue out at him also.

Dean shook his head. He went over to the doors and opened it. He held it open for her and smiled at her when she walked threw them. He followed her. They walked into a waiting area. One smile at the middle aged woman behind the glassed area, and he was able to go anywhere. She smiled and nodded. He led the way as they walked into further down the hall.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Ace asked.

"I will. All these places are usually laid out the same. Morgue in the basement. Wait, here," Dean said seeing an empty locker room.

"Fine, if only to avoid the awful feeling of your lips on mine."

"Well, we could try for my hand on your ass."

Ace cursed at his seductive tone. She watched as he went in the locker room. She turned and looked around determined not to get caught. She turned back when she heard him walk up behind her. He tossed a white coat at her. She caught it. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell is this for?" she asked.

"You just became Dr. Ace," he said pulling on another white coat.

"What? I am not pretending to be a doctor," she said swallowing a lump in her throat. Damn, did he know how hot he looked in that white coat? If only he was a respected doctor. She would do him right then and there.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, that is where I draw the line."

"Well, sweetheart you better undrawn it unless you want to feel my hand on your ass."

Ace was tempted to tell him to try it. She then saw the look on his face and knew he would enjoy it way too much. She was not going to give him the satisfaction. She pulled on the white coat already hating how she felt in it. She looked at Dean and held out her arms.

"Happy?" she asked.

Dean took the opportunity and looked Ace up and down. He smiled at nodded. He could look at her all day long, priss or not. He whistled.

"After we are finished, wanna play doctor and nurse?" he asked wiggling his eyes at her.

"Only if I get to be the doctor," Ace muttered as they started walking down the hall again.

"Hmmm, I like a woman who will take control like that."

"Oh, please. Go get laid already."

"Is that an invitation?"

"In your dreams maybe."

They turned down a hall and saw a sign for the morgue. They walked towards it. They walked though swinging doors and saw a security guard sitting at a chair. Dean read his name tag. J. Manners. He smiled and walked over to him hoping Ace had followed him.

"John?" Dean asked.

"Jeff," the guy said standing up.

"I know that. Dr. Dorcan needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dorcan is on vacation."

"Well, he's back and he's pissed. He's screaming for you man so if I was you," Dean whistled and motioned for the door. Jeff hurried out of there. Ace closed the swinging door behind him and looked at Dean.

"Not bad. I am mildly impressed," she said walking over to him.

"Oh, honey, that is not even half of what I can do."

"And so modest about it too."

Ace shook her head and took the gloves that Dean handed her. She pulled them on and hated the feel of them. This is why she did not pretend to be a doctor. She could not deal with a fresh body. Give her one that was mummified or a skeleton and she was golden but ones that were... Fresh, no way. That was Jinx's job. Which reminded Ace, she so owed Jinx an ass kicking for sticking her with Dean... Again.

Dean walked over to the drawer and opened it. He rolled the body out on the slab. The box containing the head was placed between the legs. He looked at Ace. She looked at him. They then both looked at the box.

"Not it!" they both said.

**A/N: and there you go...please make the muse happy and review...we like reviews...lets us know that someone out there other then us is reading it and is like, "dude, these bitches rock" right, anyone? *cricket* Dude, i think they all left. *cricket* and not Persephone is gone too. so review and maybe she'll come back.**


	10. Chapter 10

its a couple of days later, but better late then never...right guys? *cricket* i think we lost them.

Sam couldnt stop smirking as he stared at his computer screen. Jinx, without looking up at him spoke,

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Jinx shook her head. "I mean that silly ass grin you have on your face."

Sam looked at her. "What, you dont like my smile?"

"Not at all." she said, trying to hold back her own grin.

"I think you're lying."

"If you say so." As she turned the page in her book, she didnt hear Sam get up. Jinx squealed at the sudden movement as Sam tossed her over his shoulder, smacking her ass.

"Sam put me down."

"I dont think I want to."

"Sammy."

"Nope." Jinx looked down; boy had one fine ass. She slowly moved her hands down his back to his ass and gave a slight squeeze.

Sam closed his eyes; she always seemed to get the upper hand on him, even when it was his plan.

"Ooo wallet."

Took Sam a second to register what she said before he reacted. "Hey!"

"Finders keepers."

"It was still in my pocket."

"I know, I got to get in your pants to get it." Sam said nothing as he sat her on the table, pulling his wallet from her hand before kissing her.

"I thought we agreeed on-" For once, Sam was not into talking.

He missed her lips, craved them and right now, no one was going to stop him. Jinx knew that Dean and Ace could come back any second, but she didnt care as she wrapped her legs around his hips, soflty grinding against him.

Sam's self-control was beginning to disappear. Jinx's phone started to vibrate in her pocket, causing both of them to moan.

"I should really get that." she mumbled as she pulled it out, pressing, 'talk'

"Hola."

"its vampires."

"Really?" Jinx asked, perking up.

Sam looked at her oddly; the smile on her face was a rare one. One of these nights, while he and Jinx were separated, he was going to learn Arabic, and not let them know.

"Are you sure?"

"She had fangs."

"Wow."

"Now dont go all ga-ga."

"I am not."

"Uh huh."

"Did you tell her?" Jinx heard Dean asked, then there was a smacking noise.

"Shut the hell up Pinky."

"Its not like I have any fucking clue what you're saying."

"Thats the point."

Jinx cleared her throat and Ace came back to the phone. "You are going to get it for doing this to me."

"How much am I going to get it? You know I love it kinky."

Ace groaned. "You know, it sucks being mad at you when you dont see punishment as a punishment."

"I know, i'm special like that." She heard Ace take a deep breath.

"Did you and Sam get anything?"

"Not much, but now we know about the vampires, we'll have more by the time you get back."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." she said as she hung up, smiling at Sam.

"Whats going on?" Sam asked as Jinx smiled.

"We got vampires."

Sam gave her a look. "You're almost as bad about them as Dean is about werewolves."

"Oh god, they're cool too."

"What part of evil dont you remember?" Jinx raised her eyebrow as she grabbed his button up, yanking him forward.

"What can I say Sam," she whispered in his ear. "I like biting." She moved his shirt aside and bite down, hard.

Sam was both surprised and turned on; Jinx was going to be the death of him. "Is that so?"

"Very." He made a move as do to the same to her, but she shook her head.

"No visible marks, remember."

"But you just bit me."

"You also dont go around in a tank top."

This gave Sam an idea. He figured he had enough time before the others got back to leave his mark on her. Sam knelt down, gently pushing her shirt up.

"Sam what are you-" But she was cut off by her own groan when Sam bit her right under her breast. Sam looked up at her, but Jinx's eyes were closed.

"You're a mean bastard."

Sam chuckled. "How so?" he asked as he stood, placing his hands on either side of her, boxing her in.

"Mmm, cause that was low."

"No, that was fairly high. I could have bit you lower." Jinx wanted to throw him down now, not caring if Ace or Dean walked in on them.

"Well, for that. I'm taking my walk with Baby alone now." she asked as Sam was about to counter her, but they heard the electronic beep of the door before it opened.

Ace walked in, Dean walking in after her, smirking. Neither of them noticed the tension in the room; they were too occupied in their own raging sexual tension.

"You two get anything?" Dean asked as he loosen his tie, throwing his coat on one of the chairs.

"No, Sam and I were arguing over a couple of vampire legends."

Dean shook his head. "You two can be such nerds."

"But, i'm a hot nerd, right Dean?" Jinx asked as he nodded.

"Yes. A hot nerd who is going to have a red ass after this hunt."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Dont you ever put me with her again." he nearly growled as he walked into the ajoining room.

Sam looked at her. "I should go make sure he doesnt break something."

Jinx looked over to Ace. "Yeah, I should make sure Ace isnt calling that hit man."

"She was serious?" Sam asked shocked as Jinx shrugged. "You never know with her." She waited till Sam closed the door to turn to Ace, but before she could eve get a word out, a punch landed on her cheek.

Jinx winced, rubbing her cheek, "Yeah, I dserved that."

"You bet your ass you did."

Jinx smirked at her. "He got you all worked up, come on, tell me, what did he do?" Ace looked at her, crossing her arms over her chest, debating whether to tell her or not.

Ace looked down at her shoes. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's nothing. I can handle him," Ace said.

"Ace, I know you. It is never nothing."

"It's fine."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. He was just being his usual ass self."

"You sure?"

Jinx watched Ace. Ace pulled off her suit jacket and tossed it on the bed. She started to undo the buttons on her shirt. Jinx knew that something was bothering her.

Ace always looked at the floor or her feet when something bothered her or she tried to hide something from Jinx.

Jinx sighed and grabbed a pillow. She tossed it at her friend. Ace looked up.

"What did he do?" Jinx asked again.

"Nothing," Ace tried to lie. Too bad she sucked royally at it.

"I don't believe you. So, either you tell me or I go and ask Dean."

"He made me touch a fresh dead body. Cause he's a wuss."

Ace watched as Jinx looked at her for a moment. She then started laughing uncontrollably. Ace threw the pillow back at Jinx. Jinx still kept laughing.

"That is so not funny!" Ace said.

"Yes, it is! That is what you are so mad about? Please. There are a hundred worse things Dean could have done. Believe me, I know cause he did most of them to me."

"So, you and Dean... Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"I told you about me and Steven."

"That's different."

"Ah, how?"

"You and Steven didn't grow up together. That's what made it weird between Dean and I."

"Yeah, and I bet Dean never loved you more then you loved him."

"Awww, Ace you'll find mister perfect one day. In fact I think he is staying next door."

"Sam? Yeah, he is great."

"WHAT?"

Ace laughed and ducked as a pillow flew her way. She grabbed another one off the bed and went over to Jinx. She hit her with it. Jinx laughed and also grabbed a pillow and hit Ace with it. Both girls dissolved into giggles as they had a pillow fight.

Dean pulled on his jeans and shook his head. He could hear Jinx and Ace giggling from the next room. He smiled as he listened to Ace. This was the first time he had heard her laugh; she sounded so carefree and happy. He turned and saw Sam sitting at the table looking at his laptop.

"Sammy, did Priss tell you anything about herself?" he asked sitting on the bed and grabbing his boots.

"Why? Dean, do you like her?" Sam asked looking at his brother and raising an eyebrow.

"Sam, look at me then look at her. Do you honestly think I would ever go for priss?"

"Good point. I know she was going to school at Harvard. She is... Well, she's like a genius."

"She a what?"

"Her IQ is like 164. She was working on her Honours degree in History."

"Her what degree?"

Sam sighed. He turned towards Dean had tried to remember that this was his brother. Dean had failed out of high school. Not because he was dumb, but because he didn't like think it was as important as hunting. Their dad had made him get a GED. And that had been like pulling teeth. Sam had helped him study for it right before he had left.

"Her Ph. D in History. She was going to become a doctor of history."

"Serious? At twenty?"

"Yeah. Like I said genius."

Dean tied the laces on his boots and stood up. He grabbed his button up shirt and pulled it on. He thought about what Sam had told him. Ace was a freakin genius. He shook his head. What the hell was she doing here hunting then? She could be sitting in a classroom right now finishing her degree. Or, hell, even teaching the damn class. He grabbed his coat.

"Why the hell would she give that up for this?" Dean asked.

"I don't know Dean. Why don't you ask her? I mean you two get along so well," Sam joked.

"Very funny. You closed the deal with Jinx yet?" This earned Dean a glare from his brother. He laughed and walked towards the adjoining room, "That's what I thought."

Sam closed his laptop and stood up. He grabbed his jacket. He followed Dean into the room. He stopped dead when he saw Ace bending over with Dean watching her every move. He rolled his eyes and smacked Dean on the chest. Dean kept on looking though. Jinx sat on the bed shaking her head.

"We're ready to go. What about you?" Dean asked his eyes still on Ace's ass as she dug though her bag.

"Does it look like I am ready, Pinky?" Ace asked dumping half of her duffel on the floor.

"Missing something Ace?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am. Jinx, give them back."

"No."

"Jinx, give me back my hot pants!"

"They are my hot pants!"

"I paid for them!"

"So? I saw them first!"

"Hot pants? Jinx, give them to sweetheart. I bet that ass would look awesome in them," Dean had to add.

Sam and Jinx shook their heads. Would he ever learn to keep his mouth shut?

Ace stood and turned to look at Dean. She gave him a smile. It was payback time. She walked over to him and stood close to him. So close he could her breath on his chin. She ran a finger down his chest and stopped at his belt. She smiled and bit her lip. She batted her lashes at him and made her violet eyes wide.

"Oh, you bet my ass looks good in them. They show the nice curve from my hip. You know, right here," she said turning and running her hand over her thigh and ass. She saw Dean's eyes follow it, "And have you seen my legs?"

Dean swallowed hard when she lifted a leg and rested it against his thigh. She smiled at him and leaned forward. She brushed against the front of his jeans and his pants instantly got tighter. She put her leg down and smirked at him.

"Too bad that you aren't ever going to get any of this ass," she finished walked away like it was nothing.

Jinx and Sam burst out laughing at the shocked look on Dean's face. Ace grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom and shut the door. Dean swore and glared at Sam and Jinx.

"I... I'll be a few minutes," he said going back to his and Sam's room.

"Oh God, he is going to jerk off, isn't he?" Jinx laughed.

"Thanks, Jinx. Cause I really wanted to think about my brother doing that," Sam said frowning.

"Well, we know he is."

"Just enough already."

"Told you. It's a matter of time before they are banging each other like bunnies."

"Aren't you the romantic one?"

"I try."

Jinx was more then tempted to go catch Dean, even though she already knew what he was doing. Just for a laugh, but she decided against it. She could hear Ace moving around in the bathroom.

"Take your time darlin, we're not going anywhere till Dean is," Jinx coughed. "Done taking care of a medical thing."

"Medical thing?" Sam mouthed to her as she nodded, smiling when she heard Ace laughing.

"Blue ball." Sam laughed as well, shaking his head.

Jinx was getting bored. Ace walked out a moment later in her oldest, torn up jeans that had seen better days, a tee shirt she was sure she had stolen from Jinx who had must likely stolen it from a one night stand and her biker boots.

Jinx was starting to get antsy.

"Would you stand still?" Ace asked as she grabbed her gun from the nightstand.

"No, I wanna kill something." Ace chuckled, rolling her eyes as she starting to look through her pile of crap on the bed.

Sam came up behind Jinx, whispering in her ear. "Only kill something."

"Shut up." She said as she pushed him away and looked at the adjoining door again. Jinx walked over and knocked.

"You want some help in there Dean? Everyone else is ready except for you." She tried not to laugh when she heard a grunt on the other side of the door. "He's almost done."

Ace looked at her disgusted as Jinx looked at her flippantly. "You know, we would already be at the bar if you hadn't worked him up."

"Worked up?" Ace asked, playing dumb.

"Uh huh, like you don't know what I'm talking about Ace. I really wish you two would just get it over with. I know my life would be better, what about you Sammy?" He looked at her, shaking his head.

"Don't put me in with you."

"Fine." She said as grabbed her keys, smiling at Ace. "You ride with the boys. I'm going to the bar now. Bye."

Ace didn't have time to register what Jinx had said before she walked out. "She did not just-"

"She did." Sam said as she looked at him, shaking her head.

"I'm killing her in her sleep."

"Please don't."

Ace rolled her eyes. "Sorry Sam, but my anger is overruling your crush on her right now."

Dean walked through the door. "Whose crush on who?" he asked as Ace and Sam turned and looked at him. "What?"

"Dude, can you not ever do that again when I'm in the next room."

"Like you haven't."

"Please." Dean looked at his brother, then cleared his throat.

"Where's Jinx?" he asked, changing subjects.

"She left."

"WHAT?"

"Blame yourself Pinky. You were taking too long."

"Must women find that to be a plus."

"Ew. Cooties."

"Who says that anymore?"

Ace raised her hand. "So, it looks like I'm riding with you two."

"I don't think so sweetheart."

"Trust me, its not like I want to, but Jinx is going to need me there."

Both men turned and looked at her; there was something in her voice that made them curious.

"What do you mean by that?" Sam asked as Ace shrugged.

"Some cases, Jinx just shouldn't be left alone." Her tone was final and Sam knew not to ask any further, but Dean was, as he stared at her in her getup.

"And why is that priss?"

"You would have to ask her." She said, shaking her head at Dean. "Its my bar wench outfit."

Dean swallowed hard before shaking his head to clear his mind. "Well lets go then. Knowing Jinx, she'll start the part early."

"That's for damn sure." Ace muttered as they walked out; she looked back at Baby and smiled.

"We'll be back Baby, promise." He barked once and she smiled again, closing the door.

Jinx smiled at the bartender; there was something about him, she wasn't sure what it was. She had scoped the bar when she walked in; it was almost completely filled with locals, but there were a few who were clearly not.

One of the men sitting by himself smoking and drinking was one of them. She could feel his eyes on her; she wanted to punch him. "So, there's no new people in town? Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Well, there's a bunch of those hippy types. They live out in a barn by the highway."

"They been givin the law trouble?"

"Just noise complaints. Wild parties. They mostly keep to themselves."

Jinx smiled. "Sounds like my kind of party goers."

He smiled back.

"How about you? How long have you lived here?"

"About five months."

"And how do you like it so far? Those murders shake you up at all?"

He bar tender looked down, taking a deep breath. "Shook everyone up. Anything else I can get you?"

Jinx shook her head. "Not at all sugar. Thank you." She heard the door open and turned; they had all made it in one piece.

Jinx turned and leaned against the bar, cocking her head and them as they walked in. "I see you finally came out of the bedroom. Did your father teach you not to jack off on the job?"

Sam blushed when almost everyone in the bar turned and looked at all of them. Dean said nothing as he walked straight up to her, pinning her to the bar. "Well, if you weren't such a tease, I wouldn't have a problem."

Jinx laughed. "I'm not the tease you should be pinning right now." She said with a wink as she pushed him off. "Come on, I'm bored here."

"But I wanted a drink." "You can get a drink later." She said as she tugged on his sleeve; he got the picture.

Ace looked at her and she nodded. Sam and Dean looked at them questioningly but they only smiled.

"Come on." Jinx whispered as they walked out.

Hunting was a part of human nature. One most humans forgot about that now food come on a bun and fights were solved by others. It was a primal need. People called them adrenaline junkie; no this was much different.

Jinx gave Dean and Sam a hand signal, making them look down. There was their pray, the vampire. He was looking for them. He must have guessed what they were. Ace looked at Jinx and she nodded again.

As he rounded the corner, Ace slammed him into the wall as Jinx pinning him there, her forearm across his throat. "Show us those pretty pearly whites."

"Get the fuck off me."

"She asked you a question." Dean said as he looked at them, then nodded. Slowly he brought his hand to his mouth, pushing his lips up to reveal smooth gums.

"Now, would you get that knife out of my face."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, I didn't like the way he was lookin at me earlier, or the way he's talkin to me now."

"Jinxy." Ace said as she looked at her from the corner of her eye then nodded.

Jinx let up on him and he straighten out his jacket. "Who the hell are you?" asked Dean as he looked at him.

"Gordon Walker."

"Why were you following us?" Ace asked as he looked at her; Jinx was right, something about the way he stared made her shift uncomfortably.

"The questions Jinxy here-" Sam grabbed her arm, holding her back from hitting him. Gordon smirked. "Were interesting. And when she walked in, everyone couldn't help but stare."

"I have that effect on people."

"So do vampires."

Both Dean and Sam watched as Ace turned to Jinx, pulling her away from everyone. "I'm going to take little miss sunshine back to the bar."

"Good idea." Dean muttered as he looked back at Gordon; another hunter, this was going to be interesting.

Ace leaned against the bar scanning the crowd while Jinx knocked back shots. Ace looked up at the bartender as he placed a scotch on the bar in front of her. She nodded and watched as Jinx ordered more shots.

"Jinx, I think you've had enough," Ace said sipping her drink.

"Nope, not clearly enough. Something about that guy is off," Jinx said staring at the shot glasses.

"Yeah. They way he was looking at me..."

"Ace, all guys look at you like that. Dean looks at you like that."

"No, Jinx this was different. Dean... He looks at me and sees me, this guy... It's like he was looking inside of me. He creeped me out."

"I second that opinion."

Jinx knocked back her last shot. She stood beside Ace and wondered who that guy was. It was obvious he was another hunter but... Why did he creep her out so damn much? She shook her head. Maybe Ace was right, maybe she had had enough shots.

Ace looked up when the Winchesters came though the bar doors again. Dean looked impressed and Sam looked thoughtful.

Ace downed the rest of her drink knowing she was not going to like what the Winchesters had to say. She pulled out her father's old wallet from her back pocket and pulled out a twenty. She handed it to the bartender.

"Keep the change," she said.

He nodded and walked away. Jinx looked at Sam and gave him a smile. Sam frowned a little knowing she was on her way to being pissed out of her mind drunk.

"So, who is he?" Jinx asked.

"Gordon Walker. A hunter. He's on the tail of the vamps here. I say we follow him but Sammy here-," Dean started.  
>"Dean, he said he had it under control. Alright? Let it go. We'll find-," Sam started.<p>

"No, Dean's right. We should help him. He is taking on an entire nest," Ace said.

Everyone looked at her like she was nuts. She had just agreed with Dean. Dean looked at her wondering if maybe she was warming up to him. The things they could do together in bed...

"Ace, are you nuts?" Jinx asked.

"Jinx, there is saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I think this Gordon might fall into the latter category."

"But he's a hunter," Dean protested.

"I still don't trust him."

"Look if we're going lets' just go. I'll ride with Jinx, since you two are so buddy buddy," Sam said walking out of the bar. Jinx looked at Ace and Dean and followed him.

"Okay, what did we do?" Ace asked leaving the bar beside Dean.

"I think it was your outfit," Dean said walking to the driver's side of the impala.

"Was not. Probably was your face."

"My face? Look in the mirror sweetheart."

"Can't. You looked in it first and broke it."

Dean looked at Ace. He couldn't think of a response so he stuck his tongue out at her. She did the same back. He started the impala and they followed Jinx who followed Gordon. Hopefully they would be able to find him.

Jinx and Sam got to the old factory first. She parked a little ways away. She climbed out and felt Sam take her arm. She turned and he kissed her hard on the mouth. She returned the kiss. He pulled away first looking in her eyes.

"Be careful, okay?" he whispered.

"I am always careful," she said.

"Jinx."

"I know, Sam. You be careful too."

They both turned when the impala drove up. They watched as Dean parked it and him and Ace climbed out. They were, wait for it, arguing. What a surprise.

"Lestat could not take on Dracula," Dean said as they walked over to Jinx's jeep.

"Could so. So could Louis. Hmmm, Louis. Now there is a real vampire," Ace said twirling her gun around in her hand.

"Dracula is a real vampire and what the hell are you doing with a gun? You can't shoot a vampire to kill it, you know."

"Oh, I know. But it annoys you so, I'm keeping it."

"Can we do this?" Jinx asked.  
>"Fine, let's go."<p>

The four of them walked up to the factory. Dean and Sam more in front with the girls behind them. They got to the factory and heard fighting. They ran around the side of the building. They got there in time to see a vampire trying to cut Gordon in half with a saw.

Sam and Jinx grabbed Gordon's legs and pulled him out from under the saw. The vampire turned and Ace kicked him in the chest sending him back a couple of feet. Dean grabbed a sharp ended stick and hit the vampire in the face with it.

The vamp went down on the bench. Dean stabbed the stick in the vamp's gut to stop him from moving. He punched the vamp a couple of times. He then looked up and remembered the saw. He grabbed it and pulled it down severing the head from the body.

Ace brought her arm up and felt blood spray on it. She lowered her arm and saw Dean turn around and face them. He had blood on his face and the look in his eyes... For the first time since she had meant him, she was actually scared of him. She turned and looked away.

"So, guess I owe you that drink, huh?" Gordon asked laughing a little.

Jinx turned and looked at him wanting to hit him hard. She felt Sam's hand on her lower back and decided now was not the time to get into a fight with him. She turned and walked away. Sam was hot on her heels.

"See you at the bar!" Gordon called after them.

"Sam, I don't... Something about that guy is not right," Jinx told him once they were out of his hearing range.

"I know. I feel it too but... I'm more worried about Dean right now. Did you see the look on his face just now?" Sam asked climbing into the jeep and fastening his seat belt.

"Yeah, I did. It didn't look to healthy."

"Jinx, I am worried about him. Since Dad died he's been on a... Well, crusade for lack of a better word, the rid the world of evil things. He is pushing himself too hard and he won't talk about what he is feeling."

"He'll talk in his own time, Sam. Now, come on. Let's head back to the bar. Someone needs to babysit Dean."

"Yeah."

Dean looked over at Ace as she sat in the passenger seat beside him. He watched as Gordon pulled out. Dean slowly eased the impala behind Gordon's car following him. He wiped the blood from his face as he drove.

"It won't bring him back," Ace whispered.

"What?" Dean asked.

"No matter how many evil things you kill, it won't bring your dad back and it won't make you feel better. Only time does that."

"This isn't about my dad."

Ace heard Dean's tone. She could almost hear him clenching his teeth from her seat. She looked over and saw him clench the steering wheel tight with both hands. She turned and looked back out the window.

"Everything is about your dad now, whether you mean it to be or not. You're angry, hurt, sad. None of which is good to keep bottled up inside."

"I am not talking about this with you."

"Fine, don't talk. I don't care. I can only help you if you want me to. Should have known that you wouldn't want help. Especially from a priss like me who has had everything she ever wanted in her life huh?"

"I didn't-."

"Shut up."

Dean looked over and saw Ace look out the window. He drove past a street light. He saw her reflection. She had tears falling. Those couldn't be his fault... Right?

Everyone who hates Gordon, leave a review! So you got some Jinx and Sam action. Some Ace and Dean bickering, and some good old fashion hunting.


	11. Chapter 11

Although I have tons of shit to do, i gave myself the night off, so i decided to share the fun and post for y'all...and all i want in return is what y'all think.

Jinx decided against the celebratory drinking when they got back to the bar. Sam had been right; they had to baby-sit Dean. For as long as she had known Dean, and seen then things he did, this was one of the first times he truly worried her. The only other time was when they were very young and he was blaming himself for almost getting Sam hurt.

She looked at who nodded; she wanted to get out there and she wanted to go now, but she knew Sam and Jinx didn't dare leave Dean alone with Gordon. Ace didn't want to admit to herself that she didn't want to leave Dean alone with the creepy hunter either. Sam on the other hand had had enough of watching Dean with Gordon that he didnt care about baby sitting. He just wanted to get away.

Sam cleared his throat. "Lets call it a night." He said as Dean and Gordon looked at him sideways. The girls for thankful for it, but Jinx knew Dean well enough he wasnt going to agree.

"Come on Samatha, you havent even finished your one beer."

Sam shook his head. "Yeah, but i think its time to call it a night."

Dean nodded. "Well I dont. Ladies?" he asked, looking at Jinx and Ace; damn him for trying to get them involved.

Ace looked at Jinx; she knew she was worried about Sam and Dean, hell she even hated to admit that she was worried about Dean.

'Stupid jackass.' she thought as Jinx nodded to her. "One of us should stay." Jinx nodded, looking between Dean and Sam; she was torn between her loyality to each brother.

Neither of them cared that Gordon was staring at them as they spoke quickly in Arabic. "They do that a lot?" he asked as Dean nodded, taking a swig of his beer.

"Dude, you have no idea."

Gordon nodded, watching them carefully for a moment. "So, how long have you known Ace?"

"Couple of weeks too long."

Gordon chuckled. "What's her last name again? She looks familiar?" Ace looked up at that, not liking where their conversation was going.

"If you have a question for me, you can ask me Gordon. Dean doesnt speak for me."

"I didnt quite catch your last name earlier." Dean and Sam watched the exchange; they had a feeling they were missing something.

"Nirvana."

Gordon nodded. "I was mistaken. You looked like someone else."

Jinx placed her hand on Ace's shoulder, shaking her head. "I'll stay. I can handle this asshole."

Ace shook her head, causing Jinx to look at her shocked. "I wanna make sure this bastard doesnt let anything slip. You go with Sam."

Sam looked up when he heard his name, wondering what the hell the girls were saying.

"You willingly wanna stay? Are you feeling okay?" she asked as she teasingly placed her hand on Ace's forehead; she swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Jinx stood, kissing Dean's cheek. "I'm going to go back with Sam. Make sure he doesnt research himself into acoma."

"Hey."

"You know you would." She said as she looked at Gordon, putting on a very obvious fake smile. "It was nice to meet you." She shook his head noticing when her tattoos on her wrists caught his eyes.

"Those are, interesting."

Jinx yanked her hand back and turned around. "Come on Sam. I bet we can find some awesome porn to watch."

"HEY!" Dean yelled as Sam adn Jinx walked out, Jinx turning back and smirking at him before they left.

The ride back to the hotel was a quiet one. Sam knew there was something bothering Jinx, and he knew it had something to do with their new 'friend'.

"You okay?" he asked as she nodded, keeping her eyes on the road. Sam turned to face her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Tell me."

"Tell me again why we dont kill humans? Cause he has 'creepy ass serial killer' written all over him."

Sam chuckled, but didnt disagree. "Because we're better then that."

Jinx made a face. "Cant we just, forget about being good for a while?"

Sam's face lit up. "I think I can go with that for a while." He said as she smiled, parking.

"Hands off till we get to the room."

"I think I can resist."

"Really?" she asked as she took her tee shirt off, leaving her in the tiny camisole. Sam swallowed hard.

Jinx said nothing more as she walked towards the hotel; she didnt make it very far. Sam swept her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Babe, didnt you learn your lesson last time?" he asked as they walked not the hotel, the guests and staff staring once again.

"Actually, it worked out pretty good last time if i remember correctly."

Once they were in the elevator he set her on her feet, boxing her in against the wall. "You know one thing i love about hunting?" she asked, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Whats that?" he asked, his voice husky.

"I am always, hungry afterwards." When the doors opened, an older couple stood there, staring at them.

Jinx started laughing first. "I'm a nurse, and he has this medical condition."

"You two, in public no less." The women said as they walked passed her. Jinx winked at the older man.

"You two should try it sometime." As the doors closed, Jinx and Sam could hear the couple arguing.

"You're terrible."

"Damn straight." She said as she opened the door, Sam pushing her in.

Sam ran his hands up her sides, pulling the tank top off with ease. Jinx was quickly undid the buttons on his shirt, tossing it to the side. Just as they fell back on the bed laughing, there was a knock on the door in the other room.

"Ignore it." Jinx muttered as she kissed him. The knocking continued. Jinx groaned. "For the love of god. Go see who it is, and ask them if they want to watch." She said as he kissed her one more time, standing.

Sam grabbed his button up as he walked through the adjoining room. When he opened the door, no one was there.

He looked up and down the hall. "That's odd." He mumbled before closing the door, locking it. Sam walked back into the room, then stopped; Jinx was not on the bed where he left her.

"Jinx?" He looked at the bathroom door; it was wide open and dark. "Jinx honey?" Sam looked at Baby who was fast asleep, which he found odd.

Just as Sam started to panic, he was hit over the head and everything went dark.

Ace ran a finger around the rim of her glass as Dean and Gordon laughed it up about some stupid hunt Gordon had been on. She didn't want to order another scotch though. She had already had three and was starting to feel each one. She knew it was just Gordon; he was getting to her.

"So, Ace do you have any interesting hunting stories?" Gordon asked.

"Not any I am willing to share with you," she answered in Greek.

"Sweetheart, play nice," Dean said finishing his... What, fifth beer?

"Yeah, sweetheart."

Dean grabbed Ace's arm in time before she sent her empty glass flying at Gordon's head. He looked at her eyes. They had darken and become very cold. She glared at Gordon.

"Only Dean get to call me that, you assh-," Ace started.

"Ah, excuse us a moment."

"Sure, Dean. Handle your woman."

Ace lunged at Gordon but Dean held her around the waist. He pulled her over to the juke box and shoved her against the wall. He pressed his body against hers when she went to go after Gordon again. He held her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

"Ace, stop it," he said using her name.

"There is something wrong with that son of a bitch. I wasn't going to say anything but... He just seriously doesn't sit well with me," she said her eyes on Gordon.

"There is nothing wrong with him."  
>"Yes, there is. Can't you see it? He sees everything in black and white, Dean. Nothing in this world is black and white. Nothing."<p>

"In my experience it is."

Ace became aware of his body against hers. She turned away from Gordon and looked at Dean. His green eyes told her the story. He was hurt and in pain. He missed his dad and Gordon... He was making Gordon a substitute for John. Ace hadn't known John but she did know Sam and Dean. By that, she knew that John Winchester was nothing like Gordon Walker.

"He isn't John, you know," she whispered.

"Why do you always bring everything back to that?"

"Because you aren't dealing with it. And I know what it is like to lose a father. You just don't replace him with anyone. Especially not an assturd like Gordon."

"Assturd? Wow, you learn that in Harvard?"

Dean saw Ace smile. He loosened his hold on her but not by much. He was very aware of her thigh pressing against his but he didn't want to move. Not yet. He just wanted to enjoy this closeness with her a little longer.

"Actually, I learned that one in India. I was on a dig with my dad. His assistant said it. I think he meant asshole but it came out assturd instead."

"India?"

"Yeah. I have been a few places."

"What's your favourite place?"

"Home. Which now is the open road. On the road, you have no past and the future is whatever you want it to be."

"Do you miss it?"

Ace shook her head. She pulled away from Dean but he still held her against the wall. She felt his hand run up her arm. She wished that he was someone else. Someone who wasn't cocky, someone who wouldn't just use her for a good time. Then she wished she was someone else. Someone who wasn't rich and had the weight of what was expected of her on her shoulders.

"No. Come on, we better get back to the table," she said.

Dean finally let her go. As she walked past him he slapped her ass. He expected her to turn around and slap him on the face. Instead she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't start something you don't plan on finishing, Pinky," she said her voice taking on a seductive tone.

"Say the word and I'll finish it," he answered.

Ace shook her head. She walked back to the table and sat down. Gordon smiled at her and she glared back. She was tempted to get drunk; only that would make this torture more pleasant.

"So, how did you get started in this?" Dean asked Gordon sitting beside Ace.

"A vampire got my sister. Broke into our house one night when it was only the two of us. I got a shotgun and shot it but... It just threw me across the room and knocked me out. Came to, it was gone, my sister was gone... Try explained that to your family. So... I left. I found out what the thing was and hunted it down. It became my first kill," Gordon explained.

"Sorry about your sister," Dean said.

"Yeah, she was beautiful. I can still see her you know, the way she was. But it was a long time ago, I mean not like your dad, that was rough."

"Yeah, my dad... he took terrible beating and still kept coming. I found myself thinking, he's strong, he'll always be around. Nothing can kill my dad," Dean started. He felt Ace take his hand. He knew he shouldn't be saying this in front of her but he needed to talk and he felt like Gordon would get it, "And just like that," he snapped his fingers, "he's gone."

Ace held his hand tight. She blinked away her tears. She looked over at Gordon. She was glad Dean was talking but she would give anything for it to be anyone but Gordon. Anyone. She didn't trust the other hunter one bit and Dean pouring out his heart to this guy was bad news.

"I can't talk about this to Sammy. I gotta keep my game face on. But ahh... Truth is I'm not handling it very well. I feel like I have this..."

"Hole inside you? And it just keeps getting bigger and darker and darker" Gordon asked.

Dean didn't answer. He felt his eyes water but he was damned if he was going to cry in front of Ace. He just nodded a little.

"Good. You can use it. Keeps you hungry. Trust me there is plenty out there that needs killing and this well help you do it. Dean, it is not a crime to need a job."

"Alright, I have had about enough of your crap. Use his pain and hurt to hunt? That is called revenge, you asshole. And it doesn't help. It won't help him heal."

"Who says he wants to?"

"You know what, go to hell. Seriously."

"Really? Are you sure about that Ms. Kincaid?"

Ace froze. She stood up and leaned forward. She didn't let it show that she had been rallied by Gordon's use of her real last name. He knew who she was. Big deal.

"Name's Nirvana. Come on, Dean. You've had enough," she said turning around and grabbing him. He let her pull him out of the bar.  
>Ace cursed in Hebrew every step to the impala. Where was Jinx when she needed her?<p>

Jinx moaned when the bag was taken off of her head. She looked around the room and blinked her eyes. She saw Sam tied up beside her. She then looked up and saw a man and woman standing off on the other side of the room. She could tell they were arguing. The man came forward and pulled the bag off of Sam's head. Jinx saw that Sam was gagged. The man looked at him and opened his mouth. Jinx saw the fangs.

"Hey, come on. Don't eat us. We taste bad," she said as he leaned forward closer to Sam.

"Wait," the woman behind him said, "Step back Eli."

Eli stepped back and Jinx sighed in relief. She fought against the ropes tying her to the chair. The woman came over to Sam and pulled the gag from his mouth. She looked at both Jinx and Sam.

"My name is Lenore and I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk," she said.

"Talk? Yeah, okay. But I might have a hard time paying attention to much except Eli's teeth," Sam said.  
>There's that Winchester charm, Jinx thought smirking.<p>

"Eli won't hurt you. You have my word."

"You word? Yeah, cause we're going to believe that," Jinx said.

"You aren't the first vampire we have met," Sam added.

"We aren't like the others. We don't kill human and we don't drink their blood. Haven't for a long time."

"Vegetarian vamps? Is this a joke? We are on Punked aren't we?" Jinx asked.

"Notice how you are still alive," Lenore said.  
>Sam and Jinx looked at each other. Lenore did have a point. Why were they still alive? Shouldn't they be vampire dinner by now?<p>

"Ah, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that mean you should be starving to death?" Sam asked.

"We found other ways. Cattle blood."

"So, you're the ones killing the cows... Can I say, ewww," Jinx had to say.

"I agree but it allows us to get by."

"Huh. Dean is really going to hate this," Sam said.

"Ace however is going to enjoy every minute of it," Jinx said smiling.

"Why?" Sam had to ask.

"Survival. No deaths of the locals there is no reason for people like you to come looking for us."

"Why are we explaining ourselves to this killer?" Eli asked.

"Eli," Lenore said.

"Some one is whipped," Jinx muttered.

"Tonight they murder Conrad and they celebrated."

"Eli, that's enough."

"Yeah, Eli that's enough," Sam added.

"We're leaving this town tonight."

"Then why are you talking to us?"

"We know your kind. You'll follow us just to kill us."

"So, you're asking us not to follow you?" Jinx asked.

"We have a right to live. We aren't hurting anyone."

"So, you keep saying. Give me one good reason why I should believe you."

"Great Sammy. Now we are going to die."

Lenore came close to them. Sam leaned back but Jinx got in her face. If the vampire was going to eat her, Jinx wanted to see it coming.

"You know what I am going to do?" Lenore asked.

"Eat us?" Jinx asked.

"No, I am going to let you go. Take them back without a mark on them."  
>Sam and Jinx were shocked when Eli came forward and grabbed the bags. He put them over their heads. Sam and Jinx had a feeling that Lenore was right; that these vampires were peaceful.<p>

When Ace got Dean into the room, they both stopped; both rooms were empty. "Sammy?"

"Jinx?" They looked around; Jinx's shirt and tank were carelessly thrown in the room, but there was no other sign of them.

Ace pulled out her phone and called Jinx, cursing when she heard, "Girl all the bad guys want" coming from the bed. Dean tried Sam's next, but it went straight to voice mail.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he threw his phone against the wall, suddenly very sober.

Ace jumped, an aweful feeling building in her stomach. She was not going to breakdown, but she could not lose Jinx.

That would kill her. She refused to lose another person she cared about. She couldnt. She watched Dean pace for a few moments before picking his phone up, opening it.

"Who are you calling?" she asked, her voice soft. Dean looked up at her.

"Gordon. He's been tracking these sons of bitches and i just fucking know they took Sam and Jinx." Ace held back a sob; vampires had Jinx.

"I dont want you to call him, i dont trust him."

"I dont give a flying fuck right now. They have Sammy and Jinx."

"Dont you think i know that!" she yelled; Dean looked taken back. He hadnt even thought about what this was doing to her.

It was more then obvious that she cared about Jinx.

Dean walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "We'll get them back, okay? We will. And they will be fine."

She didnt know whether he was trying to convince her or himself. Ace nodded. "I jsut dont think she would want Gordon to get involved. He gave us both the creeps."

Dean shook his head. "We need all the help we caan get right now." He said as he let his hands drop from her shoulders and called Gordon.

Baby had woken up and looked around, he whimpered and walked over to Ace, nudging her hand with his nose. She bent down, rubbing his head. "Its okay Baby, we'll get her back. Your mama is going to be fine."

Baby whimpered again and licked her hand. "Ew." She muttered, wiping it on her jeans. She looked at Ace, wishing he hadnt called Gordon.

Gordon had followed them back to the hotel, watching them. He didnt trust Ace and he sure the hell did not trust Jinx, not with those tattoos she had on her wrists. He had seen those before, he just couldnt remember where. He just knew they were not good news.

He smiled when his phone rang and it was Dean. The vampired had taken Sam and Jinx. What a tragedy. His smile grew; now it was time to butcher those fangers. Finding them shouldnt be that hard, not with a fresh trail to follow. This was going to be good.

After Sam and Jinx were pushed out of the van, they stood there a moment, regrouping their thoughts. He looked at her first, checking her over for injuries.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded, looking up at him.

"Can i tell you something?" Sam nodded. "And you better not tell Ace, and especially Dean or i will kill you."

Sam couldn't help but hold a smile for a moment, but he nodded again nonetheless. "I was scared Sam. When i was grabbed, and when when i saw you tied to that chair," she shook her head; she was not going to cry.

Sam's arms came around her, hugging her tight. "I know. God, i was, i was scared too." He said as he felt her shiver, thats when he realized she was only wearing a bra.

"Here." He said as he took his button up off and handed it to her. He liked the way she looked in his shirt, even if it was big on her.

Jinx said nothing as she went up on her toes and kissed him hard. Sam kissed back just as hard, holding her close; he couldnt lose another person he cared about, not after Jess and his dad died.

He didnt know if he would survive that. He pulled back, taking a deep breath. "Not that i want to stop, but we should go back up before Dean calls Gordon and they track them down."

"Good point. Although i wouldnt mind punching Eli once or twice, but i know Gordon has way more in store for them then that." Sam nodded, taking another deep breath before they walked back into the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12

if you read "All Roads Lead to Rome" then ignore this, for this who dont...i'll repeat myself. I posted this instead of doing my midterm. Dont tell Persephone, cause i told her i was going to get it done last night. Shh shh.

Ace had now taken up pacing. Baby followed her every move. He had growled at Gordon the moment he walked, continuing to look at him as if he was something very dangerous. Baby did not like him.

Ace soflty called him a 'good boy'. When the door opened, she nearly stopped breathing when Jinx and Sam walked in.

Ace threw herself at Jinx, hugging her tightly, then she pulled back and smacked her. "Dont you fucking do that to me again. I nearly had a damn stroke." Jinx couldnt help but smile as Ace hugged her again.

Dean had rushed over to them, checking Sam over. "You okay Sammy?"

"I'm fine. We're fine."

"What the hell happened? How did you two get away?"

"We didnt." Jinx said, causing everyone to look at her and Sam.

"What?"

"They let us go. Without a scratch."

"No."

"Yes Dean. Look at us baby, me and Sam are fine." Baby's ears perked up, Jinx smiked and let him jump up on her.

"Why would they do that?" Dean asked as Sam sighed.

"Because they're good."

"Oh come on Sam, dont be stupid. They're vampires! They're evil."

"HEY!" Jinx shouted, getting Dean's attention before the yelling match started. "They eat cattle."

"I dont believe it."

"Well do Dean, because thats the truth."

"No Sam, those were evil, bloodsucking-"

"Then why are we still alive? Why did they let us go without a mark on us?"

Dean's eyes wondered over to Jinx, checking her over as Ace did the same time; Jinx kept swatting Ace's hands away. Dean noticed Jinx was wearing Sam's shirt. "If they didnt hurt you, why is Jinx wearing your shirt?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I was changing when they took me Dean. I was runnin around in my bra and Sam was nice enough to give me his shirt."

Dean mumbled something, shaking his head. "I just dont believe it. What about you Gordon-" When Dean turned to look at him, the older hunter was gone. "What the-"

"Sam we gotten stop him from going after the vampires." Dean couldn't believe his ears.

Ace looked at him, walking over to him. "I know it seems like a long shot, but i trust Jinx with my life, and i know when she is lying, she's not. Sam is your brother, you should know this as well." Dean shook his head; it was just hard to wrap his head around it. "And thank you." Dean looked at her taken back. "For keeping me calm."

"I get how much she means to you. Hell, means a lot to me too."

"I know." They stood there in silence a moment.

"Lets never bring this up again."

"Thank god." Dean said as he went to grab his keys, but they were gone. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Ace smiled as she listened to Dean curse again as he hotwired the impala. He had refused to ride with Jinx and Sam. Ace had agreed with him. Jinx was going to drive like a maniac. She smiled when the impala roared to life.

"And after I just fixed her too. I am going to kill him," Dean said as he pulled out of the parking lot following Jinx and Sam.

"I'll help you. Should we cut his body up in little pieces?" Ace asked.

"Too much of a mess. I say we torch it."

"Oh, I like."

Jinx slammed her foot down hard on the accelerator. The jeep jumped forward and Sam grabbed the handle bar and the dash. Ace was right. You did always have to wear your seatbelt when riding with Jinx. They sped over the bridge that lead you out of town. Sam turned and looked at Jinx. Her face was set and hard.

"We're going to stop him," Sam said.

"We better. I knew there was something about him I didn't like."

"I agree."

They rode in silence the rest of the way. Jinx pulled up in front of the farm house. Sam held on. She shut off the jeep and jumped out. Sam followed her. He grabbed her arm when she went to run up the stairs. She whirled around and glared at him.

"We should wait for Dean and Ace," he said.

"But-."

"Four is better than two."

"Fine. But I am so going to kick his ass."

"Oh, I know. And I will help."

"Good."

Jinx started to pace. She looked up when the impala pulled into the driveway. Ace climbed out before Dean shut the car off. She shoved a clip into her gun and shoved it in the back of her jeans. She went over to Jinx. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I take the front, you take the back?" Ace asked.

"We all go in the front," Dean said climbing out of the car.

"Fine. Would you just move your ass already?" Jinx stated.

"Do we have a plan?" Sam asked as he watched the girls go up the front steps.

"Try not to get killed?" Dean suggested following them.

Ace walked into the house. It was quiet. She walked into the dining room and felt her anger rise at the sight before her. There was Gordon with Lenore. Lenore was tied to a chair and he was torturing her by cutting her with dead man blood. Ace's hand itched for her gun and the chance to just end him right there.

"Gordon, what are you doing?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked in after the girls.

"I was just asking Lenore here where all of her friends were. Wanna help? Grab a knife," Gordon answered.

"Look Gordon-."

"I was just about to start in on the fingers."

"You sick son of-," Jinx started.

"Hey, let's all just chill out," Dean tried.

"I am perfectly chilled."

"Gordon, put the knife down," Sam said taking a step forward. Dean held him back. Neither of them saw Ace step closer though.

"Looks to me like it's Sammy who needs to chill," Gordon said.

"Just step away from her," Jinx said seeing Ace moving closer.

"You know, you're right. I'm not going to get anything from her. This bitch is never going to talk," Gordon said grabbing his large knife, "I just sharpened it so it is completely humane."

"I am going to let her go," Ace said coming face to face with Gordon. He held the knife up to her throat.

"You're not going to do anything."

"Hey, hey," Dean said coming around the other side. He looked at Ace, she didn't seem scared at all. More pissed then anything, " Gordon let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said. She's a vampire. She is evil, so she dies. It is that simple."

"Yeah, I hear you. I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"The vampire that killed your little sister deserved to die but this one-," Dean started.

Gordon laughed a little. Ace glared at him while looking at Lenore. Lenore didn't look like she was doing too hot. They needed to do something and fast. If only Dean would make a move instead of chatting with Gordon they might get somewhere.

"Killed my sister? That filthy thing didn't kill my sister. It turned her, made her one of them. So, I hunted her down and killed her myself," Gordon said calmly.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear you right?" Jinx asked shocked.

"You did what?" Dean asked also shocked.

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you," Gordon said pointing his knife at Dean.

"Oh, I get it. You knew about the vampires. You knew they weren't killing people. But you didn't care, you bastard," Ace said her hands balling in fists.

"Care about what? Vampires suddenly acting nice, not eating people. And we're suppose to buy that? Trust me, it doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it," Gordon said.

Gordon grabbed Ace's arm and sliced it. She bit her lip and glared at him. He yanked her over to Lenore and held her arm over Lenore's head. Ace watched as the blood flowed freely from the cut. Gordon held the knife to her throat again. She looked up and saw Jinx, Dean and Sam all had their guns trained and Gordon. Dean and Jinx looked pissed.

"Let her go before I give you another hole," Jinx said her voice cold.

"Now!" Dean shouted.

"Relax. If I wanted to kill her she'd already be on the floor. I just want to make a point."

"You son of a bitch. I am going to bury my fist so far down your throat it is going to come out your ass," Ace said wishing she could hit him.

Everyone was silent. Drops of blood from the cut fell and landed on Lenore's face. Lenore opened her mouth and showed her fangs. Ace looked up and her eyes met Jinx's, she did not want to become vampire food.

"Hey," Dean said his gun still on Gordon.

"Still want to save her? She isn't different. They aren't different. They lied to you. And if she wasn't tied up, she would be eating little Mrs. Sweetheart here," Gordon said.

"Only I get to call her sweetheart," Dean said itching to shoot him.

"They are all the same. Bloodthirsty and evil."

"No. No," Lenore said retracing her fangs and turning her head away from the blood.

"Do you hear her Gordon? Do you?" Sam asked placing his gun in the back of his pants.

Gordon lowered his knife away from Ace's throat. Ace took the opportunity to do what she had been wishing to do all night. She clocked him right on the cheek with a strong right hook. Gordon fell against the wall. Sam came over and untied Lenore. He picked her up.

"Sammy, get her out of here," Dean said.

"Yeah. Jinx grab the door," Sam said.

"But-," Jinx started to protest.

"Go on, Jinxy. Dean and I are going to have some fun with little Gordy here," Ace said ripping the bottom of the t-shirt and wrapping it around her cut.

Jinx shrugged. Who was she to stop some quality bonding between the two of them? She nodded and lowered her gun. She followed Sam.

"I don't think so," Dean told Gordon when he saw that Gordon was going to go after Ace, "You and me we need to have a little chat. A nice little heart to heart."

"You know I am right. They need to die, Dean," Gordon said.

"Can I hit him again?" Ace asked stepping beside Dean.

"If you want."

Jinx looked back at Sam and Lenore in the backseat; she was worried about Sam being back there without protection with a hurt vampire, and she was oddly worried about the vampire. This hunt was fucking with her head, and she didnt like it.

"How's she doin?" she asked as Sam looked up at her, meeting her eyes in the rear view mirror.

"The dead mans blood is starting to work its way out of her system."

"I'm fine. Please just take me to the others."

"Will do." Jinx said as she turned onto the paved road. "Is there anything we can get you? Maybe stop by some cows?"

"Jinx."

"What? I am trying to be polite."

"Well you suck at it."

Jinx's eyes went cold for moment. "And there goes the chance of you getting any sex going out the window."

Sam and Jinx looked at Lenore when she laughed. "You two are cute." Jinx couldnt help but rolled her eyes; she hated to be called cute. "And no thank you, I'll be fine soon. I'll feed when I am with the others."

"10-4." The was was barely rising now, and Jinx yawned.

"Want me to drive?" Sam offered as she shook her head.

"No, it'll keep me awake." Sam nodded.

"Thank you." Lenore said as Sam smiled at her.

"There's no reason to kill if you you're not hurting anyone. We witness your strength. We were glad to help."

Jinx grunted. "Speak for yourself. No offense Lenore, but I would much rather be back at the house, beating the living shit out of Gordon then 'Driving Ms. Daisy.'"

Sam shook his head. "Excuse her, she has anger issues."

"Oh and now you're really not getting any sex." Sam slumped in his seat slightly as they pulled up to the bar.

Eli was waiting outside, several others with him; they looked ready to attack. "Lenore!" Eli stepped closer but stopped when he saw Jinx getting out, helping Sam help Lenore out. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Wasnt them. It was the other hunter. They saved me. I told you they could change as well."

One of the other female vampires walked over to took her from their arms. "We have her from here." Sam and Jinx nodded.

"Dont go back to your house. Gordon is ours to deal with."

Sam looked at her, then back to the vampires. "She's right. It wont be safe."

"I really hope he's still conscious. Creepy ass-" Sam covered her mouth.

"Stay out of trouble." he said before pulling Jinx towards the jeep.

Jinx shook him off as she got in, smacking his arm hard as he buckled up. "What did you do that for? I was talking to the vampires."

Sam groaned. "We should get back before Dean kills Gordon."

"Dude, my money is on Ace. He cut her." Sam's jaw locked for a moment; he had almost forgotten about that. As they drove back to the house, Sam was sure Jinx was breaking about every road of the law there was, and she didnt seem to care.

"Okay, whats wrong? You're driving even more crazy then usual."

"I dont drive crazy."

Sam looked at her. "Right, and how fast are you going?"

Jinx lookd down at the speedometer. "Shut up."

"My point exactly. Slow down before-"

"We get into an accident? Do we have to go over this again Sam?" He forgot how frustrating she could be.

Once they pulled back up to the house, they heard a crash and ran inside. Everyone was fine. Well, everyone but Gordon was fine. "Did you guys knock him unconsicous? Cause I want a shot in." Jinx said as she popped her knuckles.

"Wakey wakey Gordon." Dean tapped his cheek hard, causing him to wake. Jinx gave him an evil smile before she walked over to him, standing right in front of him.

She bent down and whispered in his ear. "You touch my girl again you fucking psycho, and you will have wished we let the vampires have you you son of a bitch."

Gordon could see the fire and anger in her eyes as he spoke, but the promise was well. Thats when he saw that the tattoos on her wrists were glowing slightly. "And you better watch your back, cause once I find out what you are, i'm coming after you."

Jinx pulled back, chuckled. She clocked him hard, causing his chair to fall back, knocking him out. "Good luck."

Jinx turned, met with stares. "What? No one messes with my girl." she said with a wink. "Lets get that looked at." Jinx wrapped her arm around Ace's shoulder and walked out.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. "Remind me not to make Ace bleed."

"How about hurt all together. She'd kill you."

Dean smirked. "Bye Gordon. We'll call someone in a couple of days to come and get you. Give the vampires enough time to leave." Dean said, almost chipperly as he and Sam walked out.

When they got back to the hotel, Ace knew there was something wrong with Jinx, she just couldnt figure it out. "Hey, whats up?" she asked as Jinx cleaned the wound on her arm.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Dont think too hard, your head will explode." Normally when Ace said something along those lines, Jinx would laugh, but not today. "Come on, whats wrong?"

"Nothing babe. Just leave it."

Ace sighed, knowing Jinx was not going to open up about whatever was bothering her, so she changed the subject. "Gordon knew who I was."

Jinx looked up at her. "Knew we should have killed him."

"Jinx."

"I know, I know." She said as the boys walked into their room.

Sam walked in first. "How's the arm?"

"Stings but i'll live. I have the best nurse ever."

"Damn straight. And maybe later, i'll give you a sponge bath."

"Only if I can watch." Dean yelled from the other room.

"No." they both said before looking at Sam. "But Sam can." Sam blushed for a moment, shaking his head.

"You two-"

"Are awesome. We know." They said at the same time. Sam laughed as Dean walked in.

"So, what now?"

"Now, now we get some sleep and leave in the morning. Sound good to everyone else? Good." Ace said without giving anyone room to answer before she grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom to change.

"Well, I guess that answers that question." Dean muttered, watching as Jinx threw the bloodied bandages in the trash, then grab her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to think for a bit."

"Whats up?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Didnt this hunt just fuck everything up for you?"

Dean knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah. I kind of wish we didnt come here. Makes you wonder-"

"That if everything we've killed was really evil?" Dean nodded. He hated it when Jinx could readhis mind. "Yeah. I know the feeling."

Jinx looked over to the bathroom. "Let Ace know i'll be back later. Try and behave." she opened the door, turning back. "And what I mean by behave is locking yourselves in the other room and screwing out the sexual tension." Dean picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at her, but the door caught it.

Dean looked at Sam, getting an idea. "You should go after her Sammy. Make sure she doesnt do something really stupid."

Sam was already grabbing his coat before Dean even finished the sentence. "Great idea Dean."

"Remember a condom." he called out before Sam flipped him off, closing the door behind him. Dean smirked; Sam was acting like a little kid again and that made Dean happy, that his brother had something to help get him over Jess. He looked over to the bathroom door; this was going to be an interesting night.

Ace pulled on her old pair of short sweat gym shorts. They had Harvard written on her ass. She smiled and then pulled on a grey tank top. She looked at the bandage on her arm. Never seemed to fail.

She always got hurt on a hunt. Although thank God it was never serious. Just cuts and bruises. She sighed and grabbed her bag. She opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

The first thing she noticed was Dean laying on her bed the remote control in his hands. He stared straight ahead at the television. She frowned and let her bag drop to the ground with a thud.

Dean turned and looked at her. He smirked. Yeah, he was suddenly warming up to priss. He watched as she walked over to the bed and climbed in beside him. She grabbed the control from his hand.

"This is my bed, you know," she said flipping the channels.

"Oh, I know. So, what are we going to watch?"

"I am going to see if I can catch an episode of Dawson's Creek."

"You aren't serious?"

"Well, I wasn't but now that I see the look on your face, I think I'll look for it now."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

Dean watched as Ace got comfy in the bed resting her back against the pillows. She crossed her legs and he noticed a tattoo on her ankle. He raised an eyebrow. Ace was not the type of girl he would imagine having a tattoo. He leaned closer and saw that it was a heart tattoo. He saw that the middle was blank.

"Like my tattoo?" Ace asked settling on an old episode of The Simpsons.

"Why is the middle blank?" he asked.

"Well... I got it on my eighteenth birthday. I wanted to put my dad's name in it but he said no. He told me I should wait till I find my soul mate. That his name would belong in there."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. My dad had my mom's name tattooed over his heart."

"What was her name?"

Ace was quiet. She swore. She couldn't tell Dean her mom's real name. Since it was her middle name that she was using as a false last name. Yeah, her life could get confusing.

"Her name was Allison," Ace said using her mother's middle name.

"My mom was named Mary. She... She died when I was four. Sammy was six months old."

"Sorry."

"Hey, at least I got to know her for those four years, you know. Sammy... He didn't get that."

Dean saw Ace nod. He looked down at his hands and saw the scrapes from when his fists had come in contact with Gordon's face. A few still had Gordon's blood on them. Or was it his blood? He wasn't sure anymore.

"Dude, your hands. Didn't Jinx look at them? Where the hell is she anyway?" Ace asked getting up and looked though the various bags for the first aid kit.

"She went for a drive. Sam went after her. My hands are fine."

"They are not fine. And you know that those two are going to have sex."

"Oh, I was kind of hoping for it."

Ace rolled her eyes and found the first aid kit. She sat on the side of the bed Dean was stretched out on. She opened the kit and found the alcohol. She grabbed a couple of cotton balls. She then took one of Dean's hands in hers. His calloused palm touched her soft one. She took a deep breath and took herself not to get worked up. Nothing was going to come of this.

Dean watched Ace. She dabbed his scrapes and cuts with the alcohol. She was so gentle. She finished one hand and moved on the other. She did it in silence. She finished and turned away from him. Her hair fell across her face. He reached out and brushed it aside. She looked at him shocked.

"You know, I have an idea," he said his thumb stroking her cheek.

"I am not going to have sex with you and be another notch on your belt."

"That is a good idea but no. Wanna play a game?"

Ace looked at him her eyes filled with mistrust. She pulled away and put away the first aid kit.

"This game better not have anything to do with sex."

"It doesn't. Wanna play poker?"

Dean smirked when Ace laughed. She looked at him and smiled. She went over and grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Calling room service. If we are going to play poker, we need food and... Jack Daniels, right?"

"Sweetheart, marry me."

"Ah, no. I don't marry outside of my species."

"Oh, that hurt," Dean said clutching his chest.

Ace rolled her eyes and dialed the number for room service. She turned her back towards him. She needed to go back to their banter back and forth. It was her safe place. She could be on friendly terms with Dean but that was it. They could never be more; she knew he had the potential to hurt her deep.

So there you go...let us know what you think is going to happen. Or better yet, whose going to have sex first? If any sex happens. Come on, these are the Winchester boys we're talkin about. Oh yeah, i have a little teaser kind of thing. Involves something one might read in a Penthouse Forum. AGain, let us know what you think it is.

PEACE


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry Its Been Awhile Guys, But I Come Repenting With A Long Ass Chapter.

Life Has Just Been Kickin My Ass.

As Always, There Is Always More To Come.

The Faithful Know This To Be True.

I Gotta Stop Watchin Stuff With Preachers In It' I'm Startin To Sound Like One.

Enjoy. Review & I Put Out.

Jinx wanted to rip something limb from limb, and without Sam or Jo being there it would be easier. She hit the wall a couple of times, trying to decide whether to go back into the apartment. She knew if she did, she and Ace would grab the closets weapons and kill Jo. Apparently she hadn't learned her lesson when she had blown up at her earlier. "Stupid blond bimbo."

"Fuck!" she hit the wall once more before walking down the stairs. That's when she realized she didn't have an EMF meter. She smirked. "Amateurs." She muttered as she rolled her sleeves up and looked down at them; her tattoos were faintly glowing, but not enough to send the warning waves through her body.

As annoying as they were, they did come in handy. 'At least they aren't Hello Kitty tattoos.' Billy used to joke with her when he caught her looking at them. "That would be worse." She whispered to herself as she rounded the corner.

Sometimes she hated herself for not thinking about him more, and sometimes she hated herself for thinking about him too much. It hurt either way.

When she got closer to the first floor; they started to hurt. That was new. They had tingled, buzzed, throbbed and felt cold, but never hurt. This was one bad son of a bitch. This was going to be fun. "Come out come out wherever you are ghosty. I'm right here. Nice and tasty. Just your type. One hundred percent blond." Nothing happened. "Here ghosty ghosty ghosty."

Jinx started down another hallway and stopped dead; cold spot. She backed up a bit and looked around. Her eyes searched everything before they landed on a vent. She looked down at her tattoos; they were glowing bright and burning. "Bingo." Jinx knelt down and looked at the vent. "Well, this just wont do." She pulled her fathers old leatherman out of her back pocket and quickly removed the cover.

When she started to feel around inside, she felt something move. This was not bugs or a rat, this was something else. All of a sudden is started to tug on her. "I don't fuckin think so." Jinx wrapped her hand around what she guessed to be a wrist and yanked hard. She looked down and saw gray flesh; ghost it was. "Who are you?" The ghost struggled with her. Just as she started to get flashes of the rest of the ghost, she was pushed back with great force.

Jinx hit the opposite wall. "Ow. That was a real bitch move." When she went back over; the feeling was gone. He was gone. "Son of a bitch." Jinx kicked the wall and heard one of the other tenants open their door. Jinx was gone before he could walk out into the hall. As Jinx climbed the stairs back to the apartment she had the feeling she was being watched; she hated that feeling.

She wondered how Ace was doing and if Jo had the balls to walk back into the apartment. It was either balls or sheer stupidity that she thought Ace or herself was going to forgive her for what she had said. This was going to be a fun hunt after all.

X

X  
>X<br>X

X

Dean had gotten Ace calmed down. Well, at least he had gotten her to sit down so he could bandage her wrist. Now she was downing shots of whiskey. He sighed and knew he needed to stop her. The last thing he needed was her drunk on a hunt. He went over to her and pulled her to her feet. He held her close to him and away from the booze.

"Sweetheart, she didn't know," he whispered.

"You are not defending her," Ace said going to pull away.

"No, I'm not. I hate seeing you hurting like this."

"I am fine."

"Ace, baby I know when you are lying."

Ace felt her eyes fill with tears. She shook her head ashamed of them. She had spent all her life without her mother, so why was it she always got so damn emotional whenever anybody talked about her? Ace rested her head on Dean's chest. She listened to his heart beat. She felt his hands stroked her back calming her.

"She didn't have the right to bring my mother into it. My mom... She was a good woman, Dean. And... I know she wouldn't want me doing this but... This is who I am. This is what I was supposed to do," Ace whispered.

"You think so?" he asked pulling away and looking in her eyes.

"Well, first this life brought me my soul sister, Jinx. And now... It brought me you."

Dean smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ace on the lips softly. She deepened the kiss running a hand under his shirt while the other toyed with his belt. He smiled and playfully tugged on her bottom lip.

"How much time do you think we have till they come back?" Dean asked slowly undoing the buttons on the shirt Ace wore.

"Not enough for us to really have fun," Ace admitted pulling away.

"I swear next time I have in the car alone, I am finding the nearest field and having my way with you."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I freakin promise."

Ace kissed him again not caring when she heard the door open to the apartment. She pulled away and saw Jinx standing there. She smiled when she saw Ace and Dean together.

"It's a deal then," Ace said pulling away.

"Uh no. I wouldn't deal with him. He plays dirty," Jinx said shutting the door.

"That's what I am hoping for," Ace answered winking.

Jinx walked over to Ace and Dean. She pulled Ace away from Dean and hugged her close. Ace smiled and hugged Jinx back. Jinx pulled away and looked in Ace's eyes.

"We can still kill her," Jinx said in Arabic.

"Nah. I don't want to have to hide the body and deal with explaining it to Ellen."

"True. But it would be worth it."

"I'm okay. Pinky made it better."

"Really?... have I been replaced?"

"Awww. Never Jinxy."

"Okay. Just making sure."

Ace hugged Jinx again and kissed her on the cheek. That's when Sam and Jo came back into the room. Sam tossed a plastic bag on the table.

"We need to talk," he said to all of them.

Jinx looked at the bag. "Is that hair?"

"Yep."

"Eww." Jinx looked at her, shaking her head. She looked at Ace who made a face at her; Ace was used to mummified bodies and remains; this was nothing. Ace picked it up and looked at her. "Its fresh."

Dean looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"Well, judging simply from a glance, there's not too much decay. See after time, everything in the body breaks down. Even hair, takes a while, but the longer its dead, the more damaged it is."

Jinx smiled proudly at her. "I love my nerd girl."

Dean pulled her closer to him. "Its like having two walking encyclopedias with me at all times."

"That better be a compliment." Jace said with a playfully serious tone.

"It is to you."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said as he looked from them to Jinx; she looked rattled about something. "What did you find?"

"Well, nothing as cool as hair, but my alarm bells went off." Jo looked at her, cocking her head.

"Where's your EMF meter?"

Jinx slowly turned and looked at her. "You're not allowed to talk to me. Not unless you want to be able to fit in a box."

Jinx and Jo stared each other down before Ace said something to her in Arabic. Jinx said something back, without taking her eyes off Jo. "Okay, that's enough." Sam stepped between them and pushed Jinx a few feet away. "No murdering Jo."

"Come on, I wouldn't do that. How about we use her as bait and let her get eaten, or what ever the hell this thing likes to do." Sam gave her that puppy dog look. "Fine, but if the bitch makes one more comment about either of our moms, I am going to let Baby eat her."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Fair." He whispered, causing her to smile. "Speaking of, I need to go get him."

"Not alone."

"Dude, I just did a sweep on my own."

Now that Ace's mind wasn't as clouded with anger, she realized how dumb it was. "You cant go anywhere alone."

"Does that mean more shared showers?"

"Of course."

"Fine. I just need to bring Baby in. he's probably feeling neglected."

"Who?" Jo asked as Dean and Sam looked at her; she really didn't know when not to talk.

"Her dog." Dean said, keeping a good hold on Ace. "I'll go with you. Dean."

"Yeah, I got it." Girl control couldn't be that hard.

When they got to the jeep, Sam backed her into the jeep and finally kissed her. "Mmm, I love your lip gloss."

"I'm sure I could spare one for you. It would be a really pretty shade on you."

"Funny." He mumbled against her lips, kissing her again. "I don't like this. You being the ghosts type."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't give me that crap. You and Dean do the same thing." Jinx shrugged; he hated it when she did that and even more when Dean did it. "Let me be worried."

"Its not going to get you anywhere." Sam pulled back and looked at her. "Tell me why you looked spooked when you came back?"

Jinx looked down for a moment; that was the instant telltale something was wrong. "I felt something when I was down there."

"Jinx why the hell-"

"You don't want to see Ace in panic mode about me, its not pretty."

"You should have-"

"I know Sam."

He studied her face for a moment. "What else?"

"He's watching me. I can feel it. He's probably watching Jo too. She just doesn't know it."

Sam hit the hood, causing Jinx to push him. "Don't hit my car."

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn-"

"Adorable? Awesome? Great in bed?"

"Pigheaded."

"Not the one I was looking for."

Sam grabbed her arms, looking down at her. "I cant lose you Jinx. Please, just, don't be so reckless." Jinx could hear the desperation in his voice.

Jinx kissed him softly and nodded. "I can do that for you."

"Good."

Jinx pulled away before he could kiss her again. "We should get back. We've been gone a while." Sam smiled, opening the door and moving the backseat so Baby could get out. Baby growled at him then took his place next to Jinx. She laughed. "I guess he's still mad at you for the whole, upsetting his tummy."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'll win him over. I got you didn't I?"

"Yes, but that was sheer dumb luck." She said as they walked back into the building.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Ace was starting to fall asleep where she sat. Jinx exchanged looks with Dean and he nodded. Jinx stood and stretched her back. She walked over to the door next to the bathroom and swung it open. "Look Acey a bed."

"We're working."

"But I have all kinds of ideas. Its huge and looks really soft."

"You got to bed then."

Jinx pouted. "Ace, I want to go to bed now."

Ace sighed; Jinx was going to act like this till she got her way and got Ace into bed. "Fine trailer trash."

"I knew you loved me spoiled brat." Ace stood and sluggishly made her way over to the bedroom. She wasn't shocked when she fell back on the bed next to Jinx and quickly fell asleep.

Ace woke a couple of hours later; Jinx was soundlessly sleeping next to her; she kissed her friends cheek and silently slipped from the bed. When she walked out into the living room, Jo was still sitting at the table, looking through the case file with Sam. Dean was passed out on the couch. "How long has he been sleeping?" she asked with a yawn as Sam looked up at her.

"About an hour. You should still be sleeping."

Ace looked at him, shaking her head. "You should just go to bed."

Sam held out his hands. "Research or a chair that's too small? Hmm."

"Beds free."

"Jinx is in there and would probably kick my ass for crawling in with her."

"She's done worse." She said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Ace said as she walked over to the couch. She smiled at Dean before grabbing a blanket from her bag. As she was placing it over him, Dean grabbed her hand. "Priss?"

"Yeah its me."

"Get down here." He mumbled sleepily, but she complied all the same. Dean opened his arms and waited for her to get comfortable before enclosing them around her, holding her securely to him. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, then felt him smirk against her neck as he nuzzled. "Just making sure." They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Jo rolled her eyes at how sweet they were being. Then she yawned. "You should get some sleep. You're not use without sleep."

"Like you are?"

"I'm going to crash on the floor. The chair is all yours."

"Thanks but I want to look over this-"

"Jo, why don't you prove all of us wrong but not screwing up and going to bed."

Jo looked at him, and then nodded. "Fine." Jo closed the case file and walked over to the chair. She tested it out; it could have been worse. She didn't realize how tired she was till she passed out.

Sam looked at the sleeping couple, then to Jo; they were all gone, lost to the dreamlands. This was his chance. Silently Sam made his way over to the bedroom, opening the door then closing it behind him. He stared at Jinx's sleeping form, clad only in her tee shirt and underwear. He smiled as he shed his clothes, leaving his boxers on as he climbed into bed next to her.

Jinx felt the bed dip and woke up. "Ace? What are you going awake?" she asked, still half awake.

When Jinx didn't get an answer, her eyes quickly looked at her tattoos; they weren't glowing; she was safe. Jinx turned and met Sam's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping in a nice comfortable bed with my girlfriend."

"Oh so I'm girlfriend now?"

"Yes you are." He said as he closed the distance between them, placing light kisses along her collarbone.

"I don't remember the last time I was one of this."

Sam smiled. "Well, you're mine."

"I guess if was going to be owned by someone, you're not too bad." Sam ran his hands up her shirt, pushing the material up; he loved the feeling of her bare skin. "Have you forgotten we are not alone?" she said, arching into him.

"But they all are asleep."

"Mmm. Just for a couple of hours, then you have to go."

"Such a romantic."

"Hey, most guys would be happy, I'm letting you bang and bail."

Sam didn't say anything till he had pulled her shirt over her head. "I don't want to be that guy."

Jinx sat up, pushing him back on the bed. "I know, and that's why you haven't been kicked out of bed yet."

"The only reason?" Sam ran his hands up her sides before rolling her over on her back; Jinx smiled brightly at him.

"One of them." Sam should have been thinking about whether he had locked the door behind him or not, but right now, he could have cared less.

This WAS Where I Was Going To End It,

But I Figured Y'all Waited Long Enough For A Chaper

And Weren't Due For A Teasin For A While.

X  
>X<p>

X

X

X

Dean opened his eyes when he heard Ace's whimpers. He blinked his eyes and pulled away slightly from her to look at her face. He could see the pain in it. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Priss, sweetheart wake up. You're okay. I'm here," he said shaking her a little.

Ace's eyes snapped open. She sat up having trouble breathing. She had had the dream about Jinx again. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths. She felt Dean wrap his arms around her. She laid back down close to him and tried not to cry. She closed her eyes and took in his comfort.

"How bad was the dream?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please," she whispered.

"Alright. This is one awesome blanket." Dean ran his hand over the brightly multicolored knitted blanket.

"My mom made it when she was pregnant with me. She... She was bed ridden and knitting was the only thing my dad would let her do. He... He laughed a little because we lived in Egypt. Not the coldest place in the world. My mom told him that one day I was going to see the world and some places were fucking cold," Ace said remembering how her father's eyes would light up every time he talked about her mom.

"It is nice and warm. Or that could be you."

Dean was relieved when he heard Ace laugh. He kissed her on the lips and smiled at her. She looked at him and he felt his heart beat faster. There was something about this girl that attracted him to her. He heard a soft snore come from the other side of the room. He watched as Ace sat up. She then started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Jo is snoring in a very unladylike like way. It is awesome," Ace said smiling at Dean.

"How about we let her snore and go back to sleep?"

"As tempting as that is, no. We have a case to work and I feel fine."

"You are a horrible liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. I think you're afraid to go back asleep. How bad was the dream?"

"I was being chased by leprechauns. They are horrible evil things."

Ace climbed off the couch. She walked to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. She turned and watched as Dean stood up and stretched. She smiled. He was one very good looking man. She decided she was done running away from what could make her happy. She was going to dive in head first.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked turning and looking at her.

"I told him that he could go share the bed with Jinx."

"Really? Better go make sure Jinx didn't kill my little brother."

"You weren't that attached to him though, right?"

Dean shook his head and headed for the bedroom. He tried the knob and found it unlocked. He pushed the door open and walked in. He blinked his eyes and shook his head. Nope, there was his brother lying in bed with a very naked Jinx in his arms. Dean walked out of the room leaving the door open. He found Ace looking at one of the pictures of the building when it had been built. She looked up at the picture then looked at him.

"What? She didn't really kill him did she?" Ace asked letting the picture fall to the table.

"No, but... You need to see this."

Ace raised an eyebrow but nodded. She followed Dean back to the room. She saw the same thing he had. She then started laughing. She couldn't help herself. Her laughter was so loud it woke Sam. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then saw Dean and Ace standing there. He swore and covered Jinx's body.

"Ah, Sam, that isn't anything I haven't seen before," Ace laughed winking at him.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" he asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing but... I think we know the answer to that don't we?" Dean said smiling.

"Get out of here!"

"Geez, Sammy, no need to be rude."

"Sam," Jinx asked opening her eyes. She saw Ace and Dean and she swore.

"So, guess you got laid after all," Ace said.

"Acey, out."

"But-," Dean started.

"Come on, Dean. Let's leave the happy couple alone."

Jinx watched as Ace pulled Dean out of the room. She pulled the sheet over her head. She felt Sam wrap and arm around her and pull her close to him. She lowered the sheet and looked at him.

"Well, now we don't have to hide from them," Sam said softly.

"You do realize there is going to be an endless amount of jokes about this now right?" Jinx said.

"I don't care as long as I get you."

"Hey, you two wanna hurry it up in there! They call it a quickie for a reason!" Dean yelled at them from the kitchen.

"I'll kill him," Sam said resting his forehead against hers.

"I'll help."

X  
>X<br>X

X  
>X<p>

Ace sifted thought the pictures on the table. Dean brought her a cup of coffee and leaned over her shoulder looking at them too. Ace stopped at one that was an open field. It had been taken before the building they were standing in had been built. Ace frowned and turned it sideways.

"Priss, honey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh, I'm trying to get the picture to talk to me."

"And I'm the one people think is crazy," Dean muttered.

Ace elbowed him in the stomach. She pulled the picture closer to her and smiled. She waved it in Dean's face. He grabbed it then looked at her.

"I know something you don't know," she said taking her coffee and sipping it.

"You going to tell me?"

"I don't know. You going to laugh at me again about my awesome ways?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Jo woke up and sat there listening to them. She didn't want them to know she was awake yet. She kept her eyes closed. She wanted to know if she could find out what it was about hat damn prissy Ace that Dean liked so much.

"Look at the building beside the field. What do you see?" Ace asked.

"I see... half a building."

"Look at the windows."

Dean looked at the windows. He smiled. He dropped the photo and looked at Ace. He kissed her on the lips.

"You, sweetheart, are a genius," he said.

"What did my Ace find now?" Jinx asked as her and Sam walked out of the bedroom.

"Look at that Priss, they are alive."

"Shut up. Did you find something on he case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. This building was built next to what looks like a prison."

"Oh joy. Cause that's always fun," Jinx muttered.

"Yep. Looks like Cheerleader Barbie sure knows how to pick em," Ace said looking at Jo.

Jo couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes. "I can hear you you know."

"I know, and I just don't care." Dean grabbed Ace around the waist to keep her from even attempting to attack Jo.

"I guess I'll work on a list of inmates that died." Sam said as he flipped his laptop open and waited for it to boot.

Jinx yawned causing Ace to smile at her. "Tired?" she asked in Arabic as Jinx looked at her. "Maybe you shouldn't have been up all night."

Jo looked at Dean. "Do they do that a lot?"

"All the time."

"What language?"

"Arabic." Sam said, not looking up from his screen.

Jinx walked over closer to Ace, pinning her gently to the table. "Sam and I, have been knockin boots for weeks."

I knew it!" Jinx smirked. "So, how is it?" Jinx kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Winchesters are always good."

Dean and Sam looked up when they heard 'Winchesters' but of course didn't know what else they were talking about. "So why the hell have you been so dam cranky then?" Ace asked with a big smile.

"Sneaking around is hard."

"Well, you wont have to anymore."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are not as silent as the grave. One look from Dean, and you would have told him."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

Dean looked over at Sam. "Ohoh."

"What?" Jo asked; she had been trying to follow what was going on, but was completely lost.

"This can only mean one thing." Dean said, his eyes still on the girls.

"And?" No one had the chance to answer before Ace and Jinx tumbled to the ground. They shouted at each other in Arabic before they heard Baby growling.

"That's not fair."

"Who said this was a fair fight?" Jinx said as Ace let her up. They were met with many stares. "So, what was the fight about this time?"

"Nothing." They both said as Jinx walked over to Sam and sat on his lap.

Sam kissed her shoulder, ignoring the looks Dean and Ace were giving them. "Don't even start." Jinx said as she looked over the list with Sam.

"Hold on." he said as he high lighted a name. "Son of a bitch." It was starting to make sense to her now.

"What?" Dean asked as he walked over to them. "What is it?"

"Look." Dean looked over his shoulder, smirking at Jinx. "Herman Webster Mudget."

"Oh fuck." Ace muttered as she walked over.

Jo looked at them. "And who is that?"

"H.H. Holmes rings any bells for you Cheerleader?"

Jo really wanted to smack Jinx. "No."

"Americas first serial killer. He had this murder castle-"

"With trap doors everywhere." Jinx finished as she looked at Ace. "The vents." They said at the same time as Jinx hopped off Sam's lap and started looking for her shot gun.

"Where are you going?"

"He's in the vents."

"Unless you can contort yourself-"

"Which would be hot."

"Dean." Ace looked at him.

Ace pushed Sam aside and typed something up. "What was it about this castle, besides the secret passages." Jinx smiled as she loaded her gun. "Basement of fun. Dude was one sick twisted puppy."

"Where he kept victims alive for months at a time."

"So, Teresa could still be alive?" JO asked as Ace nodded.

Jinx put the gun down as Dean grabbed the blueprints of the building. "This place doesn't have a basement."

"Nope, but it has sewer systems."

Ace walked over and kissed Dean. "You're brilliant."

"Well thank you, i-"

"Dean. Not now." Sam said as he turned his laptop off.

"So, where do we start?" Jo asked as they looked at her.

Jinx sighed; they were both targets. This was going to be a fun fight. "You're going with them."

"What?" Dean, Sam, Ace and even Jo said in unison. "What do you mean, 'she' is going? Where will you be?"

"Sittin pretty here."

"Oh no I don't think so." Ace said as Jinx looked at her.

"I'm bait sweetheart. Meaning he'll be focusing on me, too busy to worry about you guys bustin what's her name out."

"No." Ace flat out said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about yes."

"How about we vote?" Ace said as she looked at Dean and Sam.

"All those in favor of Jinx's plan, raise your hand."

"Not fair."

"Is too."

"No, because there's an odd number of people."

"I don't care."

Jinx walked over to Ace. "I'll be fine." Ace shook her head; this was starting to make her nightmares feel all too real. "Is this about earlier?" she asked in Arabic. Ace nodded slowly. "If something is going to get me, it isn't going to be a ghost. I'm too good for that."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Ace, I hate to say it, but if Jo and I both go out there," Jinx took a deep breath. "I can handle myself better if he takes me. I don't want it to be her. I don't want Ellen losing her daughter. As much as I don't like her."

"Well, I don't want to lose you."

"You wont. You know that."

Dean had had enough of not knowing what was going on. "Okay, that's it. Yelling from now on is in English." Ace and Jinx stared at each other.

"Dean and me with will take the lower levels. Sam and Jo, you take the higher ones. Look for points of entry."

"Now wait a damn second."

"Don't argue with her Dean." Jinx said as Ace nodded in agreement.

"Then I will." Sam said as he grabbed Jinx's arm. "Excuse us." he said, pulling her into the bedroom.

"Are you insane?"

"Yes, but you knew that already."

"You said-"

"I wouldn't do this, I know. But Sam, its me or Jo that's gets snatched. Who do you think would be more likely to survive?"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. We're all not fond of Jo, but we don't want her to die, well, I know you and Dean don't, that's still up in the air with me and Ace."

"I cant let you do this."

Jinx smiled sweetly at him, holding his hand. "You don't really have a choice. I'll be fine."

"No. I don't, Jinx, please don't."

Jinx kissed him. "I don't want to hurt you Sam, but this is something, sometimes we have to do things, you know that."

Sam kissed her hard, pushing her against the door with a thud. "Just, god, don't get hurt."

"I wont." Jinx ran her hands up his torso, smirking when he pulled her closer.

"Come on you two, we know you're not fighting."

Jinx looked up at Sam. "After this, we'll get our own room."

"With a good lock."

"And you remember to lock it." she said with a smirk as he nodded. He gave her one last peck before they walked back into the living room.

Review & Make The Hookers Happy.


	14. Chapter 14

okay...bring on the hate. this was all my fault...again. sorry guys. i've been busy which means Persephone was even busier, but i have two more chapters ready to go...so leave a review. ;)

Ace looked at Jinx as she drove. "So, where did you and Sam go last night?"

Jinx shrugged. "Just drove."

Ace studied her face from a moment. "Did you get any sleep?"

Jinx shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"Liar pants."

Jinx looked at her, her eyebrow raised. "Dude, who the fuck says 'liar pants' after the age of ten?"

"I do. And i've heard you say it."

"Shut up."

Ace smiled. "You're getting some sleep tonight."

"Sure I am."

"I mean it. You know how you get when you dont sleep."

"Ace."

"See what I mean."

Jinx rolled her eyes and pressed the gas petal down harder. "Do we even know where we're going?" Ace shook her head. "Want me to call the boys?"

"Sure."

"You gonna talk to me about whats bothering you?"

"Do you want me to smack you till you pass out?"

"Oh I love it when you threaten me like that." Jinx rolled her eyes again, tossing a treat to Baby in the backseat.

Sam had been playing with the idea of going back to Lawerence for a while now. He wanted to see his mothers grave. He knew bringing it up to Dean would be a bad idea, and just as he thought Dean would react, he did. "I dont get is Sam. There was nothing to burry, its just a head stone some family member we never met."

"Our uncle."

"Sam."

"Please Dean."

"Find call-" Dean didnt finish cause his phone rang. "Dr. Halen." Dean could practically hear Ace rolling her eyes.

"Whatever Pinky. Miss Sensitive over here- OW Jinx stop fucking hitting me!"

"Now do I have to spank both of you?"

"You wish. Where the hell are we going?"

"Lawerence and make sure you two actually show up."

Ace sighed. "I dont think she's going to like it."

"Remind her I dont either."

"Yeah yeah." she said as Dean heard Jinx asking about where they were going.

"Meet you guys there." Ace hung up and Sam looked at him.

"So?"

"Well, if Jinx ever speaks to you again, i'll be surprised."

"Dean."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing."

"Why dont I believe you?"

"Why dont I believe you when you say going home doesnt bother you? Or that you dont like Ace?"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Im not getting out of this car." Jinx said as she sat in the parking lot in front of the Lawerence Cemetrey.

"Jinx, dont be a baby."

"Dont be a bitch." Ace looked at her. "Sorry, I thought we were playing that game. Yeah, nevermind."

"You're getting out of this car."

"They're not here yet."

"Which is surprising considering the number of detours we took getting here."

"Ace." She knew Jinx's patience level was dropping and it was dropping fast.

"Fine. Dean will just have to drag you out of the car."

"Oh, so its Dean now?" Ace said nothing as she glared at her and got out of the jeep. Ace was mad because Dean was growing on her and she didnt want that. "Told you I was right."

"Shut up Jinx."

"Now you know how annoying you are." Ace was about to start yelling when the impala pulled up next to them.

Dean and Sam instantly noticed the tension in the air. "Whats up guys?"

"We're dicussing whose more annoying."

Dean smirked as he got out, leaning into Jinx's window. "You're both equally annoying in your own way."

Jinx didnt hesitate as she hit him. "Ow."

"Suck it up." she said as she looked at Sam for a moment. "So, I know you wouldnt want to come here. So why are we here Sam?"

"I wanted to see mom."

"Wonderful." Jinx hit her steering wheel; she was tired, pissed and craving to do something violent. She needed a case.

"Jinx is refusing to get out of the jeep."

"I'll fix that." Dean said as he opened the door and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me fucking down Winchester."

"If I got to suffer this, so do you."

"I'm going to fucking kill you in your sleep."

"You're so pleasant sometimes."

"You can shove pleasant up your fucking ass douche bag."

"Wow, you're in a wonderful mood."

Sam and Ace shook

their heads at the two. "Did Jinx say anything to you?" Sam asked as they walked into the graveyard. Ace shook her head, looking at Sam sideways.

"What did you do to her? I havent seen her in this bad of a mood in ages."

"I didnt do anything. She just drove for hours with the music on. Barely said ten words to me." Ace stared at him, trying to figure out if he was lying then again, she was dealing with a person who had to lie on a daily basis; she didnt know if she was ever going to tell when he or Dean was telling the truth.

Jinx stood across from Mary's grave with Dean. He wouldn't go anywhere near the grave. She turned and saw Ace separate from them all. She knew Ace hated cemeteries; although she wasn't too fond of them either.

"Why the hell did he want to come here, after all this time?" Dean asked looked around.

"I don't know. He is your brother," Jinx said.

"Yeah, cause he tells me everything."

Sam dug the hole and buried his father's dog tags in it. He looked up and read the tombstone. He felt tears coming to his cheeks. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

"I thought you would want these. We... We burned the body. Mom, I... I hope that wheverever you are, Dad's with you and that... Well, that you are happy," he said.

He stood up. He turned and looked up. He saw Dean and Jinx laughing. He looked over and saw Ace standing by herself. He didn't want to be around Jinx right now, so he went over to Ace. He found her looking at the grave of a baby that had died at only six months old. He stood beside her.

"You know, I still don't understand it," she whispered.

"What?"

"Death. Why do people die? I mean... Why do they die when we still need them around? It just... It isn't fair," Ace whispered brushing away tears.

"Ace, are you-."

"I'm fine. Let's get over there before those two cause trouble."

Ace walked away from the grave tears falling as she went. She brushed them away. She didn't want Jinx or Dean to see her tears. Jinx may think she knew everything about Ace's life but there were some things Ace had kept to herself. She walked over to them and saw that Dean held a paper in his hands.

"We found a hunt," Jinx said happy for the first time that day.

"What?"

"See that grave over there? Look how nothing grows around it," Dean said pointing it out.

Ace looked. Dean was right. There was a huge dead circle around it. Ace looked at Jinx and Dean. Sam walked up to them.

"Maybe it's too much weed killer," she said.

"Yeah, sure. I know it's a hunt. Let's go talk to the family of the chick," Dean said.

"Dean, you haven't gone to see mom's grave," Sam said.

"And I'm not going to. There is nothing there, Sam! She isn't there so what the fuck is the point of going?"

"To say goodbye. Everyone needs to say goodbye," Ace whispered walking away.

Jinx looked at the two boys and gave them a look.

"We'll meet you back at the hotel. We'll call you when we find one," she said walking after Ace.

"Way to go, Dean," Sam said.

"How is this my fault? You're the one who wanted to come back here!"

"And you had to be an ass about it! Can you open your eyes for two minutes and look at Ace! Really look at her! She's hurting just as much as we are. She just hides it better."

Dean looked at his brother. He then watched as Ace climbed in the jeep followed by Jinx. He looked back at Sam.

"You know, you should take your own advice little brother," he said walking to the car.

Sam watched as Jinx pealed out of the parking lot. He looked at Dean. Maybe Dean had a point.

Jinx looked at Ace. Ace was staring out the passenger window. Jinx knew she was crying. She reached out and took Ace's hand.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jinx asked.

"No."

"Ace, talking helps."

"Shut up, hooker."

"Now, now, name calling isn't very nice. And I don't charge."

"Doesn't that make you a whore?"

"Keep it up and I'll make you ride with Dean."

"Go ahead. I'll walk."

"You know, you're a pain in the ass."

"So are you."

"Talk."

"No."

Ace closed her eyes and rested her head against the cool glass. Sometimes she wished the memories of her normal life before hunting would just disappear. Whenever she remembered them now, it hurt too much. It hurt to think about what she could have had if she would have let herself be happy.


	15. Chapter 15

And here is another chapter...as promised.

When Jinx pulled up front of the "Stardust Motel" Ace shook her head. "Oh no I dont think so."

"Think again princess. We had a deal, one of your choice, one of mine and then so on."

"But this place is a dive."

Jinx grabbed her bag off the floor in the back. "Exactly. Cheap, discreet and you can make all the noise you want and no one gives a fuck."

Ace gave her a look. "And what pray-tell young lady will you be doing that makes a lot of noise?"

Jinx raised her eyebrows. "Oh I think you know. And dont worry, i'll go somewhere else this time."

Ace's face twisted in disgust. "If I ever have to wake up to you and someone guy in your bed again, I am going to murder you."

"I remember the threat well." she said as she let Baby out. "I'll call Dean let him know where we're staying. They'll pay you back for their room."

"Dont make me go up there alone. Dude is creepy looking."

"Woman you chase down the supernatural for a living, you can handle one creepy motel guy." Ace sighed in annoyance before she grabbed her purse off the floor and headed to the front desk.

As Ace walked up to the counter, the old man working their looked up at her, his eyes raking over her. 'Gross.' she thought as she gave him a fake welcoming smile nonetheless. "How can I help you pretty lady?" he asked, missing several teeth.

Along with his beer gut, Jinx would have loved it. "I need two rooms please, preferably adjoining ones."

"Adjoining? You here with your friends darlin?"

"With my sister, boyfriend and his brother actually." The mans face fell as he turned around and grabbed two sets of keys.

"That'll be 75 a night." Ace nodded, pulling out cash, sliding it to her.

"Thank you." she said as she took the keys, leaving quickly to find their rooms. Something about that old man was not right.

Just as she was unlocking the door, her phone rang. "You have got to be kidding me?" she muttered as she walked into the room, answering her phone.

"So, where are we staying?"

"You mean Jinx didnt call you?" Ace asked, suddenly getting worried.

"You mean Jinx isnt with you?" Dean asked; Ace instantly knew this was not good. "

No, she took Baby for a walk."

"Son of a bitch." Dean shouted on the other side.

Ace could hear Sam in the background asking what was going on. "Fuck." she muttered as she threw her bag on her bed.

"Her jeep is still here. So she's not going anywhere, trust me."

"You dont get it. This is home to all of us."

"I know she's from Lawerence, i'm not stupid."

"Nevermind priss, we'll be at, where are you?"

"Stardust, its on-"

"Yeah I know. We'll be there in a few minutes." There was a click and then a dial tone. Ace cursed; she knew being here screwed with Jinx, but she didnt think it was something for all of them to panic over.

Jinx tossed the chewed tennis ball, cracking a smile when Baby chased after it as if he was a puppy. She hadn't been to this place in years, not since she was much younger. This was too many homes for her in such a short amount of time.

And with what had happened with Sam, Jinx shook her head from the thought. She was just going to chalk that up to another failed attempt at a relationship and leave it there. She didnt have to justify herself to him, not at all.

Her telling him should have been something that showed him she was being honest with him, that was she trying. But Sam was up on his high horse and she didnt have the energy to knock him off it.

Baby came rushing back with the ball. "Drop it." she commanded and Baby did just that.

Not caring about the extra amount of drool on the ball, she picked it up and threw it again. Baby took off after it, leaving Jinx to her thoughts once again. While she was thinking about what could cause a dead ring around a grave, her cell ring.

Jinx was debating whether to answer it when she looked at the name. Dean would bitch at her for taking off. Bitch at her for letting home get to her all the while she knew it was tearing him up inside. But she knew if she didnt answer, he would come looking for her, and she didnt feel like having that happen. "Thundercats go."

"Where the fuck are you?"

"Well, its nice to hear you too."

"Jinx."

"I'm out with Baby. Poor thing is couped up in Lila all day. He needs to run about."

"So you're telling me that your not at the park about a block from your old house."

"Dean."

"Cause I am pretty sure you were wearing jeans and that cute little hoodie thing today." Jinx looked down the street, swearing when she saw the impala heading for her.

Jinx hung her phone up, calling Baby to her. "What the hell Dean?"

"Come on, we got a case."

"What do we got?"

"Not much."

"Sounds perfect to me." she said, looking inside the car before looking back at Dean.

"I left Sammy at the motel with Ace, since you two seem to be acting extra weird today."

"Please, you know its all Sam. He's the weird one." Jinx opened the back door, Baby jumping in. "Dude, if he fucks up the-"

"Baby does not chew or scratch leather. He knows better." Dean couldnt help but smiled; he loved it when Jinx could read his mind.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened with you two last night? Why you guys didnt come back till almost seven in the morning?"

Jinx buckled up, looking at him. "Told you Dean, I drove and Sam kept his mouth shut for the most part."

"Now that doesnt sound like too much fun."

Jinx groaned. "Can we please just get back to the motel. I wanna find out what we're dealing with so we can fucking kill it and get the hell out of here."

"Sammy thinks I made this up, so I dont have to deal with the whole mom's grave."

"Hey, then we both made it up."

Dean smiled at her. "And thats why I love having you around. You got my back."

"Likewise babe. Now drive."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good boys." Jinx patted his head, smiling when he tried to swat her hand away.

Ace paced the motel room. She looked at her watch. She then turned and looked at the clock in the room. She cursed and started pacing again. She turned and looked at Sam as he sat at the dinette set laptop set up looking into the death of the young woman whose grave had been void of grass. She watched him for a moment. She huffed. He finally looked up and met her eyes.

"What?" he asked his hair in his eyes.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Probably looking into the case. Although, I don't think this is a hunt."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I just... What the hell did you do to her last night?"

"Nothing!"

"I call bullshit. Something happened to put her in this mood. And why the hell was it that you two only got back this morning?"

"We were driving around. Jinx barely said-."

"Save it. I don't believe you. I won't ask you what the hell happened, but I will give you some piece of advice. If you want her as much as I think you do, you better fix this mess you made or you're going to lose her. The door is closing, Sam, and once it closes, she is never going to open it again."

Sam watched as Ace grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. He was alone. He looked at the laptop screen. He slammed it down and rested his face in his hands. Ace had a point, if he wanted to be with Jinx he had to figure out a way to fix this. He didn't want to lose her. Not again.

Ace walked across the parking lot to a small store on the corner. She walked in the store and immediately walked to the counter. She looked at the cigarettes. She knew she had promised Jinx to quit, and she had. For two whole years she had been smoke free. Now though, smoking seemed like the perfect stress reliever.

"What can I get you?" the young guy behind the counter asked her. She noticed how he blushed when she smiled at him.

"Three packs of Marlboro please," she said digging in her purse for her wallet.

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm... Oh, chocolate."

Ace grabbed a handful of chocolate bars. She then added some minty fresh gum hoping it would cover the smell of smoke on her breath. She smiled as the guy rang up her purchases. Breaking the rules was so fun and liberating.

Jinx followed Dean as they walked onto the campus of the university. Dean looked around feeling completely lost and that he didn't belong. Jinx walked up beside him as he looked at the campus map to try and find Dr. Mason's office. She sighed.

"What? Tired already? Shouldn't have partied so hard last night," Dean said looking up and meeting her eyes.

"It's not that. Dean, you... You ever think about what could have been? You know what our lives would have been like if your mom hadn't have died and my mom... Well, you know," Jinx suggested.

"I try not to. Shit like that will just bring you down. And I already have Sam who I think majored in how to be a buzzkill, so I try to avoid all other forms of downage."

"Downage? Is that even a word?"

"Is now. Found it. Let's go."

Dean walked down the street of the university and found the department of Arts. He jogged up the steps and glanced back to make sure Jinx was following him. They walked through the doors and went over to the stairs.

"You know, maybe we should have brought Ace with us," Jinx said as the climbed to the second floor.

"Why?"

"She knows how to talk to these academic types. She was going to be one you know."

"Yeah, well, sorry but I feel more comfortable with you."

"What's a matter, Dean? Can't deal with your feelings for little Miss Priss?" Jinx teased.

"Jinx, I will hurt you."

"Oh, I know. Why do you think I do it?"

Dean rolled his eyes as Jinx winked at him. They made it to the third floor. They walked down the hall till they found Dr. Mason's office. Dean looked at Jinx. She nodded. He knocked on the door. It opened a moment later.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean asked.

"Yes?"

"We were friends of Angela's. I'm Jinx, this is Dean. We wanted to come tell you how sorry we are for your loss," Jinx said softly.

"Thank you, please come in," the doctor said.

Jinx and Dean followed him as he went back into the office. Jinx smiled at him and walked over and sat on the couch in the room. Opened on the coffee table was a family album. Dr. Mason sat in the chair and picked it up again flipping through it. Dean busied himself by looking around the room. He stopped when he found an odd looking book. He picked it up and started to flip through it.

"She was very beautiful," Jinx said telling the truth as she glanced at a few of the pictures.

"Yes, she was," Dr. Mason whispered his voice filled with pain.

"This is an interesting book," Dean said getting their attention and holding it in front of him so they could see the cover. Jinx frowned a little. She gave Dean a look. He could have waited a little bit longer to start with the questions.

"It's Ancient Greek. I teach a course," the doctor answered.

Dean didn't say anything as he put the book down. He did see the small smile on Jinx's face. He knew the minute they left here he was going to get razed for not brining priss. He knew by Jinx's smile that Greek was probably one of the languages Ace knew. Why couldn't everyone just stick to English?

"A car accident, that's... That's horrible," Dean said trying to ignore Jinx's smile.

"Angie was only a mile away from home when..." Dr. Mason trailed off. Jinx knew how he felt. Talking about the loss after it happened was the hardest part.

"It's gotta be hard, losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they are still around. Like you can still sense their presence. You ever feel anything like that?"

"I do as a matter of fact."

Dean looked at Jinx and felt justified. She shook her head a little. Sometimes he was too cocky for his own good.

"That's normal, Dr. Mason. Especially after... Well, it was so sudden," Jinx said.

"You know, I still phone her. The phone's ringing before I remember that...you know. Family is everything. She was the most important thing in my life and now... I am lost without her."

Jinx nodded. She reached out and took his hand. A small gesture of comfort she could offer him. She looked up at Dean to see if what Mason had said was getting to him. Dean turned and looked out the window. Jinx saw the hard set of his jaw. She sighed softly. Nope, he was still hiding behind his walls. She knew one day they were going to come tumbling down and he was going to have to talk about it.

"We are very sorry," she told the doctor.

"Thank you. Talking to her friends and people who cared about her helps but... I am sorry but excuse me. I just need to be alone."

"We understand. Thank you for your time."

Jinx got up after squeezing the doctor's hand one more time. She walked to the door with Dean following her. He shut the door and she smacked him on the chest.

"Guess we don't have a hunt after all," she said as they walked to the stairs.

"I don't know. I gotta look at Dad's journal. Something is going on here."

"Alright. I will reserve judgement until there is solid evidence that this is nothing."

"Reserve judgement? Dude, you have been with priss far too long."

"Shut up, Dean."

"Make me."

"Oh, I will."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Ace sat on a picnic table smoking her third cigarette. She looked up and saw Sam walking her way. She didn't bother hiding her smoke or putting it out. She saw him raise an eyebrow as he sat beside her.

"Smoking?" he asked.

"Very good stress reliever. And you should be happy, I gave up the pot," she answered smiling.

"You were right," Sam answered choosing to get right to the point.

"I am right about a lot of things, Sam. Be specific please."

"I need to fix this with Jinx."

"I knew it! You DID do something!"

"I just said the wrong thing at the wrong time."

"Uh huh. The curse of men; idiocy."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Wanna a smoke? They help you think."

"No thanks, Dean would kill me."

"And you think Jinx is going to let me live. HA! Why do you think I am taking such pleasure in it; the minute Jinx gets back I am a dead woman."

Sam nodded. He smiled at the pile of chocolate bar wrappers beside Ace. Apparently she was living it up before Jinx came to kill her. He looked up when he heard the impala coming down the road. He turned to Ace. She let out a puff of smoke in the shape of a circle.

"That takes skill," she said smiling.

"Ace at the cemetery, what Dean said I just wanted to-."

"It's okay, Sam. I can be way too sensitive. Growing up an only child does that. No one to pick on you and toughen your skin," Ace said taking another puff.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

She looked up when the impala pulled into the parking lot. She watched as Jinx climbed out of the passenger seat. She turned and looked at Ace. She then looked at the cigarette in her hand. Ace saw the frown.

"It was nice knowing you, Sam. Do me a favour," she said.

"What?"

"Make sure you bug the hell out of Dean for me by calling him Pinky."

"I think I can do that."

Ace took one last long puff from the cigarette. She then butted it out and sighed. Jinx was marching towards her. Time to face the music.

Jinx dropped her bag on the ground and marched right over to Ace. She took the cigarette from her mouth and put it out right in the table. Jinx looked at Sam. "We'll be gone a while." Jinx then grabbed Ace by the gruff of her neck and dragged her out silently.

Dean looked at the two girls; he had only seen Jinx that made a hadnful of times and he was lucky enough that it was only directed at him once. "What the hell?"

"Ace was smoking."

Dean sniffed the air, making a face. "She smokes?"

"Well, not all the time. I think Jinx is going to kill her."

"Let's hope not," Sam looked at him shocked as Dean smiled. "I would miss that cute little ass."

"Sure you would, Pinky."

"Oh no, you dont gets to call me that."

"But I promised Ace I would if she died."

"She aint dead yet."

Normally Ace would have fought back, but at the moment, she knew she was in trouble. That what she had done was something that would piss an already pissed off Jinx. Jinx shoved her against the jeep. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I needed to relax."

Jinx smacked her. "You wanna die of lung cancer like your dad? Cause you know it was more then just all of the digs he went on."

"You know whats, you have no right to talk about him."

"And you have no right to act like a spoiled little bitch and disrespect his memory by lightin up again when you swore you would never touch another cigarette." Ace looked down; Jinx was right, of course she was.

Jinx smacked her again. "You wanna die slow and painful? You want to put me through what you went through when he died?" Ace looked up at her, watching the tears form. "Do you know what you dying would do to me Ace? I dont think I could get through losing another person I cared and come out sane. I couldnt."

Ace ignored the pain in her cheek and she hugged her; Jinx always did let her emotions slip when she was tired. "God Jinxy i'm so sorry. God, everything is just stressing me out, and, I swear to god i'm not ever going to smoke another cigarette."

"You better not, cause if you die, i'm bringing your ass back." she said as she wiped at the few fallen tears.

Then something hit her. "I'd bring you back."

"Right, you said that-" The same realization hit her. "The dad studied Greek right?" Ace nodded. Something about all of this seemed familiar, she just couldn't place it.

"Come on, lets go back to the room. See what we can find."

"Sounds like a brilliant idea." Ace said as she walked next to Jinx.

She turned to her. "I swear to god if all of those cigarettes arent gone so help me god-"

"I know, I know. Ya-ya." "Exactly." Jinx said with a smirk.

When they got closer to the room, they could hear the boys yelling. "Never a dull moment with them." Muttered Ace as they opened the door.

"If you wanna take a swing at me, go ahead, if it'll make you feel better."

"I dont need this crap." Dean grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?"

"To get a drink, alone."

The door opened and the girls stood there. "I could use a drink." Ace looked at Sam, nodding slightly; this was his chance to fix whatever the hell was going on with him and Jinx.

"Come on then sweetheart. We're wasting happy hour." Ace couldnt help but smile when she followed Dean out.

"Use a condom!" Jinx shouted after them; Ace turned and flipped her off. Jinx only smiled.

Then she realized she was alone with Sam, something she didnt partically want at the time. So Jinx focused on locating all of the cartons she knew Ace had bought and destroying them.

As she started to look around, she couldnt find them. "I already tossed them." She looked up at Sam.

"Ace mentioned something about you hating her smoking." Jinx nodded as she sat where Ace had been sitting, running her hair threw her hands.

"Yeah, and I know she didnt do it to piss me off, but she knew it would."

"Why?"

Jinx shook her head. "I already learned my lesson about telling you painful things about me Sam. I think i'll pass."

"You dumped that on me, how the hell was I suppose to react? 'Oh gee thats great Jinx.'"

"Dont talk to me like that. You have no idea how hard it was for me to tell you."

"Then why did you?"

Jinx shook her head and stood. She started walking out as she patted down her pants, making sure she had her keys when Sam grabbed her arm. "Let me go."

"No, cause i've learned my lesson about letting you walk away from me."

Sam tugged on her till she was flush to him. "Why did you tell me?" he asked softly as she looked up at him.

"Because being honest is how we make this work. I wanted you to know so I didnt have to keep it from you. I didnt want to."

Sam hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are."

"No Jinx, its just, you confuse the hell out of me, you always have. This morning, when you told me about him, I didnt know if you were trying to push me away or not."

Jinx laughed at him. "You know, for being the boy genius, you're pretty stupid sometimes." Sam cracked a smile. He was going to say something, but Jinx yawned.

Sam's brows furled. "When was the last time you got some sleep?"

"Oh no, I do not need two mother hens."

Sam poked her stomach, causing her to laugh. "I am not a mother hen."

"You worry like one."

"Because I care about you."

"You better."

"i do." he said, kissing her. "And because I care about you,"

"Oh I knew this was coming."

"You're going to bed."

"We have research."

Sam shook his head. "This isnt a case."

Jinx pulled back a little. "I'm giving Dean the benefit of the doubt. Plus," Jinx yawned again. "Me and Ace," Yawn.

"Okay, thats its." Sam swung her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. "You're getting some sleep."

Jinx smiled. "So bossy."

"And you know you love it." he said as she turned on her stomach, burrying her face in the pillow.

"Mmmhmm."

In less then a minute she was out like a light. Sam smiled; they had more or less made up. Now he felt better. If now he could only get through to Dean, his day would be perfect.

But he knew that was never going to happen. Sam yawned, just realizing how tired her was. He laid down next to her, wrapping his arm across her back before also drifting into sleep.

He knew that when he woke up, Dean was never going to let them live this down; they'd both come up with something when that happened, right now, he was going to enjoy sleeping next to Jinx.

You know the deal...review and i put out more ;)


	16. Chapter 16

This is for all of the reviewers...you'll be getting a taste of something y'all are dying for. ;)

Ace sat in the passenger seat of the impala. She looked at Dean. She turned her body towards him. He glanced over at her.

"Okay, I am only going to say this once. Your car is... Well, it's hot," she said.

"I knew you liked it!" Dean said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Drive jackass."

Ace looked out the window. She sighed. She had let Jinx down today by puffing on those cigarettes. Jinx was right; she owed it to her dad to live a better life then he did. She owed it to him to not suffer and die of lung cancer. She watched as Dean pulled the car into the parking lot of a random bar. She waited till he shut the car off then went to open the door. Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What was going on back there with you?" he asked concerned.

"I was just stressing out. Smoking it... It is s horrible habit that calms me. I started smoking a lot when I got into Harvard. The stress was... Huge. Smoking helped me relax and center my thoughts. Jinx... She hates it," Ace said.

"Why do I feel like this is this huge part of the story missing?"

"My dad died of lung cancer. He was also a lifelong smoker."

Dean watched as she climbed out of the car. He watched as she walked to the bar. He slowly climbed out of the car and followed her. All the while hundred of thoughts were running though his head. Jinx had been beyond mad at Ace for smoking, which meant Jinx really cared about Ace.

He sighed. He was apparently suck with priss. He walked in the bar and saw her already standing at the bar ordering a drink. She leaned forward and her skirt lifted up. He smiled; being stuck with her did have its perks.

Ace watched as the bartender placed the bottle of tequila in front of her along with lemon wedges and salt. She smiled and poured herself one. She hummed to herself as she licked the salt. She then downed the shot and sucked on the lemon. Viva la Mexico!

"Well, hello there," a voice behind her said. Ace rolled her eyes. She knew that voice. The guy from the motel. She so did not need this.

"Look, I am busy right now," Ace said turning around to face him.

"You don't look busy. And where is that supposed boyfriend of yours?" the man asked practically drooling as his eyes raked Ace's body.

"I-."

"Sorry it took me so long, sweetheart. Trying to find a space was a bitch," Dean said walking over. He slipped his arm around Ace's waist and pulled her close. His hand wander to her ass and he gave it a squeeze.

"Oh, I bet it was," Ace muttered hating the fact that she enjoyed his hands being on her body.

"Who are you?" the creepy guy asked sizing Dean up.

"Dean, her boyfriend of four years. Right, baby?" Dean asked Ace leaning closer and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"Right. Now, will you leave me alone?" Ace asked the man trying to stay still as she felt Dean place soft kisses on her neck. He was taking this a bit too far.

The man didn't say anything. He just glared at Dean. Dean smiled and waved. The man rushed off. Ace tried to pull herself out of his arms but he held her close. He turned her body so they were face to face. Her front was pressed tight against his.

"Pinky," she said softly.

"I think we need to make sure that no one else will bother you tonight," he answered his face coming closer to hers.

"Dean, don't you dare kiss me. I will poke your eyes out," she whispered her heart not in it.

"Better make it worthwhile then."

Ace moaned when his lips touched hers. She opened her mouth and let his tongue in. She felt him push her against the bar. Her back hit the edge hard but she didn't care. She raked a hand though his hair as she felt him run a hand up her skirt. This was getting very heated. Their lips never parted as their hands raked over each other's body. Ace could feel Dean's erection against her thigh; she pushed herself against it causing Dean to moan low in the back of his throat.

"Get a room already!" someone in the bar yelled.

That broke the spell. Ace pulled away from Dean. She bit her lip and looked at him. Her lip-gloss was smeared all over his lips. She then realized how close she was to him. And that his hand was resting on her bare thigh. She pulled away and turned around. She poured herself another shot cursing in German when her hand shook. She downed the shot then another.

Dean stood there shocked. He then licked his lips. Strawberry. He smiled. He reached out and placed his hand on the small of Ace's back. He felt her body stiffen; never good. He leaned forward.

"Sweetheart, there is no shame in wanting me. Cause I want you, but I think you already knew that," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't," she said softly.

Ace looked up and met Dean's eyes in the mirror behind the bar. She watched as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the stool next to her. He took the bottle of tequila and drank right from it. He then slammed it on the bar. She looked away.

"Don't say I never offered," he said before going over to the pool table where a game was about to start.

Ace poured herself another shot. She shoved the bowl of lemon wedges away. She was going to drink the tequila straight. God, she would kill for a smoke right now.

Sam woke up a few hours later. When he looked at the clock, he was surprised they had slept that long. He craned his neck, looking through to the adjoining room; Dean and Ace weren't back yet. Maybe Jinx was going to win that bet after all.

Too bad, he really did want to see her in dress. Sam looked down at Jinx, curled against him; she looked so much more peaceful when she was sleeping, so much more angelic. He knew she would laugh at him boldfaced if he ever called her angelic.

He leaned down, sweeping a piece of hair out of her face. "Five more minutes."

"You can have more then that."

"Mmm." Sam smirked; she could be so adorable sometimes. Then her cell rang.

Jinx groaned and pulled it out of her pocket without opening her eyes. "Sholom." She listened to the person talk then nodded, speaking in Arabic.

When she hung up, she knew Sam was looking at her. "Stop staring."

"Stop being so damn beautiful."

Jinx smirked. "Stop being so cheesy."

"Who was that?"

She nuzzled her face into his arm. "Friend in Egpyt."

"You have a friend in Egpty? When did you go?"

"A while back with Ace." Jinx yawned. "Where's Ace?"

"Still out with Dean."

Jinx groaned. "Looks like i'll be getting you up on that stage afterall."

"We'll see."

"Uh huh."

Sam leaned down at kissed her forehead; Jinx wrinkled her nose. "You smell."

Sam chuckled. "Well, I didnt want ot say anything, because i'm a nice guy, but you smell too."

Jinx smiled. "Just so we're clear, I expect you to tell me if I smell, okay?"

"From now on I will let you know."

"Thanks." Jinx pulled away from Sam and stretched out on the bed, her shirt riding up. She knew Sam was staring at her bare stomach. "What could you possibly be thinking about?"

"I think you know." Jinx looked up at him, crooking her finger at him. Sam leaned down again. "I think we should go take a shower." Sam perked up a bit when he heard "we".

"Really, and what if Dean and Ace come back?"

Jinx grinned as she sat up, slipping a leg over his lap so she was stradding him. "Then I will just have to claim that you were being a pervert Sammy. I mean, its my word against yours."

"You know, I could claim you were being the pervert and they would probably believe me."

Jinx kissed him. "Probably." She kissed him again, smirking when Sam's hands wondered down to her ass. "Focus."

"I am."

"Shower."

"I'm good."

"No, you smell." she said as she pulled back and stood from the bed. "I can always shower by myself, there are two showers Sammy." Jinx started walking towards the bathroom, taking her shoes, then socks off. When she started unzipping her pants she heard another set of boots drop. She smirked as she turned on the bathroom light and peeled her pants off.

Ace had finally had enough of Dean grabbing on her. She knew they were playing a game, so all of the other drunk patrons of the bar would leave her alone, but this was going too far. Not even the couple of shots of tequila she had downed was making her disconbobulated enough to make her forget that she swore not to sleep with Dean Winchester.

Even if he was making it really hard to resist. "Come on Pinky, lets go back to the motel."

"Thats the best idea you've had all night."

"Oh, I know." She said, thinking about putting him in a cold shower, and then placing herself in one as well. Separate ones of course.

She had fought Dean for the keys, but he won in the end. "You know if you kill us because you're drunk, Jinx will bring you back just to murder you?"

"I figured that much," He looked at her for a second. "What is it with you two anyways? I know Jinx has kissed a girl or two in her time, but what about you?"

Ace smirked. "Oh, so have I. Many of times. I was in boarding school of course. All girls." She could see practically drooling when all of the school girl related porns ran through his mind.

"So you and Jinx?"

"All the time. Why do you think we only get rooms that have one bed?"

Dean was so shocked he ran a red light. "Dean you idiot."

"Are you serious?"

"I swear to god if we get pulled over-"

"Are you serious?"

"Can you concentrate on driving please?"

"Could you answer the question because if its yes-"

"No you cannot wantch."

Dean's jaw dropped. So thats what it was between them. He was so going to be asking Jinx what was going on the second they got back.

Ace was smiling on the inside; this was going to be awesome when they got back. She called Jinx to warn her, but she didnt answer her phone. She wondered if her and Sam were making up properly.

When they pulled up to the parking lot, Dean turned and looked at her. Ace looked at him with the same look. "What?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Okay." she said as she grabbed her purse and they headed to the room.

When Ace walked in, Jinx was laying on her stomach on the bed, a book proped up on a pillow. "Hey bitch." Jinx said with a smile.

Ace smiled back. "Hey whore."

"I dont charge."

"Right, sorry slut." Both girls smiled as Dean looked around, tossing his coat on the table.

"Where's Sammy?"

"Finishing up his shower. Caught him looking at porn when I woke up with you caught my drift."

"Gross."

"Sammy Sammy Sammy." Dean said as he shook his head, smirking. "So, Ace told me-"

"Ari called." Jinx said before Dean could finished. He knew he had lost the moment to speak when the girls started speaking in Arabic like a couple of gossiping teens. Then his face lit up; he couldnt wait to tell Sam.

Ace and Jinx barely noticed when Dean went over and walked into the next room. Ace went over to the bed and sat beside Jinx.

"Ari called? Is he okay?" Ace asked.

"He is on a plane over here," Jinx said.

"Wait. Our Ari, Ari? The Ari who swore that the only way he would leave Egypt was in a body bag, Ari?"

"Yep, that Ari. Steven called him."

"God, seriously? What the hell?"

"Yeah. Which is pretty hilarious considering that Steven is the reason we ran to Egypt in the first place."

Jinx saw Ace sigh and nod. She sat up and wrapped an arm around Ace's shoulders and pulled her close. She kissed her on the cheek.

"You miss Egypt don't you?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah. It... It'll always be home to me. It was my birthplace and all my greatest memories are there. Some of them include you."

"You mean the time we danced around the Sphinx naked?"

"Yeah. I am sure that's not what Ari had in mind when he got us a special pass to go there when it was closed to the public."

"Probably not but it was fun."

"So, what are we going to tell Pinky and The Brain?"

"Ahh... Ari is our pimp?"

"Good one."

Dean paced and banged on the bathroom door again. He swore. Sometimes Sammy could take forever in the shower. He jumped when Sam opened the door.

"What?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Dude, you are never going to guess what is going on in the next room," Dean said excited.

"Huh?"

"Jinx and Ace."

"Yeah, and?"

"Dude, they do it."

"They do what?"

Sam was really confused as he walked out of the bathroom and went over to his bag. He started to pull out clothes. He had no idea what Dean was talking about.

"Seriously? Are you even related to me?"

"Dean, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ace and Jinx have sex! That is so hot!"

Dean let his body fall on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. He smiled. He didn't notice the shocked look on Sam's face. He was too busy fantasizing about Jinx and Ace and what they were doing right at that moment.

Sam slowly pulled clothes on. He shook his head. He couldn't believe that Jinx and Ace... No way. They were pulling Dean's leg. He sat on the bed.

"No way," he said.

"Oh yes way. Sammy, we have a couple of kinky braods on our hands. Hopefully they will let me join."

"Yeah, right."

"One has to dream, Sammy."

"Dean, there is no way those two are-."

"I am not listening, Sammy. Did you find anything about the hunt?"

"No, because there isn't one here."

"Yes, there is."

"No, there isn't."

"You know what. I am going to prove you wrong."

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean as he went into the next room. He stood in the doorway shocked when he saw Ace and Jinx making out on the bed. He looked up and saw Dean watching a smile on his face.

"That is so hot," Dean said.

"And you need to learn how to knock," Jinx said pulling away.

"Yes, I mean we could have been naked," Ace said smiling when Dean moaned.

"What do you want, Dean?" Jinx asked getting up.

"I'm going to prove to Sam that there is a case here."

"Oh, can I come?"

"Sure. Sweetheart, you stay here and think about my offer," Dean winked at Ace.

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Dean grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. Jinx followed. She turned and looked at Sam. She winked at him then closed the door. Sam turned and his opened his mouth to ask Ace about what was going on. Her cell phone rang and she answered it. She started talking in Arabic.

"Ari, how are you?" she asked.

"Plenty pissed my lovely Lucky. Now, maybe you can tell me why Steven called to tell me that you and Trick were up to no good."

"We are not up to no good."

"I can tell when you're lying."

"I am not lying."

"Yes, you are. Tell me."

"Ari-."

"Lucky, stop. Do not lie to me. Please, have we not been through enough together for you to be truthful to me?"

"I am on the road with Jinx. We ran into a couple of her old friends. One of them... I feel myself falling, Ari. And I can't let it happen again. I just can't."

"Good thing I am on my way."

"Why? What did Steven say?"

"Said Trick had let you get married."

"And you believed him?"

"Well... I know you and Trick. There is nothing you two would not try once."

"Yeah, there is."

"Oh, really? What may I ask?"

"We vowed never to try jumping off a cliff."

"Very funny."

"It is."

And there y'all go. If you have been wondering how Ace fits in with all of this, and why she was with Jinx; theres one reason. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

i know i know. okay so i jut finished my finals this week and Persephone has just finished hers as well. sorry about the long delay. and as much as we both appreciate all of the favoriting and alerts, we would still love to hear from y'all.

Jinx could not stop smiling from the looks Dean was giving her. "Dude, its like you've never seen two girls make out before. Fuck."

"Oh you know I have, but never a girl that I had-"

"Dean."

"What? I'm just saying."

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"So, can I-"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Oh yes I do."

"Really and what was it?" he asked, already smiling because she could always read his mind.

"It was going to be along the lines of watching/taping or joining. And all of those are still a no."

Dean cursed under his breath; there had to be a way for him to get in on the action.

"Plus, Ace and I rarely invite guys to come play with us. We usually invite more girls."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Please tell me you are not lying."

"Would I lie to you?" She said with a grin as he studied her face for a moment; damn her for being able to lie so perfectly.

Dean was about to ask more questions about her and Ace and who else had been invited when her cell rang. "Sholom Ari."

Then she continued in Arabic from there.

Dean hit the steering wheel; her and Ace with the Arabic was getting really old really fast. When she hung up, she was smiling. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend of mine and Ace's."

"A hot one."

Jinx sunk back into the seat a bit more. "Oh yeah. He's really hot."

Dean made a face, causing Jinx to laugh. "You're so easy to get."

"I'm easy? Tell me Jinxy, how long have you been chasin females?"

"I don't know Dean, how long have you?" Jinx gave him the same cocky grin he normally flashed; he couldn't help but smile.

"Now this is a story I need to hear."

"You should read Penthouse more." Dean nearly crashed the car.

Sam couldn't look at Ace straight after he had seen what he had. "So, you and Jinx, I mean Jinx and you-"

"Were making out. Yes that is what that was Sam. Two girls making out on a motel bed. Like live porn or something."

Sam nearly stopped breathing at the possibilities; he needed to stop hanging about his brother. "And do you two-"

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we save this talk for another time? We have research."

He looked at her, she was right of course, but not about the research part. "There's no case Ace. Come on, tell me you don't think this is all about Dean's inability to deal with our parents being dead."

Ace looked down. "As you know Sam, its not something easily gotten over."

"And I don't want him getting over it, I want him dealing, not, not-"

"Running around like everything is okay? That is how some people deal Sam."

Ace sighed, shaking her head. Seeing Ari again was going to bring up some old wounds she was not sure she was ready to have cut right back open. But she was going to have to deal with it; she missed him and she knew Jinx missed him too.

When her cell rang she answered without knowing. "What?"

"Dude, what were we talking about earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is that Jinx?" Ace rolled her eyes at Sam and continued to listen to Jinx ramble. "Remember, I kill you, I-"

"Bring you back. How could I forget?"

"We both did." Ace started thinking about what it could be as Jinx spoke. "Daddy teaches Greek, look there first."

"I'm not stupid you now."

"Oh I know."

"I hate you both." Ace heard Dean yells; she laughed.

"Tell Pinky right back at him."

"Will do." Jinx made a couple of kisses noises then hung up.

She looked up at Sam who was waiting for her to give him something. "So, you and Jinx made up?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me Sam."

"Yeah, we talked."

Her eyes narrowed. "Is that all?"

"Yes that was all. I don't know why you and my brother think Jinx and I are having sex."

"So you're not?"

"No, we're not."

"But you want to?"

Sam exhaled, as if annoyed and trying to find the answer; Ace smiled. "I'm just screwing with you, but if you hurt her, I'll let Baby on you." Baby's head perked up and he growled. Sam paled. "Good boy." Ace said as she turned on her laptop and started telling Sam about her and Jinx's theory.

Jinx followed Dean as he walked up to Angela's house. She looked at Dean and shook her head. Dean turned and looked at her. He gave her a little smile.

"So, you wanna do the lock or should I?" Dean asked.

"I'll do it. We'll get in quicker that way," Jinx said.

"I can pick a lock. And pretty damn fast too."

"Not as fast as me."

"That's cause you're easy."

"Wow, Dean. You sure know how to charm the ladies."

Jinx smiled at him and moved in front of him. They went up to the front door. Dean kept watch as Jinx picked the lock in five seconds flat. She stood up and they walked through the door looking around to see if anyone was there, like her father.

Jinx and Dean walked into the foyer and got a good view of the living room and kitchen. Nothing really of interest there. Jinx saw a box on the kitchen counter; someone must have been packing up Angela's stuff. Dean went over and picked up a picture of Angela from a bookshelf. He looked at it then looked at Jinx.

"She wasn't half bad," he said

"And that Dean is way you have no long lasting relationship."

"Like you do," he snorted looking at the picture again. He saw a girl come out of a back room in the glass. For a moment he thought it could be Angela. Then he got a better look at her and realized it wasn't.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the girl yelled locking herself in a room.

Jinx whirled around and watched as Dean went to the door.

"Wait, we're... Angela's cousins!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Her dad sent us to pick up her things," Dean looked at Jinx. Jinx smiled and leaned against the wall. She had to give Dean one thing, he worked very well under pressure.

"Yeah, my name's Alan... Alan Standwick. I'm with my... sister, Ursula."

Jinx glared at Dean. He had to give her a stupid name.

"Her dad didn't say you were coming," the girl said opening the door. Dean smiled at her. She wasn't half bad either.

"Well, how else would we have the keys to your place?" Jinx asked holding up a key ring.

Dean smirked a little. The girl nodded and said something about getting dressed. The door closed again. Dean went over to Jinx.

"That went well," he said.

"Next time we look in the windows beforehand."

"But where's the fun in that?"

Ace took off her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and stretched. She turned and saw Sam close a book and toss it aside.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Nothing at all on zombies. Are you sure-," he started.

"It makes sense, Sam. You know it does. And the ancient Greek book the father had..."

"What about it?"

"Something is just... It sounds familiar but I have no clue why."

"Maybe you heard it somewhere before."

"I just..."

Sam watched as Ace trailed off and started to pace. She kept muttering to herself the whole time. He raised an eyebrow. She stopped and raked a hand though her hair. She then looked up at him.

"Maybe I heard it somewhere, but... DAD!" she finally said whirling around and grabbing her laptop.

"Ace, you okay?" he asked.

"The Greeks believed in the ability to raise the dead. Not very many people know about that. My dad, he taught me all about the ancient civilizations."

"Okay, but how-."

"Shh, Sam. I am thinking. I can't think and talk at the same time."

"Alright."

Ace clicked away on her laptop. She went through all of her father's files as quickly as she could. She still didn't find what she was looking for. She cursed and marched over to her bag. She dumped it on the floor and started going though the mountain of crap that had fallen out. Sam leaned over and resisted the urge to comment on how much junk she had in her purse. He watched as she shoved files, notebooks, lip glosses, compacts, tampons and everything else it seemed. She then opened a CD case. She smiled.

"Yahtzee," she said getting up.

Ace went over to the laptop and shoved the CD in the disc drive. She waited then smiled. On her screen were all of her father's notes on the ancient Greeks and their beliefs on raising the dead. Too bad her father had decided to type them up in Portuguese, his mother's native tongue and the one language Ace still had trouble with. She cracked her knuckles and sat down. She looked up at Sam.

"You wanna make a Starbucks and McDonald run for me?" she asked.

"Dean took the impala."

Ace pointed to the mess on the floor. Sam looked and saw a keychain resting under three tubes of mascara. He looked back at Ace.

"Keys to Lila. Just don't scratch her," Ace said going back to the computer screen.

"Jinx would kill me."

"Only if she found out. And I'm not going to tell her. Are you?"

"You are bad."

"No, I just need coffee and my fave food to concentrate. Please Sammy?" Ace asked batting her eyelashes at him.

Sam laughed a little and got up. He bent down and grabbed the keys from the floor. He looked at Ace. She gave him a huge smile and suddenly Sam saw why Dean liked her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Double quarter pounder with cheese, large fries, middle diet coke, and... Ten chicken nuggets."

"Diet coke?"

"What? I have to have something without calories if I'm going to eat everything else."

Ace watched him leave. She turned and stared at the screen. She sighed and grabbed the legal pad and pen. This was going to take a while.

When Laura came back in, she was dressed in a dark track suit, a tissue in her hands. "So, you saw a side of Angela we never did, a part the family never did. What was she like?"

"She was great, just so,"

"Great?" Jinx offered as she nodded, sobbing. Jinx looked at Dean and he nodded. "Where is your bathroom?" she asked as Laura pointed, still sobbing.

Jinx walked down the hall and made sure she couldnt be seen from the living room as she walked into a bedroom, instantly knowing it was Angela's. "If I was a perfect little goody goody sweet girl, where would I put my deep dark secrets?" Jinx sighed. "I suck at this."

She was good at looking through poeple's things without leaving a trace. Memory was a good thing to have in this line of business. When she opened the nightstand draw, there was a diary. "Bongo." Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

It was a 911 from Dean. Jinx quickly stuffed the diary down the front of her shirt, making sure it wasnt visible when Laura walked in.

"What are you doing in here?"

Jinx thought about Billy, causing tears to form in her eyes. "I um, I just miss her you know?" she said as Laura nodded, walking over and hugging her.

Jinx hugged back awkwardly as Dean walked up behind them, smirking. Jinx flipped him off. She missed the concerned look on his face when he saw the tears; he knew the difference between real and fake, and those were real. Laura only pulled back when her own cell rang and she answered it.

A moment later, they heard Laura crying harder. They looked at each other, as if saying, "What now?" Dean walked over and tried to coax it out of her.

After about ten minutes of sob speak, they got it out of her; Angela's boyfriend Bret had commited suicide. "We should go now." Jinx said as she pulled Dean out. Sobbing women was not something either of them liked.

"What was that about?"

"I got the girls diary."

"Thank god. It better have been worth it."

"You know I would have smacked the bitch for crying if I had to stay in there with her alone." Dean chuckled as they got in the car.

"So, speaking of crying. What was up with you crying?"

"Its called acting Dean."

"Those were real tears Jinxy. Whats up?"

"Nothing. I just had to think about something sad."

"Which was?"

"Lila getting stolen."

Dean was quiet a moment before they both busted out laughing. "That is sad."

As they drove back to the motel, Jinx sighed. "Is it just me, or was Laura a little too upset over Bret being dead?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Yeah. You're right. I guess its time to start reading about her deepest-"

"Darkest thoughts? I'm going to need a red bull or something."

"You drink that shit."

"Oh yeah. I'm addicted."

Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled into a gas station. "Go grab it, i'll fill her up."

"You want anything?"

"Just grab me something." he said as Jinx nodded as she walked in. Dean was worried about her; there was something she was hiding, and he hated to admit it, but she was better at it then he was.

When they pulled into the motels parking lot, Jinx couldn't breath. "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"What's missing here?" she asked as he looked around, then back at her; Jinx was turning blue.

"Jinx breath."

"Lila is gone."

"Just breath. Maybe Ace or Sam-"

"NO! She knows, she knows-"

"Okay, okay," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, guiding her into the room. "You'll be okay. Lets just get back to the room, see whats going on before you pass out."

"I am not going to pass out." she weezed as he simply nodded and opened the door.

Ace was sitting at the table, looking up when they walked in. She looked worried when she saw Jinx. "What happened?"

"Where's Sammy?"

"What happened?"

"Lila...missing..."

"Jinxy, baby calm down. Sam took it-"

"WHAT!" She had stopped turning blue and was now turning red.

"Oh shit." Dean stepped away from here, not wanting to get hurt.

"Sam went to get me something to eat and-"

"Ace." she said cooly, Ace swallowed hard. "What is the rule about Lila?"

"Jinx-"

"What is the rule?"

"No one drives Lila and if they do-"

"Permission first."

"But I was hungry." "

Ace."

"Hungry. Starving."

Jinx pointed at her. "I am punishing you later."

"Can I watch?" Dean asked as Jinx turned to him, her stare deadly.

A moment later, Sam walked in with a McDonald's bag and cups from Starbucks.

When Jinx turned and looked at him, he nearly dropped everything. "Sam."

"Oh boy Sammy, you are in trouble."

Jinx was steaming. "I would put everything you are holding down, now." Sam quickly set all of it down as Jinx looked at Ace and Dean. "I will deal with you later. We will be back. Well, I will." Jinx grabbed Sam roughly and pushed him out of the room, slamming the door behind her; Sam was in big trouble.

Ace looked at the door feeling a little guilty. She then looked at the McDonald's bag and the Starbucks cups. She went over and grabbed a cup and took a long sip. She sighed then grabbed the bag of food.

"So, my brother is going to die so you could have some coffee and junk food?" Dean asked walking over to her.

"Yep. He is going to die for a noble cause," she said opening the bag and pulling out a fry.

"You going to share?"

"Nope, I was an only child. Only children don't know how to share."

Dean walked over to the dinette set. He leaned over her shoulder. He leaned down so his lips brushed her ear. He felt her tense up and saw a blush form across her chest. God, that was hot.

"If you share with me, I'll share with you," he said seductively licking her ear slightly.

Ace bit her tongue not to moan. She then shoved more fries in her mouth and continued to stare at the computer screen. She could ignore him; she was a master at... What the fuck did he think he was doing?

Dean ran his hand down Ace's side to her thigh. He rested his hand on her bare thigh then slowly slide it up all the while nipping at her neck. He felt her stiffen up and heard her breathing get deeper and heavier. His hand reached her skirt. He slide his fingers underneath the denim. He suddenly knew that this wasn't a game anymore; he wanted her. He, Dean Winchester, wanted prissy Ace Nirvana. Yeah, this was a joke being played on him.

Ace looked down and watched as Dean hand disappeared more under skirt. She dropped the bag on the table and reached to stop him. She felt his other arm come around her. Then once again his lips were at her ear.

"Come on, Ace. Play with me," he whispered.

Those words stopped her cold. She shoved her chair back taking satisfaction in the sharp intake of breath from Dean as the chair slammed into his stomach. She whirled around and looked at him. She told herself not to cry.

"Is that all this is, is some game to you?" she asked.

"What? Sweetheart-."

"Shut up! And get the hell out!"

Dean saw Ace grab the gun on the table and didn't hesitate. He crossed the room in three strides and made it to the next room and slammed the connecting doors. He leaned against it. He shook his head. He then smiled. She was a wild one. He liked.

Ace slammed the gun down on the table. She was frustrated. Sexually, emotionally, you name it she was feeling it. She jumped when a knock on the door came. She marched over and answered it thinking it was Dean. She yanked open the door and smiled. Ari stood there his brown eyes looking into hers.

"Lucky, about-," he started in Arabic.

Ace grabbed him and yanked him into the room. She then kissed him hard on the lips. She felt him respond immediately. He had always been a sucker for her or Jinx. She pulled at his suit jacket.

"You, Ari are wearing too many clothes," she said ripping his shirt open.

"So are you, Lucky," he said picking her up and tossing her on the bed.

Ace smiled and pulled him down with her. Nothing like a good ol roll in the hay with a good friend to make her feel better.

Sam kept his head down as he followed Jinx to Lila. He watched as she looked over her jeep, checking it for any kind of damage. When she looked back at him, she was smirking. "You should have seen your face."

It took Sam a minute, then he looked at her shocked. "You played me?"

"And I played you well." She said as he swiftly pinned her to the jeep. "I cant believe you did that!"

"Oh Sammy. I had to get you out of that room somehow." She said with a raised eyebrow as he smiled.

"I love the way you think."

"Oh, I know," Jinx pulled on his collar. "In fact," she popped the first button. God, she couldn't think of a shirt she loved more then a cowboy shirt. "You're going to love this next idea even more?"

"Oh yeah."

"Mmhmm."

Sam went to kiss her but she pulled back. "But first, we have to get in the jeep." Sam groaned. "Patience Sam, you're starting to sound like me." Sam grinned, grabbing her ass as she walked passed him. "Oh Sammy Sammy Sammy." Jinx shook her head as she started the jeep. As she drove out of the parking lot, she saw a car that didn't fit in with the normal crowd of the lot, but she kept driving; she had other things on her mind.

Dean read through the diary he wanted to kill himself; it was bad enough to have to be around emotional, caring Sam, but now he had to read a girls diary. It was not something he wanted to do with his time. He heard something hit the wall.

Dean wondered what priss was doing in there. Ace confused the hell out of him; she didn't seem to mind the touching till he called it a game. If only he had picked a different word.

When he heard that thump again he stood and walked over to the adjoining door, but it wouldn't open. "You okay in there sweetheart?"

"I'M FINE!" she shouted and Dean stepped back.

"Whatever." He muttered, he was about to walk back to the table when he heard Ace moan. "What the fuck?"

"Ace are doing something naughty in there?" There was no answer and he smirked; he had gotten to her. If he only knew what she was, or how she was really doing.

Jinx jerked forward, giggling. "Why are you always tickling me?"

"Because you are adorable when I do it."

"Oh, I'm adorable?" she asked as Sam kissed her neck. He nodded. "Very."

Jinx couldn't help but smile, thanking god for a good sized backseat.

"You wanna know something funny?"

"Hmm?" he asked as his hand drifted up her shirt, pushing it up.

"I think this is the most I have made out, for years."

"Really?" Jinx nodded, biting her lip. "I usually just, jump into bed then kick em out in the morning." Sam chuckled.

He knew he shouldn't bring this up, he knew it would cause her to close up, but he wanted to know. Like she said, if they were doing this, they needed to be honest. "I think we should talk.."

Jinx looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Are you pregnant?" Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Thank god. That would be awkward." She looked at him. "I like how you spring this on me while you have me pinned down. Smart."

"I know you." Jinx smiled. "Okay, what are we talking about."

"Well, you wanted to be honest, with each other, right?" Jinx nodded. "Then, I have something to tell you."

"Oh no." she said sarcastically, masking her actual fear and the growing pit in her stomach.

"Okay."

"When I left, and I went to school, I met this girl. She was amazing, you would have liked her." Jinx remained quiet. "Her name was Jess. The demon got her the same way it got mom. Dean had come by, needing my help and I left her. She was dead by the time I got there, displayed the same way."

Jinx pushed up on Sam; at first he thought it was for an escape, but was shocked when her arms came around him. "I'm so sorry Sam."

He nodded, burying his face in her neck. "You told me about Billy, it was only fair."

Jinx sighed. "Yeah, only fair." She pulled back at kissed him. "We should go back. We're on a case." Sam nodded; she was right.

The ride back to the motel was a quiet one, but not a bad one. Sam held Jinx's free hand; normally he would have been terrified of her driving with one hand, but right now he didn't care. They were going to be okay, he had that feeling. When they got back to the motel, Jinx gave him a quick, but sweet kiss before opening the door.

They both stopped shocked; there was an older man standing in the room in only his boxers and his button up that Ace was currently helping him button.

"ARI!" Jinx shouted as they both turned and looked at her. Ace turned a bit red as Jinx ran over to Ari and to Sam's horror kissed him. Jinx laughed as he swung her around.

Dean, who had been grabbing a soda from one of the outside venders walked up next to Sam, just as shocked. "Who the hell is that?" he asked, his eyes going from Jinx who was speaking in Arabic to him and a barely dressed Ace.

"Ari." Sam said with clenched teeth.

and there folks is chapter 17. review and you'll get more. i swear on my laptop. and this thing is like my child. you can trust me. ;)


	18. Chapter 18

so, i know, its been a while. if you read All Roads Lead to Rome, you've heard the excuses. for those who dont im in the process of moving out and working two jobs, and poor Persephone, her baby is acting up and had to take it in to get looked out. so shes without a computer for a while. also, we've been working on some side projects.

anyways. heres another chapter.

x

x

x

Dean raised an eyebrow then noticed that Ace was sitting there in her bra and panties. He then thought about the noises he had heard. He started seeing red. He leaned in the doorway and looked this Ari guy up and down. He didn't like what he saw.

Ace grabbed her shirt and pulled it over herself. Thank god it covered most of her. She raked a hand though her hair as Ari set Jinx down on her feet. He then wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders.

"My Trick and my Lucky. It is so good for all of us to be together again," Ari said kissing each of them.

"Looks like you and Ace were going to have some fun without me," Jinx said.

"Correction we had fun without you."

"Ah, you girls going to introduce us?" Dean asked coming in the room.

"Ari, that's Pinky," Ace said looking for her skirt.

"Looking for this sweetheart?" Dean asked bending down and holding her skirt up.

Ari watched the look that come across Ace's face. He smiled softly. His Lucky had fallen hard. He could tell.

"Thank you."

Sam walked into the room not liking how Jinx was hanging off of this Ari guy. He watched as they whispered in Arabic. He frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

"And this is Dean's brother Sam," Jinx said smiling at Sam but turning back to Ari.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for looking after my Lucky and Trick for me," Ari said his voice like liquid chocolate.

"Lucky?" Dean asked glancing at Ace as she yanked her skirt away from him and pulled it on.

"Trick?" Sam asked annoyed by how Jinx was ignoring him.

"It's nicknames geniuses. Which reminds me, Dean did you read the diary yet?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, I know who we can talk to."

"Good you and Sam go. I need to stay here to translate," Ace said doing her skirt up not even seeing the way Dean was watching her.

"I'll help," Jinx said.

"Girls, there is no need for both of you to stay," Ari said in Arabic. He saw the looks of the two boys. They did not trust or like him one bit.

"Ari-," Ace started.

"No, you go with Dean. I see how he looks at you."

"Told you," Jinx said sticking her tongue out at Ace.

"Plus, we had some alone time, it is only fair that I give the same time to Jinx."

"Good luck with Sam being here."

"Okay, enough! What are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

"Ace will go with you, Dean to talk to this person. I will stay and over see the translation. Jinx can help me."

"And what do you know about this anyway?" Dean asked.

"I am an expert in the occult. Plus, my girls never keep secrets from me."

Sam had heard enough. He looked at Ari one last time and knew he couldn't compete with the Adonis. He sighed.

"I'll be in the next room researching," he muttered walking over to the connecting doors and shutting them softly.

Ace sighed. She grabbed her bag and looked at Dean. He turned and left the room. She gave one last smile to Ari and followed Dean out. She felt calmer now; she was at peace. She could handle anything he threw at her.

Jinx smiled at Ari when the door closed and they were alone. She watched as he pulled away and got dressed. She watched him missing his touch. She sat on the bed. He sat beside her and took her hand in his.

"How are you, Trick?" he asked rubbing his thumb in circles around her palm.

"Better. I still miss him every day," she said.

"You always will but it has gotten better, no?"

"Much better. Now, enough about me, what are you doing here in America? I thought you said Egypt was your home always would be. That you would never leave?" Jinx asked laying back on he bed.

Ari laid beside. He looked up at the yellowed ceiling. He sighed. He turned and looked at Jinx. He took her hand and held it tight. He grew very serious.

"I was worried about you and Ace. Neither of you have called me in weeks and then Steven calls and goes on and on about how you two are with criminals," Ari started.

"They aren't criminals... Well, okay they haven't been charged, err... Nothing was proven."

"Jinx, I told you if you needed help, you could come to me. I know Steven has said the same thing although you and Ace keep in the dark about the hunting."

"Ari, Steven is Ace's problem not mine and... The Winchesters they... They need us."

"Is it that they need you or you need them?"

Jinx was quiet. She curled up beside Ari and ran a hand under his shirt and rested it on his bare chest. Ari kissed her neck and gathered her close to him. He stroked her hair and started to hum to her an old Arabic lullaby.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Ace sat beside Dean and realized how awkward this had gotten. He stopped at the red light. He wasn't even looking at her legs. She sighed but still didn't get anything. She looked out the window watching as the house of Angela's best friend, Glenn came into view.

Dean parked the car along the curb and shut it off. He didn't look at Ace. He knew that she was hands off now. This Ari guy and her obvious had something going. He climbed out of the car and winced when he heard Ace slam her door. He lifted his head to tell her to not ever think about doing that again but she wasn't there. He saw her half way up he walk already. He sighed and shoved the keys in his pocket. Showtime.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sam kept looking over at the door, only two scenarios were playing in his mind; Jinx walking through that door, then getting into a yelling match with him. Or Jinx and Ari having sex. He really wasn't too fond of either scenarios.

He couldn't hear anything coming from the room next door, so that was good, he guessed. Sam was so mad, and he didn't even know how to deal with it, so he did the only thing he could; he researched where he had left off before Jinx- he couldn't even think about her, not without feeling a stab in his heart. It was like high school all over again.

Once Jinx had fallen asleep, Ari slowly moved away from her and off the bed. He grabbed his bag off the floor. He smiled when he saw Ace's legal pad on the floor as well and picked it up. Ace had only translated a line or two, now it was his turn. Not that his Lucky wasn't brilliant, he simply could get it done faster; Greek was his second language after all.

Ari looked over to Jinx and pulled a bold and brightly colored weaved blanket out and placed it over her. He knew she had wanted a new one for some time now and was more then happy to bring one over for her. Ari had brought presents for both girls and could not wait to see their faces when he presented the two necklaces that were in the velvet boxes in his bag.

Baby had woken up from a deep sleep; he perked up when he saw Ari and trotted over to him. "Hello Baby." Ari petted him softly, smiling when Baby nudged him. "You have grown very large." Baby let out a small bark and Ari placed a finger over his lips. "Shh. Mama is sleeping." Baby, whom he had always thought was a very smart dog looked at him as if he understood and laid down at Ari's feet. "Good boy."

Some time went by, and Sam was finally getting tired of not knowing what was going on in the next room. When he opened the door, Ari looked up from the legal pad, glasses resting on the bridge of his nose.

He saw Jinx sleeping next to him, covered in a very bright blanket. "I just wanted to see-"

"What we were doing? I was not born yesterday." Ari said as he took off his glasses, setting them on the bed side table. "You are in love with her, no?" Sam looked at the older man a bit shocked, then nodded slowly.

"I just don't know how she feels about me." Ari gave him a knowing smile.

"I remember you. She told me of you, and your brother, Dean." Sam nodded. "She holds great love for your family."

"How much did she tell you?" Ari smiled slightly. "There are no secrets between myself and Trick, Lucky for that matter as well."

"So you know about Billy then?"

Ari nodded, shocking Sam for a moment. "I do, but Lucky knows not. Just as there are things I am very sure Lucky has told me, but not Trick."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I worked with Lucky's father."

"On digs?"

"Yes, you can say it is where I began my fascination with the supernatural." Ari's cell rang. "Excuse me."

Ari answered his phone, shaking his head at the caller. "Sholom Steven." He listened. "No, I have not found Lucky or Trick, although, Trick answered her phone earlier, quite intoxicated. Yes, they are both married now. No, she was not lying, a Mr. Winchester I believe. Both of them yes. Well, if I get either of them on the phone, I will let them know. Sholom."

Ari hung up. "Steven can be, a drag as the girls would say."

"Why are you here?"

"To check on them."

Jinx started to stir next to him. "Is she still not sleeping?"

Sam nodded. "I can get her to sleep sometimes."

"She is always doing this to herself. Pushing. Stubborn Trick." Sam didn't like the way Ari brushed the hair out of Jinx's face, or his loving tone when he whispered to her.

"I do not trust you and your brother. Then again, I cannot help but feel grateful, watching over them."

"They can take care of themselves pretty well."

"I know, I know that very well, but it is a comfort to know they are not hunting alone. Especially with the omens coming up all around."

"What omens?"

"Bad ones. I have a folder a will be giving Trick later." Ari looked down at her. "You know, if I was you, I would not let her go so easily."

"What makes you think that I am?"

"The fact that I am the one sitting on this bed and not you."

"She kissed you. Its pretty clear-"

"You silly boy. We all have a long history, it is our greeting."

Sam really wanted to punch him. "Then do you mind getting off the damn bed."

"That is more like it." Ari smirked as he stood from the bed. "And do not worry, I will not tell Lucky or your Dean. It is quite clear you do not want them knowing yet."

"Thank you I guess."

Ari only smiled as he sat at the table, finishing off the translation. "This will be ready when Lucky and your brother get back." Sam nodded as he sat next to Jinx. She instantly curled herself against him and he couldn't help but smile.

x

x

x

x

x

x

"Grief counsellors?" the guy asked looking at Dean and Ace.

"Yeah," Ace said standing next to Dean. She looked at him but he never glanced her way.

"The university offers grief counselling?"

"Oh yeah, you talk we listen. Maybe a little healing lodge. Anything to jump start the healing process," Dean said trying not to inhale Ace's scent. She was standing way too close to him.

"Well, I'm feeling okay though so, thanks," he went to shut the door.

"You heard about what happened to her boyfriend right?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"We just wanted to make sure you were alright. Grief can make people do crazy and insane things," Ace said thinking about the things she had done after losing her dad. One had almost cost her her own life; it had cost her something more dear though.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened to him, I am. But if Bret killed himself it wasn't over grief," he said.

"Really? Then why?" Dean asked.

"It was guilt. Angie's death was his fault and he knew it."

Ace snuck a peek at Dean. She knew that he blamed himself for his dad's death. She didn't need to know the details to know that; it was normal. She had blamed herself for her father's death and he had died from cancer. She looked back at the guy deciding to leave the situation with Dean alone for right now.

"How was it his fault?" she asked.

"Angie really loved that guy but the night of the accident, she walked in on him with another girl. She was totally distraught over it that's why she crashed the car. I got to get ready for work but... Thanks for the concern."

Dean watched as he went back in the house. Dean turned and walked down the steps. He heard Ace following him. They walked back to the impala. He walked around to the driver's side. He looked up and saw Ace standing on the sidewalk. She was looking at the ground.

"Sweetheart?" he asked hoping he'd get a glare out of her.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll meet you back at the motel," she said turning and walking down the sidewalk.

Ace looked up ahead of her as she walked down the sidewalk. Truth was she didn't want to sit in the car in the silence with Dean. It was awkward, and she didn't want to deal with it. She heard footsteps as someone came up beside her. She turned and saw Dean. He shoved his hands in his pockets and fell into step beside her.

"So... I'm thinking vengeful spirit," he said as they walked further down the street.

"I don't think so, I think it's something else," Ace said looking at the ground.

"Like what?"

"Zombie."

"Hmm, zombie. Sounds like fun. As long as she doesn't eat my brain."

"There wouldn't be much for her to feast on."

"Unlike your large enormous one, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Well, there is one way to know for sure."

"Use you as bait?"

"Haha, no. Dig up the bones."

Ace shook her head and stopped when the sidewalk reached an intersection. She waited while cars sped by. She turned and looked at Dean.

"One problem with your plan," she said.

"Yeah, you're wearing flip-flops, not really good for digging up bones."

"No, it won't be bones. She was buried a week ago. It won't be bones but a fresh decomposing body."

"Scared to get dirty?"

Dean smiled when Ace didn't answer. They crossed the street and walked in silence. Dean looked up and smiled. There a few feet ahead of them was an ice cream stand. He looked at Ace. She was still looking at the ground. He took her hand in his. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked cursing when he held her hand tight as she tried to pull it away.

"I want ice cream. Come on, come have ice cream with me," Dean said giving her a smile.

"We should be getting-."

"Hot fudge sundae, my treat."

Ace nodded. She pulled her hand away and went and sat at one of the picnic tables as Dean went off to get the ice cream. Her cell phone rang. She sighed and dug in her purse. She grabbed it and cursed when she saw who it was.

"Steven, I don't have-," she said.

"Tell me Ari is crazy or lying to me," Steven said.

"Ari is not crazy and he would never lie to you."

"So, it's true then."

"What's true?"

"You... You choose him over me."

Ace frowned. She listened to Steven's breathing. She heard the sound of a bottle hitting a table. She was shocked. Steven was drinking.

"Steve, are you drinking?" she asked.

"You told me you never wanted to get married that... You couldn't be a wife and mother, that you didn't know how and now you go and... What the hell does that asshole have that I don't?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"What does Winchester have that I didn't? Other then the criminal record and no money to his name."

"He is a good man," Ace said wondering why she was defending Dean to a drunken Steven.

"Good man? He doesn't have anything to his name? He's a homeless bum who is probably only with you cause he knows who you are! He wants your money, not you!"

"Right, cause who could ever want me?"

"Ace, I didn't-."

"I don't need this."

Dean walked over to the table carrying the large sundae. He sat beside Ace and waited till she was done on the phone. She slammed it shut and tossed it back in her bag. He looked at her and saw tears forming in her eyes.

"You okay?" he asked passing her the sundae.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered taking the spoon and eating a little of the ice cream treat.

"Yeah, it does."

"No, it doesn't. Not to you. This is just some game, remember?"

Ace ate the ice cream string at the table. She felt Dean move closer to her. His arm snaked around her waist and she felt his breath on her cheek. She didn't turn to look at him though. She did lean against him though. She needed comfort and would take it from anyone at the moment, who was willing to offer it.

"This isn't a game anymore. Not to me," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't, Dean. Please just... Don't," she whispered turning and meeting his eyes.

"Don't what? Want you? Sorry, sweetheart, that ship has sailed."

Dean cupped her face in his hand and brought it closer to his. He kissed her. She tasted like chocolate and ice cream. He kissed her hard wanting her to react to him. She moaned and kissed him back. He smirked and yanked her closer. He didn't answer his phone when it rang or let Ace get hers. He wanted to get lost in this feeling and the rest of the world be damned.

x

x

x

and there you go. much more where this came from. let us know what you think, and we'll try and put out as fast as possible. )


	19. Chapter 19

Again, as promised. If you donr read Rome, the explanation for the lack of posting is simple; life sucks without a car and the buses have scary, drunk and smelly people on them.

So, without anymore introduction, here it is.

Ari may not trust the Winchesters, but he knew from the way his girls looked at them, and the way the boys looked at the girls, that it was true. He smiled as he looked over to Jinx sleeping as Sam looked up something on his laptop.

"I believe that Lucky and your brother are busy. She always answers my calls."

Sam shook his head. "Looks like Jinx might be winning that bet after all."

Ari smiled. "I have learned, never bet against her."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I should have known better. Then again, it was worth it, trying to get her in a dress."

Ari tried not to laugh. "Just ask Lucky for help. She can convince Trick to do just about anything."

"Again, thanks."

Ari simply nodded as he placed the legal pad down. "Well, its a zombie."

Sam looked up at him. "What?"

"Someone used an ancient Greek ritual to bring her back. The father teaches it, no?"

"Yeah, he does."

"He was most likely the one to bring her back. These ancient rituals, scholars, such as himself are always fascinated by them. I have seen a zombie cat before when someone was attempting the spell. It was not pretty."

Jinx groaned. "What about zombies?"

"Its what we're hunting."

Jinx simply groaned again and buried her face deeper into Sam's side. "i dont think the boyfriend committed suicide. Call Acey and Batman back." Sam looked down at her.

"We already tried."

"So, i'm winning then?"

Sam poked her in the side, causing her to laugh. "not yet."

Ari smiled at the two; he would be good for her. He could tell. The door opened and he looked at the two who walked in; they were trying very hard not to show the pull between then, but Ari of course could.

"We were starting to get worried about you two." he said with a grin as Ace walked over and kissed his cheek.

"You never need to worry about my Ari." she said as she looked at Jinx and Sam on the bed.

"Jinxy."

"Fuck off."

"Oo, you are in a wonderful mood."

"Zombies."

"We already knew that."

Jinx groaned and kicked at her. "You missed."

"I hate you."

Ari shook his head at the girls. He opened his bag and pulled out the velvet boxes. Ace looked at the blanket. "No fair, you can a present."

"Haha."

"Girls." Ari said in Arabic; Ace looked over fisrt almost squealing when she saw the velvet box.

"Jinx get up."

"No."

"Jinx, presents." Jinx looked up, smiling when she saw the box. She got off the bed, not very gracefully. Ace caught her and they smiled at each other.

Dean and Sam watched as the girls were glowing as Ari presented then with the expensive looking black velvet boxes. "I saw these in Luxor, and thought of both of you."

Dean was turning colors as he looked at the man, handing the girls the boxes with a damn pearly grin; he really wanted to hit him.

Ace opened hers first and stopped breathing; Ari knew her favorite stone was the rare lappis lazzuli. It had been used only by the royal dynasty, from their masks to their sarcophagus's. It was complimented by craved pieces of jade and mother of pearl.

Jinx snuck a peek at Ace's smiling, knowing her friend would love it. When she saw the look on her face, she kissed her cheek.

"Open yours Jinxy." Ace said softly as she did. It was set with the same rare lappis lazzuli, jade and mother of pearl, but in a very different configuration. Jinx looked up at him, speaking in Arabic.

"Ari, its too, I cant-"

"You can and you will." Jinx chuckled; Ari knew she was stubborn and he knew exactly how to counter it.

"Thank you." she said as she hugged him, Ace doing the same.

"Now, about these zombies."

"You translated the file?" Ace asked closing the box and putting it in her bag.

"Yes. Sam told me that the father knows about ancient Greece and their rites," Ari said.

"I told you there was a case here," Dean said looking at Sam smugly.

"Alright, so what is our next move?" Jinx asked looking at Ace then at the brothers.

"We go talk to the father. And I mean talk, Dean. Not pounding away at his face," Sam said.

"Ari, did the text mention how to stop her? How to kill it?"

"No, Lucky that it did not say."

"Let's go talk to dear old daddy and get the facts first," Dean said turning around and leaving the room.

"Dude, this is going to end badly," Sam said following him.  
>The girls looked form Sam and Dean to Ari. Ari smiled and waved them out of the room. He kissed each of them on the cheek.<p>

"Go, your boys need you," he said.

"Pinky is not my boy," Ace said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jinx said smirking.

Ari watched as the four of them piled into the impala. He leaned in the doorway and waved to them. He smiled to himself. His girls were going to be okay. They had finally found men who weren't scared of the haunted look in their eyes. They were moving on and soon they would no longer need him. He sighed and shut the door.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Ace and Jinx stood behind Sam and Dean at the professor's front door. Dean knocked on it again. The girls exchanged looks. They could both see how agitated Dean was getting. The front door opened. The professor looked from Sam to Dean. He then saw Jinx in the background.

"Angie's friends," he said.

Ace winced. She could feel the pain in his voice.

"Professor we-," Sam started.

"We need to talk," Dean said coldly.

"Please, come in."

Dean went first. He felt Ace take his hand as she followed him in the house. He heard Sam mutter a thank you to the guy as he and Jinx walked into the house after. He stood in the living room Ace glued to his side.

She held his hand and his arm tight. He knew it wasn't because she wanted to be close to him; she was making sure he didn't fly off the handle. Guess he wasn't hiding his anger very well.

Sam walked in the room with Jinx beside him. He gave Dean a look which his brother ignored. He looked at Jinx. She shrugged. The professor came in the room and stood in front of them. Dean looked at him.

"You teach Ancient Greek, right? So tell me, what are these?" Dean asked pulling out a copy of the ritual incantation he had asked Ace to draw in the car.

"But you said this had something to do with Angela?"

"Please, just humour me."

"If it isn't a bother. I can read it but my Greek is very rusty," Ace added wrapping her arm around Dean's.

"It's part of an old Greek divination ritual," he said.

"Used form necromancy right?" Jinx asked.

"Right."

"Before we came over here, we did our homework. Apparently, these rituals were used to communicate with the dead. Even bringing corpse back to life. Full on zombie action."

"Well, according to the legends. Now, what is all this about?"

"I think you know."

Sam studied the professor. He looked at him and something just didn't seem right. If he had brought Angela back why would he be so down and hurting? Wouldn't he be rejoicing at the prospect of having his only child back? The pieces weren't fitting.

"Dean," he said trying to get his brother's attention.

"Pinky, stop," Ace whispered wishing Dean would look at her. Instead his eyes were on the professor.

"Look I get it; there are people I would give anything to see again but what gives you the right?" Dean asked.

"Dean," Jinx tried seeing the confused look on the older man's face.

"What are you going on about?"

"What is dead should stay dead," Dean stated the emotion strong in his voice.

"What-."

"Dean, stop it!" Sam yelled.

"What you brought back isn't even your daughter anymore. These things are vicious and cold. And violent. They are so nasty the rot the ground around them. I mean come on! Haven't you ever seen Pet Cemetery?"

"You are crazy."

The professor walked past them. Dean turned around to face him ignoring Ace as she pulled on his arm. He wasn't finished.

"Where is she?"

"Get out of my house."

The professor picked up the phone to call the cops. Jinx turned. She saw plants. Alive and doing well. She shook Sam's arm and pointed them out to him. He swore. Dean pulled away from Ace and marched over to the man and slammed the phone down.

Ace looked at Sam and Jinx. Jinx pointed to the plants. Ace saw them. She nodded. She looked at Sam. He would be her back up if she couldn't get Dean's attention.

"I know you're hiding her, now where is she?" Dean demanded.

"Dean, stop it. Look at me," Ace said stepping between Dean and the professor.  
>Dean looked down at her. He shook his head and shoved her aside. A moment later he felt Sam and Jinx take his arms.<p>

"Dean, you idiot look! Plants, alive and well!" Jinx yelled at him.

"We'll leaving, and we're sorry," Sam said as Dean yanked away from him and went out the door.

"Just get out."

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sam followed Dean. Jinx went over to Ace and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her out of the house. They followed Sam and Dean and heard the boys start to argue. Jinx looked at Ace.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"He looked right at me then dismissed me, Jinx. Like I didn't know anything," Ace said.

"It's not you, Acey."

"Stop it!" Sam yelled at Dean. The girls sighed and hurried to catch up to the brothers.

"Sam, I know what I am doing," Dean said.

"No, you don't. Not at all. Dean, I don't scare easy and you're scaring the crap out of me."

"Sam, you're over dramatic."

"You're lucky this turned out to be a real case. Cause if it wasn't, you would have just found something else to kill."

They stopped walking and looked at each other. A moment later the girls came and stood beside them waiting. Dean looked at Sam.

"What?" he was confused.

"You're on edge, you're erratic. Except when you're hunting cause then you're downright scary. You're tail spinning man. And you refuse to talk about and you won't let anyone help you," Sam explained having had it with Dean's macho man tough act.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Dean answered turning and walking away.

"No, you can't!" Sam followed him.

"Hand cuffs?" Ace asked as the girls followed as well.

"Leashes," Jinx said.

"You don't have to handle this on your own, Dean. No one can."

"Sam, if you bring up dad's death-,"

"Stop. Please, Dean, it's killing you. Please."

Dean looked at Sam and inwardly cursed. The kid was giving him that damn puppy look. No one could say to the puppy look.

"We already lost Dad, we lost mom... I lost Jessica, now I'm going to lose you too?" Sam asked.

Jinx heard him. She didn't hesitate a moment. She went to Sam's side and took his hand. He looked down at her and gave her a little smile. He had needed that. He needed her.

Ace watched Dean. He looked at Sam then down. She took a few steps closer to him waiting to see what he would say.

"We better get out of here before the cops come... I hear you okay. I'm being an ass, and I'm sorry but right now, there's a freakin zombie running around and we need to figure out how to kill it," he said.

Ace laughed a little. They all turned and looked at her. She smiled. "Our lives are weird," she said.

"I hear you sister," Jinx said.

"Alright, come on. Let's get out here," Dean said.

Jinx and Sam nodded. They started walking. Jinx turned and watched as Dean waited for Ace. The minute she was beside him he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jinx turned and smiled at Sam.

"If I were you Sammy, I'd start picking out my song," she said.

"They haven't had sex."

"Yet but its coming and boy when it does-."

"Jinx."

"Just saying."

"Well don't say."

Ace leaned against Dean. She wrapped an arm around his waist and just let him hold her close. She sighed and felt his eyes on her.

"Sam is right, you know," she whispered.

"I know. I just... I can't talk about."

"I'm here when you're ready."

"Sweetheart, are you actually offering to help me?"

"Yeah, I am. I know how much pain you are in and... I wouldn't want that for anyone. Even you Pinky."

"Awww, thank you."

X

X

X

X

X

X

Dean laughed when Ace shoved him a little. He just pulled her closer and tickled her. She laughed and fought against him. He was a little sad to see the impala come into sight. He was actually enjoying her company.

Jinx hated sitting in the backseat. She only thought the backseat was good for one thing, and right now, that was not happening. She looked at Ace and poked her thigh; Ace didn't look at her.

Jinx did it again. "Jinx, stop."

"I'm bored."

"Poking causes pregnancy."

"Hmm. Our kid would be fucking awesome. Could you imagine that? A little us running around?"

Ace looked at her, trying not to laugh. "Besides the fact that it is completely unrealistic, yes, our kid would be awesome."

Jinx pumped her fists and smiled. "I knew it."

"What?"

"You want to have baby."

Both girls started laughing, causing Dean and Sam to look at them. "What's so funny?" Dean asked, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. Dean and Sam looked at each other; if that didn't spell trouble, they didn't know what did. "Really, what are you guys talking about?"

Ace looked at Dean, smirking. "Jinxy and I were just talking about the last time we slept with Ari."

Jinx hummed. "Yeah, it was amazing." Jinx bit her lip.

They tried not to laugh when the boys jaws dropped. "This is another one of those times that you guys are fucking with us, right?" Sam asked as both girls shook their heads.

"No, not at all."

"But-"

"Yes Dean?" Ace asked; Jinx could not longer hold back a big grin.

"You said you don't share."

Ace laughed. "With other girls. Jinxy is mine." She said, wrapping her arm around her shoulder; Jinx did the same. "Likewise."

It took Dean a moment to get over the initial shock. "So ladies-"

"I don't think so." They both said, causing Sam to laugh at him.

"Saw that coming."

"Shut up Sam." He said as he pulled into the apartment building complex and killed the engine.

Jinx and Sam were the first out of the car; Dean waited for Ace to get out and once he did, he pulled her to his side as they walked up to the apartment. "So, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"You, Jinx and…Ari." Ace could tell it was hard for Dean to even say his name.

"I don't know. It all depends how tonight goes and if we kill the zombie."

Ace stopped walking and Dean looked at her. "I am not getting used to saying that."

Dean chuckled, then looked at her seriously. "I'd really like it if you didn't."

"And why is that Dean?"

"I think you know why." He said as he leaned closer, but stopped when he heard Sam yelling at him for hurry up. "I'mgoing to kill him."

"No you wont."

"And why is that?" he asked as they walked up to the door.

"Because Jinx would kill you." Dean nodded; she was right.

Sam was standing at the door that Jinx had already picked and was waiting for them. "What the hell took you two so long?"

"Dean was asking for details about the threesome." Ace said nonchalantly as she walked in, looking for Jinx.

"Oh Jinx? Where forth art thou?"

"I am here my love!" Sam shook his head; they could be such dorks, then again, who was he to talk.

"You find anything?"

"Yep. And I think I am actually going to be sick."

"Where are you?"

"In the basement. Don't worry, all lights are on."

Ace slowly made her way down there, Dean and Sam behind her. She stopped on the steps. "Gross." She said when she saw the layout of the room.

"What?" Sam asked, trying to get a better look. Ace stepped aside and let the boys by.

"It's a little love nest." Dean said as Jinx winkled her nose.

"I got pretty low standards, but I draw the damn line at necrophilia."

"Good to know." Dean commented as she smacked his arm.

"That means you fit my low standards."

"Oh come on, don't be that way." Jinx merely looked at him, then down at the floor.

Jinx bent down and touched the cold concrete; she felt a weird surge causing her to shake. Sam looked over, noticing this and knelt next to her. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded.

"This is where he started the ritual, before going to the graveyard to dig her up. He didn't want her to have to claw her way out."

"How did you know that?" Jinx shook her head, and then shook her head, standing.

"The floors been recently cleaned, he probably scrubbed the symbols off. As for the digging her up, he loved her, he wouldn't have wanted her to go through something like that." Sam looked at her, studying her face; he wished he could tell when she was lying.

X

X

X

Jinx was glad Sam was staring at her face; he never noticed her pulling at her sleeves, and making sure the tattoos on her wrists were covered.

She was going to have to remember her leather cuffs in the morning. Sam was asking too many questions about them, and she knew he stared at them, trying to figure out what they were. She couldn't let him know, she couldn't let any of them know; it was too dangerous to let them in, so she had to shut them out.

Jinx hated it, but it was for their own good. "Come on, he's probably at the university, and I bet she's not far behind."

Jinx said as she headed up the stairs; Dean, Sam and Ace looked at each other; Jinx's odd behavior was starting to worry them.

So, what do y'all think? What do you think Jinx is hiding? And how do you like how the couplings are doing?


	20. Chapter 20

OKay. Here is it. Been busy, we both have. Its extra long to make up. Sorry its not as pretty as the others, i have edited it twice on here and my internet keeps fuckin up. Enjoy!

Ace pulled her gun out of her bag and took it apart. Dean stopped the impala at a red light and watched as she put it back together in ten seconds flat. He smiled and bit his lip. She was a girl after his own heart.

"You have your gun, Jinx?" Ace asked slipping hers in the back of her skirt.

"Never leave home without it."

"Alright, so dad's journal says a lot of crap on how to kill zombies but-," Sam started.

"Nail it to its grave bed. Well, stake it there," Ace said looking at them.

"How do you know that?"

"It's where the vampire myth came from. You didn't know that?"

Sam and Dean were silent. Ace looked at Jinx. Jinx just shrugged.

"They didn't have the benefit of spending three months with Ari," Jinx said as an explanation.

Dean eased the impala into the university parking lot. He shut off the engine and all four of them climbed out. Sam and Dean went around to the trunk for their weapons. Ace leaned against the side beside Dean. Jinx checked her watch then looked at the moon that was slowly climbing it's way to the middle of the sky.

"So, Dean how are going to get Angela back to her grave or get Neil to help us?" Sam asked him.

"I think he wants to help us now. She is killing everyone around her. I think he is scared of her. So, we just him an out," Dean said closing the trunk lid.

"But how?"

"We tell him we need to perform another ritual to send her back. Now, I'm no genius but if neither of them were at the house then both of them are here. He'll tell her and bam! She'll follow us back to the cemetery."

"You hope," Ace said.

"Sweetheart, I don't hope, I know. Just like I know that you want to kiss me."

"Oh please Pinky, you are-."

Jinx laughed when Dean cut Ace off with a kiss. She smiled at Sam. He rolled his eyes wishing he hadn't bet with Jinx. He knew he was going to lose. Ace pulled away and smacked Dean on the arm. He just smirked at her.

"You two done, cause we have a zombie to kill," Sam said walking towards the building.

"We're done," Ace said following him.

"For now," Dean called after her.

"Dude, she is so going to hurt you if you keep it up," Jinx said as they followed Sam and Ace.

"I'm counting on it."

They found Neil in the professor's office. Sam and Dean walked in first. Ace and Jinx shook their heads. Their boys were trying to protect them. How sweet and sickening.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neil asked confused.

"Feeling very awkward. I have seen men some pretty desperate things to get laid, but you, you take the cake," Dean said.

"Okay, who are you guys?"

"They are Pinky and the Brain," Ace had to say stepping beside Dean.

"What?"

"We know what you did," Sam said.

"We know about the ritual," Jinx added.

"You're crazy," Neil said.

"Your girlfriend is passed her expiration date and we're crazy? Once someone is gone they should stay gone. You don't mess with that kind of stuff."

"Angela isn't herself anymore, Neil. She is killing people," Ace said trying to get him on their side.

"She killed her boyfriend," Jinx said.

"What I don't understand-."

Dean walked around the desk and grabbed Neil from the chair. He yanked him up and held him so that Neil was string into his eyes.

"Enough of this crap. All this blood it's on your hands. Now, we can make this right, but you gotta tell us where she is," Dean said.

Neil was quiet. Jinx looked around the room. She noticed the dead plants. She whistled softly. Ace turned and looked at her. Jinx nodded her head. Ace saw the plants. She nodded. She went over to Dean.

"Dean, honey, could you hurry up this up, I am getting bored," she said pressing her body against his.

"Sweetheart now is not-."

"The plants behind the desk, they are dead," Ace whispered in his ear before stepping away from him.

"Neil, where is she?" Sam asked wondering what was going on between Ace and Dean.

"At my house. She's at my house."

"You sure about that?" Jinx asked.

Neil nodded. He looked at the closet in the room. Dean followed his glaze. He stepped away from Neil and closer to Ace. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Well, it doesn't matter where she is, cause the only way to stop her is another ritual, right, sweetheart?" he asked giving her a squeeze.

"Yeah, this one is performed at her gravesite. To counter act the one you did. Jinxy, we'll need some black root, scar root, and some candles," Ace said.

Sam and Jinx nodded. Jinx had to stop herself from smiling. Sam looked a little confused. And he looked really cute when he was confused.

"Yeah, it's a little complicated but it'll get the job done and in a couple of hours she'll be dead and gone. I think you should come with us. I'm serious, leave with us right now," Dean said not trusting Angela the undead chick for one minute.

"No, I'm... No," Neil said.

Everyone was quiet. Then Jinx stepped forward. She stepped close to Neil.

"Listen to me, get out of here as soon as you can. And for the love of that is holy, stay cool. And don't make her mad," Jinx told him before turning around and leaving.

Dean, Ace and Sam followed her. They took the stairs down two at a time. The four of them burst out of the building.

"Okay, we need to dig up the grave and fast," Dean said pulling off his jacket.

"Tell me you have a plan," Ace said climbing in the back of the impala.

"I always have a plan."

"Okay, please say it's a good one," Jinx added.

"Well... It could go either way."

"Great," Sam muttered closing his eyes. He just knew he was going to be bait.

"Tell me again why you two aren't digging?" Dean asked.

Ace shrugged. "I'm wearing flip flops and I am not working around a graveyard barefoot."

"Jinx?"

"I'm keeping Ace company."

"Well aren't you special?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Very." She said as she looked at Ace. "Plus, the view is great."

"I have to agree," Ace cocked her head to the side. "Oh yeah. I agree." They laughed.

Jinx looked at her. "Can't believe you fucked Ari."

"Its not like you haven't."

"Oh, I know. I just cant believe I wasn't invited." She said with a smirk, causing Ace to laugh.

"I had some things to work out."

"Dean has that effect."

"its not about-" Jinx raised an eyebrow; Ace gave up. "He might have been a factor."

"Uh huh."

"Okay, he's a big factor."

"That's for damn sure."

Ace dropped her jaw, pushing Jinx. "I didn't need to know that."

"Yes, but you wanted to."

Ace groaned. "I really hate you sometimes."

"I know." Jinx said as she watched Sam bend over; yep, her man had a tight ass.

"So, what about you and Sam?"

Jinx snorted. "What about me and Sam?"

"I see you the way you look at him. I know that look. Hell I have seen you jump men with less of that look."

"Shut up."

"You know its true." Sometimes Jinx really hated Ace for being such a smart ass, but she guess it was a two way road.

"I told you why me and Sammy wouldn't work out. It would be weird."

"So, staring at him like he's something to eat, that's not awkward at all?"

Jinx turned and looked at Ace. "Would you rather me focus my attention on Dean?"

"I thought you said it would be weird."

Jinx smiled at her defensiveness. "Got you."

"Urgh."

Sam looked up at the girls. "So, you and Ace?"

"Sam?"

"What? I'm just making small talk."

"Well you suck at it."

"Come on, I'm your brother. You tell me things I don't want to hear all the time."

"I don't know Sammy. What about you and Jinx?"

"What about us?"

"You think I didn't catch that hand holding action earlier? I know Jinx; she's not a hand holder."

Sam shrugged. "She knew I needed it."

"Uh huh."

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Keep denying it, because all I hear is, "I'm bangin her.""

"You're terrible."

Dean only smirked and looked at the girls. "You two wanna get your asses over here and do some work?"

"You done digging?" Ace asked as he nodded.

Ace picked up the candles, handing the powdered chalk to Jinx. "Lets get to this babe."

"I love it when you tell me to do." She said with a wink as they set up the fake ritual. Jinx smiled. "So, whose bait? I'll be bait. I love being bait."

"I hate it when your bait."

"Well, normally its me or you, and you hate being bait more then you hate me being bait."

"True, but I still don't like it."

"Sammy's going to be bait."

"Why don't you be bait Dean?"

"Cause I'm too pretty."

"Uh huh." Jinx said as he looked at her, then pushed her a bit.

"Sam's bait."

"Fine, lets get set up."

While Ace and Dean set up, Jinx said that she and Sam were going to do a quick look out. Neither seemed to think much of it when Jinx and Sam walked off, out of sight. "I don't like you being bait."

"I like it better then you being bait." He said as they stopped at a tree.

Jinx leaned against the tree, sighing. "I liked it better when it was simpler. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, you know, those hunts."

"You don't like zombies?"

"No. She's still, human Sam. Just, dead and vengeful. Like a ghost but solid."

"Are you okay?" he asked as she nodded.

Sam placed his hands on either side of her face, making her look up at him. "You can tell me."

"I, I'm, I'm just tired Sam."

"Then after we nail her, we can go back to the room and you can get some sleep."

Jinx smiled. "Nail her? Should I be worried about you and necrophilia Sammy?"

"Not at all." He said as he kissed her sweetly and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Just don't get hurt and run really fast. You need your brain genius."

"Don't worry. I wont get hurt."

"You better not." She said smiling as he kissed her again.

"Promise."

Jinx tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, we should get back. Lets waste this bitch." Sam nodded, following her back to Angela's grave, but he couldn't help but feel there was something else bothering her.

Ace, Jinx and Dean hide in the brushes watching Sam as he lit the candles. Ace was paying attention then frowned. She looked at Jinx.

"Please tell me that you are the one feeling me up," she said softly.

"Nope, sorry," Jinx said.

"Pinky, get you hand out from under my skirt."

"Come on Sweetheart, what else am I suppose to do with my free time here?"

"Either move your hand or I am going over there to be bait with Sam."

"Dean, move your hand." Jinx hated it when Ace was bait; Ace was crazy and well, there had been times when she had been too close to death for Jinx's comfort.

"Fine."

Dean removed his hand. He waited. He watched as Sam stood up as he heard something. He looked at the girls. They pulled out their guns and got ready. Dean pulled out his gun and took a long deep breath. He hoped no one got hurt.

Sam pulled out his gun and walked towards the bushes opposite of where Dean and the girls were hiding. He held his gun out in front of him and looked around on alert. Sam walked into the brushes and started to look around the trees and stuff. He looked into a small clearing thinking he saw something. He stopped. Behind him he could hear someone walk up to him. He whirled around with his gun pointed straight at Angela's heart.

"Wait," she asked, "I didn't ask to be brought back. But I'm still me, I haven't changed. I am still a person," she pleaded passionately.

Sam looked at her. He brought his gun up higher and shot her in the head. It had no effect on her. She brought her head forward and looked at him.

"Oh shit," he said before he took off running.

Ace and Jinx heard the gun shot. They looked at Dean. He shrugged and got up. He walked over to the graveside they followed behind him. Ace shoved him a little.

"This plan sucks," she said.

"Don't worry, Sammy can run fast. Made the track and field team," Dean said.

"Yeah, cause that makes me feel so much better," Jinx muttered.

Sam ran as fast as he could back into he cemetery. He heard Angela catching up to him. Damn, dead girl could run. She caught up to him and tripped him. He went down landing on his right arm. He felt and heard the snap of the bone. He cursed and reached for his gun. He couldn't get it. Angela jumped on his back and grabbed his neck. She went to break it.

Ace, Jinx and Dean stood behind them. Ace started to fire right away. She heard Jinx and Dean do the same thing. They all fired and each bullet connected. They watched as Angela stumbled back and fell into her grave. Dean didn't waste any time. He ran and slid into the grave. Ace watched as sucked in a breath.

"What?" Jinx asked.

"That right there was hot," Ace whispered as the two of them went to tend to Sam.

Dean looked at Angela laying her coffin. He raised the silver stake above his head.

"No, don't!" she yelled as Dean shoved the stake into her pinning her to her coffin.

Dean watched as Angela laid back and closed her eyes. He stood up and looked at her. He took a long breath.

"What's dead should stay dead," he said before he slammed down the coffin lid.

He climbed out of the grave. He turned and saw Jinx leading Sam back to the car. Sam was holding his arm. Ace walked over to him. She bent down and grabbed one of the shovels. He watched as she kicked off her flip flops.

"I think Sam broke his wrist or hand. I'll help you fill the grave again," she said softly.

"What? Not going to say anything about my plan?" Dean asked picking up another shovel.

"It worked."

Ace started tossing dirt in the hole. She felt Dean wrap his arms around her. He grabbed the shovel from her and tossed it aside. She turned in his arms and looked at him. His eyes were dark and she could see the pain in them.

"Dean-," she started.

"I shouldn't be here, Ace. I should be dead and my dad... He should be the one alive. He would know what to do and how to help Sam and... I am doing a shitty job and... There is this hole in me and it is tearing me apart. Nothing I do makes it better and I don't... I don't know if I even want the pain to go away."

Dean looked down. There he had talked about how he was feeling. He felt Ace place her hand on his cheek. He looked at her a tear fell down his cheek. She stood up and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"You should be here, Dean. And you are not doing a shitty job. You are doing just fine," she told him.

"You think so?"

"I know so and... Thank you for opening up to me. But... I think the person you should be talking to about this is Sam. I think he feels the exact same way."

"I know I should but... He's my little brother. I can't seem like a pussy to him."

"And he won't see that way. I promise."

Dean nodded. He yanked Ace closer and kissed her hard. He pulled away after a minute and looked into her violet eyes. He stroked her cheek.

"How about after this, you and me go out for breakfast?" he asked softly.

"Pinky, I... It would be a mistake. Things could get awkward between us."

"It's breakfast, sweetheart. I'm not asking for a commitment."

"We'll see."

Ace turned around and went and got the shovel. She concentrated on tossing the dirt in the hole and tried not to think of Dean staring at her ass.

Jinx placed the ice pack on Sam's hand. He winced but gave her a little smile. She shoved him a bit.

"I told you not to get hurt," she said.

"Jinx, I am fine. I could have been worse."

"Next time, I'm bait."

"No, next time, Dean is bait."

"That is going to go over well."

"I don't care."

Jinx leaned forward. She kissed him softly on the lips. She turned and watched as Ace and Dean filled the hole back up. She turned back to Sam.

"The minute they are done you are going to get a cast," she said.

"I love it when you boss me around," Sam smiled at her.

"Well, get use to it. I plan on bossing you around a lot."

"I like the sound of that."

Ari looked up from his book when the door opened; all four of the were covered in dirt and Sam had a cast on his arm. "I was starting to worry about you two. Is everything okay?" he asked in Arabic as both girls nodded, answering him.

Ari nodded, and then smiled. "Dinner tonight? I must go and catch a plane back home."

"Aw, Ari stay longer."

"I am afraid I am no longer needed." Ace and Jinx walked over, and hugged him.

"We'll always need you Ari."

"We will."

Ari smiled at them. "Get cleaned up, we'll have dinner."

"You don't like our grave digging, zombie killing chic?" Jinx asked as Ace rolled her eyes at her.

"Shower now, you smell."

"Bitch you smell." Jinx said with a shove, pushing her towards the bathroom.

Ace rolled her eyes at her as she took her shirt off, tossing it on the floor as she walked into the bathroom, turning the light on. Jinx was right behind her, peeling her shirt off. "We got to do laundry."

"Later." Ace muttered as she looked at the door and wondered if they should shut it.

Dean and Sam who had been watching, finally broke their silence. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking the girls to a farewell dinner. They are just cleaning up."

"Wait, together?" Dean asked as he got his answer when the bathroom door closed. "No way, come on."

Jinx opened the door, sticking her head out. "If you even think about picking this lock Dean, I will make sure you walk funny for a month." Dean swallowed hard and nodded.

Dean turned and looked at Ari. "They do that a lot around you?"

"All the time."

"And you are one lucky bastard." Ari only smiled at that comment; of course he knew that, but he also knew that Dean and Sam were new very lucky.

Twenty minutes later, Dean, who was not even involved in this outing, was getting impatient. Sam was laying on the bed, trying to stay awake long enough to say goodnight to Jinx. He wanted to see what she left in, hoping it was a dress.

Jinx walked out a moment later in her underwear. "Great outfit Jinx." Dean said as she looked up at him, shaking her lacy clad ass at him. "Don't be jealous." She kissed Ari on the cheek as she grabbed Ace's bag and walked back into the bathroom. Another ten minutes later, the door opened and both girls walked out.

Dean's heart nearly stopped; Ace was wearing a very beautiful champagne colored dress with her hair in perfect curls. He couldn't stop staring at her legs, which looked ten times longer clad in black pumps and the shortness of the dress. "You look really," Dean could barely speak.

Ace smiled, almost blushing. "Thanks Pinky."

"Very beautiful Lucky." Ari said as he kissed her. Sam couldn't stop staring at Jinx and how much skin she was showing; Jinx was not a shy person, far from it, but this was the most skin he had ever seen her show on her way out. She was wearing a royal purple romper with heels; Sam didn't know what was more shocking; the heels or the makeup she was wearing. He noticed both girls were wearing their necklaces.

Ari held out his arms for each girl to take. "Shall we?"

"We shall." They said as they took his arm.

Jinx looked over her shoulder to Dean and Sam. "Don't wait up, and don't forget your pain meds Sammy." She said with a wink as they walked out.

"you don't think-"

"No, they'll be back later tonight. We all had a long day." Sam said as Dean nodded, then looked at him.

"Bad TV?" Sam nodded, looking for the remote; they were determined to stay awake.

Ace smiled when Ari held the door open for them. She walked into the restaurant and smiled. Trust Ari to find a five star place anywhere he went. She turned and took Jinx's arm.

"Where does he find these places?" Jinx asked.

"I have no idea, but I need something to drink."

"I second that."

"Ladies, this way," Ari said stepping in between them and taking their arms.

He led them to a table in the back of the room. The only light came from candle light. He pulled out the chairs for the girls then sat in between them. He smiled at them both.

"You two look more beautiful then I remember," he said.

"Ari, stop it. We do not," Ace said.

"Speak for yourself. I know I got hotter," Jinx said.

"And that is my witty Trick that I had missed."

"We missed you too. Now, tell us the truth, why are you really here?"

"Yeah, Ari. You swore that your ass would never leave Egypt so let's have it."

Ari was saved by a waiter coming by with their menus. He also handed Ari the wine list. Ari smiled but handed it back. He knew his girls. Wine drinkers they were not.

"Can we have a bottle of tequila brought over please? Oh, and a beer?" he asked.

"Of course sir."

Ace smiled and opened her menu. She read down the list of items. She closed the menu and set it aside. Jinx did the same. Both turned and looked at Ari. He made a great show of staring at his menu.

"Splendid choices they have here," he said.

"Ari, why are you here?" Ace asked softly.

"Yeah, don't lie to us. Especially not since we have never lied to you," Jinx added.

Ari sighed and closed the menu. He looked at the two girls. He took their hands and held them tight.

"Do you remember Maya?" he asked.

"Your student who read the tarot?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, she is... Well, attuned with the spirit world. She has been speaking to them and has... She has been receiving some bad omens. She thought nothing of it until... Your names came up," he said.

"Our names?" Ace asked.

"Yes and... Along with those two boys you are with."

They were silent. Jinx leaned back in her chair and looked at Ari. She then looked up and met Ace's glaze. Neither could believe what they were hearing. Jinx reached out. Ace took her hand. They shared a soft smile.

"Well, bring it on," Jinx said.

"I agree. We can take anything the throw at us," Ace added.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ari asked shaking his head.

"Well, what do you want us to do Ari? Crawl in a hole and hide?" Jinx asked.

"I want you to be careful, Trick. You... You and Lucky mean everything to me. So, dammit, do not go and get yourselves killed."

Ace raised an eyebrow. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard Ari swear. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek softly. She smiled at him.

"Ari, we are always careful. And we'll be alright," she told him.

"You better be my life... My life would not be the same without you two."

"Damn right. It would be too damn boring," Jinx said.

"I agree."

They all laughed as the waiter brought their drinks. Ari poured shots for the girls and they toasted to their good health.

Dean flipped the channels of the TV. Nothing good was on. He turned to ask Sam what he wanted to watch. He smiled when he saw that his little brother had fallen asleep, probably because of the pain medication. Dean got up and went over to the bed. He took the blanket Jinx had been using earlier and covered his brother with it.

He looked around the room and saw the huge mess on the floor. He bent down and started to pick the things up. Old habit from years of picking up after Sam. He opened a notebook and saw elegant writing. He couldn't read it telling him it was probably Ace's, her and the hundreds of languages she knew. He grabbed her bag and shoved everything back in it resisting the urge to look though it all. He would not resort to snooping.

He sat back on the chair and went back to the television. He looked at the clock and sighed. He wondered what the girls were doing. And when they would be back. He wanted to spend some time with Ace. Preferably in a bed minus clothing.

Jinx supported Ace as they walked up to the door, Ari shook his head. "Are you sure everything is going to be okay?" he asked as Jinx nodded.

"Yes, you know how she takes bad news."

"I thought she stopped drinking this much?"

"She doesnt, normally, you simply put a lot down."

Ace perked up. "Where's Ari?"

"He's right here."

"i must leave my love, but I will call."

"But Ari," she pouted and he kissed her.

"Everything will be fine Lucky. Goodbye." he said, looking pained as he pulled back, then kissed Jinx. "And you Trick, you two look after each other."

"You know I will." she said as she watched him walk to his car; she hated watching him walk away.

When she opened the door, Dean looked up at her, smiling. "Can she not hold her liquor?"

"She can hold it just fine. Its a long story." she said as she closed the door behind her.

"Where's Ari then?" he asked as he stood, walking over to her.

"He went home."

Dean couldnt help but smile; he had Ace to himself now. "I got her." Dean wrapped his arm around Ace's waist and under her knees, picking her up.

"And where are you taking her?"

"To bed."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "You know she wants you, but,"

"But?"

"I think you know what." Jinx said as she pulled her hair out of her ponytail. "You touch her an i'll kill you."

"Uh huh." he said as he walkewd through the adjoining door.

"Is Sam okay?"

"He's passed out. Dead to the world." Jinx simply nodded as she walked into the bathroom, stripping her romper off. Once Jinx pulled on an old tee shirt she knew was Billy's, she turned off all of the lights and crawled into bed next to Sam.

Sam opened his eyes for a moment, smiling at her. "You came back?"

"Mmmhmm, Ari had a plane to catch and Ace was a bit tipsy."

"Mmm." he said as he turned closer to her, carefully placing his cast covered wrist around her. "I'm glad your back."

"Me too. Are you okay?"

Sam nodded. "Drugs are nice."

Jinx laughed. "Yes, they are." She kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep."

"You'll be here in the morning?"

"Yes, i'll be here."

A few minutes later, she heard his breathing even out and she smiled. Even in the line of work she had been in since she was a child, she had never really been a superstitious person, but she knew Ari took these things seriously.

She remembered that Maya had predicted many things that came to pass. Jinx knew what was in her heart, so she knew the warning was going to happen. Jinx wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek; they were all in for a very long haul.

Dean was trying very hard not to laugh at Ace as he laid her down gently on the bed. "You know sweetheart, usually when I get a girl into bed, and helping her get her clothes off, i'm getting something out of this."

"And you are," She moved her forearm from her eyes for a moment. "Me not killing you."

"So nice sweetheat."

"Oh I hate you."

"I didnt get you drunk."

"You're the reason i'm drunk."

Dean looked up at her, shocked. "And why is that?" He asked as he took her heels off, letting them drop to the floor.

"Its all your fault."

Dean stopped moving. "I thought you said it wasnt."

Ace sat up on her elbows. "Not about that, why are you making this difficult? Its your fault, that I like you."

Dean smiled. "I knew you did."

"Shut up." she said as she fell back on the bed.

"Do you want me to get your dress?"

"No."

"Okay." he said as he laid down on the bed next to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to bed."

"We have two rooms for a reason."

"Sam is passed out in there, and I think Jinx is in there with him."

"You think?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know she's in there."

Ace groaned. "But cant you sleep with Sam?"

"No."

Ace groaned again. "Fine but if your hands wonder, i'm cutting them off."

"Just my hands then?"

"You're disgusting."

"And yet you said you like me."

Ace rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. "Just shut up now."

"Okay priss, relax. Shutting up now."

"Thank god." she muttered against the pillow as she started to pass out. Right before she went disappeared into lala land, she felt Dean's arm wrap around her and she smiled.

Review and we'll post more. Promise


	21. Chapter 21

its late. im not too sorry cause ive been busy. Persephone has been really busy too. school is starting soon. ive tried to post this twice now.

sorry about it being rough.

Ace opened her eyes when she heard the sounds of AC/DC coming from the other side of the bed. She groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. She heard Dean waking up. She felt his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to him. Her head was pounding and she didn't care.

"Shut off that damn music," she said.

"Morning to you too sweetheart," he said rolling over and shutting off the alarm. He then snuggled close to her again.

Dean watched as she tossed the pillow away and rolled over to face him. He brushed the hair out of her face and smiled at her. She moaned and made a face.

"Make my head stop pounding," she whined.

"Sorry, I can't do that."

"You suck."

"But you still like me."

Ace moaned again and buried her face in the mattress. She had told him she liked him. Oh god, there would be no living with him now. She lifted her head when she felt sick. She rolled out of bed and barely made it the washroom. She kneeled in front of the toilet and barfed. She heard Dean come into the room. He kneeled beside her and held her hair back for her.

"You know this is not how I imagined the morning after going," he said.

"Pinky, shut up or I'll hurl all over you," Ace said.

"What a beautiful visual, priss."

"Eat me."

Sam woke up and smiled. He looked at saw Jinx still lying beside him. He leaned in and kissed her on the neck softly. He felt her arch her back towards him. She rolled over and faced him. She gave him a smile before kissing him softly on the lips.

"This is how I wanna wake up every morning," Sam told her kissing her again.

"That would be nice. I like that idea," Jinx said.

"So, where's Ari?"

"He had to go back home. Which I am sure you are very broken up about."

"Hey, he was an okay guy. As long as he kept his hands off of you."

"Jealous, huh?"

"Who me? Never."

Jinx laughed and rolled Sam on his back. She kissed him and felt his hands run the t-shirt she wore. His hand cupped her ass. She moaned and pulled away placing soft kissing down his neck.

"We can't," she whispered.

"Why the hell not?" he asked rolling her on her back and pinning her to the mattress.

"Ace and Dean are next door and... I want you all to myself without interruptions."

"Which will be never."

Sam kissed her neck and ran his hand higher up then shirt bringing it to rest on her bare thigh. He squeezed it and bit her neck softly. Jinx moaned and clutched his shirt in her hands. He smiled and bit her again.

"Sammy, I mean it," Jinx moaned arching against him rubbing herself against his groin.

"See your mouth say no but," Sam bit her again causing her to moan and wrap her legs around his waist, "Your body says yes."

"Sammy."

Jinx felt Sam's hand pull at her panties. She ran her hands under his t-shirt and raked her nails across his bare chest. She felt him bit her again, this time on the nape of her neck. She swore, the boy knew how to get her railed up. She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. She sighed.

"We can't. Now, I am going to go take a shower," she said.

"Sounds like fun," Sam said smiling.

"You get to stay here, big boy. I am taking it alone."

Sam let Jinx go when she pulled away. He laid back in bed and swore. He heard the shower turn on. He sighed and sat up. Might as well get his things together. What he really needed though was a cold shower. Freezing cold.

Ace watched as Dean grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold running water. He knelt down next to her, placing it gently on her neck. "Why are you being to nice to me?"

Dean looked at her taken back. "I'm a very nice person."

Ace snorted. "Yeah, to Sam, sometimes and to Jinx." "Well, then go ahead and add yourself to that list, although, you should be nice to me."

"Oh, I know what kind of nice you have in mind."

"Like you don't?" He leaned closer, remembering she had just spent the last few minutes throwing up and kissed her forehead. "You have no idea what I'm thinking sweetheart." Dean stood and walked out, leaving Ace there, utterly confused.

"It is way too early, and I am way too hung over for this." She muttered as she tugged on the hem of her dress and crawled into the shower.

Jinx walked out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair with a towel as she ran into Dean. "So."

"So." He said with a smirked as she smacked his chest.

"Where's Ace?"

"The other bathroom."

"Awww. My poor girl." She said as she looked over to Sam, winking.

"ACE DO YOU WANT SOME SAUSAGE!" she yelled, smiling.

"What the-" Jinx placed her finger to her lips.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Jinx looked at Dean. "What were you asking?"

"You're mean." '

"I know." Jinx grinned as she hooked her foot on the strap of Ace's bag, kicking it up to her.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes. "How did you do that?"

"We played soccer together Sam. I'm good with my feet."

"More then that if I remember correctly." Dean said with raised eyebrows.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go check on Ace. You were nice, right? You're hands didn't go anywhere they weren't suppose to?"

"Nowhere she didn't want them."

"Ew." Jinx said as she walked into the other room, walking right into the bathroom.

The small room was filled with steam. "You okay in there?" Jinx was only greeted with a grunt. "That's something." She said as she looked through the bag, cheering in victory when she found the bottle she was looking for.

"You going to be nice to me?"

"No."

"Are you going to be nice to Dean?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to give me a big hug when you get out of the shower?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Jinx moved the shower curtain, handing Ace the small bottle. "Drink all of it."

"Where did you get this?" Ace asked, sticking her head out for a moment.

"Made it."

"I knew it. You can cook."

"Shut up and drink it." Ace knocked it back, handing Jinx the empty bottle.

"Taste like ass."

"But your headache and nausea will be gone in five minutes."

"Still tastes like ass."

Jinx grinned. "I'm not going to ask how you know what ass tastes like and am simply going to say hurry up. I'm hungry and I know the boys are." Ace groaned as Jinx walked out.

Dean looked at Jinx when she walked in. "Little priss almost done in there?"

"Yep and if you get in there quick enough, you might get to see her naked." Jinx said with a wink. No more needed to be said as Dean walked out of the bedroom, closing the adjoining door behind him.

Jinx smiled at Sam. "How's your wrist?" '

"Hurts." He said as she walked over to him, straddling his lap.

She gently grabbed his casted wrist and kissed it. "Feel better?" Sam shook his head. "Really?" Sam nodded.

Jinx kissed his fingers, but he still shook his head. "And where exactly can I kiss you to make you feel better?"

Sam smirked. Jinx kissed his neck then trailed up to his jaw, leaving feathery light kisses till she reached his lips. "You're a really good nurse."

"Oh, wait till I get around to the sponge baths. You have no idea."

"Count me waiting." He said, kissing her.

Then all of a sudden, Sam pulled back. "Sam?" Jinx could tell something wasn't right.

He grabbed his head and starting writhing and groaning in pain. Jinx pushed him back on the bed, grabbing his free hand. "Its okay Sam, Sammy, listen to my voice, you're going to be fine." Jinx's tattoos started to glow.

This was not good. "Fuck." She muttered as she closed her eyes, calming herself and hopefully in the process calming Sam. "Sam, just listen to my voice, okay. It'll be over in a minute. Okay? I promise."

Slowly Sam came down and looked at Jinx. "It was horrible." He said as he pulled her in his arms and held her tight. He was shaking.

"Its okay, I'm here." Jinx could feel his heavy breathing against her neck. "Just take deep breaths okay? I'm going to grab those pain killers-" she when moved to pull away, Sam tighten his grip on her.

"Don't. I'm okay."

"No you're not Sam." He looked at her. "Dean told me about the visions Sam, and I know they don't feel good."

He looked at her shocked. "He told you?"

She nodded. "Don't be angry."

"I'm not."

"Good, so let me get up to get something for your head."

Sam didn't let go. "I don't care how cheesy is sounds, but I feel better with you in my arms."

Jinx smiled, kissing him. "Oh, you know I love cheesy." Sam hugged her, pulling her closer; he was so happy to have her in his arms.

Ace pulled the towel around her and walked out of the bathroom. She walked right into Dean. She felt his arms grab her and hold her close to him. She looked up and looked straight into his green eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She felt him run his hand down her bare arm.

"Jinx didn't bring me my bag with clothes in it," she said softly.

"You look just fine in what you are wearing now," he answered softly.

"I could be wearing a paper bag and you'd think I looked good."

"True. Sweetheart, you could pull anything off. Preferably, soon you'll be pulling things off of me but-."

Dean watched as Ace backed up. She shook her head and looked at him. She smirked.

"You aren't going to leave me alone till you see me naked huh?"

"Well, actually I was hoping more for then just seeing-."

"Well, here you go."

Ace opened the towel and flashed Dean. She watched as his eyes raked over her naked body. She had never been one to be self conscious but right then with Dean's eyes on her, she wanted to crawl into a hole. She closed the towel and smiled at Dean. He looked about ready to fall over.

"And that, Pinky is all you are ever going to get," she said walking to the adjoining room door.

"Wait, I thought this was a show and tell," Dean called after her.

Dean pulled off his shirt as she turned around and looked. He smiled at her. She shook her head and went into the next room. He walked into the shower. He pulled off his jeans and boxers.

"I need a cold shower," he muttered.

Jinx pulled away from Sam when Ace came into the room. Not that Ace noticed. She was wearing a towel and made a beeline for her bag with clothes in it. Jinx heard her swearing. She looked at Sam. He gave her a soft smile.

"Does Dean need to be punched?" Jinx asked.

"No, just Jinxy, next time, bring me my bag with clothes in it," Ace said yanking out whatever she thought was clean, which wasn't much.

"I didn't bring you the one with clothes? My bad."

"You're cheating," Sam whispered to her.

"Am not."

"Shit! Merde!" Ace yelled

"What?"

"I forgot my other bag in there!"

Sam laughed as Ace pointed to the room. He stood up on shaky legs and looked at her. He gave her a smile.

"Want me to go get it for you?" he asked.

Ace wanted to jump up and down begging him to. She looked at Jinx. She saw how her friend was looking at Sam. Something had happened and she had walked in ruining the moment. Her timing really rocked this morning. She sighed and grabbed her clothes.

"No, I'll get it. I am a grown woman, I can handle Dean."

"Oh, I am sure you can," Jinx said.

"Not funny."

Jinx watched as Ace went to the next room. She shut the door behind her. Jinx stood up and went over to Sam. She pulled him close to her and looked into his eyes.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"Not really. I just... Can you wait? I mean this is going to probably turn into a hunt and... I don't want to have explain it twice to Dean and Ace," he answered.

"I understand. Do you need anything?"

"Just you."

Sam pulled Jinx close to him and kissed her on the lips softly. He ran his hand up and cupped her ass. Jinx pulled away and smiled at him.

"You are really cheesy, you know that right?" she said.

"But you like cheesy right?"

"Hmm, I guess it is okay."

"Just okay huh?"

"Yeah, just okay."

Jinx laughed when Sam picked her up and pinned her to the wall. He kissed her again. Hard and passionate this time. Jinx responded wholeheartedly. She raked her hands though his hair and pulled his body close to her by wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Still just okay?" he asked kissing and sucking down her neck.

"You're slowly moving up there," she whispered.

"Tell me when I hit prefect."

"Oh, I will."

Jinx claimed his mouth with hers again. She felt his hands roam her body and loved every minute of it.

Ace pulled on the strapless black sundress and looked at the bathroom door. Her bag was in there. Along with Dean as he showered. She winced. And sang AC/DC off key. She stepped closer to the door. She listened. She could hear the spray of the shower. She could go in there get her bag and be out in one minute flat. She could do this.

She slowly opened the door. She peeked around the corner. She watched Dean's shadow as he washed his hair. She snuck in the room and almost tripped over his jeans. She muttered a faint curse in Hebrew and kicked them aside. She looked around the washroom. Where was her bag? She then spotted the leopard print bag in between the toilet and shower. It had fallen over and some things had fallen out. She quietly made her way over there.

"Every rose has it's thorn," Dean sang changing to Poison.

Ace crept closer. She kneeled down and grabbed her bag. She watched Dean every couple of seconds. She saw that he was rinsing his hair. She cursed and started stuffing stuff in the bag. She heard the water go off just as she tossed the last eye shadow in the bag. She stood up and went to leave just as the curtain was pulled back. She went to move faster but this time she tripped on Dean's jeans and fell on her ass on the floor. Facing the shower. Dean walked out in his full glory. He saw her on the floor and smiled at her. He made no effort to hide himself from her view.

"Couldn't stop yourself, huh?" he asked smiling.

Ace couldn't form words and she couldn't move. She stared at Dean naked and swallowed the lump in her throat. Nope, this wasn't awkward at all.

Sam didnt want to stop Jinx's hands when they started to undo his belt, reaching her hands down his pants. God he did not want to stop her, but he also knew that if either Ace or Dean walked in, it was going to be a whole mess of awkwardness that he did not want to deal with.

Sam pulled back a little. "We gotta stop."

"We do." Jinx said as she nipped at hi neck.

"You're not helping."

She smirked as he clenched her thigh. "Either are you."

"On the count of three?"

That got Jinx going, she couldn't stop laughing. "What?" Sam stared at her as she unwrapped her legs from his hips.

"Its just, man our self control really sucks." Jinx continued to laugh as she gave him a quick peck and walked over to her bag.

"And I never thought I would see the day you used the word self control."

Jinx turned and looked at him. "Ooo. Do not challenge me Sammy."

Sam smirked; he loved challenging her. But he had just stopped for a reason he had to keep reminding himself. "So, what do you think they're doing in there?" she asked as Sam wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding under her shirt.

"I really dont care."

"Sam, stop."

"But I really dont want to." Jinx closed her eyes and tried to find an inch or shred of self control; she was losing it fast. Then they heard yelling from the other room. There was a god.

Ace looked up at Dean, then quickly looked away. "You know, you should really watch where you leave your pants. Thats a safety hazzard."

Dean tried not to laugh at her. "Safety hazzard?"

"Yes. I came in here-"

"To sneak a peek? Its okay to admit it. I'd do the same thing."

Ace stood, getting angry. "Dont put me in with you. I'm not a pervert."

"Says the girl who was just staring at my junk."

"I WAS NOT STARING!"

"Whoa priss keep it down." he said as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. It hung off his hips perfectly.

God, Ace's throat went dry and she really wished he hadnt had done that. Jinx was not lying; he was built and built damn good. 'I will not stare at his perfect, dripping...yep, i'm lost.'

Dean took a few steps closer till he was pinning Ace to the counter. "So you werent staring? Cause I know I was staring earlier."

"Not at all."

"You didnt like what you saw?"

"I guess I could ask you the same thing. We are even now."

'Keep a level head Ace.' she thought as Dean pressed against her harder. She could feel him through the thin motel towel. "You know I did."

Jinx pulled back from the door, smirking. "I hope you have your song picked out Sammy. I cant wait to see your moves."

Sam's smile dropped. "No, they're not-"

"Pretty damn close."

Sam looked at her, then to the door. He was a genius after all. "Dont even think about it Sam."

"You cheated earlier."

"That was not cheating."

"Yes it was."

"No, it was to get you alone."

Jinx stalked over to him. "You didnt like the time alone with me." 'Stay strong, do not give it.' She looked at him, with this big amber eyes; he felt his knees almost give.

"DEAN! Where the fuck is my computer? We have a problem!"

Jinx's jaw dropped and she shook her head. "You are so cut off." she said angrily as she walked away from him.

Sam took a deep breath. "Just remember, if i'm cut off, so are you."

Jinx turned back, a wicked grin on her face. "Oh just remember Sammy. I got Ace." then she turned and walked out, leaving Sam stunned.

Ace was seriously going to hug Sam when she saw him. She watched as Dean swore and pulled away from her. He bent down and picked up his pants.

Her mouth went dry again as he dropped the towel and pulled on his jeans. They hung low on his hips. She muttered in Hebrew about hot sexy men and how she needed to get laid. Dean turned and looked at her.

"We aren't finished here, not by a long shot," he said leaning closer to her again.

"So, you say."

"No, sweetheart, I know."

Dean kissed Ace hard for a moment. He then pulled away and went into the room. He grabbed a shirt and went to see what the hell was so important that Sam needed him for.

Sam sat at the dinette set. He looked at the door wanting Jinx to come back. He looked up when Dean came into the room. His brother was pissed. He sighed; today was going to be a long day.

"Alright, Sammy what the hell do you want?" Dean asked.

"I had a vision," Sam said.

"Shit. How bad was it?" Dean asked feeling a little bad that while he was trying to get into Ace's pants, his little brother had been enduring another head splitting vision.

"Bad. Guy walked into a gun store grabbed a rifle and started blowing people away."

"Shit. Do you know where it is?"

"No. Dean, I... I think we should go to the roadhouse."

"What? Why?"

"Ash could help us find this place because..."

"Because why?"

"Dean, haven't you noticed that every time I have a vision it is usually about another kid like me? Another kid with strange abilities?"

"Come on, Sammy. That's not true."

"Really? Name one time where my visions haven't been about the yellow eyed demon. One time."

Dean stood there trying to think. Ace wandered into the room. She smiled at Sam and went over to him. She hugged him causing Dean to frown. Jinx took that moment to walk back into the room with takeout bags. She also didn't look pleased with the fact that Ace was hugging Sam or that Sam was hugging her back.

"Thank you Sammy," Ace said.

"Ah, for what?" Sam asked pulling away and wincing when he heard Jinx slam the door.

"For saving me from Pinky."

"Didn't hear you complaining about being saved," Dean muttered.

"Whatever. Oh, food. Thank you Jinxy."

"Sure."

Ace raised an eyebrow as she walked over to Jinx. Her friend was not in a good mood. She turned and looked at Sam. He looked down. She had a feeling this was his doing. Great, now she was stuck with it. She took the takeout bag and looked inside. She smelled bacon. She sighed but decided greasy diner food was better the nothing.

Jinx walked over to the bed and sat on it. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her knife and started to sharpen it. She looked at Sam and Dean. She didn't say anything for a few moments but felt their eyes on her.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked.

"I think we should go to the roadhouse," Sam said.

"I think that that is a crappy idea," Dean countered.

"Why are we going to the roadhouse?" Ace asked her mouth full of bacon.

"I had a vision. I think Ash could help us look into it using the computer."

"Not, a bad idea Sam."

"I don't like it," Jinx said.

"Jinx, it makes sense. Ash is a computer genius."

"So are you and Sam. We should keep this between us."

"Exactly. We can handle this and-."

"And by the time we get there the guy will be dead along with whoever else! I am tired of getting there when it's too late!"

Everyone was silent. Jinx looked at Dean. They both seemed to be talking to each other without words. Dean nodded and Jinx sighed. They both looked back at Sam and Ace.

"Fine. We'll go, but I still think this idea is jacked," Dean said going in the next room to get his stuff.

"I agree with him," Jinx said.

Sam got up to go get his things. Ace turned and looked at Jinx. She was ignoring her. Ace stuffed herself with more bacon. Yep, this day was going to be freakin awesome.

Sam sat beside Dean in the impala as his brother broke the speed limit. He looked out the window as the scenery passed. He wished Dean would at least turn on the radio. That had to be better than sitting here in the silence. He turned back and looked at Dean. Dean was clenching his jaw.

"Dude, if I knew it would make you so grumpy I would have kept my mouth shut and let you bang Ace," Sam said.

"This is not about Ace," Dean said coldly.

"Like hell it isn't. You like her."

"I do not."

"You do so."

"Sam, do not push me. We have a job to do and-."

"Oh, cram the bullshit Dean! You are pissed because you want Ace and you haven't had her yet."

"What about you and Jinx, huh? You tapped that yet Sammy?"

"Dean, that is none of your business."

"Oh, but my love life is?"

Sam turned and looked back out the window. Dean finally turned on the radio and cranked the volume to discourage any further conversations.

"Jinxy." Jinx would not look Ace as she tried to get her attention. "Jin-"

"I swear to god if you dont shut the fuck up, I will pull over, kill you and dump your body."

"At least you're speaking to me." Jinx looked at her. "So, what did I do to piss you off?" Jinx looked back to the road. "This isnt about Ari. Or about Dean, you're basically throwing us together. Not about last night, so its about me hugging Sam."

"You're really pushing that arent you? Nothing going on between us."

"Thats why you walked out of the room and slammed the door when I was hugging him." Jinx's jaw set as she looked ahead.

Jinx rested her elbow on the window, shaking her head. "I'm tired Ace. I've told you, i'm just tired."

"I've seen you cranky, this is more then cranky."

"Ace, I have a promise to keep tp Ari, keepin your ass alive, and you are making it really hard right now."

Ace looked away. "You dont have to be such a bitch to me."

Jinx shook her head, sighing. "Maybe you should ride with Dean and Sam, till I, I dont want to take this out on you okay."

Ace looked back at her. "Maybe that is a good idea. I'll call them."

Jinx nodded as she took a deep breath. She patted Ace's thigh affectionately. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." They were quiet a moment. "Dude, you're suppose to say it back."

"Well I dont want to."

"Spoiled brat."

"Trailer trash." Ace muttered, both of them smirking as Ace called Dean.

Dean pulled his phone from his jacket, flipping it open with a smile when he saw 'Priss' lit up on the screen. "Miss me already?"

"Have you guys passed the Wilkinson's Gas Stop yet?"

"No, why?"

"Because I am going to be riding with you guys for a while."

"What happened?"

Sam looked up from his laptop; his fear grew with every second of silence. "Nothing. You know how it gets, being on the road with someone. Pick me up there Pinky?"

"Yeah, course. We're about ten minutes away."

"I'll be here. Try not to keep me waiting very long Pinky." He knew she was smirking as she hung up.

Sam looked at Dean, waiting to know what the hell was going on. "So?"

"Ace is going to be ridin with us."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

Dean looked at him, then shook his head. "Nope. Its not. I think her and Jinx got in a fight, and I dont know about you, but I cant wait to see them make up."

"Dean."

"What?" Sam looked at him seriously.

"I dont know Sam, okay. We'll try and get it out of her when we get her."

"Where's Jinx?"

"I'm going to guess she already drove off."

"You dont think, I mean, you dont think she's leaving leaving do you?"

Dean looked at his little brother; he knew it would crush Sam all over again if Jinx left without a trace. "Nah. She'll be back. We got Ace after all. We'll hold her hostage if we have to." He tried to play it off as a joke, but he was just as worried as Sam was.

Jinx didnt know how fast she was going and as usual, she didnt give a damn. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Ace, and Dean and Sam. She had no right to be jealous, not after she kissed Ari.

She knew how that made Sam feel and yet she continued to do it anyways. Jinx hated on taking her anger out on Ace. It was a good thing she was going to be driving with the boys for awhile; as much as she loved Ace, she needed a break. She knew Sam would call her, to make sure she wasnt running before, but she turned her phone off; she didnt want to talk to anyone.

She didnt stop driving till she knew she had put enough distance between herself and the impala that a quick break wouldn't bring them together. Jinx pulled over to the side of the road and hit the steering wheel till her hands hurt.

She took a deep breath, turning her cellphone back on; she pressed on the one and waited for the answering machine. "Come on Baby, just say something."

"No its dorky."

"Come on."

"No."

"Fine. Hi, you've reached Billy and his wife woman-"

"Wife woman?"

"Well you didnt want to say anything, so you are now wife woman."

"I'll show you wife woman."

Jinx could hear someone being tackled in the back, then kissing. "You've reached Billy and Jinx, leave us a damn-" It cut off with a beep.

Jinx shook her head, letting the tears fall; she could do this when she was alone. She could let go then. She could be weak then, not trusting herself to be weak in front of anyone, not even Ace. "Stupid bastard. Should've been me."

Jinx turned when she heard whimpering, her shoulders falling when she saw Baby's face. Without hesitation she crawled in the back and pulled Baby close to her. "I miss him too. I miss him all the time." she said as she turned her phone off again, and sat there, staring out the window. She was tired of losing people, tired of fighting and tired of being in pain.

This next hunt, she knew it was going to be hard. For one, she didnt want to see Jo again; her life would be fine without it. This was going to be hard for Sam and she needed to be there for him, but she didnt know if she was capable of helping him the way he needed to be helped.

That took a whole person, and she rarely felt like a whole person anymore. Jinx took a deep breath. "But we cant be sad, right Baby? We have got to pull ourselves up by the boot straps and keep going? Dont we?"

Baby looked at her and she smiled, kissing his head. "I dont know about you, but I could use a beer, lets go." And just as easily as she had let everything go, she put it all back in its neat little box, claimed back into the drivers seat and started the car; she had a job to do and that was the most important thing.

Ace paced back and forth at the gas station. She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. She had done this; she had pissed off Jinx and hurt her. She cursed and ran a hand though her hair. She didn't know how to fix it when Jinx wouldn't even talk to her.

She looked up when she heard the impala drive into the lot. She gave a little smile to Sam as he climbed out of the passenger seat.

"Everything okay?" he asked as she walked over.

"No, everything is not okay," she whispered going to climb in the backseat.

"Her, you sit in the passenger seat, I'll take the back."

"Sam, you don't have to, I am perfectly fine in the back-."

"Sweetheart, get that fine ass in this car and stop arguing," Dean said leaning forward so she could see the smile on his face.

"Fine, Pinky but only cause Sammy is being a gentle man."

Ace climbed in the passenger seat and tossed her bag on the floor. She leaned back in the seat and sighed. She looked out the window and waited for Dean to get going again.

Dean glanced at Sam in the rear view mirror. Sam shrugged. Dean drove out of the gas station and back on the open road.

The three of them drove in silence for about twenty minutes. Dean kept sneaking glances at Ace. She just kept looking out the window. Sam wasn't much help either, he was too busy on his laptop looking god knows what. Dean decided it was going to be up to him to get the information out of Ace about what was going on with Jinx.

"So, what happened? Jinx mad at you or something?" he asked.

"Or something," Ace answered resting her head against the glass of the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I mean we'll show up at the road house and she'll be all happy to see you. You watch."

"Dean, if you're trying to cheer me up, don't."

"What happened?" Sam asked from the back seat.

"Jinx is just being Jinx and I... It doesn't matter. I'll figure out a way to fix it. As soon as I figure out what's really wrong."

"You know, you aren't in this alone. Jinx seemed plenty pissed at Sammy too," Dean added.

"I don't need anyone's help dealing with Jinx."

"Really, sweetheart? Then why are you riding with us?"

"Cause I missed your wonderful company."

"Really?"

Sam shook his head. He laughed a little causing Dean to look at him. Sam looked at his brother.

"She was being sarcastic, Dean," he said.

"No, she wasn't. Right, priss? You missed my company?"

Ace didn't answer. She just closed her eyes and wished for this day and hunt to be over with.

reviews are very much welcomed.


	22. Chapter 22

i know its been a while, sorry about that. Persephone and i have been really busy, but she was the one who reminded me i needed to post. we both started school, so its going to be a while before the next one.

its only roughly edited. dont get the pitch forks, i have homework. ) wait, in that case, get them so i dont have to do it.

Two hours later, the impala pulled into the roadhouse. Ace saw Jinx's jeep there and let out a sigh of relief. She climbed out of the impala grabbing her bag. She stood and looked at the roadhouse debating going inside or just standing out here all night and waiting for Jinx. Dean made the decision for her.

Dean walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her towards the bar. He turned to make sure Sam was following behind.

"You know, I don't know why you two are so damn worried. Jinx is fine and she'll be a wonderful mood. I bet she missed all of us," he said opening the door and pulling Ace inside.

Dean scanned the room. He found Jinx sitting at the bar her back to them. He saw Jo smile at him. He gave her a nod then dragged Ace over to Jinx. Jinx turned to look at them and for a minute Dean could have swore he saw pain in her eyes. Then it was gone and she was smiling. She looked at Ace.

"I see you brought her back in one piece. Good, now I won't have to kill you," Jinx told Dean.

"That's rich considering you were the one talking about dismembering me earlier," Ace muttered sitting at the bar and ordering a scotch.

"Dean, we gotta find Ash," Sam said coming over to them.

"I think he's in the back," Jinx said not looking at him.

Sam looked at Dean and pulled him towards the back of the bar. The found Ash's room with a sign on the door. It read 'Dr. Badass is in'. Sam banged on the door.

"Ash, it's Sam. We need your help," he said.

Nothing. Sam nagged again. They waited but still nothing. Dean sighed and decided he'd try. He banged on the door.

"Hey, Dr. Badass," he said.

A few minutes later and the door opened. A very naked Ash stood there. Dean looked away. That was more of Ash then he ever wanted to see.

"Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. What can I do for you?" Ash asked.

"We need your help looking for a demon," Sam said.

"Well, hell guess I'll need my pants."

"Shirt would be nice too," Dean said walking away.

Jinx looked at Ace sipping her drink. Neither had said anything to each other. Jinx sighed. She got off her bar stool and stood next to Ace. She then pulled her in a hug. Ace didn't hug her back.

"Acey, it wasn't your fault. I've... I've just been going though some shit and... I let it get to me. Come on, you know I love you more than anything," Jinx told her.

"More than chocolate?" Ace asked.

"Of course more than chocolate."

"More than Lila?"

Ace smiled a little when she heard Jinx hesitate. She waited though. She heard Jinx mutter a curse.

"Yes, more than Lila."

"More than Sam?"

"Seriously?"

Jinx heard Ace laughing then felt her friend hug her back. Jinx pulled away and kissed Ace on the cheek. Ace did the same.

"We're okay now?" Jinx asked softly.

"Yeah, we're okay."

Ace pulled away. She turned and saw Jo flirting with Dean. Again. She clenched her teeth and turned around. She sat back on the bar stool with her back towards them. Jinx leaned against the bar beside her.

"You know, you could claim him as your own then shit like this wouldn't happen," Jinx told her.

"Jinx, I think we both know there is no claiming Dean."

"Well, it would be fun to try wouldn't it?"

Jinx watched as Ace just sat there and drank her drink. She looked over at Jo and Dean. Hmmm, she would need to push Ace a little more for her to make a move. Now, which buttons did she push?

X

X

X

X

X

Ignoring Sam was easier then she thought, especially considering he was engrossed with Ash about finding other kids like him. Other kids like him. The bastard never said that there were others like him. She just thought he was psychic, but obviously there was something else and she had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the yellow eyed demon that killed their family.

Jinx looked out at the corner of her eye at Ace who was watching Jo flirt with Dean; she smirked. If Ace wasn't jealous, then she didn't know anything about her at all.

Ace looked away from the disgusting flirting to look at Jinx as she ordered a shot of Bacardi. For as long as she knew her, she had only watched Jinx drink three shots of it; finally she made the connection.

It was when she was normally in the fantastic mood she was in now. She watched as Jinx looked up, raising her shot glass up before knocking it back, making a face. "So I have this theory."

"Okay."

"I got this friend." Jinx looked at her. "And she only ever drinks Bacardi when she gets in this mood."

"Uh huh."

"But before she drinks it, she always raises it, like in saulte. Any thoughts?"

"Maybe it was her fathers favorite drink."

Ace instantly felt bad and Jinx knew she had put off the Billy conversation once again. She was getting good at putting off telling Ace about her dead husband. "I'm-"

"Its okay Acey." she said as she kissed her cheek. "So, I have the perfect idea."

"Really?" she asked, taking a sip of Jinx's beer. "Do tell."

"Remember that bar in New Haven?"

An instant smile spread across Ace's face. "You are brilliant."

"Oh, I know." Jinx said as Ace smiled at her and walked right over to Dean.

Dean looked up at her, about to say something when she stuck her hand right into his pants pocket, searching around as she placed the other hand on his hip. "Did you snag my underwear this morning? Jinx bought me those and they were my favorite." she said, looking up at his surprised face. Ace raised her eyebrow, feeling as he started to get hard. "I guess not. Next time, you can just put them back on for me, so I don't lose them." Ace turned with a smirk, looking at Jinx as she turned not to laugh.

Ace was about to walk away, but Dean grabbed her arm, and spun her around, kissing her hard. "You play dirty."

"Never said I was a good girl, just a lady." She smirked against his lips as he kissed her again, driving Jo away. She knew in her mind that she only did that to get Jo to back off, but now she was enjoying the kiss too much to pull back. Damn Dean Winchester and his amazing mouth.

Jinx smiled into her beer and looked at her watch. More hunters where going to start coming in soon. She didn't like other hunters, not since Billy died. The ones he knew and the ones they had met together, they didn't like her; they thought she let him die.

So this bar was not a safe place for her right now. Jinx stood and put a couple of bills down as Jo walked over. "Is she just doing that to piss me off?"

"Doing what?"

"Basically fucking Dean against the bar?" Jo said with a bitter tone.

"Well, this morning they were fucking against the sink, so, no." Jo's jaw dropped and she walked off. Jinx smirked; the simple things in life really were great.

Jinx walked passed Dean and Ace making out, smiling at Ash as he looked up at her. "Well hello gorgeous."

"Ash you flatter me too much."

"Or not enough."

"Good man." she said as she looked at the papers. "I'm going to head out early, give me a scream when you know where we're going Sam."

"Please do not leave me alone with them." he said as he glanced over at Dean and Ace, who were still attached at the lips.

"Aww, stage fright?"

"Come on Jinx, please?"

Jinx sighed; being alone with Sam in her jeep was not something she wanted right now, but damn him for giving her that puppy dog look. "I still stand by what I said earlier. And no talking."

"Thank you."

Sam was still going to get her to talk, she was ignorant to think otherwise. "Tell Dean and Ace where we went, will ya Ash?" Sam asked as he stood and gathered his things.

"Course buddy, course."

Jinx put down money for another beer. "On me."

"Marry me?"

"Maybe later Ash." she said as she and Sam made a quick escape, both for their own reasons.

X

X

X

X

X

Dean pushed Ace so her body was pressed against the bar. He ran a hand down her side and squeezed her thigh. He heard her moan and he smirked against her lips. He pressed his body against hers and wished to god he could just lay her down on the floor and have his way with her.

Ace raked a hand though Dean's hair and mentally cursed all the clothes that they were wearing. She slipped her other hand back in his pocket and felt how much he wanted her. She rubbed against him and felt him nip her lip. She laughed softly as she kept her lips against his.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing? This is a bar not a whorehouse!" Ellen yelled coming in the bar.

Dean slowly pulled away from Ace. He looked at Ellen and smiled sheepishly. Ace buried her face against his chest wanting to crawl in a hole and die.

"Sorry, Ellen, but sweetheart here, has these lips that just demand to be kissed," he said.

"Pinky, I am going to kill you," Ace muttered.

Ace pulled away and looked around the bar for Jinx and Sam. She didn't see them anywhere. She swore and went over to Ash. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Where did Jinx and Sam go?" she asked softly.

"They left to go to...Blue Ridge Colorado."

"Thanks Ash."

"You know, Acey baby, if you want a real man, give me a call."

"Anytime."

Dean finished his beer as Jo walked over to him. She looked at him and he gave her a slow smile.

"You know, I could help you on this case," she said.

"Sorry, Jo, it's a family thing."

"Really then why are she and Jinx helping?"

Dean looked at Ace. She turned and gave him a smile before saying her goodbyes to Ash and coming over his way. He looked back at Jo.

"Cause Jinx is family and Ace is Jinx's family which... Makes her my family too."

"You don't make out with your family, Dean."

"Really? Never heard of kissing cousins?"

"Alright, Pinky let's go. Blueridge, Colorado. Ash is going to call Jinx and Sam."

"Alright. See you, Jo."

Dean grabbed his jacket. Ace grabbed her bag and gave Jo a sicking sweet smile letting the other girl know that she had lost; Ace had won Dean.

X

X

X

X

X

Sam sat beside Jinx as the miles rolled by. He looked out the window, looked at Baby, stared at the info he has gathered a million times. He was ready to get down on his knees and beg Jinx for forgiveness when his cell rang.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Andrew Gallagher Blue Ridge Colorado. He fits the criteria you gave," Ash said.

"Thanks, Ash. I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one but who scouting?"

Sam hung up and looked at Jinx. Her eyes were on the road and Sam wondered if she even knew he was there anymore. He looked straight ahead too.

"Blue Ridge, Colorado," he said.

"Good."

"Jinx, I-."

"Shut up, Sam. I said no talking."

Sam turned and looked out the window. He rested his head against the head rest of the jeep. This was going to be one long ass drive. He asked himself why he hadn't just stayed behind and watched Ace and Dean make out. That wouldn't have been half as awkward as this was.

Baby whined from the back. "Just another hour Baby." He whined again. "Fine." she sighed as she pulled over and killed the engine.

She knew Sam was staring. "How far-"

"We're about an hour from Blue Ridge."

"Do you know where-"

"You could call them." Jinx jumped out, moving her seat forward so Baby could get out. He jumped out of the car and went running. "Don t wonder off Baby." Baby stopped and looked back at her. "I mean it Baby, don't make me come after you." Baby barked at her and continued to run off.

Sam looked at Baby, shocked at his intelligence as he looked back to Jinx who was still watching Baby run. "He's really smart."

"Well, not everything big is stupid."

Sam knew that was a direct dig at him. "Are you sure he's not like, a cursed person?"

Jinx turned to him slowly, giving him the 'are you fucking serious?' look. "And proving my point about big things being stupid."

"Do you have something you want to say to me?"

"I'm pretty sure I just did Sam."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He threw his hands up, but Jinx only stared. "What did I do to piss you off so much?"

Jinx was not going to start yelling; as made as she was, and some of it was towards him, she didn't want to take all of it out on him. She shouldn't have let him come with her. "Sam, not everything is about you."

His jaw dropped. "Then why are you, being like this to me? Is it because I hugged Ace? Or this morning when I broke them apart? Come on Jinx, give me something to go on."

Jinx sighed. "I told you Sam. This isn't all about you, and if you don't stop, I am going to take all of the fucked up feelings I have going on right now, and I am going to take them out on you. And it wont be the fun way of taking out my anger Sam, its going to hurt."

He looked at her for a moment. "You could tell me whats going on, talk it out instead of hitting like I'm guessing what will happen."

"Don t push it Sam, or I will leave your ass on the side of the road for Dean to get you."

"You have got to stop doing this Jinx, its going to kill you."

"I've survived this long Sam, I'll be fine." Jinx whistled. "Baby come."

Baby came running towards them and jumped in the backseat. "Sam if you say one more word, just, don't okay?"

Sam nodded, grabbing his phone as it rang. "Yeah Dean?"

"We stopped for a few minutes. No, Dean, we're not making out. Baby needed out. Where are you? We'll meet you there, bye."

"He's at the Clover Inn." Jinx looked at him. "They got hungry."

"I'm going to beat your brother silly."

"Can I watch?" Jinx rolled her eyes as she put the jeep into drive and got back on the road.

X

X

X

X

X

Ace sat beside Dean shaking her head. He kept looking at his watch every five minutes and had down three cups of coffee. She knew he was hungry but that he would wait for Sam and Jinx to get there. She sipped her coffee and sighed. She felt Dean's hand on her thigh. She turned and looked at him.

"How about you and me sneak back into the impala and well...see where it takes us," he whispered.

"Pinky, I am not going to have sex with you in a car," she said.

"Huh... Then let's get a room."

Dean watched as Ace looked out the window beside her. She didn't say yes, but she didn't say no either and that worked with him. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the base of her neck. He nuzzled his face there. He heard her sigh again.

"Come on, sweetheart, you and me. You know we would be awesome together," he whispered to her.

"Until we got to the next town and you found someone new," Ace answered looking down at the table top.

"Find someone to replace you? You, priss are one of a kind."

Ace didn't get a chance to answer. Jinx and Sam walked into the diner. Jinx slid into the other side of the booth. Sam slid in beside her but stayed so one of his legs was hanging out of the booth so that there was space between him and Jinx. Jinx glared at Dean. She looked at how close he was to Ace and that just made her madder.

"You do realize we are working a job right?" she asked tensely.

"I do. What the hell is your problem?" Dean asked.

"That," she pointed to Ace and Dean, "How about you two just go out back and get it done with so we can get back on this case?"

"Excuse me?" Ace asked looking at Sam. He looked down confirming that he had made this worse.

"You heard me. I don't have time for this shit. If you'll excuse me I have people to save."

Jinx shoved Sam out of the way. She walked out of the diner ignoring Dean and Ace's calls to her. She climbed in Lila with Baby in he back. She turned the key and gunned the engine. She peeled out of the parking lot and back onto the open road. She needed to drive around and be alone.

Baby sensed that his mommy was not feeling her best. He crawled in the passenger seat. Jinx glanced at him and smiled. She reached out and stroked his soft coat. Only then did she feel the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She pulled over to the side of the road and curled up in the driver's seat. Baby came over and licked her tears away.

"Mommy is sad and just needs a few minutes... And something to kill," Jinx whispered hugging Baby close.

Ace tossed her bag on the motel bed. She pulled out her cell and tried Jinx's number again. She heard Sam and Dean bringing bags into the rooms. She paced back and forth waiting for Jinx to pick up. Instead she got her voice mail, again.

"Jinxy, baby, it's Ace. Call me back, please. I am worried about you. We all are," she said softly in Arabic. She hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. She really wanted to toss it against the wall but that was her seventh phone this year.

"Anything?" Dean asked dropping a bag at the foot of one bed.

"Still just her voice mail. I... God, I need to shot something. Tell me I get to shoot something."

"We don't know yet. I was going to go check it out," Sam muttered grabbing his computer bag.

"Why do you get to check it out?" Ace whined. She was worried about Jinx which always put her in a bad mood and made her act like a spoiled child.

"Because it was my vision I know what I am looking for."

And with that he was gone. Ace sighed and sat on the bed. She looked up at Dean hopefully. He didn't she her look as he was busy pulling out the guns from the gun bag.

"Pinky," she asked softly getting up and walking over to him.

"Hmmm," he asked taking apart his gun and looking to see if he needed to clean it.

"I'm bored and... I need a distraction."

"Well, you always could-."

Dean was shocked when Ace attached herself to his body. She leaped on him her legs wrapping themselves around his waist. It surprised him and he fell back on the bed. Ace smiled down at him as she straddled him. He looked into her eyes and lost himself.

"You should know that when I get bored I get creative," she whispered licking his neck.

"How creative?" Dean asked felling her hand on his belt.

"Hmmm, very creative. So,... Wanna help me with my boredom?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

Dean turned his head and claimed her mouth with his. He ran a hand up her thigh pushing up her dress. She didn't care as she was too busy with his belt. Dean smiled slightly. This could be the night he finally got his priss.

X

X

X

X

X

Sam walked around the town of Blue Ridge. He really had no clue where he was suppose to be to tell the truth but he... he just needed to be alone with his thoughts. And also, he could not stand the sexual tension between Dean and Ace. They were freakin undressing each other with their eyes every freakin minute.

Sam turned a corner and looked up. He looked around and sighed in relief. He had found the street with he gun store. Now all he needed to do was wait for the doctor. He looked around and found a bench. He sat down and pulled out his laptop. He really didn't have anything to do on it but it was a good cover. He opened it and prepared for a long wait.

Jinx didn't know what was going on; Sam never told her exactly what was going down. When she walked into a coffee shop, she smiled at the girl behind the counter. "How can I help you?"

"Anything you want to give me sweetheart."

The girl actually blushed and nodded. "Sure thing. I think you have something you might want."

"Why thank you sugar." While she was making Jinx's drink, a guy walked in and Jinx smiled; he was a definite stoner. "Hey Tracey."

"Hey Andy."

Jinx turned to Tracey. "I love the name Tracey you know." Tracey laughed and handed her a drink.

"How much do I owe ya?"

"2 dollars."

"Anyway I could get your number?" Jinx raised her eyebrows as Andy came up besides her.

"You're going to want to pay her, take you drink and leave." Jinx looked at him, her tattoos glowing.

They stared each other down. Slowly Jinx pulled a small dagger out of her waist band, turning to him. She pressed it against his stomach. "Who are you?" she whispered in her ear as he tired not to look scared.

"Andy, Andy Gallagher."

"Andrew?" He nodded. Jinx pulled the knife back, placing money on the counter for Tracey. "Thank you so much Tracey, this is amazing. Now if you will excuse Andy and I, we haven't seen each other in years."

"Of course. I'll see you later Andy."

"Bye Tracy." He swallowed hard as they walked out.

"Hey Andy."

"Ansem ." he nodded in his direction as they left.

Once they were in an alley, Jinx threw him against the wall. "Talk now."

"How the hell didn't it work on you?"

"How the hell didn't what work on me? You're gift?" Andy looked at her shocked. "You know about that?"

Jinx nodded. "I got a friend."

Jinx looked at him. "Are you killing people?"

"What? No, I just use it for fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah."

Jinx smiled. "Like what?"

"You know, not paying bills and getting out of trouble."

"But no hurting people."

"No! I would never hurt someone."

Jinx nodded, letting up on him a bit. "Did your mother die in a nursery fire?"

"How did you know that?" He demand as she sighed.

"That means you're who we are looking for."

"What do you mean 'we'? Are you with the government? Oh fuck."

"Andy, don't get paranoid on me, I'm not the government, trust me."

He stared at her for a minute. "Okay, then why me?"

"You're powers. Someone is about to do some very bad things."

"How bad?"

"Murder."

Andy shook his head. "Nope, not me."

"We established that already."

"You believe me?"

"Dude, you're stoned. Yeah, I believe you." Andy sighed in relief.

"So, you holding?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, why not?" Andy smiled and pulled a pipe out. "You got a lighter?"

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." she said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder as he led them to him van.

"So, how come it didn't work on you? I've never met someone it didn't work on?"

"Well Andy, I'm a bit special, but not your pay grade."

"So, this friend?"

"He gets visions. As far as I know."

"Cool." he said as they walked to up his van.

"Dude, you are awesome."

Andy smiled. "Thanks." he said as he opened the back and got in first.

While he lit up his pipe, Jinx looked around; there was no way this guy was a killer, nothing at all pointed to it.

Once Andy toked, he passed it to Jinx who gladly toked as well. "This is some good shit." she coughed as he nodded.

"I know. I get it from this guy a couple towns over."

"Mmm." Jinx sat back and stared at the posters. "So you never have to pay for anything?"

"Not unless I want to."

"That is so cool." Andy nodded hazily and smiled.

A few minutes they heard people screaming; Jinx looked at him, her eyes wide. "That's not good."

"No." He said, shaking his head.

"Come on Andy, we should go check it out."

"Do we have to?"

"Its my job."

"Okay." he said as they climbed out of the van, walking towards the crowd that had started to gather on the main street.

That's when she saw Sam standing there, looking completely distraught. Jinx had the feeling she was going to be in trouble, that was after she dealt with her munchies.

so there you go. tell me what you think is going to happen next.


	23. Chapter 23

sorry this took so long, but shit crazy busy. if you read Rome, you know why.

let us know what you think.

Sam looked at the mass of body parts that had been the doctor. He had stopped him from going on a killing rampage with a gun. The doctor had then gotten a call on his cell phone and stepped right in front of a bus. Yeah, Sam's day just kept getting worse and worse. He swung his bag across his chest and turned around. He saw Jinx. He immediately went over to her. She looked at him her eyes glossed over. He frowned.

"Hiya, Sammy," she said punching him in the arm.

"Hey. I... The doctor still died," Sam muttered.

"Dude, he's all over the road," Andy said wandering over to the crowd of people.

Jinx looked at Sam and told herself that she could totally pull this off. Sam wouldn't suspect a thing... Dude, was that a hot dog stand... Focus. She saw Sam's lips moving but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. She blinked her eyes.

"... I just wish I knew why this was happening, you know? What if this is what I am going to become?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure you are never going to be hit by a bus," Jinx said.

"What? That's not what I meant. Were you even listening to me?"

"Every word."

"Really? Then what-."

"Ooo, tacos. See you, Sam."

Sam watched as Jinx walked away. She walked right by what was left of the doctor and the crime scene not even taking a glance. Sam swore. Jinx was high. He reached in his pocket for his phone. He needed Dean and Ace here.

X

X

X

Ace yanked off Dean's t-shirt and tossed it aside. She smiled at him when he pushed her dress all the way up and griped her ass in both hands. She leaned down and licked a trail from his belly button to his neck. She felt him shiver and heard his moan. She smiled and kissed him again.

"You are still wearing too much clothes," he told her reaching behind her for the zipper.

"Not yet, Pinky. I am not finished with you yet," she whispered undoing his belt with one hand.

"I don't care if you are or aren't. I want to feel your skin against mine, now."

Dean leaned up and undid the zipper. He then yanked the dress over Ace's head. She lifted her arms up making it easier. He tossed the dress aside and looked at her. She now wore nothing except little purple lace panties that barely cover anything. He reached out and ran his fingers along the curve of her breast. She leaned against his touch. He smiled and flipped her on her back on the bed. She looked in his eyes and gave him a smile.

"Like what you see?" she asked her voice husky.

"Oh, definitely."

Ace watched as Dean lowered his head to her breast. She moaned when she felt his tongue barely glaze her nipple. She arched her back pushing her breast closer to his mouth. She felt his lips curl up in a smile.

"So, what were you saying about I'm out of your league?" he asked running a hand down her flat stomach.

"Pinky," she whined.

"So, am I?"

"No, you aren't. Now, will you please-Ooo!"

Dean slipped his hand inside her panties as he sucked on her nipple. He let his fingers stroke her. He had every single intention of having sex with her. He had her willing beneath him and that's where she was going to stay. Well, at least until they tried a new position.

Ace griped the sheets tight in her hands. Dean's mouth on her body felt so damn good. He tugged on her nipple with his teeth then licked it and sucked on it. She then felt his fingers stroking her and she wanted to just rip his pants off and have him right there. She moaned and arched against him. Then the unthinkable happened. His cell phone rang.

"Goddammit," he said pulling his head away from her nipple.

"Please don't answer it," Ace asked wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her. She felt his erection against her thigh. She wanted him inside of her.

"Sweetheart," he sighed torn.

"Please, please don't answer it," she asked again rubbing herself against him.

"God, woman you'd turn a saint into a sinner."

"I just want you. NOW."

Dean let Ace roll on top of him. She kissed him pressing her body against his skin to skin. His cell phone stopped ringing. Then Ace's started ringing a moment later. Ace groaned and pulled away. She looked in his eyes and he saw her frustration.

"I am going to kill whoever is trying to reach us," she muttered rolling off of him.

"Well, it's either Sam or Jinx."

"Like I said kill them."

Ace climbed off the bed and looked for her dress. She found it and pulled it back on. She was very much frustrated and pissed. She grabbed her bag and dug to the bottom for her comb. She then answered her cell.

"What the fuck do you want?" she demanded hearing Dean laugh softly at her use of words.

"I need you and Dean. Jinx is stoned," Sam said.

"And you us to what? Hold your hand? Deal with it yourself."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU! You are my problem, Sam! You and your-."

"Hey, Sammy, where are you?" Dean asked stepping in and taking the phone from Ace.

"Downtown. You'll find me where there is police tape."

"Why what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Dude, what did you do to Ace?"

"It's more of a what I didn't do to her."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. See you later, Sammy."

Dean hung up and looked at Ace. She was sitting on the bed pulling on a pair of heeled sandals. He watched her till she looked up at him.

"Sam-."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be in the car," she muttered walking away muttering in Arabic.

Dean sighed and looked for his shirt. He had a feeling Sammy was about to be a dead man.

X

X

X

Andy laughed at Jinx as she downed another four tacos. "Dude, you and tacos."

"I love tacos." she said as he scooted closer to her.

"So what are you doing here again?"

"Did you forget already? This is awesome dope."

"I told you." Andy looked over to Sam, then back at her. "He's mad, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah." Jinx said as she sipped on her coke.

"So, are you two, like, together?"

"Why are you offering?" She raised her eyebrows, laughing.

Sam looked over at them; he was about to walk over and punch that stoners lights out. He was sitting too close to Jinx and not just that, he got her high.

Jinx high always had a pattern; munchies, giggling, blank staring and finally sleeping. He had no idea what she thought she was doing while they were in the middle of a case. He shook his head. That's when he saw Dean and Ace walking up; this was not going to be pretty.

"Sam, this better be-"

"I don't want to know anything." he said as Ace looked passed him to Jinx.

"Who is Jinx with?"

"Andy Gallagher, same guy Ash told me was who we're here for."

"He fits the pattern?" asked Dean as Sam nodded.

"He does."

"Excuse me." Ace said as she marched over to Jinx. "Jinxy."

"Acey baby, this is Andy. He has the best-"

"Jinx."

"Ohoh. Are you in trouble?" Andy snickered.

"I hope so, she punishes really good."

Andy smiled and looked at Ace; he could tell she was very pissed. Andy nudged her. "Do you want me-"

Jinx shook her head. "I can do this." Jinx looked back at Ace. "Acey, you look really- You and Dean didn't fuck yet have you?"

"You made a big deal about us paying attention on the job, what are you doing?"

Jinx made a face. "I'm working on the job."

Ace shook her head. "Come on Jinxy." she said as she went to pull her up, but Jinx jerked back.

"No, I'm eating tacos with Andy."

Ace glared at Andy. "You tell her you two are done, she needs to come with me."

"No." Jinx sounded as if she was going through her terrible twos.

"Jinx Ember Westen, get your ass up now."

"I'll help." Andy said as he stood but Ace glared at him.

"I don't want your help. You got her like this."

"All I did was offer."

"That's like giving a diabetic a ho-ho."

Andy just looked at her; this Ace had a mean glare. Andy looked at Jinx next. "Hey Jinx?"

"Yeah?" her mouth was full with another taco.

"Let's go see what they're doing."

"Okay."

Ace stared at her in disbelief as Jinx stood and smiled at Andy.

"Can we go back to the van?" Jinx asked as they walked over to Dean and Sam; they looked up when they heard Jinx say that.

"You were where with him?" Dean asked as Jinx smiled at him, poking his cheek.

"You have puffy cheeks." she said as Ace tried not to laugh while Sam stood there, glaring.

Andy leaned closer to Jinx, whispering in her ear. "I'm going to go now."

Jinx nodded as he handed her her soda and looked at Dean, Sam and Ace. "You are going to forget about me coming over. You only saw me with Jinx then I left."

"Then you left." Ace said as he nodded.

"Exactly." Andy turned to Jinx. "We good?"

"Don't worry man. I know you're a good guy."

"Thanks." he said as he walked off quickly.

Sam shook his head for a moment, the looked at Jinx. "Why are you high?"

Jinx started giggling. "You are HUGE!"

Dean and Ace turned to look at Jinx. She looked as if she was trying very hard not to laugh. "I think someone could use some coffee."

Jinx made a face. "I don't want coffee, I want Cheetos."

"No Cheetos."

Jinx pouted. "but I want them Acey."

Ace looked at Dean and Sam. "You two handle this, I'll take Jinx to get some Cheetos."

"And hohos."

Ace sighed. "And hohos."

Then she looked at Sam; she really wanted to know what the hell was going on with them.

Ace guided Jinx away from the crowds. "What were you thinking?"

"My heart hurts."

Ace frowned, stopping to look at Jinx. "Jinx?"

"Ooo hohos."

"Jinx focus."

Jinx looked at her, then hugged her. "I love you Acey. I do, but no more pushing."

Jinx smiled. "Unless you're pushing Dean. He likes being pushed."

"Jinx, just talk to me."

"No talking. Foooood." Jinx ran into the store and started to pile food up in her arms. Ace stood there a moment then shook her head; she should have known better that it wasn't going to be that easy to get her to talk.

X

X

X

Dean started laughing the minute Ace and Jinx were out of sight. He laughed harder when Sam shoved him. He looked at his brother.

"Well, Jinx is right, you are huge," he said.

"Dammit, Dean this is a case. Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"I want, no, need to talk to that Andy guy."

"What guy?"

Sam shook his head. Andy's mind warp worked on Dean and Ace but not him. He walked down the street looking for Andy. He saw his van. He marched over to it with Dean following behind. He turned and looked at his brother.

"How about we take a peek at what he's hiding?" Sam asked.

"Probably just his bong," Dean said digging in his pockets looking for something to jimmy the doors open with.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Here we go."

Dean opened the doors of the van and pulled them open. He looked at the disco ball and looked at Sam. He raised an eyebrow.

"This guy is our stone cold killer?" he asked.

"Dean, he uses verbal commands. The doctor had just gotten off his cell phone before walking in front of the bus. Who else could have done it?"

"Obi Wan Kenobi?"

"Dean."

"I just don't think he's our guy," Dean grabbed a hold of Andy's huge bong, "Definitely not our guy."

"Dude, you had OJ convicted before he got out of his white bronco, and now you are saying that this isn't our guy?"

"He just doesn't seem like the type. And OJ was guilty."

"Look, let's fight about this later. How about we find Andy and talk to him."

"Fine. Dude, I wish I was with priss right now."

"So, you and Ace getting along?"

Sam saw Dean smirk before he made his face very serious. He looked at Sam.

"We're working on it."

X

X

X

Ace watched as Jinx ate what must have been her twentieth bag of hohos. Ace shook her head and got up. She went over and sat beside her friend. Jinx was currently staring at one of Ace's earrings. It was a glass bead earring that allowed the sun to filter though it and create colored beads everywhere. Jinx was staring at the floor in awe at the different colors coming from this earring.

"Jinx, honey, why does your heart hurt?" Ace tried. She wanted so desperately to get her friend to talk to her. She just wanted to help Jinx any way she could.

"Pretty color, Acey, look at the pretty colors," Jinx said staring at them.

"I see them. Jinx?... Jinxy?"

Jinx stared at the floor. Ace shook her head and wiped the powdered cheese from the Cheetos off of Jinx's cheek. She then got up and grabbed her cell phone. She stood in the bathroom doorway so she could see Jinx but still carry on a semi private conversation. She dialed Sam's number. He was going to tell her what the hell had happened between him and Jinx.

"Hello," Sam said.

"You have five seconds. What did you do to Jinx?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Sam. I have your laptop."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. So, are you going to tell me what happened or do I permanently spam your laptop?"

"Dammit, Ace. Dean and I are busy right now."

"Wait, that's priss? Give me the phone," she heard Dean say.

"Dean, it's my-."

"Hey, sweetheart. How's Jinx?" Dean's soft smooth voice came on the phone.

"Staring at the floor."

"Well, could be worse. She could be laughing at nothing."

"Oh, I am waiting for that to come. Remind me to thank Sam."

"Oh no. I thought Andy was to blame."

"Oh, he is. He gave Jinx the pot but Sam put her in the mood where she felt like she needed it."

"I love your logic."

"You won't love it when I kill your brother."

"Do you have to kill him? Maiming is more humane."

"That's it! Give me back my phone! You can have your little domestic talk later!" Sam yelled.

"Bye sweetheart," Dean laughed.

"Ace, don't you dare touch my computer."

Before Ace could answer, she was knocked over into the bathroom by Jinx's body weight flying at her. Her phone hit the tile floor and shattered. She looked at Jinx. Jinx wore a huge grin on her face. Ace sighed. Phase three of Jinx being high had commenced.

"Ace, I love you," Jinx said.

"I love you too, Jinx. But, I am kinda having problems with breathing with you on top of me."

Jinx giggled, "I'm on top of you."

"Yes, you are."

"That's funny."

Ace rolled her eyes as Jinx giggled. She managed to push Jinx off of her. She watched as Jinx rolled around on the floor laughing. She looked at her watch. Sam and Dean better get their asses back here soon or they would come back to find Jinx tied to a chair gagged.

X

X

X

Dean ate the burger and groaned. He tossed the wrapper in the back and looked at Sam. They were sitting in the impala staking out Andy's van.

"You know, just once I would like to sit down and eat something that I didn't have to heat up or buy in a convenient store," he said.

"What I don't get is the motive. I mean the doctor was clean," Sam said looking at the papers on the case he had. The doctor's records didn't show anything about him hurting Andy or anything, "Why would Andy waste him?"

"If it was Andy."

"Dude, the guy was mind controlled in front of a bus. Andy happens to have the power of mind control, you do the math."

"I just don't think the guy has it in him."

"How would you know?"

"I just do. You aren't right about this."

"What? About Andy?"

No, about the kids with powers like yours being evil, Dean wanted to say but didn't.

"Hey. Why are you following me?" Andy asked banging a hand on the roof of the impala.

"Well, you see a relative of your s has passed away and-," Sam started Andy's mind control not working on him at all.

"Tell the truth," Andy pressed.

"I am. You see-."

"We hunt demons," Dean said wishing his could shut his mouth, "Demons, spirits, things you're worse nightmares wouldn't even touch."

"What?" Andy asked.

"Dean, shut up," Sam said looking at him.

"I'm trying. And see he's my brother, he's psychic kind of like you but not really like you, and he thinks you're a murderer. He's afraid that he's going to become one himself and that you're all part of something terrible. I hope the hell that he's wrong but I'm a little scared that he might be right," Dean finished smiling.

Sam looked at his brother shocked. He had heard Dean's fears finally. He looked at Andy. Maybe having a mind control gift wasn't so bad after all. I mean, he had got Dean to say how he felt in five minutes, when Sam had been trying for months.

"Okay, just leave me alone," Andy commanded.

"Okay, alright," Dena said watching Andy walk away.

Dean heard Sam get out of the car. He rested his head in his hands. Dude, he really wished he had stayed in he room with Ace. This day just kept getting worse.

so, mad points if you guys know what show "That's like giving a diabetic a ho-ho." is from.


	24. Chapter 24

Like I Promised, Another Chapter.

The Midterm Wasnt As Bad As I Thought.

But Here Is Some Fun For You, Maybe A Little More Jinx Mystery.

When Dean and Sam walked into the room, Ace marched right up to Sam and smacked him hard. "You and me are going to have a long chat."

"What the hell was that for?" he nearly yelled as she went to hit him again, but Dean came up behind her, holding her arms back.

"Okay priss, care to fill the rest of the class in?"

"Sam knows exactly what the fuck he did."

"Oh Sammy you better talk, priss swore." Ace looked at Dean, her eyes burning.

Sam looked at the beds. "Where's Jinx?"

Ace kicked at him, only missing because Dean pulled back on her. "You don't get to ask anything about her till you start talking."

Ace heard Dean's calming voice in her ear. "Relax. Where is Jinx?"

"She's sleeping in the bathtub."

"Why is she in the bathtub?"

"She wanted to be in there." Sam started towards the bathroom; Ace broke free of Dean and tackled Sam. "I don't think so. We are going to talk."

Dean, not liking the fact Ace was on top of Sam walked over and with ease picked her up. "Okay. You two take this outside and keep this G rated okay? I'm going to get Jinx out of the tub." Dean turned back towards them. "She's dressed right?"

"As far as I know." Ace said without looking away from Sam.

Once Dean walked into the bathroom, Ace dragged Sam out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Dean placed his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. He had seen some fucked up shit in his life, and he had seen some really funny shit in his life, but never had he seen something as funny as Jinx sleeping in a pretzel position in the bathtub.

Jinx looked completely peaceful and comfortable in her position that he almost felt bad about lifting her out of the tub. He shook his head as he carried her into the room. Jinx snuggled closer to him, holding onto him with dear life. When he tried to lay her down on the bed, she wouldn't let go. "Jinxy its okay."

"Billy don't go." She mumbled as Dean looked at her, shocked. 'Billy?' he thought as he grabbed her hands gently, loosening their grip on his shirt.

Jinx rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow as Dean went through her bag, looking for that blanket Ari gave her. Once he found it, he placed it over and at sat on the bed. He stroked her hair gently and looked down at her. "Whose Billy?" but he knew it was use asking her now; she was going to be dead to the world for a while.

Dean heard yelling outside the room,; he recognized Ace's angry voice and honestly started to wonder what Sammy did, or what she was blaming on Sam.

"I didn't do anything!" Sam yelled.

"Like hell you didn't! She said her heart hurt, Sam! You're the only asshole that has been around her lately!"

"What about Dean?"

"I doubt he would ever say anything to hurt her. So, my money is on you. Now, what the fuck happened?"

Sam looked away from Ace's hard glaze. She ran a hand though his hair. He looked at Ace and shook his head. He couldn't tell her. She didn't know about Billy or that he and Jinx had slept together and Jinx wanted it to stay that way, so... He sighed.

"I can't," he said softly.

"Excuse me? What did you say, you son of a bitch?" Ace asked her voice rising.

"I said I can't. I promised Jinx, I wouldn't."

Ace saw red. She tackled Sam to the ground letting her anger, frustration and worry out on him. She pounded on him and he made no move to stop her. She started sobbing. She felt arms come around her as Dean hauled her off of Sam. She fought against Dean. He pinned her against the wall of the motel and shook her a little.

"Priss, sweetheart, stop," he said brushing the hair from her face.

"No one is telling me what is wrong, how am I suppose to fix it?" she asked sobbing softly.

"Ace, you can't fix everything."

"No, but I should be able to fix Jinx and help her but... How can I do that if no one tells me what is wrong with her? Why did she say her heart hurts?"

Sam climbed to his feet. He touched his lip and winced. Ace had got him good. He had cut lip and he was sure his face was going to look like he had gone ten rounds with a brick wall. He watched as Dean looked at him. He sighed. He knew that look. He had made Ace cry, his brother was about to give him another ass whooping. This day could not get any worse.

As if on cue, Sam heard sirens drive past. He looked at Dean. Dean nodded. He turned back to Ace.

"Sam and I-," he started.

"Can I go? Please I just... I need to do something," Ace asked wiping away her tears.

"Well... Alright. Here."

Ace stared at the keys Dean handed her. She looked at him shocked. Jinx had told her that Dean didn't let anyone drive his car. Hell, he barely let Sam drive it.

"You're going to let me drive the car?" she asked.

"Yes, now get going."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You owe me sweetheart."

Dean saw Ace nod. He watched as she walked over and climbed into his baby. He tried really hard not to run over and jump in the car beside her and watch her every move. She pulled the car out of the parking lot. Dean turned towards Sam. Sam looked at the ground.

"So, I put Jinx to bed," Dean said.

"Okay," Sam answered.

"She said the weirdest thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She called me Billy and asked me not to go. Know anything about that Sammy?"

Sam turned around and pretending to be interested in the vending machine that was against the wall. He made a big show of pulling money out of his pocket to get a bag of chips.

"Nope, I have no idea what that could be about," Sam answered.

"Really? Sam, I know when you are lying and you are lying now. What's going on here?"

"Nothing."

"Sam."

"It's nothing, Dean. I am going to go see if I can find Andy. I hope we didn't make a mistake by letting him go."

"Whatever."

Dean watched his brother walking away. He suddenly knew why Ace had been wailing away at Sam. Sam knew what was going on with Jinx but wasn't talking and neither was Jinx. He sighed and went back in the room. He went over to the bed and watched Jinx sleep. It was the only time she seemed at peace. He reached out and brushed a hair from her face.

"What are you hiding now, Jinx?" he whispered.

X

X  
>X<p>

X

X

Ace followed the sirens till she got to a gas station. She parked the impala on the street and climbed out. She watched as they covered a body by a black SUV. She then smelled the air. She coughed and gagged. It smelled of burnt flesh. She shook her head and bit her lip. She reached back into the impala. She opened the glove box and searched around. She found a cop badge that she could use. She walked over to the scene and went under the tape flashing the badge at the deputy.

She went over to where the body was. She stood close enough so she could over hear the detective talking to the witness.

"She was talking on her cell phone. Then I went back to work. When I looked again she was covered in gasoline and had the lighter from her car in her hand. I told her to stop and she... She said it would be okay, then dropped the lighter," he said.

Ace cursed and looked down at the blue tarp covering the body. She slowly made her way back to the impala smiling at the deputy as he winked at her. She climbed in the driver's seat. She banged her hands on the steering wheel.

"Andy," she growled.

X

X

X

X

X

Jinx stirred next to Dean and reached out, as if looking for something. "What do you need?"

"Ugh."

"That's a wonderful sign. You're back Jinx."

"Fuck you Dean I never left."

"Really? Cause I didn't think you slept in a bathtub."

"Am I in a bathtub right now?"

"No, but you were earlier."

Jinx groaned again and sat up; they were the only ones there. "Where's Ace and Sam?"

"Funny you should mention them?"

"Why?" she asked as she combed her hands threw her hair, yawning.

"Ace just kicked Sam's ass, for hurting you. Care to explain?" Jinx looked at him then slipped off the bed, stretching. Dean grabbed her arm before she could get further away. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. Sam didn't do shit to me."

Dean nodded, not believing her. "Okay, lets go with this then," he said as she started to take her shirt off. "Whose Billy?"

Jinx stopped pulling off her shirt; she nearly stopped breathing as well. "What did you say?"

"Billy. I asked who Billy was?"

Jinx was trying very heard to control her emotions. "Did Sam,"

"Sam didn't say anything. You did. But now I'm starting to wonder what I'm not in on here. Cause I thought we got passed this secret keeping phase when we were kids."

"He was just some guy Dean."

Jinx took her shirt off as she walked towards the bathroom, working on her jeans. Dean got up and followed her. "Really? Then why did you sound so damn sad when you asked me not leave? When you thought I was him?"

She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes, but she could keep her back to him in case a few tears decided to fall. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Well I didn't want to talk to you about a lot of things, but you made me anyways. Now its my turn to be that annoying."

Jinx pushed her jeans down and stepped out of them. "How did you put it Dean?" she asked as she turned the water on and unclasped her bra. "What's dead should stay dead."

Dean stared at her for a moment then looked away when she slipped out of her underwear and stepped into the shower. As Dean went to walked out of the bathroom, Jinx opened the curtain and looked at him. "Andy isn't the killer. I was with him when the call was made that killed the doctor."

"I didn't think it was him."

"Then go find Ace and Sam before they do something."

"Why?"

"Because I have the feeling that this is about him, and we don't want to piss off the real killer by hurting Andy."

Dean nodded; he wanted to know where she got that from, but he knew she was not in a talkative mood. He wondered if he was this much of a pain in the ass when Sam tried to get him to talk and if he was, he actually felt bad for Sam for a moment.

Then he remembered that he had done something, no matter how big or small, he had done something to Jinx to upset her and neither of them were talking. He was going to have to help Ace get it out of one of them. He pulled out his phone and dialed Sam; he was going after Andy first, and he wanted to talk to him before he got to him.

X

X

X

X

X

Sam heard his cell phone ring. He debated picking it up. He looked down and decided he probably should. He reached in his pocket and got it.

"What?" he asked.

"It isn't Andy," Dean said.

"Dean-."

"Jinx said she was with him when the call was made to the doc. It isn't him, Sam."

"I still want to talk to him."

"Then wait till I get there."

"I can handle it."

"Sam-."

"I got it."

Sam hung up the phone then did something he hadn't done in a while, he turned his phone off. He saw Andy's van parked in an alley. He took a deep breath then marched. Dean and Jinx could think what they wanted; he knew that deep down this Andy was a killer. He just felt it.

X

X

X

X

X

Ace parked the impala in front of their rooms. She sat there a moment wishing she could start the car and just take off like Jinx did. Unfortunately, this wasn't her car. And she wanted to stay alive. She knew Dean would kill her if she just drove off with his baby.

She climbed out of the car and slammed the door. She walked over to the door to the room and opened it. Dean had been sitting on the bed. He jumped up when he saw her. He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Woman burned herself alive. Was still very crispy when I got there," Ace said pulling out a chair and sitting at the dinette set.

Dean watched as Ace rested her head in her arms on the table top. He walked over to her and started to massage her shoulders. She sighed and he felt her relaxing. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the side of her neck.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"No, I... I want this case to be over, I want Jinx to tell me what the hell is wrong and... I want chocolate. And wine," Ace said closing her eyes and wishing that the pounding in her head would stop.

"Chocolate and wine?"

"Yes, my stress relievers."

"Thought that was scotch?"

"I have several stress relievers."

Jinx came out of the bathroom in only a towel. Dean looked away when she dropped the towel and pulled on some clean clothes. He felt Ace hand him his keys. She got up from the chair and walked over to the bed. She let her body fall on it ignoring Jinx.

"Headache?" Jinx asked looking at her.

"Yeah, and she's standing over there," Ace muttered pointing at Jinx.

"Acey, I just-."

"Don't Jinx. Just don't. You wanna keep your secrets, then keep them. I can't stop you. I just want to let you know that I am so damn worried about you right now it isn't funny. I know you aren't okay, and you pretending to be just... It hurts me to think that you might not trust me as much as I thought," Ace answered.

"Ace," Jinx went over to her. Ace rolled over showing her back to her.

"I'll be fine. Just go and finish this case so we can get out of this town."

Jinx nodded. She looked at Ace. She took the blanket Ari had given her and used it to cover her friend. She turned and looked at Dean. He just looked at her asking her with his eyes if she was really going to walk out that door right now leaving Ace here hurting. Jinx stood straight and hardened her shoulders.

"I'm going to go look for Sam and Andy. Stay here with her," she ordered Dean.

"Excuse me? Who died and made you boss?" Dean asked.

Dean watched as Jinx walked right past him and to the door. She slammed it shut behind her. He rubbed his forehead and ran a hand over his chin. He turned when he heard Ace crying. He went over to her. He sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"I'm fine okay," she said burying her head in the pillow.

"No, you aren't."

"Go. Jinx is not happy right now and... She might take it out on Sam. Go and make sure they both come out of this hunt alive."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be fine. It's just a headache."

"Sweetheart, you do know that I can tell when you're lying."

"I know. I was just... I was hoping that you would go anyway."

Ace closed her eyes and let tears fall. She told herself she was being irrational to be lying her crying like this. Why should she care if Jinx didn't tell her everything, she had certainly kept her own secrets from Jinx. Her head knew this but her heart was still hurt that her friend, the woman she called sister, wouldn't open up to her and share what was tearing her apart inside.

She felt Dean lay on the bed beside her. He wrapped and arm around her waist and held her close. She rested her hand over his.

"I'll stay till your headache is better," he whispered.

"Okay. I'll probably fall asleep first though. So, no taking advantage of me," Ace whispered.

"I can't promise you anything."

X

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Jinx drove around feeling the tension in her body. She had hated leaving Ace behind like that without an explanation about what was going on with her but... She shook her head. They were in the middle of a hunt. There was a job to do and she was going to do it.

She swung her jeep into a parking space when she found Andy's van. Now she just had to find Andy and Sam.

"Just tell me how you're doing it!"

"Doing what?" Andy shouted as Jinx walked up behind them. Andy looked at her relieved as Jinx pulled Sam off him.

"What part of, "not guilty" don't you fucking get?"

"Jinx I know-"

"No, you're placing your own fears with him. What he could be is exactly what you could be and that scares the shit out of you. But its not him."

Sam stared at her as Jinx looked at Andy. "You okay man?" he nodded, then looked around.

"Fine."

Jinx nodded. "Why don't you go toke up, I need to talk to Sam here."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He said with a nod as he got in the back of his van. Jinx turned and looked at Sam; Ace had done a pretty number on him.

She shocked Sam when she placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for not saying anything. I know it couldn't have been easy."

"I told you I wouldn't." Jinx nodded, leaning up and kissed his split lip gently. When she pulled back she gave him a small smile. "I told you this wasn't going to work with us."

"Hey hey, don't start that. I'm not giving up."

"You should Sam. I'm pretty much a lost cause. All I do is hurt the people I care about the most." Sam tired to speak, but she shook her head, looking up at him. "We have a job to finish. I'm going to call Ash, see if he can look something up for us. Try not to murder Andy."

Sam gave her a look. "He's not killing, but he is the key here."

"Jinx, we should-"

"No Sam. More people are endanger here, and since we've been here, I have the feeling we are too." Sam gave her a short nod and walked over to Andy's van and opened the door, shaking his head when the smoke rolled out.

Jinx took a deep breath before dialing Ash's line at the Roadhouse. "Dr. Badass."

"Well hello." She said with a velvety smooth voice.

"Umm."

"Ash its Jinx."

She heard him sigh. "Damn and I thought it was this girl…"

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I need some help."

"And I am here to help."

"Good, here's a list of names. Its macho important."

"Hit me." Jinx rattled off a couple of names, hanging up when he gave her an hour time frame.

It was time to make sure Sam hadn't killed Andy. When she opened the door, she was not shocked to find Sam skimming through one of Andy's books as Andy sat there looking completely calm. "Come on boys, we're heading back to the motel."

"I thought I was cleared."

"You are, this is for your protection. Till we find out whose playing puppet master."

Andy laughed. "Puppet master? I hate puppets."

"Me too." She said as she held out his hand and he took it, stumbling out of the van.

"Can I drive?"

"NO!" Jinx and Sam said at the same time, causing Andy to jump.

"I'll be driving, and don't worry, I'm a good driver." Andy nodded and followed Jinx over to her jeep. "Don't even think about walking back Sam. I don't want to hear it from Dean about why I left you alone?"

"Is this how its going to be now?"

Jinx looked at him. "I really don't know." She looked at him, her face wiped of all emotion. "So why don't you get your ass in the jeep so we can get this fuckin case finished, okay?"

Sam wanted to walked over and shake her. Anything to get her to let lose what was really bothering her. He wanted her to talk. He looked at Andy sitting in the back as he climbed in. What if he asked Andy to get Jinx to talk? In a matter of seconds he got Dean to spill some of his deepest fears, he wondered if it would work on Jinx.

When they pulled up to the motel, Jinx got out first. "You two comin or what?"

"Go on." Sam said as Andy looked between them.

"I just want to ask Andy something."

"You have five minutes before I come back, and I'll have Baby with me." She said as turned and walked off.

Sam swallowed hard as he looked back at Andy. "Whose Baby?"

"Her very big dog."

Andy nodded, wide eyed. "Hey Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a favor to ask you."

"Okay. Sure man, what?"

"Do you think you could get Jinx to talk? Like you did with Dean?" Andy shook his head, and before Sam could ask why, Andy answered. "Doesn't work on her man. I tried, and I tried hard, but she, there's…She said she was special, just not my pay grade."

"Special?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded, thinking hard as he got out, moving his seat so Andy could jump out as well.

This got Sam thinking really hard. Jinx was born in Lawrence too; maybe she was connected to YED somehow too. But if she was, he was sure she would have said something about it; that was too important to hide. Or what if it was something else?

Something that had happened when she left all those years ago. It would explain a lot of little mysteries about her that have been going on since they got back together. Now he just had to figure out how to bring this up when they already weren't on great speaking terms. Sam sighed; he really wanted this day to just be over.

Review If You Want More.


	25. Chapter 25

Put The Anger Pitch Forks Away.

I Was In A Serious Car Accident.

It Is A Miracle I Am Alive.

I Rolled A Truck On The Highway.

And Didnt Even Go To The Hospital.

Now.

Here Is A Chapter For All You Special People.

You Know Who You Are.

WARNING:

Mushy Girly Scene Ahead.

Jinx walked into the room and found dean sitting up on the bed beside Ace. She walked around to the side of the bed and saw that Ace was sleeping. She sighed and looked up to meet Dean's hard eyes. She looked away. She pulled off her jacket and went over to the other bed and started to pull out her guns.

"I brought Andy back to the motel. Maybe we can put this puzzle together," she said.

"Dammit, Jinx, how could you just walk out of here knowing that Ace was-," Dean started.

"Don't start with me, Dean. Just don't. I am tired and we are in the middle of a hunt."

Dean wanted to climb off the bed and beat the answers out of Jinx. Ace rolled over though and placed her head on his thigh. She moaned. He reached out and stroked her hair and rubbed her temples. She settled down and fell back asleep. Dean looked up at Jinx.

"We are worried about you Jinx. Don't you get that we- Ace cares about you? You're her family. You don't walk out on your family when they need you."

Jinx felt her chest tighten. She concentrated on cleaning her gun. She blinked back the tears. She didn't answer. The door opened and Andy walked in followed by Sam. Andy looked at Ace lying close to Dean and Dean's arm around her.

"I guess telling her to go on a date with me is out of the question, huh?" Andy asked nodding at Ace.

"Only if my fist in your face," Dean said smiling.

"Err, no."

"Then walk away."

Andy nodded. He sat beside Jinx. Sam sat on the foot of the bed. He turned and looked at Ace still not sure if he should expect a kick in the back of the head. Dean looked up at him.

"She's sleeping, Sammy, you're safe," he teased.

"Wait, she did that to his face?" Andy asked.

"Yep."

"Sweet."

Sam shook his head. They all sat in silence. Sam looked up at Jinx and watched as she cleaned her guns. He turned and saw Dean looking down at Ace concern itched on his features. He then looked at Andy. The poor guy looked so out of place here. Sam sighed.

"Andy, did your mom die in a nursery fire?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, my adoptive mom. I was only six months old," Andy said.

"Wait. You were adopted?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Dean looked at Sam. Sam nodded. They both turned to look at Jinx. She was still calmly cleaning her guns. She looked up when she felt their eyes on them.

"I got Ash looking into it," she said.

"Wait, what does that have to do with anything?" Andy asked wishing he had taken more the one hit from his bong.

"The doctor, was he your doctor Andy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, since I was a baby. Why?"

"There's the connection. We need to know if the woman at the gas station was connected to him too," Dean said.

"I got Ash looking into it," Jinx repeated putting the gun back together and grabbing another one.

"I could get us in there," Andy suggested wanting to be anywhere but in the depressing room.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it'll be easy. What do you say?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other. Dean nodded. Sam got up and smiled at Andy. Dean slowly slid his leg out from under Ace's head. He brushed the hair from her face and took one last look. He then climbed out of the bed and grabbed his coat.

"Let's do it," he said.

"Are any of you listening?" Jinx asked looking at them.

"Stay here with priss. Call me if she wakes up," Dean told her.

"I know how to take care of Acey," Jinx said her hand tightening around the barrel of the gun she was cleaning.

"Could have fooled me. Come on."

Jinx watched as they left. She tossed the gun aside and sat there. She watched Ace sleep. She heard her friend's soft moans then her cries. Ace was having nightmares again. Jinx got up and went over to the bed. She sat beside her and rubbed her arm.

"Acey, shh. You're safe," Jinx said softly.

Ace settled down again. Jinx stayed beside her and rested hr head on the wall. She let silent tears fall. Everything was going to hell in a hand basket and she couldn't stop it.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Ace woke herself out of her nightmare and looked at Jinx; she was crying again. "Why are you crying?" she whispered as Jinx looked down at her.

"Cause Dean made me."

"Want me to kick his ass?"

Jinx chuckled, shaking her head. "I deserved it."

"No you didn't."

Jinx shook her head. "I treated you like shit Ace. I have been, and I know you want to know what's going on with me, but somethings baby girl I gotta do myself." She said Ace made a face and pulled her down on the bed.

Jinx gave a small smile as she adjusted the pillow under her head and Ace snuggled closer to her. "Well maybe can deal with it on your own and let me help."

"Then its not on my own anymore."

Ace sighed. "Then I don't want you doing anything on your own then. I want you to tell me why your heart hurts and what Sam did."

"I'm not that easy babe."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, you are very easy."

Jinx's jaw dropped as she tickled her sides. "Stop, stop, mercy."

"Yeah that's right." Jinx stopped and Ace look up at her.

"You're still easy."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Fine, but Sam didn't do anything. If anything he was being as annoying as you and Dean are being to get me to talk."

"Then why is your heart hurting?"

Jinx sighed and kissed the top of her head. "Because everything is just rushing back to me and it's a lot to handle. I don't even think a stable person could take this, so please excuse my erratic behavior."

Ace listened carefully to everything Jinx said, laughing at the end. "Erratic behavior? Isn't that what they call rabid animals?"

"Grr."

"Uh huh."

Jinx looked down at her. "Truths? I don't like fighting with you. Or making you cry."

"Well, I don't like fighting with you either, or when you cry period."

"So, can we agree not to fight?" They both laughed. "Okay, can we not fight right now?" Ace nodded; she could definitely go for that.

"What was the nightmare about this time?"

"My dad."

"Oh babe."

"Its okay though. I know its not real and that it never happened."

"Still sucks."

"Yep, still sucks." She said as she moved closer to Jinx, laying her head down on her chest. "Your boobs squishy."

"You're boobs are squishy."

"My boobs are not squishy. They are perky and perfect."

"Uh huh, sure. Think whatever you like, I know the truth, they're squishy."

"Are we really arguing about this?" Ace asked, laughing as Jinx nodded.

"Yes we are."

"We are so awesome."

"Yes we are." Jinx said with a smile as she nudged Ace and she looked up at her. "Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere this time."

"Oh yeah, nightmares beware. Jinx is on duty."

"Damn straight."

As Ace closed her eyes to sleep, they heard Baby whimper. "Ahh, someone feels left out." Jinx said as Ace shook her head.

"Don't you even-" before she could finish, Jinx patted the bed and Baby jumped up on the bed. The bed shook violently for a moment and noticeably dipped where he decided to lay down. "I hate it when he's on the bed." Jinx merely shrugged as she absently petted Baby's head.

Ace, knowing she wasn't going to win and fell back asleep. She felt better going to sleep this time. Although Jinx didn't tell her everything, and she knew she was still hurting, at least she gave up some kind of information and that was something. With her promising to stay next to her didn't hurt either; her nightmares really weren't as bad when she was around.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Dean grabbed another box from the shelve as Andy told the guard it was okay and that he should go get himself another cup of coffee. Dean smiled and placed the box on the table.

"That Andy is still awesome," he said.

"Thanks. Find anything Sam?" Andy asked.

"Holly Beckett was your broth mother, Andy," Sam said looking up from the birth records.

"Does anyone have a vaicadin?" Andy asked sitting beside Sam.

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor too. He over saw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"But I didn't kill them."

"We believe you," Dean told him.

"Yeah," Sam agreed realizing that Dean and Jinx were right about Andy.

"Okay, then who did?" Dean whispered.

"I have a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins."

The three of them were silent. And y got up and started to pace. He turned and looked at Sam and Dean.

"I have an evil twin," he said.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. You went to the Gallanger family and your brother went to the Weebs family upstate," Sam explained.

Dean looked over at Andy. Poor guy looked completely lost. He looked down at the fax machine waiting for the picture of Andy's twin to come though.

"Hey, Andy, how you doing? You still with us?" Dean asked.

"Ah, yeah. What's my brother's name?" Andy asked trying really hard to focus.

"Ah, Ansem Weebs."

Andy shook his head. He had no clue who Sam was talking about.

"He has a local address," Sam offered.

"He lives here?" Andy asked.

"Well, let's get a look at him," Dean said grabbing to papers from the fax machine. He went over to Sam and Andy.

"Hate to kick you while you're down but here," Dean handed him the picture.

Andy looked at it. He swore then looked at Sam and Dean.

"He works with my ex-girlfriend Tracey at the restaurant. IS she... You don't think-."

"Let's go," Sam said not wanting anyone to get hurt.

Jinx heard someone banging on the door. She pulled herself away from Ace and walked over to the door. She pulled it open and saw the Ansem guy from the restaurant standing there. She was a little confused. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. You can help me a lot," he answered.

Jinx looked at him confused. She went to close to door and that's when he swung the fire extinguisher up and slammed it into her face. She crumpled to the floor out cold. Ansem walked into the room. He smiled when he saw Ace lying on the bed. He went over and picked her up in his arms. She snuggled close to him and started to wake up.

"Dean?" she asked confused.

"Sorry, wrong guy."

Ace opened her eyes and went to scream. The guy covered her mouth and looked at her.

"You won't yell. You are going to walk out of this room with me like nothing is wrong," he told her.

Ace found herself nodding. She knew this was wrong. She felt him put her on her feet she told her body to run but... Her body disobeyed her. Instead it followed him out to his car. She saw another girl sitting in the front seat. She climbed in he back and just sat there. She looked at the man as he climbed in he driver's seat. She suddenly knew who had killed the doctor and that women. Not Andy, this guy. He could use mind control too. And she had just become his hostage.

Sam, Dean and Andy sat in the impala driving off to have a little talk with the guy calling himself Ansem Webber. Sam looked at Andy in the backseat.

"What do you know about this guy?" Sam asked.

"Webber showed up about eight months ago and started acting like he was my best friend. I just thought the guy was trying to hard, you know," Andy said.

"Anything about him seem off?" Dean asked.

Sam tried to listen to the conversation but he felt his head pounding. He knew another version was coming on. He placed his palms on his eyes and pushed. He still felt it. He dropped his hands and tried to blink his eyes.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam barely heard him. His vision had started. He saw a woman standing on the ledge of a dam. She wore just her slip. He then watched as she jumped. She screamed. His vision left her and moved on another scene. A car. It was the back seat. Sam took a deep breath when he saw all the blood. The vision showed him legs then a torso and finally a face to the victim. It was Ace. She held the knife in her hand and slit her wrist. Blood already flowed from the left one and now the right one was torn open. She was crying.

"I'm sorry," he heard her say as the vision ended.

"Sam, Sam?" Dean asked as he stopped the car and pulled over.

Sam pushed open the door and leaned out. His head was pounding and he tried to control his breathing. All he could think about was that last scene with Ace and all the blood.

"Sam, hey, what happened?" Dean asked coming around the car and looking at his brother.

Sam looked up into Dean's eyes. He looked down.

"He has Ace," Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

So.

What Did You Think?

Is This The End Of Ace?

And What Do You Think Of Ace And Jinx's Relationship?

Cookie To Those Who Guess Right.


	26. Chapter 26

Pitch Forks Away.

We Were Mad Crazy Busy With Finals.

Me With Work On Top Of It.

So Here You Go.

The Saving Of Ace.

Jinx's head was killing her; this just wasn't 'I got drunk last night' this was, someone hit me upside the head with something. She slowly opened her eyes, then closed them when the light hit them. In that split second they were open, she saw the fire extinguisher laying on the ground. "That would do it." She mumbled as Dean ran in, nearly tripping over her.

He was on his knees in seconds, checking her. "Jinx, Jinx come on, open your eyes."

"If you keep shakin me I am going to kill you."

"How many fingers?" he asked, holding up his hand; she groaned.

"How did you know-"

"Sam had a vision." He said flatly, trying to hide his emotions.

"It was, Ansem, he-"

"We know. He's Andy's twin."

"Mmm." Jinx was starting to fade out again when Dean slapped her.

"Dean don't hit her."

"She has a concussion Sam, she cant go to sleep."

"Why isn't Ace smackin me?" The room went quiet. "Where is Ace?" More silence. "He, he took her?" She watched Dean nod; she was suddenly very awake. "I don't fucking think so."

Jinx stood quickly, too quickly and almost fell over, but Sam caught her. "What did you see?" When he looked away, she knew it was bad. "What did you see Sam?"

"Ace slitting her wrists." Jinx's heart stopped beating, she stopped breathing.

Ace was not going to die. This was not happening. "Did you get a location?"

"Jinx I don't think-"

"Did you get a location or not Sam?"

"The falls."

"What are we still doing here?" she asked as she pulled away from him, moving quickly as she tried not to fall over.

"Jinx you're in no condition-"

"Don't you even fucking say it Dean. Ace is mine and nothing is going to happen to her, do you understand?"

"Yeah but-"

"Good, lets go." She said as she headed out the door, the others had no choice but to follow her out.

Dean stared at her as she stood next to the impala. "I'm not suicidal. I'm not drivin, so you better be breaking every damn law to get us there now."

"Yes ma'am." He said as they all got in the car. Jinx stared out the window as Andy looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't know he was your brother. You didn't know he was crazy."

"But this, its all-"

"No, its not. Its ours for not finding this sooner." Jinx looked at him. "Just be ready to back up us. You two have the same power, meaning you can use it against him. Sam doesn't have an active power like you do, and Dean isn't immune. Its up to you Andy, can you do it?"

"I don't know." Jinx nodded; that was going to have to be good enough, pushing him wouldn't help any. She didn't know what she was going to do if she lost Ace too.

X

X

X

X

Ace was scared out of her mind. She listened as Tracey cried in the front seat. She looked around and saw that they were at the falls. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She knew she wouldn't be able to save them if she fell apart like Tracey.

"Please, I just want to go home," Tracey cried.

"Tracey, stop crying. Look Ace isn't crying. Stop crying," Ansem ordered her.

Ace itched to have her hands around his neck. He turned handing her a knife. She recognized it as Dean's. She just looked at him.

"I want you to take the knife and slit your wrist," he told her.

Ace tried to stop herself but couldn't. Her right hand reached out and grabbed the knife. She pressed it against the flesh of her wrist and cut. She bit her lip refusing to cry out. She watched as the blood flowed down her arm.

"That's good for now," he told her.

Ace still held the knife and watched as the blood pooled on her lap. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. It brought her back to the night when she had lost the one thing that she didn't know she wanted. She closed her eyes and tried to fight Ansem's control.

Dean drove up to the falls. He climbed out of the car. Jinx followed and immediately went around to the trunk. Dean and Sam followed her. She looked at them.

"Jinx, maybe you should stay here. You have-," Sam started.

"Ace is my family, Sam. She has stood by me and supported me thought things that... I am not going to leave her hanging out there," Jinx said trying to hold back the tears. She let the anger take over.

"We'll get her back Jinx. So, We go in-," Dean started opening the trunk of the impala.

"Andy, Sam and I are going in. Dean, you... You can't."

"Excuse me? And why the hell not?"

"Because you aren't immune. It is bad enough we have to worry about Ace. We can't be worrying about you too."

Dean looked at Sam. Sam looked at Dean. He knew Jinx had a point but... Dammit, Ace was in trouble. He watched as Jinx grabbed the sniper rifle and handed it to Dean. Dean took it.

"If you get the shot-," Jinx started.

"Oh, don't worry. He is going down. He messed with the wrong guy's priss," Dean answered.

"I knew you too would warm up to each other."

Andy climbed out of the impala and walked over to them. He looked at Jinx. She nodded and handed him a gun. Sam looked at him.

"Andy-," he started.

"I have to. He has Tracey and... Your friend. Neither of them deserved this," Andy said.

Jinx slammed the hood of the impala down. She looked at the three men around her.

"Ready?" she asked. They all nodded. They walked off.

I'm coming, Acey, Jinx thought.

Ace leaned back on the seat and tried to open her eyes. Her legs and arm were slick with blood. She heard the passenger door open and watched as Tracey climbed out in just her slip. She turned and saw that Ansem was looking at her.

"Once I am done with Tracey, you are next," he said.

"Go to hell, you ugly son of a bitch," she said smiling.

Ansem leaned forward. He smiled and Ace.

"You'll get there first."

Ace wished she could move her body. She would kick that smug smile right off of his face. She closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. Jinx would come for her. She had to believe that. Jinx would come. Ace just prayed she wouldn't be too late.

X

X

X

X

When they saw the car a few feet from them, Jinx nodded to Sam. He didn't want her to do this himself, but he knew there was no telling her otherwise. As Sam and Andy moved on, Jinx ran to the car to check it; Ace was sitting there, covered in blood. Ace looked up at her. "Jinx?" She nearly ripped the door off its hinges as she opened it and climbed in.

Ace finally let the tears she had been holding back roll down her cheeks. "Its okay baby, I got you. I got you." Jinx looked at her wrist and took the knife, tossing it out the door before turning back to her. "Look, its not even that bad."

"You suck at lying."

"That's a shame, cause I'm usually pretty good at it." Jinx said, trying to make Ace laugh, and it worked.

"I feel so tired."

"Well, you're not allowed to go to sleep yet." She said as she took her tee shirt off, wrapping it tightly around her wrist. Ace jerked back in pain. "I know it hurts, but I gotta do this."

Ace stared down at the tee shirt as the blood started seep through. "This is your favorite tee shirt."

Jinx smiled, hiding her own panic. "You can just buy me a new one."

"Okay."

Jinx looked at the front seat, but the keys weren't there. "Fuck." She didn't know if she was going to make it back to the impala, not with the continuous pounding in her head while carrying the weakening Ace.

"You trust me right?" she asked, watching as Ace's eyes started to drop. She laid a small smack to her cheek. "Acey, come on, stay with me."

"I'm here."

"Good." Ace looked at her, her vision starting to blur.

"Your face is turning purple, why is it turning purple?"

"Its just a bruise."

"He hit you?"

"Ace I need you to-"

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Well the boys are taking care of that."

Ace made a face at her. "I wanna hit him."

"Okay, we'll do that later, but for now, I need to hot wire this thing, okay?"

Ace nodded. "Okay."

Jinx quickly slid into the front seat and ripped the steering cover off. "How did you-"

"Shh. I need to concentrate."

Once the car jumped to life, Jinx held her hand out to Ace. "I want you to squeeze my hand very ten seconds, okay?"

"Why?" She whined as Jinx looked at her sternly. "Ace Nirvana, you do as I say. Squeeze." Ace obeyed and squeezed her hand. "Good, now keep doing that as I get us out of here."

Jinx drove the car one handed, going in reverse. That was till a shot killed the engine. "Damn it Dean." She muttered as Ace squeezed her hand again, giggling. "I like him."

"I know you do." Jinx said as she looked around, trying to figure out how far they were from the impala. Another shot rang through the area, then everything was silent. She knew Ansem was dead.

"You okay back there?"

"I'm seeing stars."

"Yeah, that's not good." She muttered as she pulled out her cell and dialed Dean. "Get down here now, she's lost a lot of blood. She's going to need a transfusion for sure." When Jinx hung up, she crawled in the back to Ace.

"I love you Jinxy."

"I love you too."

"Thanks for coming for me." Jinx kissed the top of her head. "You know I am the only one allowed to kill you, and he SO did not have my permission." Ace laughed, then let the tears flow again. "I was so scared."

"I know, so I was." Jinx sat there, holding Ace in her hands, wondering what was taking Dean and Sam so long.

X

X

X

X

Sam looked at Andy holding the gun over Ansem's body. He walked over and took the gun. Andy looked at him.

"I had too," Andy said.

"I know, Andy. You need to call the cops," Sam said going back to the car.

Jinx looked up at him. Sam saw her tears. And the fact that the shirt Jinx had used to wrap the cut was soaked though. He yanked off his jacket and handed it to her. She wrapped it around Ace's wrist.

"Ow," Ace moaned barely moving.

"I know, Acey. Stay awake. Sam is here. Don't you want to yell at him for making my heart hurt," Jinx said grasping at anything.

"Sam... Make her happy," Ace said trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Ace, you aren't going to die. Stop it."

Dean pulled the impala up behind the car. He climbed out and race over. He saw the look on Sam's face. He leaned down and looked in the car. He sucked in a breath. There was too much blood. He looked at Jinx and Ace.

"Sweetheart, come on, let's get you to a hospital," he said holding out his arms to Jinx.

"I got her," Jinx said.

"Jinx, I won't hurt her. I promise."

Jinx looked at Dean and nodded. She slowly handed Ace over. Dean held Ace close to him. He felt her rest her head against his chest. She barely moved or made a sound.

"Priss, wake up. Come on, wake up and show me those beautiful green eyes," he said lying on purpose.

"They're violet," Ace muttered.

"Dean, the keys?" Jinx asked.

"They'll still in the there. Sammy-."

"I'll stay here with Andy. Get the story right for the cops. Go."

Dean nodded. He carried Ace over to the impala and climbed in. Jinx got behind the wheel. He looked at her as she slammed down on the accelerator.

"Jinx, are you okay to drive?" he asked.

"Yes. Keep her awake Dean. I am not going to let her die."

"Neither am I."

"My heroes," Ace murmured.

"Ace, stay awake. Please, you got to fight this," Dean said rubbing her back not caring that blood was soaking into his clothes and getting all over the impala.

"I'm sorry... Ruining the upholstery," she said slowly opening her eyes and looking at him.

"I don't care about that. Not now."

"But... she's your baby."

Ace was feeling so tired. She felt Dean take her hand and squeeze it to get her attention when she closed her eyes. She opened them and saw him looking at her. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. She was so weak. She gave him a soft smile.

"You're a good guy. Be happy," she said feeling so weak.

"Ace, stay awake. Ace?" Dean said watching as Ace's eyes closed. He shook her but nothing. He checked her pulse. He looked at Jinx.

"Jinx," he said with a calm he did not feel.

"What?"

"Drive faster."

X

X

X

X

Sam walked into the hospital. He walked into he waiting room. It was mid morning and everyone looked cheerful. Except for Jinx and Dean who were sitting in a corner of the room. They were both still covered in blood. Sam walked over to them.

"How is she?" Sam asked sitting across from them.

"They..." Jinx trailed off her throat closing. She let more tears fall.

"They gave her a transfusion and.. Now, they are just waiting and monitoring her," Dean said looking at the floor.

"Has she woken up?"

"No but they say that's normal because of the amount of blood she lost."

"Are we allowed to see her?"

"No."

"Give me a couple of minutes."

Dean looked up as Sam walked over to the nurse's station. He had no clue what Sam was going to try and do. He had asked five times and they still wouldn't let him or Jinx in to see Ace.

See? Everything Is Going To Be Okay.

Even Better If You Review.

I Put Out Faster.

And We All Want That.

Dont We?


	27. Chapter 27

**Kay Bitches, This Is What's Up;**

**My Ass Is Either Working Or at School For a Grand Total Of 72 Hours A Week.**

**I Would Say Sorry For The Lack Of Posts, But I Hate Lying.**

**I Cant Give You When The Next One Will Be Out.**

**So Enjoy.**

**And Fucking Review ;)**

Dean looked at Jinx, whose head was resting her in hands. "We should get your head looked at."

"After Ace wakes up."

"You know she's going to be pissed if your hurt and I didn't get you any help."

Jinx looked at him. "You really think that I am even thinking about myself right now Dean? Ace is, she is the only family I have, and I cant do this again."

Jinx winched when Dean touched her shoulder; when she had gotten knocked out, she fell on that side. "Jinx I know your head hurts. You need to get it looked at."

"Once I see Ace for myself, they we'll talk, until then, shut the fuck up."

Dean smirked a bit. "This isn't because you hate hospitals and doctors is it?"

"Like you don't." Dean moved closer to her. "Listen, I know you're worried about her, I'm worried about her, but she's going to be fine."

"Please continue to lie."

"Why? Is it making you feel better?" he asked as she nodded and leaned against him. "She is going to be so fine, that the moment we get back to the motel room, well lets put it this way, you and Sam might want ear plugs."

Jinx chuckled, trying not to cry. "Sounds like a plan. Just don't wake me up. I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"And you know what? That sounds wonderful. Lets just all sleep for a week."

"Perfect." Jinx said as Sam walked back over to them, giving them a small smile.

"Come on."

"How did you do that?"

"Magician never tells." He said as he watched Jinx rush passed him the moment he gave the go.

Jinx stood in the doorway, staring at Ace for a moment before she could go in. She looked so pale and sickly. Not even when Ace had been shot had she looked this bad. She walked over to her bed and sat next to her, taking her hand in hers. "You gotta walk up Acey. Remember, we made a deal. No dying on each other. Not like everyone else has. We're not suppose to do that each other. You promised, and I promised. So wake the hell up now." When she didn't move, Jinx felt the tears welling up. "Please wake up."

Dean and Sam walked in and stopped; it was heartbreaking to stand there and watch Jinx break down as she held Ace's hand. "If you don't wake up, I am calling Ari, and Steven." Jinx felt her hand twitch. "That's right, and you know exactly what Steven is going to do when he gets here." Jinx leaned closer, whispering so Dean and Sam couldn't hear. "He's going to drag your ass home, put you up in the best hospital, with security so you cant bolt like last time."

Ace moaned. "I hate you."

"I know."

Dean rushed over to the side of her bed, taking her other hand. "Hey there priss, raise and shine."

"Why do I feel so lightheaded?"

"You lost a lot of blood, but they doped you up and gave you someone elses blood. I think it would have been cool if it was like, Max's or Alec's."

Ace laughed. "You watch too much TV."

"Dude, you got me into that show." Ace smiled.

"How's your head?" Jinx wanted to kick Ace, she didn't care if she was laying in a hospital bed.

Dean looked at Jinx. "Thanks for reminding me. Sam, could you take Jinx to a doctor, make sure she doesn't punch him this time."

"I told you he felt me up."

"Uh huh.."

"I'll be okay." Ace said tiredly as Jinx kissed her hand.

"You take good care of her."

"Promise."

"Good." Jinx said as she felt Sam's hand on her shoulder; she knew she had to go, she just didn't want to leave Ace like this.

"Come on Jinx, she'll be fine." She nodded, letting Sam guide her out of the room.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ace turned and looked ay Dean. He gave her a smile. It wasn't hiding the fact though that in his eyes she could see the worry. She squeezed his hand and glanced at his blood stained clothes.

"I'll get you some new clothes. You like tuxes right?" she asked wanting to lighten the mood.

"Not really. I prefer to walk around naked," dean said.

"Well, then I guess I don't need to buy you clothes."

Dean sat on the side of the bed. Ace was as pale as the sheets. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He felt her grip the sides of his jacket tight.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again," he told her.

"Wasn't planning on it. God, this sucks more then when I got shot," she said.

"You got shot?"

"Long story. Is Tracey okay?"

"Yeah, we got there in time. Andy shot Ansem."

"Not fair. I was planning on hurting him."

Ace pulled away from Dean. She reached up and placed her hand on his cheek. He placed his hand over hers. She gave him a smile. She would never tell him or Jinx about how close she had come to just giving up. How she had wanted to die. At least a part of her. She knew that if she had died, though, Jinx would have never survived it. Jinx needed her, and now... She thought Dean just might need her too.

"You know, there is room enough for two in here," Ace said trying to move over. She was still too weak.

"Hey, don't move. I'm fine right here," Dean said.

"Well, I think you're too far away."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and... I feel it would help my recovery if you were closer."

"How much closer?"

"Close enough that I can hear your heart beat."

"I think I can handle that."

Dean pulled off his jacket. It was covered in more blood then his shirt. He climbed on the bed beside Ace. She immediately rested her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. He looked down and saw the large bandage around her wrist. He stroked her hair and kissed her softly on the head.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Better. I am still tired. You won't get too worried if I fall asleep, will you?" she asked her eyes closing.

"No, go ahead, sweetheart. Just..."

"Dean."

"Promise me you'll wake up again after."

"I promise. How long did they say I needed to stay here?"

"Till tomorrow."

"Which means you'll sneak me out tonight."

"Priss."

"I don't like hospitals, Dean. I would rather be in a crappy motel with you beside me then here."

"With me beside you, huh?"

"You grew on me... You know like mould."

Dean laughed. He rested his head on the pillow and looked down at Ace. He watched as her chest rose and fell. He closed his own eyes. He wouldn't allow himself to sleep; not yet. When they got Ace out of here, he'd sleep. Until then he had to keep watch.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sam watched as Jinx paced back and forth as they waited for the doctor in the examining room. Sam finally got up and picked Jinx up. She fought him but he sat her down on the table. He leaned down and looked in her eyes.

"Ace is fine and I... I am sorry for what I did. I want to fix this. I want... I want you," he told her.

Jinx looked at him; she couldnt lie to him when he looked at her like that. "Why? I am, so fucked up Sam. Why would you want me?"

Sam leaned closer to her, gently kissing the bright purple bruise on the side of her face. "Because I have known you since we were kids, and you are the most loyal and caring person ever."

"I dont know if you've noticed Sam, but I'm not that little girl anymore."

Sam placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly moving them down her arms, down to her hands, lacing his fingers through hers. "I've always wanted you, and I dont want anyone else." Jinx shook her head, wincing slightly at the movement.

"Not even Ace? You two would be better for each other."

"Is this what this is about?" Jinx looked down a bit and nodded. "Because I hugged her?" Sam couldnt help but give a little laugh.

"Dont laugh at me."

"You've been mad at both of us, because we hugged."

"No, not eaxctly."

Sam shook his head, then kissed her. "I'll tell you every minute if I have to that you're the one I want. Ace and I are friends, nothing more." Jinx could not believe how stupid she had been; sure not everythng was about because of that stupid ass hug, but it was enough to hide everything else.

Such as how she felt that in some way she was betraying Billy. Every guy that she had slept with since he died, she hadnt felt anything for them. It was something to make her forget, but not Sam. He was different. Jinx knew she was feeling for Sam like she had for Billy and that scared the shit out of her; she couldnt go through losing someone she loved that deeply again. Now she knew she had been pushing him away.

Sam kissed her again, and she slowly looked up at him. "You went somewhere, you okay?"

"Yeah. God Sam, i'm sorry."

"You dont have to be sorry for anything."

"Really, because I am pretty sure I have been the biggest bitch ever."

"Well, not ever." he said as she looked at him, about to say something when the doctor finally walked in.

"Hello there Miss-" He double checked the paper, then back up to her. "You and your sister have had a long time."

"Yes sir we have."

"Says here you got hit in the head, with a-"

"Fire extinguisher. Yep. Hurt like a bitch."

Sam looked at her, then to the doctor. "We havent let her fall asleep, and so far she hasnt shown any signs of a concussion."

The doctor nodded at Sam and stepped closer to look at her head. "Is this tender?" he asked as she pushed on her bruise, causing her to grind her teeth.

"I would think that as a doctor you would know what when something is pruple, its tender."

"Jinx."

"What? He's- OW!"

"Sorry, I have to make sure its not fractured." He wrote something down and Jinx looked at Sam, mouthing, "I hate you." before the doctor turned back.

He went through a couple more tests before he concluded that Jinx did not have a concussion. "So I can go then?" He nodded, writing something down again. "I want you to take these, for the pain, and come back in the morning. If you start experiencing any lightheadedness or vertigo, you come right back."

"I'll make sure she does sir." Jinx glared at him and the doctor laughed.

"How long have you two been together?" Before Jinx could answer, Sam smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Not very long, but we've known each other for years." The doctor smiled as he handed Sam the prescription for the pain meds, and walked out.

Jinx elbowed Sam in the side. "I hate you."

"No you dont." he said as he kissed her deeply, smiling when she didnt pull back. "We should get you back to bed."

"Ummhmm." she said with a sigh.

"How's your hand?" She looked down at his casted hand; she had forgotten about his hand being broken.

"Its okay. I'll just take my own meds when we get back." Jinx nodded, smiling as he helped her stand from the table and walked out.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

When they got back to the room, Jinx was already unbuttoning her jeans, desperately wanting to get out of them. Sam came up behind her, resting his hands on top of hers. "Let me." he whispered in her ear. Jinx leaned against Sam, letting him get the top button, then slowly unzipping the fly.

Sam hooked his fingers through the belt loops, about to push them down when Jinx stopped him. He looked at her questioning, then gave a small smile when she slipped out of her shoes. "Cant get my pants off without getting those first." Jinx turned to face him.

Jinx grabbed his collar, then slowly moved down to the buttons, unsnapping them. "I love cowboys shirts."

"Really?"

"Ummhmm." she said as he pushed her jeans over her hips, letting them fall to the floor. Jinx stepped out of them, squealing in surprise when Sam's hands gripped her ass and picked her up. She landed on the bed, Sam falling on top of her, but he was careful not to crush her. She smirked when she felt Sam's hands drifting up her shirt, as she popped the last couple of buttons.

Her next mission was his jeans. Once she got the buckle and zipped undone, she pushed them down with her leg and kissed him. "Ow."

"Ow?" Jinx nodded slightly. "My head is killing me."

"Aww." Sam kissed her then rolled off her.

Sam's mind was almost too clouded for him to remember where he had put her pills. As he stood and tried to walk over to the door, he nearly tripped on his own jeans. He heard Jinx laugh and looked back at her. She pursed her lips together, trying to stop laughing. Sam picked up her jeans, pulling the bottle out of her pocket. Then walked into the bathroom and Jinx sighed.

If only her head wasnt killing her, they would already be enjoying the fact that they were completely alone. When Sam came back out, he had a glass of water. Jinx sat up and took both the glass of water and pills from him.

Once she downed both, she set the glass down and pulled Sam on the bed. "You're going to get very tired very quick."

"Then you should keep me awake."

He looked at her. "I know you're in pain. We have all night till they release Ace, I know Dean, he wont let her out till they clear her."

Jinx kissed him. "How the hell did I end up with you?"

"Is that a compliment?" he asked as she chuckled.

"Very much so." She placed a kiss on his nose, then his lips. "I'm glad I have you." she said with a yawn. Sam smiled; there was nothing else she could have said to make him feel better about them. She was happy to have him, just as he was to have her.

Sam laid back on the bed, pulling Jinx to him once she got comfortable. "Did you take yours too?" she asked as he nodded.

"Just get some sleep."

"Mmm." He grinned as he ran his hand down her side, resting it on her bare hip. They had all the time in the world to have sex, but right now, they were getting exactly what they both needed.

**X**  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>  
><strong>X<strong>

Ace opened her eyes and sighed. The room was dark. She saw a half eaten tray of hospital food on the table by the bed. She looked up and saw that the television was on. She turned and met Dean's eyes. He smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"Hey, you're up. I left you some supper on the tray. That hospital food ain't half bad," he said.

"You should have eaten it all because I am not eating that," Ace said sitting up. She grabbed her head right away.

Dean sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned against him and he brushed the hair from her face. She still looked pale to him.

"Ace? You okay?" he asked.

"I felt light-headed. I'm okay. Got up too fast."

"Yeah, and losing almost half the blood in your body probably didn't help."

"I'm fine. So, you going to break me out of here?"

Ace turned and looked at Dean. He shook his head. She went to pull away from him but he held her close to him. She felt his hard chest against her back and his arm around her waist. She didn't want to be here anymore. Being in a hospital brought back painful memories of her dad and watching him waste away. She needed to get out of here.

"Sweetheart, the doctors need to make sure you are okay. Please, I... I need to know that you're okay," he told her.

"But... I feel fine. Please don't make me stay here."

"Ace, don't fight with me. Not now."

Dean held Ace tight. He knew she didn't want to be here. He didn't either. Just smelling the smell of the hospital brought him back to the day he lost his dad. He rested her forehead against the back of Ace's head. He smelled her hair and tried to forget about his dad, at least for now. Ace needed him.

"Fine, I won't fight. For now... I'm hungry," she said.

"There's food right there-."

"I am not eating... Whatever that was. I am going to look for some vending machines."

Ace tried to pull away and get up. She felt Dean's hold tighten around her. She turned and looked at him and saw the look he was giving her. She placed her hand over his arm and gave him a smile.

"Dean, please... I am starving here. I am going to get myself some food."

"You are not going anywhere without me."

"Alright, then let's both go."

"Wait, here. I'll go get you a wheel chair."

"Like hell am I riding in a-."

Dean kissed her. He placed a hand on the nape of her neck and deepened the kiss. He felt her kiss him back. She opened her mouth and her tongue met his. He felt her hand hold tight to his shirt as she pressed her body against his. He pulled away and looked in her eyes.

"We had this talk remember? You don't listen to me I either kiss you or spank you," he said.

"Then can I have a spanking?" she asked leaning in and nipping his neck.

"Priss, don't. You have two choices. You either eat what is left on that tray or you ride in a wheel chair down to the cafeteria. Your choice."

Ace cursed in Arabic. She pulled away from Dean and looked at him. He meant business. She sighed and wanted to hit him. She muttered about annoying people.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'll take option two," she said.

"Good I'll go get a chair."

"Ahh, Pinky?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow this?" she asked pulling on his button up.

"Why?"

"Because, Pinky my ass is hanging out of this gown."

"Really? Turn around."

Ace hit Dean in the chest. Her eyes teared up and she swore. She had hit him with her bandaged wrist. She cradled her arm against her and bit her lip. She heard Dean apologizing and asking if she wanted a doctor.

"I'm fine. Go get the chair. I'll be okay," she said.

"Priss-."

"Go."

Dean let Ace shove him. He climbed out of the bed. He pulled off his button up and handed it to her. He walked out of the room. He ignored a nurse when she stopped in the middle of the hall to check him out. He was focused on the task at hand. He needed to get a wheel chair for Ace.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**  
>Sam woke up a couple of hours later; he looked at the clock, making a face at it. Three in the morning. Jinx made a small noise, causing him to look down at her. He smiled, leaning forward and kissed her neck. Sam slid his hand across her stomach, pushing her shirt up. "Sam." she moaned as his fingertips drifted over her skin. He bit her neck gently, smirking; he was the one she was thinking about, talk about a confidence booster.<p>

"Hows your head?" he asked softly, placing a kiss below her ear.

"Hurts. Did you know that fire extinguishers are really hard?"

Sam chuckled, brushing his thumb under her breast. "Want me to get you anything?"

Jinx shook her head, turning to him. "I want to stay in this bed with you and not get out."

"I think I can live with that." J

inx placed her hands over his cheeks, running her thumb over his split lip. "I'm sorry about that."

"You should be. She packs a mean punch."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I know."

Sam placed his hand over hers, and just looked at her. "Next time I act like a bitch like this, just remind me that I like having sex with you." she said with a smile as Sam laughed.

"Thats all?"

Jinx nodded. "Pretty much."

Sam's eyes narrowed as he rolled on his back, pulling her on top of him. "Just the sex?"

"Well, I might a bit fond of you." Jinx grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. Her eyes closed, biting back a moan when Sam ran his hands up her sides.

Sam sat up, and nibbled on her neck; he almost broke skin when she rocked against him. Jinx pulled back and looked at him; it was the first time in a long time that he had seen her look so vulnerable. "I care, and thats scary. People I care about usually end up dying."

"Well, i'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he mumbled against her lips before kissing her.

**X**

**X**  
><strong>X<strong>

**X**

A few hours later, while Sam slept, Jinx slipped out of bed. She dreaded making this call, but she knew she had to. It was better then having him hear it from the taro reader Mya. Once Jinx found her phone, she sat back on the bed and looked over at Sam; he was sleeping soundly. She couldnt help but smile; make up sex was always tiring. "Sholom love."

It was bright and early in Egpyt, so she knew she was not waking him. "Trick, whats wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Trick, what's wrong? Is everything-"

"I promise you I would look after her and she got hurt today." She could hear Ari on the other line trying to stay cool and collected before he spoke.

"Is she okay?"

"She is. She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be fine. Dean's staying with her."

"What happened?" "Mind control. I, I got knocked out because it didnt work on me, and he took her. I couldnt protect her."

"Shhh. As long as you both are okay."

"I had to tell you. No secrets. Right?"

"That's right love. No secrets. Are you okay?"

"My head hurts, but Sam's here."

"I bet."

"Oh Ari."

Sam woke up to Jinx speaking softly in Arabic. When he looked at her, he could see the tension in her back, then he heard Ari's name. "I'm proud of you."

"How can you-"

"You saved her didnt you?"

"Yes but-"

"You didnt fail either of us then. Do not be upset over this Trick. I do not want it and we both know Lucky would never blame you."

"I know."

"Thank you for telling me."

"Of course." they were silent a moment.

"I love you Trick."

"I love you too Ari, sholmo."

"Sholmo, now get some sleep. I can hear it in your voice, you need it."

"Yes master."

"Good Trick."

Jinx hung up first, taking a deep breath when as she set the phone on the nightstand. She ran her hand through her hair, jumping when she felt Sam's hand brush down her spine. "Jesus Sam."

"Was that Ari?" he asked as she nodded. She could already see the jealousy monster growing in his eyes.

"I had to tell him about Ace. We're suppose to tell him. He worries about us." Sam sat up a bit, trailing kisses up her back.

"Dont be jealous."

"I am no jealous."

"Uh huh." she said as she swung her legs on the bed and laid back.

Sam turned towards her, resting his casted arm on her hip. "Are you okay?"

Jinx nodded. "Keeping her safe is just, really hard."

"I bet she thinks the same about you." Jinx pinches Sam, causing him to jerk a bit. "You know its true. You're both a handful."

Jinx smiled. "Yeah, I feel a little bad for Dean. Then again, the sex is great."

Sam gave her a look. "What? Dont tell me your jealous of Ace now?"

"No, that was you." Jinx pinched him again.

Sam grabbed her wrists, holding them with one hand. "You lost hand privledges."

"I dont need my hands." She said as she brushed her knee against him, smirking when he shuddered.

"Truths."

"Okay." Jinx waited.

"I'm jealous that you can jump in the shower with her, and we have to sneak around. Or that you can just be alone with her, and nothing is said, but we spend-"

"I know, i'm just not. I want you, and I like you, I just-"

"Dont want to be seen with me."

"Sammy."

"Jinxy."

"Thats not it. I stand by what I said. Its not a great time come out."

"So Dean and Ace-"

"We're not them. This is us, and its about us."

Sam released her wrists and kissed her. "i dont know how much longer I can sneak around like this."

"We wont have to."

"Better not or i'll just have to kiss you in front of everyone, all else be damned."

Jinx smiled. "You are SO cheesy."

"And you know you love it."

"Oddly enough I do." Jinx didnt mean to yawn, but when she did, Sam shook his head. "As much as I hate to say it,"

"Then dont, i'm fine."

"We're going to get some sleep."

"Are you sure you're not a very large girl?"

"Very sure." he said as he kissed her deeply, Jinx kissing back.

"My mistake. You win this one." Sam kissed her forehead and grabbed the blankets, pulling it over them. Jinx snuggled closer to him, letting her eyes drift shut. Sam smiled; they had finally made up and thats all he could ask for.

**And There Was Some Fluffy Goondess For Ya.**

**Review And I Put Out.**

**You Know I'm Good For It.**

**That's What Ace Said. **

**Oh Yeah. **

**I Went There.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay Everyone.**

**Here Is A Treat For You.**

**Why?**

**Because This Week Of SN Rocked My Fuckin Socks.**

**And I Was Bored.**

**Review Like Good Little Readers And Maybe I'll Include A Teaser In My Response.**

"I am not drinking orange juice," Ace said again. For the third time.

"Priss, we had this talk. The doctor said-."

"But I don't like orange juice. It... It has pulp and pulp is bad."

Dean counted to ten. He swore Ace was worse than Sam had ever been as a kid. He stood in front of the drink machine looking down at her. She wore his shirt and it was big on her, she still looked damn fine though. He kneeled down and looked her in he eye.

"Sweetheart, the doctor said drinking orange juice will help your body replace the blood platelets you lost," he said softly.

"But I had transfusions," Ace whined.

"Please... I'll have some too."

Ace looked at Dean. She cursed herself mentally. He was still worried about her. She sighed and nodded. She watched as Dean stuck the coins in and got twoorange juice bottles. She moved the wheelchair and started to look at the bag of potato chips in the machine next to the drink one. She was going to get her way on this one.

"Hello," she heard a female voice say. She looked up and saw a blonde woman leaning against the drink machine looking at Dean. Ace bit her lip when she saw that the blonde was undressing Dean with her eyes.

I will not get jealous, she thought focusing on the food vending machine again.

"Hi," Dean said giving the blonde a smile.

"I couldn't help but overhear you and your... sister. I am so sorry. IS she mentally disturbed? I have a nephew like that."

Dean's smile flattered. He heard Ace suck in a breath. He turned and gave her the drinks. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed letting her know he was not going to let her beat the crap out of this woman.

"Ace isn't my sister. She's my girlfriend. And she is not mentally disturbed. And I think next time you should keep your nose out of other people's business," Dean stated hard.

"I think you should be with someone who isn't crazy is all."

"I don't need your opinion; I will be with who I want. So... Get lost."

Ace smiled softly as the woman walked away. She felt Dean's eyes on her. She focused on pretending to read the label of the orange juice. She felt his hand rub the nape of her neck. She then felt his breath on her ear.

"No one talks to my sweetheart like that and gets away with it," he told her.

"So, I'm your sweetheart now?" she asked.

"Well... Duh, whose else would you be?"

Dean looked at Ace. He was relieved when she smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and looked at the vending machine.

"So, what kind of chips to you want?"

"Japenlo and cheddar. And I am not going to back down."

"Alright. Want a chocolate bar too?"

"Yes, please."

Dean smiled. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly then dug in his pocket for more change.

Jinx could faintly hear the shower running and moaned, stretching. When her back popped she sighed; for once she couldnt wait for Ace's choice of a hotel; the beds were always better. She heard the shower shut off, but she was not going to get out of bed; she wanted to be lazy. Then again Ace was in the hospital and normally would not have left her side, but Dean was there. She felt better about that. Jinx smiled when she felt the bed dip.

Sam's arms came around her, pulling her to his chest. "You're warm, and wet. Get off."

"I dont think so."

"Sammm." she groaned as she pushed against him, but didnt really have her heart in it. "Why didnt you wait for me?"

"Cause you looked so peaceful sleeping. You never get enough sleep."

"Who does on this job?" Jinx yawned. "When are visiting hours?"

"That anxious to get away from me."

"Yep. And I miss my Ace. She hates hospitals. I dont want to leave her there much longer."

"We'll go in a few minutes. After you shower."

"Are you saying I smell?" Sam nuzzled her neck, nodding. "Thanks for telling me."

Jinx turned her head, kissing him quickly before slipping out of bed. Baby walked over to her, nudging her leg. Jinx got down on her knees and tackled Baby down. Smiled as he rolled on his belly, showing his submission to her. "Good boy." Jinx turned and looked at Sam. "There are some treats in my bag. Dont give him more then five."

"Me?"

"Yeah, if you want him to like you." Jinx flipped on the bathroom light, turning the fan on as well. "Just remember to tell him he's a good boy, or he wont respect you."

"Seriously?"

"Why do you think he likes Ace so much?" Sam chuckled, then thought for a moment. "Did he like Billy?"

Sam heard Jinx knock something over in the bathroom before she nodded. "Yeah, and Billy really loved him. He was like our little kid you know?" Sam walked over and stood in the doorway. "Did you want kids with him?"

Jinx couldnt look at him, she only stared in the mirror. "One day, yeah. We were planning on it."

Sam nodded, leaning forward to kiss her bruised shoulder gently before pulling back. "I'll see what I can do about him liking me." Jinx gave him a small smile as he walked out.

Of course she had wanted kids with Billy; it was the only time she had ever thought about wanting kids. He had changed her mind. He wanted a big family, and Jinx was willing to change her mind on the subject after they dealt with a case involving kids.

Jinx knew he would have been a great father, if fates would have allowed it. She shook her head at herself; that was the past, and Sam was her present, she needed to remember that.

When she got out of the shower and walked out into the room, all she could hear was Baby growling. She couldnt help but laugh. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Sam."

"I swear."

Jinx gave him a look before patting her leg. Baby instantly went to her side and started licking her hand. "How many extra treats did you give him?"

Sam looked at her shocked; how the hell could she know that? "How-"

"Baby and I have our own language, come on. How many?"

"Three."

Sam, you gave him eight."

"He's a big dog."

Jinx shook her head as she kissed Baby's head. "Now he's going to have a stomach ache."

Jinx walked over to her bag and started to get dressed. Sam sat on the bed next to her. "Come on, you cant be mad at me. I was just trying to get him to like me."

"Then you should have listened. I know my Baby."

"I'm sorry." he said as he grabbed her hand, kissing her palm.

"I hate it when you do that." "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Jinx's eyes narrowed. "I have, doesnt mean Baby has." Sam groaned and fell back on the bed; this was going to be harder then he thought.

X

X

X

X

Ace pushed the tray away from her and watched the clock. She turned and smiled. Dean was still out like a light. She reached out and stroked his cheek softly. He had fallen asleep in the bed beside her and it had cost her all the money she had had on her to make sure the nurse didn't kick him out. She, however wouldn't let herself sleep.

She knew the nightmares would come and she didn't want Dean to know about them. She leaned back in the bed and pulled his shirt around her. She smiled. It held his scent. She knew she was never going to give this shirt back.

A soft knock on the door made her jump. She turned and saw Jinx standing there. She smiled at her and saw the relief in her friend's face. Jinx walked in the room carrying Ace's bag.

"Sam's looking for the doctor to get your paperwork done. Then we can get you out of here," Jinx said frowning when she saw Dean asleep in the bed.

"Great. I have had enough of this place. And yay for real clothes," Ace said taking the bag.

"Has he been asleep the whole time?"

"No, Jinxy. He just fell asleep an hour ago," Ace lied climbing out of the bed.

"I know you are lying."

"Please just leave him alone."

"I knew you two would make a good couple."

"Jinx, I will shoot you."

"So you keep saying but you haven't yet."

Jinx smiled when Ace gave her the finger. Her girl was back to herself. She watched as Ace walked into the washroom to change. Jinx walked over to Dean. She looked at him not wanting to walk him up but... She smiled. Too bad. This was payback for making her see a doctor when she should have been with Ace.

"Rise and shine, boy!" she yelled in his ear.

Dean jumped and fell off the hospital bed. He heard Jinx laughing and groaned. He got to his knees using the bed as leverage. He looked at Jinx doubled over laughing.

"You are such a bitch," he said climbing to his feet.

"But you love me anyway."

"Keep telling yourself that... Where's Priss?"

"In the washroom changing. You were suppose to watch her, not sleep."

Before Dean could answer his cell phone rang. He smiled at Jinx and answered it.

"Hello," he said.

"Boy, what have you got Ash looking into and why didn't Sam or Jinx answer their phones?" Ellen asked.

"Ace got hurt on the hunt."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Ellen, what do you need?"

"All of you here, now. Ash found something and I want to know what is going on here."

"We're on our way."

Sam walked into the room as Dean hung up. He looked at his brother. Dean looked tired and his clothes were rumpled. He sighed. None of them had had an easy time lately.

"What did Ellen want?" Jinx asked bringing him back to the present.

"Ash found something and Ellen wants to know what is going on."

"So, we're going?"

"Where are we going?" Ace asked walking out of the bathroom in a pair of ripped jeans and a tank top. She pulled Dean's shirt over it wincing as the material brushed her wrist.

"You okay?" Sam, Jinx and Dean asked all at once.

"I am fine. So, where are we going?"

"Ellen's. I got your stuff in the jeep."

"Priss is riding with me."

"Like hell she is."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

Sam laughed as Jinx and Dean went toe to toe. Ace rolled her eyes. She tossed her bag at their feet.

"Enough. I will ride with Jinx to Ellen's. Then when we leave Ellen's I'll ride with Pinky. Deal?" she said.

"Fine."

"Fine," Jinx said glaring at Dean.

"Good, I got the paper work done so-."

"Wait! What about Sam?" Jinx asked.

"What do you mean what about Sam?" Ace asked.

"Don't you want to ride with him?"

"Why? I can ride Sam anytime."'

Jinx and Dean watched as Ace walked out of the room. Sam blushed and then started laughing. A moment later Ace stuck her head back in the room.

"That is acting like asses. Can we go now?"

"Oh, Acey is back," Jinx said smiling.

"Dude, I think I like her better laying in he bed unconscious," Dean muttered.

X

X

X

X

X

As they got to the keep, Jinx pushed Ace against it and hugged her tight. "Dont do that to me again."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isnt going to cut it. We went through this. I would lose my shit of something happened to you."

"I know." Ace hugged her back tighter; she knew exactly what Jinx meant. When she pulled back she shook her head.

"You look like shit Acey."

"Thanks. You know I did just lose a lot of blood."

Jinx shook her head, running her thumb over her cheek. "You didnt get any sleep did you?" Ace knew it was pointless to lie; she shook her head. "The nightmares."

"Yeah."

"Well, you can sleep in the back if you want. Baby can ride shot gun."

"I'm good. You know I can sleep in the front seat."

"Are you sure?" Jinx asked, watching her friends face.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then get your ass in. I cant wait to see Jo."

Ace looked at her horrified as they got in the jeep. "Ew, this is worse then your odd fascination with truckers."

Jinx looked at her. "Ew. I meant I cat wait to see her face when she sees you and Dean all cuddley like."

"Shut up."

"You know its true. Bet you ten bucks you are on him more then normal just for that reason."

Ace looked out the window. "I hate you."

"Cause you know i'm right."

"Shut up and drive."

"Isnt that a song?" Ace groaned and rested her head against the glass. She heard Jinx turn Arabic music on, lullying her into sleep.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

When Ace woke back up, they were stopped and in the middle of nowhere. She rubbed her eye and looked at Jinx. "Jinx babe, why'd we stop?"

Jinx didnt answer her. "Jinx? Dont be a bitch." When Ace pushed her gently, Jinx turned and looked at her.

This was not her Jinx; this was something else, something unholy, it opened its mouth and let out a horrible screetch. Ace jolted awake, breathing hard.

Jinx was singing along with the music, quite off-key. She turned to check on Ace, then looked back on the road, then she looked back once the state her friend was in registered. "Ace, you okay?" Ace couldnt answer her. "Ace?"

Jinx whipped the jeep off to the side and unbuckled the seat. She gently grabbed Ace's face between her hands. "Ace? Come on. It was just a dream. Come back to me. Its okay." Ace finally started breathing normal again and looked at her.

Without hesitation she threw her arms around her. "Oh babe, what was it?"

Ace shook her head, closing her eyes. "Its okay. I'm here. It was just a dream sweetie." Ace nodded, waiting a few minutes before letting go.

Jinx looked at her, searching her eyes. "What was it? Was it your dad?" Ace shook her head. "Ari, Dean, Steven? Come on sweetie, give me something to go on." Ace simply stared at her. "Me?"

Jinx hadnt meant to start laughing. Ace punched her shoulder. "Its not funny."

"Oh come on. We both know I am like, completely indestructable."

"Still not fun."

"I'm made of nuclear nails darlin, I'll be fine. Dont you go wasting your nightmares on me."

"Just remember that you have to keep your end of the deal up."

Jinx nodded as Lilia roared to life. "Yep, as long as you stop getting hurt on hunts."

"Not fair."

"Oh, I know." When they got back on the road, Jinx looked over to Ace; she still looked very worried. Jinx patted her knee. "Hey. I'm going to be fine. You know that right?" Ace nodded, trying to convince both of them. Jinx didnt believe her, but for the sake of the moment, she was going to.

Ace knew what she had to do; she had to call Ari the moment she was alone. She didnt want Jinx to know how scared that dream had really made her. She had never seen anything like that before. Not in all her years of research of ancient objects and drawings; never once.

This wasnt going to sit well with her till she talked to Ari. He always had a way of calming her. The bandaging iched around her wrist and she cursed softly; she wondered when it was going to happen, if it was. Ace couldnt help but worry; something wasnt right.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Sam and Dean leaned against the impala. For once they had gotten to the roadhouse before Jinx. Sam watched as Dean flipped his phone open again. He then sighed and closed it. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just call her. Or better yet go in the roadhouse and have a beer," Sam said.

"No," Dean said shoving his phone in his pocket.

"You are a pain in the ass."

"So are you."

Sam shook his head and looked up as Jinx pulled into the parking lot. Sam winced as she brought the jeep to a screeching halt two feet away from them. Ace climbed out of the jeep and fell to her knees on the ground. She made the gesture like she was kissing it.

"Yes! Solid ground again! Thank you Jesus!" she yelled climbing to her feet again. She winked at Sam and Dean.

"Oh, that is sooo overdramatic," Jinx said coming around the jeep.

"Well, I did take some drama classes."

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" Dean asked as Ace and Jinx walked over to them.

"Okay. Stupid bandage itches like a mother. Can I take-."

"No!" came three very loud responses.

"Geez, okay. Calm down."

They all walked towards the roadhouse. Dean pulled Ace close to him. Ace looked over at Jinx and saw the huge smile on her face. She rolled her eyes. Sam was the first one to walk into the roadhouse. He saw Ellen standing behind the bar cleaning a glass. Jo was over by the jukebox.

"Jo, go get a case of beer," Ellen said as the others followed Sam as he walked over to the bar.

"But Mom-."

"Joanna Beth, do it."

Sam gave Jo a smile as she walked past them. She glared at Ace standing so close to Dean. Ace frowned and did it on purpose to wrap and arm around Dean's waist. Dean in turn placed his arm around her shoulders. Ace smiled at Jo. Jinx coughed and tried to cover up her laughter. Ash thankfully came from the back room.

"I think I found what you were looking for," Ash said setting his laptop on a table. Everyone went over and stood around him.

"Yes, can someone please tell me why you had Ash looking up nursery fires from twenty-three years ago?" Ellen asked.

"Ahhh... Well... Research project?" Ace tried.

"Acey," Jinx said.

"And shutting up."

"It's a family thing, Ellen," Dean said.

"I don't care if it's a family thing or not. I want to know."

"Our mom died in a nursery fire when I was exactly six months old. It was caused by a demon. A yellow eyed demon," Sam explained.

"Sam," Dean warned.

Ace placed her hand on Dean's chest. She saw the look on Sam's face. Sam needed to talk about this. She looked at Dean. He looked down and the floor muttering something she couldn't make out.

"And last year I... I started getting these dreams. Then they turned into head splitting visions. Dean and I we... We figured it out it had to do with this demon."

"Visions?" Ellen asked.

"I know how it sounds-."

"It sounds nuts."

"I saw him have a vision, Ellen. It isn't nuts," Jinx said.

Everyone was quiet. Jo carried the case of beer and set it down on the bar counter. Ellen turned towards her.

"Jo, I think you better go get the whiskey."

Ace smiled sweetly as Jo sighed and left the room again. She leaned against Dean and tried really hard not to scratch the bandage on her wrist.

X

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>Jinx was getting bored listening to all of this research talk. There was only so much she could take. She loved Dean and Sam, and wanted to find the son of a bitch that killed their mother, John and even Jess, but this was too much.

She looked at Ace; she could tell even she was getting bored. She nudged her. Ace looked up at her and she smiled. Ace shook her head. Jinx nodded. Ace shook her head again, Jinx nodded, smiling wider.

Dean looked over at the girls, catching what was going on. "Is there something we should know about?" he asked, causing Ellen, Jo, Sam and Ash to all look at them.

Ace kicked Jinx's shin. "Jinxy is just getting stir crazy."

"I'm hungry."

Dean shook his head, chuckling. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a couple of bucks. "Go get the food then."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know what I want."

"Duh. Its the same thing I want." She hopped off the stool and looked at Ace. "You comin?"

"Do I have to?"

"You better. She might eat everything."

Dean joked as Jinx nodded. "I am hungry. And I think Andy left me some-"

"Hand it over now."

"No, it was a gift." She was met with many glares. "Good luck trying to find it."

Ace sighed. "I'm going with her. Dont need her toking up again."

"Excuse me young lady?" Ellen asked as Sam snickered.

"Busted." Dean muttered as she punched his shoulder; he rubbed it.

"I was kind of maybe-"

"You were totally baked."

"I was getting our suspect to talk."

"We are gonna talk about this."

"Yes ma'am." Ace chuckled as they walked out, but Jinx couldnt resist. "Do you punish with a paddle? Cause I got one in the backseat somewhere. I know Ace and i-"

Ace put he hand over her mouth. "She's done talking now. Lets go." Jinx mumbled under Ace's hand as she pulled them out.

When they got in the jeep, Jinx let Baby out. "Now you stay close to this building, and dont you dare go in the street." Baby barked once and Jinx smiled as she kissed his nose. "Good boy. Now go run."

Baby took off running and Ace shook her head. "I dont know how you do it."

Jinx only gave her a bright smile before putting Lila in reverse and getting on the road. "So, where are we going for food?"

"Burgers."

"Again?"

"I want burgers. Dean wants burgers."

"You two always want burgers. What about me and Sam?"

"You two just have to suck it up. We're the drivers."

"I hate you both."

"I know."

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Ace looked down at the speedometer just as they both heard sirens going off. "Son of a bitch." Jinx muttered as she looked at Ace; she sighed. Dean wondered how they got out of tickets. Here they go.

Jinx quickly slipped out of her tee shirt, pulling her tank down to reveal if it was possible, more cleavage. Ace was doing the same, pushing her tank up and tieing Dean's shirt under her breast, exposing her flat stomach. "This is why I should be allowed to drive."

"Oh come on, admit it, you love this part."

Ace couldnt help but smile; this was somewhat of a guilty pleasure. "You got the thing going?" Ace nodded, pushing 'record' as the officer walked up.

Jinx offered him a big smile. "Is there a problem officer?"

"Yes there is ma'am. You were going nearly thirty miles over the posted speed limit. Were you aware?"

Jinx looked at him shocked. "Almost thirty? Really? I was not. This little meter thing must be busted again. Stupid piece of junk. I told Acey we should have got the convertible, but she wanted a jeep. Top down is a bit more fun."

Jinx felt his eyes racking over her body, then Ace's. "I'm going to have to write you a speeding ticket. License and registration please?"

Jinx sighed as she reached over Ace to the glove compartment to grab it out.

Jinx gave Ace a big smile; then the show started. Ace started crying. "Oh baby dont cry. We're not going to go to jail. Its just one speeding ticket." she said as she kissed her gently then turned back to the stunned officer.

She could already see the wheels turning in his head. He put his ticket book away before he even started writing. "Well girls. There is something else we could work out."

"Like what?" Ace asked, wiping her tears from her face.

"Well see," he leaned closer so both girls could hear him properly. "There's a little motel not far from here, why dont the three of us go back there, and we can work this out?"

The officer had a big smile on his face we Jinx and Ace looked at each other, as if considering it. Jinx turned back to him. "Here's our deal buddy." Ace showed him the recorder. "We have you on tape offering to trade sex for not giving us a ticket, officer Grady."

"You bitches, you set me up!"

"Oh no sweetheart. We're just not that stupid. Two girls on a remote road? You really thought you were going to get lucky, didnt you?" Ace asked, his face turning increasingly red.

"Now what you're going to do is go back to your car and leave us be. And we never bring this up again, and I'll try not to speed. Deal?" Jinx asked with a big smile as he ground his teeth.

"Deal."

"You have a nice day now officer." Jinx put the jeep into gear and took off.

They waited till there were out of sight from the officer to start laughing. "That never gets old."

"Really doesnt." Ace said as Jinx licked her lips.

"Damn it, now I really want cherry pie or something." Ace bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Couldnt you wear like chocholate flavored gloss or something?"

"No, cause all of them taste like ass."

Jinx made a face. "Good point, they do. Damn it." Ace laughed this time as Jinx pulled into the diner. "What do you want?"

"Surprise me."

"Okay." Jinx said as she got out, leaving Ace in the jeep by herself. She could use this time for a quick little cat nap.

Ace woke up when the doors slammed closed. "Sorry."

"What's you get?"

"Food." Ace rolled her eyes and tried to peek, but Jinx slapped her hand. "You can wait like the others."

"But Jinxy, i'm not the others."

"I dont care."

"You're mean."

"Yes I am."

"I'm telling."

Jinx smiled. "Do you think Dean will spank me? I mean have you seen those hands? Mmm. The things they can do and-" She saw the look Ace was giving her. "I need to get laid."

"Yes you do. I hear Sam is free."

"Ha." Jinx said as she turned some music on. "Well, we are going to a bar. Fruit for the picking."

"I thought you hated screwing hunters."

"Good point. But not all of them are hunters."

"True." she said as they pulled up the the roadhouse.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Dean and Sam were standing outside, drinking beers. They looked like kids on Christmas when they saw them. Thats when they heard the shouting going on inside, and then something crash. "What did we miss" Jinx asked excitedly as she handed Dean his bag of food.

His eyes lit up when he saw what was inside. "I love you."

"I know." she said as she looked at Sam. He held out his hand; Jinx rolled her eyes as she handed him food. He also smiled at her. "So, what are they fighting about?"

"Is Ellen abusing Jo? I gotta see this." Jinx said as she opened the door before the others could stop her.

"You cant keep me here."

"I am your mother!"

"Oh shit." Jinx said as she stopped. Jo looked at her; she may not like Jinx, but she was a good as anyone to ask.

"I want to know what you think."

"Oh toots, no you do not."

Jo grabbed the folder as Dean, Sam and Ace walked in with their food. "I want to know what you guys think."

"Good, give it to them. You want out, you can go back to school."

"School? I was a freak with a knife collection."

"But you were safe." Jinx looked through the folder; she hated to admit it, but it was pretty good. She passed it to Sam. She knew from his expression, he thought the same thing. "You guys will take it then?"

"Mom-"

"No Jo, this family has lost too much." Jo was about to say something, but Jinx shook her head at her.

"You know, you should be lucky your mom is around to worry about you. That you have a living parent, unlike the rest of us." she said as she shoved passed Dean and Sam out the door.

Ace looked at Jo, shaking her head. "Good job." She said, about to go after her, but Dean stopped her. "I got this." Ace gave him a look, but he shook his head. "Trust me."

She sighed. "Just dont piss her off."

"She already is."

"Fine, but if you hurt her, I'll break your jaw."

"Okay sweetheart. Deal." he said as he kissed her cheek and went out the door after Jinx.

He found her behind the roadhouse, tossing a ball for Baby. "You okay?"

"She's a fucking spoiled bitch."

"Jinx."

"You know it. She has no idea, whats its like to be parentless."

"She doesnt have a dad."

"And we both know how much that hurts. How much it kills you, but, Dean we've never had a mom. She's fuckin lucky and she doesnt even get it."

Dean pulled her into a hug, resting his head her shoulder. "You okay now?"

"Yeah. I feel so much better."

Dean chuckled. "Thanks for the pie."

"Its cherry. Like Ace's lipgloss today."

"And how would you know that?"

Jinx gave him a smirk before calling Baby to her. "Thanks for letting me vent."

"Anytime. You know that." he said as Baby came running towards them. "Now about this lipgloss situation..."

Jinx only smiled. "You've kissed her, i'm pretty sure you know about it." She said with a wink as they walked back towards the roadhouse. "Can I just sit back in my jeep? I'll eat in there."

"You sure?"

Jinx nodded. "I really dont want to piss Ellen off by knockin her bitch daughter out."

"Okay. I'll let Sam know."

"Sam?" she asked confused; it was Dean's turn to smile.

"The deal. Ace rode with you here, she comes with me now."

Jinx groaned. "But I want my Ace."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "So do I."

"Ew. Fine, just dont break her." she said, causing both of them to laugh. "Then again, she might break you."

"Thats what i'm hoping for." Jinx rolled her eyes at him as she pushed him towards the door. "Go ahead. Ready when y'all are."

Dean nodded and looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah. You know I have my random outburst sometimes."

"Random? We can expect one when someone mentions parents."

"Like you dont."

"Shut up."

"My point exactly." she said as she climbed into her jeep. "Go on. Ace hates waiting." Dean gave her thumbs up before opening the door. Jinx sat back in her seat, tossing a fry back to Baby. "There you go sweetie."

**And There You Have It.**

**Yes. One Of My Favorite Episodes Is Coming Up.**

**Everytime I Hope Jo Gets Eaten. Hasnt Happened Yet.**

**Be Good Now.**


	29. Chapter 29

Got A Long One For You.

Review And Let Me Know How You Like The Dynamics Of Everyone.

Ace smiled and stole another one of Sam's fries. Sam moved his bag of food away from her his nose still stuck in the file. Ellen and Jo were glaring at each other not speaking. Ace turned when Dean came into the roadhouse. He was alone. She frowned.

"Where's Jinxy?" Ace asked.

"She out in the jeep waiting. Sammy, go comfort her," Dean said.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam got up and went to grab the file. Ace placed her hand on it and shook her finger at him.

"Nah ah. My turn, Sam," she said.

"Alright. Just don't you two get side tracked."

"Side tracked? Pinky, do you have any idea what he is talking about?"

"Nope, not a clue."

Sam rolled his eyes. He grabbed his food and left the roadhouse. A few moments later, Dean and Ace heard Jinx's jeep start up and tear out of the parking lot. Dean walked closer to Ace. She smiled at him and grabbed the file.

"Was she okay?" she asked.

"She was good. A little annoyed that you were riding with me."

"yeah. I am her Ace, you know."

"Just hers huh?"

"Until I get a better offer I am."

Dean leaned forward to kiss Ace. He then noticed Ellen and Jo glaring at him. He pulled away and ran a hand over his face. He smiled at the Harvelle women.

"We'll be going now. See you later," he said.

Ace waved at them and walked out trying not to laugh. It was obvious that Dean was scared of Ellen. She walked over to the impala and climbed in the passenger seat. She sat down and started eating her fries. She watched as Dean walked over to the car. God, he was hot. She smiled when he climbed in beside her. He graced her with a smile.

"So, where are we headed, priss?" he asked starting the car.

"Philadelphia."

"Okay. How's the wrist?"

"Fine and you don't have to keep asking. I am good."

"Sweetheart, how many times have you gotten hurt on a hunt?"

"How many times have you?"

"I asked you first."

"Well, I asked you second."

"Priss."

"Pinky."

"You aren't talking are you?"

"Nope."

Dean watched as Ace reached over and turned on the radio. He sighed and stared at the road ahead of him. Trying to get Ace to talk was like pulling teeth.

Jinx drove down the road one hand on the steering wheel the other holding her huge burger. Sam watched her then looked at the road. He gulped. She was as usual driving way too fast and Sam did not want to die. He sat back in the seat and tested his seatbelt again praying it would hold.

"So, you aren't talking," Jinx said turning to look at him.

"Nothing to talk about," Sam wished she would look back at the road.

"You have nothing to talk about? I don't believe you."

"Okay. This case... Girl goes missing from her apartment. I'm thinking restless spirit."

"Well, girls go missing every eighty years from there. And all of them are blonde. Wait till Acey reads that."

"Which puts you at risk."

Jinx smiled and looked at Sam. She took her hand off the wheel and tapped his knee. She took a large bite form her hamburger.

"Jinx, hand on the wheel, please," Sam said closing his eyes.

"Relax. Geez, you do ride with Dean."

"Yeah, but at least he obeys the speed limits."

"Since when?"

"Since the accident."

Jinx looked at Sam but he was looking out the window. She dropped her burger in the bag and wiped her hand on her pants. She reached out and placed a hand over his. She held his hand tight.

"It'll be okay, Sam. Really."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Ace read the case her feet up on the dash board. She looked out her window. Dean had pulled over needing a piss. She rolled the window down. He was taking forever.

"Dude, shake it off already!" she screamed out.

"Sweetheart, shut up!" he yelled back.

"Well, you should have gone before we left!"

Dean zipped up his jeans and rolled his eyes. He held a smile on his face though. Ace had started talking to him again after one hour. He walked back towards the car. He climbed in his car and looked at Ace. She had pulled off his shirt leaving her in a tank top. She rubbed at her bandage and Dean saw that she was slowly pulling the tape off. He grabbed her arm.

"I thought we talked about this. You can't take it off," he said.

"But it's itchy."

"Priss, the bandage needs to stay on. Okay? It could get infected or worse, the stitches could open."

"But... It itches and it aches."

"I have your pain pills somewhere in here. If I can remember where Sammy put them."

"No pain pills."

"Sweetheart-."

"No, I... I can't take them."

Ace looked down at the papers in the file so she wouldn't have to see Dean's eyes. She felt him pull on her arm. He pulled her across the seat until she was sitting in his lap. He grabbed the file and tossed it in the back seat.

"We need that," she whispered.

"Why can't you take pain pills? DO they make you sick?" he asked brushing her hair off of he shoulder toying with a purple strand.

"No but... You won't like me if I take them. I... I don't like me when I take them. I... I kind of take too many."

"Kind of?"

Dean took Ace's chin in his hand. He forced her to look at him. Her violet eyes looked haunted. She blinked and Dean saw the shine of tears in her eyes.

"I was... I was an addict, Dean. And not weed. No, I liked the hard stuff. Oxy, coke, and eventually heroin. Although, the last one was the reason I got clean. Shot up once and... Woke up in a different city then the one I went to sleep in and had no memory of how I had gotten there."

"Why?" he whispered.

"Pain. Emotional pain that I refused to deal with. First it was drinking too much and that... There was a car accident. Anyway, I was on pain meds for a while and just started abusing them because they made me not feel. Of course it lead to harder stuff."

"Does... Does Jinx know?"

"Yeah. She... She came with me to my first meeting. I was clean when I met her but... I had never gone to meetings. She made me go. Said it would be good for me to talk to others who had been there."

Dean nodded. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body close to his. He pulled away and smiled.

"Cherry today," he whispered kissing her again.

"About what I told you-."

"Doesn't change how I see you."

"Yeah. You see a poor rich girl who doesn't know what she wants."

"No. I see a strong woman who is trying her damnest to change the world for the better and who fought to be the woman she is today. And Might I say, I think that woman is hot, smart and can kick ass. I want you on my team."

"You're just saying that to get laid."

"Maybe... Is it working?"

"Hmmm... I'm thinking about it."

Ace kissed Dean again. No one had ever told her things like that. And she believed he truly meant every word. Maybe Dean wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Jinx was getting tired, but she knew if she let Sam drive, they would never make it to Philadelphia. She needed something to stay awake, some form of caffeine, but after taking a quick look around, she didn't see anywhere near by. "Sam."

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Can you genius your way into finding a pit stop, or a gas station or something?"

"What do you need?"

Jinx groaned; she knew if she told him, he would puppy eye himself into the drivers seat. "Just got the munchies."

"Jinx."

"Not that kind of munchies. I think you would know if I was high."

"Good point. So what do you want?"

"A red bull."

Sam gave her a look. "If you're tired, I am more then happy to drive."

"Oh I know, and like a grandma."

"This isn't healthy you know?" he asked, avoiding the part about his driving.

"I function just fine thank you."

"Well, I think you should get some sleep. You were up a little late last night." He said with a small smirk.

"Yes I was, and so were you, imagine that."

"Jinx."

"I am fine to drive."

"Then why do you need a red bull?"

"Its not really a need, its more of a want. You know about that, don't you Sammy?" When she looked over at him; she knew she had won. Sam leaned over and started kissing her neck. "Sam, I am driving."

"Then pull over."

"I want to get to Philly first."

"Mmm, I don't think so. You're the ghosts type."

"I'm not petite." Sam nipped and Jinx swerved. Before she got them into an accident she pulled over. "That would have been your fault." She said as she unbuckled her seat belt so she could settle in his lap.

"You gave me that look."

Jinx looked at him. "So a look, you're blaming this all on a look? I think someone needs to get their hormones in check Sammy."

Jinx smirked at his shocked face. "I need to get my hormones in check?"

"Mmmhmm." She said as unbuckled his seat belt, then started working on his belt.

"I'm not the only one."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." He said nothing more as he cupped her cheek softly, kissing her.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Dean was a bit shocked when they pulled up to the apartment complex and didn't see Jinx's jeep. Ace looked around, shocked as well. "Where the hell are they?"

"Maybe they stopped on the side of the road for a little nookie."

"Dean."

"What? Are you telling me that just us stopping for making out it realistic?"

Ace thought about it; she didn't want to admit he was right. "Jinx did say she needed to get laid."

"My point exactly." Dean said with a smirk. Ace rolled her eyes and pulled out her cell, dialing Jinx.

She only waited two rings.

"Honky tonk bu-donk-donk."

"Dude, where are you?"

"About ten minutes from the apartment, why are you there already?"

"Yep." Ace could tell Jinx had covered the mouth piece with her hand as she talked to Sam. "My fault. I needed a Red Bull."

"what have I told you about those?"

"Um, that they are magically awesome."

Ace groaned. "I'm going to have to hurt Sam for letting you have one."

"She's gonna get you Sammy."

"Why, what did I do?" She heard him ask; she couldn't help but laugh. "It was only one."

"A baby or a giant."

"Oohh look a street light, I better stop for that." Jinx hung up.

Ace looked at Dean. "Sam is dead."

"What?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"Can I ask why this time?"

"He let Jinx drink a Red Bull."

"And that's bad?"

Ace doubled over with laughter, shaking her head. "Oh yeah, this is going to be fun."

Dean looked at her, completely lost as Jinx pulled up."Where you two been?"

"Pit stop."

"Is that code for sex?" Dean joked as Jinx smiled at him.

"Sam stopped at a glory hole, does that count?"

Sam looked at her, then to Dean and Ace. "She's lying."

"Go ahead and deny is Sammy. Its okay. We understand." Dean said as he patted his shoulder, Sam shrugged him off. "Come on, lets go check out that apartment."

Ace stood watch and shook her head. She felt Jinx grab her arm and yank her into the room. Ace closed the door and turned to face the three others.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't just call the number and rent the place. I have the funds," she said looking around the living room.

"Well, first off Jinx is the ghost's type," Sam said.

"And second who the hell lives in a building they know is haunted?" Dean asked looking at Ace.

"Ahh, geez Pinky let me think... Hunters maybe?"

Jinx and Sam shook their heads and went around with the EMF meters. Nothing was setting them off. Jinx looked at the wall. She stopped when she got to a light switch. She looked at it.

"Dude, look at this," she said touching her finger to the black residue. She looked at it along with Dean, Sam and Ace.

"Holy crap," Sam and Ace said at the same time.

"It's ectoplasm," Dean said.

"Dude," Jinx said.

"I know what we're dealing with here," Dean went on.

"If you say the state puff marshmallow man I will hurt you," Ace said looking at Dean.

"Ahh... Nevermind."

"I haven't seen this very often. Like twice. To make this stuff you have to be one pissed off spirit," Sam explained.

"Well, let's fine the bastard before he hurts anymore girls," Jinx said.

"Ahh, Jinxy, trying to save the blondes of the world. Your numbers are dropping," Ace joked.

"Don't start Acey."

"I mean seriously, blondes... The ghost obliviously has no taste."

Jinx punched Ace in the arm. Ace laughed as they walked out of the apartment. Ace felt Dean smack her ass gently. She turned and he winked at her.

"Play nice," he said.

"But you never liked the nice girls," she said winking back.

Sam and Jinx shook their heads. Jinx frowned when she heard voices. She turned and looked at Ace. Ace looked up and listened. She then moaned and cursed in Arabic.

"Fucking blonde tramp," she muttered.

"Hey, I take offense," Jinx said.

"What? What's-," Dean started.

"Shut up and follow my lead. All of you," Ace said a plan forming in her head.

Dean smiled when she wrapped her arm around his waist. A moment later, Jo came around the corner with the super. Ace smiled and walked confidently over to him taking Dean with her.

"- My friend told me I needed," Jo was saying. She stopped midsentence when she saw Ace and Dean. She glared at Ace.

"Hello, I am so sorry but I heard the apartment was for rent and I just had to come and see it. I... Well, I want to be honest but me and my lovely husband here came up looking for you and instead we found the apartment unlocked. We took a look inside and we are very interested. Right, baby?" Ace asked pressing her body against Dean's side and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, that we are, honey," Dean said placing his hand on her ass and feeling her up completely unaware of the dark looks Jo was sending his way. He did hear Jinx and Sam snicker in he background.

"Actually, I already have-," the super started looking at Jo.

"We can write you a check right now for a year's worth of rent. I mean... You don't have anyone else looking at it, right?" Ace asked giving the super a huge smile.

"Nope, I don't. No one who was serious about renting. Why don't you two come to the office and we can get the paperwork done?"

"Of course. Oh, these are our friends. They're be staying with us for a while helping us move in and get settled. That isn't a problem is it?"

"Course not."

"Baby, why don't you go with him and get started on the paperwork while I call the bank. Okay?"

"Sure."

Jinx waited until Dean and the super were out of sight. She then started laughing. She high fived Ace and pointed at Jo.

"You got served," she laughed.

"I had this all under control," Jo said stomping her foot.

"Really? If you had it under control, little girl, why is it that not only did I get the man, but I got the apartment too? Do yourself a favour, listen to your mother. Go back to school and make something of yourself. This life is not for you," Ace said standing toe to toe with the blonde.

"Oh but it's for you? You got hurt on the last hunt you went on!"

"True, but I'm still standing, aren't I?"

"For how long. Prissy girls like you belong in a tea room not on a hunt."

Sam moaned and rubbed his forehead. He didn't see the punch but he heard it. He looked up to see Jo holding her jaw and blood on her cut lip. Ace's eyes were dark with anger. He looked at Jinx; he could tell she was also angry.

"I have been on more hunts then you so you shut your mouth. I have been hurt emotionally, mentally, and physically but my ass is still standing. I have endured it all, little girl and held my head high. So do not stand there and proceed to tell me that I shouldn't be here. You're the one who shouldn't be here. You wouldn't have survived half the shit I have."

"You hit me," Jo said softly.

"You damn right I did! I would do more but I have people waiting for me."

Ace walked away her hand still clenched in a fist. Angry tears threatened to fall. She stalked down the stairs digging in her pocket for her cell. She would need to call the bank and authorize the transaction. She was about to rent an apartment for an entire year and would probably only stay in it for three days, two tops. Yeah, Steven would love this when he heard of it.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Jinx followed Ace; she didn't care if she didn't fit the ghost's preference, there was no way she was going to let her out of sight. Ace leaned against the hallway wall and pulled out her cell phone, Jinx snatched it from her. "Hey, what-"

"I gots a plan."

"Thank you for butchering the English language."

"Shut up and let me handle this." Jinx said as she dialed the bank. "Yes, this is Ace Nirvana, and I need to open a new account." Ace looked at her, but Jinx only smiled.

After a few minutes on the phone, Jinx hung up, tossing the phone back at Ace. "So, care to explain?"

"You wont be wasting any money on this place?"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How so? Please don't tell me you've been plotting and scheming with my name."

"No, with Ace Winchester though."

"Jinx." Ace was losing her patience and Jinx could tell.

"Dude, you got to punch Jo, don't get snippy with me. I didn't get to."

Ace shook her head. "That's cause you secretly have a thing for Ellen, didn't want to piss her off."

"She is pretty hot for an older lady." Ace rolled her eyes and gave her a look. "Right, on topic." Jinx started walking towards the apartment. "The card number you are going to run is going to go through, but in five days, its not going to have the fonds to cover more then those five days."

Ace's jaw dropped. "You did not."

"I did. And its untraceable."

"How the hell-"

"Dude, seriously, you've scene me do harder things."

"Yeah but-"

"But? This way Steven is trackin our, or your every move. You know he's pissed about missing that meeting."

Ace rolled her eyes. "I see the company still survived."

"Exactly." Jinx said as they walked into the apartment; Dean and Jo were unpacking weapons as Sam went over the case file.

"Hello wife."

"Husband." Ace joked, loving the colors Jo was turning.

"So, when are we returning Miss Cheerleader to mommy?" Jinx asked as Jo glared at her.

"Cheerleader?"

"You're blond."

"So are you."

"So?" Jo knew there was no winning with Jinx and her warped logic, but that wasn't going to stop her from trying. "Doesn't that make you a cheerleader by default?"

The room was quiet, only for a moment before Dean and Sam started laughing. "That's a good one. Jinx a cheerleader."

"Priceless." Dean said as he wiped imaginary tears from under his eyes.

"Dude, do you remember Veronica?"

"Oh yeah. She had one of those racks and…" Jinx noticed the look Ace was giving both herself and Dean. "I think we're in trouble." Dean bit his lip from laughing.

Jinx wrapped her arm around Ace's waist, and didn't let her pull back. "Come on babe, you know I love you."

Ace smiled. "That's right. More the Lila." Sam looked at them shocked. "I told you that in private."

"Opps."

"I hate you." Jinx mumbled as she avoided looking at Ace.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at Jo. "So, if your mother doesn't know about this, where does she think you are?"

"Vegas."

"You think she's dumb enough to believe that?" Ace asked as she grabbed a candy bar from Dean's bag.

"No, I have Ash laying a paper trail all the way to the slot machines."

"You are a slot machine." Jinx muttered as everyone turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry, did I say that out loud? My bad."

"She's not going to believe that." Ace said as Jo glared at her.

"She's my mother, I think I know what she will and will not believe."

Just then, Dean's cell rang. "Ellen." Jo turned and looked at him; her eyes pleading with him. "No Ellen I haven't heard from here. But I'll let you know if I see her." He hung up quickly as JO smiled at him. Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head; Ace had smacked him, hard. "Dude what the-"

"You stupid jackass."

"What?"

"Now we have to not only worry about Jinx,"

"Hey! I do not need you guys worry about me."

"Yes we do!" Dean, Sam and Ace all said at the same time. "But Jo as well."

"She's the spirits type." Dean said as if just coming to the realization himself.

"I know." Jo said as they looked at her.

"You are as dumb as you look." Ace said as she grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom; she needed a relaxing shower.

"Dude, you have no idea how to be bait." Jinx said as she laughed. "Can I have your mom if you die?" Jo picked up and threw the closets thing to her; Jinx caught the knife with ease. "You throw like a girl." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To take a shower."

Dean looked at her for a moment. "Ace is in there."

Jinx smiled widely. "Oh I know. We get each others tough spots." She winked and slipped into the bathroom, locking it behind her.

"That is so awesome." Dean muttered as Sam shook his head at him; he was unfortunately, thinking the same exact thing.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Ace wrapped the towel around her body and looked at Jinx. Jinx smiled and stepped out of the shower grabbing another towel. She sighed and dried her hair.

"Jinxy, we can just hand Jo over to the spirit right?" Ace asked pulling a brush though her hair.

"Sorry, Acey. I think Ellen wants her daughter back."

"Well... We can be her daughters. I mean, we are way more awesome then Jo is."

"Oh, I know. I think Ellen is attached to her though."

"Too bad Jo's head isn't attached to her body."

"Oh, I hear you."

Ace dropped her towel and pulled on a pair of old shorts and Dean's shirt. She winced and looked at her wrist. The bandage was off and she could see the ugly red skin being held together by stitches. Jinx pulled on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She saw Ace looking at her wrist. She took Ace's hand and kissed her wrist.

"Dude, you just infected me," Ace said.

"Hey, if I remember correctly you have been sucking face with Dean a lot, so I would shut it about infections."

"Why do I love you again?"

"Cause I am awesome."

Ace rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom. She saw Jo sitting at the table twirling around a knife. Sam was staring at some, surprise, papers from the building history while Dean placed behind Jo. Dean looked up and smiled at Ace.

"You know, wife, it is only fair that next time you invite me, your husband to join," he said smiling.

"In your dreams, Pinky," Ace answered.

"So, what are we dealing with?" Jinx asked walking over to them and sitting beside Sam.

"Building was a warehouse built in 1944. Was converted into apartments last year," Jo said.

"Wow, Jo, you can read. That's great," Ace said going over to the fridge for some beer.

"What was here before 1944?" Dean asked going to his bag for the first aid kit. He was going to bandage Ace's wrist again. Knowing her she'd open the stitches in her sleep.

"Nothing empty field."

"Wow, like your head Jo," Jinx said.

"So, our best bet is someone died bloody here in the building," Sam said putting down the papers.

"I already checked. In 82 years zero violent deaths. Dean, would you please sit down?" Jo asked feeling a little nervous as he paced behind her.

"Sure. Sweetheart, come here," Dean said sitting down and waving the kit at Ace.

"But Pinky-."

"Nope. I am not taking that chance. We had this talk. Are you going to listen to me?"

Jinx saw the look in Ace's eyes. She smirked and grabbed a picture from Sam. She could have told Dean that the chances of Ace listening with Jo here were none. Ace was going to show Jo that Dean was hers, period.

"Listen to you? How about no?" Ace said taking a long drink of the beer.

"Alright. You asked for it."

Dean got up leaving the kit on the table. He went over to Ace. He took her beer bottle and placed it on the counter. He smiled at her and slowly turned her around. He slapped her ass hard. The crack echoed in he room. Jo stared at them shocked. Sam tried really hard not to think about what his brother was doing, it was just too damn embarrassing. Jinx laughed.

"You know, Dean, I kind of liked that," Ace said seductively.

"Really? Hmm, maybe I need to try again," Dean answered pressing his body against hers.

"Jo, did you check the obits, county records-," Sam trailed off really trying to forget what was happening in the kitchen.

"What? Ah, yeah. I checked several sources. I know what I am doing," Jo said.

"Jury is still out on that one," Jinx said reaching across the table and taking Jo's knife and slamming it on the table surface "Don't play with knives unless you know how to use them."

"It could be a cursed object then. Something in one of these apartments."

"Then we have to scan every inch of this place."

"Not it!" Ace yelled.

"Fuck! That was so not fair!" Jinx whined.

"Oh, it's fair. Plus Pinky has to put a new bandage on my wrist."

"Oh yeah, cause now you're ready to listen."

"What are you two going on about?" Dean asked taking Ace's hand and pulled her towards the table.

"Looks like it's going to be Jo, Sam and me scanning the building."

"Alright. Jo you're with Sam," Dean said knowing Jinx would kill Jo.

"It would go faster if we all spilt up," Jo said.

"So the spirit can get you? Yeah, sure. I so do not want to save your ass," Ace said rolling up the sleeve of the shirt.

Jo saw the cut. She crossed her arms across her chest. She raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're the one who needs saving. From yourself. What's a matter, Ace? Mommy didn't love you enough?"

The room went quiet. It took only seconds for it to explode. Dean grabbed Ace around the waist while she lunged at Jo. Sam shoved Jo out the door while standing in between her and Jinx. He looked up at Dean. Dean was having a hard time holding Ace back.

"You bitch! I hope you fucking die!" Ace yelled.

"Get them out of here!" Dean yelled.

Sam shoved Jo and Jinx out the door. He then looked from Jo to Jinx. He swore. He had seriously put himself in a bind. He now had to protect Jo from Jinx ripping her limp from limp.

"Jo, go upstairs. We take the top floors. Jinx you can grab the bottom ones," Sam said placing himself in he middle of them again.

"Get her out of here, Sam before I show her the meaning of the word pain," Jinx said her mouth barely moving she was so angry.

Sam shoved Jo towards the stairs. He dragged her up three flights till they were on he top floor.

"What the hell was al that about?" Jo demanded.

"Ace lost her mom when she was three days old, Jo. Not all of us can say we had a loving mother who cared about them," Sam stated coldly.

"Sam-."

"Start scanning, Jo."

And just like that it was the end of the talking.

So That's It For Now.

Sorry About The Long Absence.

I Had This Epic "Take Time Off Or Lose All Of Your Vacation Time" Thrown at Me.

So My Ass Had Some Fun.

It Was Glorious.

Review Cause It Makes The Head Whore Feel Pretty.


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry Its Been Awhile Guys, But I Come Repenting With A Long Ass Chapter.

Life Has Just Been Kickin My Ass.

As Always, There Is Always More To Come.

The Faithful Know This To Be True.

I Gotta Stop Watchin Stuff With Preachers In It' I'm Startin To Sound Like One.

Enjoy. Review & I Put Out.

Jinx wanted to rip something limb from limb, and without Sam or Jo being there it would be easier. She hit the wall a couple of times, trying to decide whether to go back into the apartment. She knew if she did, she and Ace would grab the closets weapons and kill Jo. Apparently she hadn't learned her lesson when she had blown up at her earlier. "Stupid blond bimbo."

"Fuck!" she hit the wall once more before walking down the stairs. That's when she realized she didn't have an EMF meter. She smirked. "Amateurs." She muttered as she rolled her sleeves up and looked down at them; her tattoos were faintly glowing, but not enough to send the warning waves through her body.

As annoying as they were, they did come in handy. 'At least they aren't Hello Kitty tattoos.' Billy used to joke with her when he caught her looking at them. "That would be worse." She whispered to herself as she rounded the corner.

Sometimes she hated herself for not thinking about him more, and sometimes she hated herself for thinking about him too much. It hurt either way.

When she got closer to the first floor; they started to hurt. That was new. They had tingled, buzzed, throbbed and felt cold, but never hurt. This was one bad son of a bitch. This was going to be fun. "Come out come out wherever you are ghosty. I'm right here. Nice and tasty. Just your type. One hundred percent blond." Nothing happened. "Here ghosty ghosty ghosty."

Jinx started down another hallway and stopped dead; cold spot. She backed up a bit and looked around. Her eyes searched everything before they landed on a vent. She looked down at her tattoos; they were glowing bright and burning. "Bingo." Jinx knelt down and looked at the vent. "Well, this just wont do." She pulled her fathers old leatherman out of her back pocket and quickly removed the cover.

When she started to feel around inside, she felt something move. This was not bugs or a rat, this was something else. All of a sudden is started to tug on her. "I don't fuckin think so." Jinx wrapped her hand around what she guessed to be a wrist and yanked hard. She looked down and saw gray flesh; ghost it was. "Who are you?" The ghost struggled with her. Just as she started to get flashes of the rest of the ghost, she was pushed back with great force.

Jinx hit the opposite wall. "Ow. That was a real bitch move." When she went back over; the feeling was gone. He was gone. "Son of a bitch." Jinx kicked the wall and heard one of the other tenants open their door. Jinx was gone before he could walk out into the hall. As Jinx climbed the stairs back to the apartment she had the feeling she was being watched; she hated that feeling.

She wondered how Ace was doing and if Jo had the balls to walk back into the apartment. It was either balls or sheer stupidity that she thought Ace or herself was going to forgive her for what she had said. This was going to be a fun hunt after all.

X

X  
>X<br>X

X

Dean had gotten Ace calmed down. Well, at least he had gotten her to sit down so he could bandage her wrist. Now she was downing shots of whiskey. He sighed and knew he needed to stop her. The last thing he needed was her drunk on a hunt. He went over to her and pulled her to her feet. He held her close to him and away from the booze.

"Sweetheart, she didn't know," he whispered.

"You are not defending her," Ace said going to pull away.

"No, I'm not. I hate seeing you hurting like this."

"I am fine."

"Ace, baby I know when you are lying."

Ace felt her eyes fill with tears. She shook her head ashamed of them. She had spent all her life without her mother, so why was it she always got so damn emotional whenever anybody talked about her? Ace rested her head on Dean's chest. She listened to his heart beat. She felt his hands stroked her back calming her.

"She didn't have the right to bring my mother into it. My mom... She was a good woman, Dean. And... I know she wouldn't want me doing this but... This is who I am. This is what I was supposed to do," Ace whispered.

"You think so?" he asked pulling away and looking in her eyes.

"Well, first this life brought me my soul sister, Jinx. And now... It brought me you."

Dean smiled. He leaned in and kissed Ace on the lips softly. She deepened the kiss running a hand under his shirt while the other toyed with his belt. He smiled and playfully tugged on her bottom lip.

"How much time do you think we have till they come back?" Dean asked slowly undoing the buttons on the shirt Ace wore.

"Not enough for us to really have fun," Ace admitted pulling away.

"I swear next time I have in the car alone, I am finding the nearest field and having my way with you."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I freakin promise."

Ace kissed him again not caring when she heard the door open to the apartment. She pulled away and saw Jinx standing there. She smiled when she saw Ace and Dean together.

"It's a deal then," Ace said pulling away.

"Uh no. I wouldn't deal with him. He plays dirty," Jinx said shutting the door.

"That's what I am hoping for," Ace answered winking.

Jinx walked over to Ace and Dean. She pulled Ace away from Dean and hugged her close. Ace smiled and hugged Jinx back. Jinx pulled away and looked in Ace's eyes.

"We can still kill her," Jinx said in Arabic.

"Nah. I don't want to have to hide the body and deal with explaining it to Ellen."

"True. But it would be worth it."

"I'm okay. Pinky made it better."

"Really?... have I been replaced?"

"Awww. Never Jinxy."

"Okay. Just making sure."

Ace hugged Jinx again and kissed her on the cheek. That's when Sam and Jo came back into the room. Sam tossed a plastic bag on the table.

"We need to talk," he said to all of them.

Jinx looked at the bag. "Is that hair?"

"Yep."

"Eww." Jinx looked at her, shaking her head. She looked at Ace who made a face at her; Ace was used to mummified bodies and remains; this was nothing. Ace picked it up and looked at her. "Its fresh."

Dean looked at her. "How do you know that?"

"Well, judging simply from a glance, there's not too much decay. See after time, everything in the body breaks down. Even hair, takes a while, but the longer its dead, the more damaged it is."

Jinx smiled proudly at her. "I love my nerd girl."

Dean pulled her closer to him. "Its like having two walking encyclopedias with me at all times."

"That better be a compliment." Jace said with a playfully serious tone.

"It is to you."

"Thanks Dean." Sam said as he looked from them to Jinx; she looked rattled about something. "What did you find?"

"Well, nothing as cool as hair, but my alarm bells went off." Jo looked at her, cocking her head.

"Where's your EMF meter?"

Jinx slowly turned and looked at her. "You're not allowed to talk to me. Not unless you want to be able to fit in a box."

Jinx and Jo stared each other down before Ace said something to her in Arabic. Jinx said something back, without taking her eyes off Jo. "Okay, that's enough." Sam stepped between them and pushed Jinx a few feet away. "No murdering Jo."

"Come on, I wouldn't do that. How about we use her as bait and let her get eaten, or what ever the hell this thing likes to do." Sam gave her that puppy dog look. "Fine, but if the bitch makes one more comment about either of our moms, I am going to let Baby eat her."

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Fair." He whispered, causing her to smile. "Speaking of, I need to go get him."

"Not alone."

"Dude, I just did a sweep on my own."

Now that Ace's mind wasn't as clouded with anger, she realized how dumb it was. "You cant go anywhere alone."

"Does that mean more shared showers?"

"Of course."

"Fine. I just need to bring Baby in. he's probably feeling neglected."

"Who?" Jo asked as Dean and Sam looked at her; she really didn't know when not to talk.

"Her dog." Dean said, keeping a good hold on Ace. "I'll go with you. Dean."

"Yeah, I got it." Girl control couldn't be that hard.

When they got to the jeep, Sam backed her into the jeep and finally kissed her. "Mmm, I love your lip gloss."

"I'm sure I could spare one for you. It would be a really pretty shade on you."

"Funny." He mumbled against her lips, kissing her again. "I don't like this. You being the ghosts type."

"I'll be fine."

"Don't give me that crap. You and Dean do the same thing." Jinx shrugged; he hated it when she did that and even more when Dean did it. "Let me be worried."

"Its not going to get you anywhere." Sam pulled back and looked at her. "Tell me why you looked spooked when you came back?"

Jinx looked down for a moment; that was the instant telltale something was wrong. "I felt something when I was down there."

"Jinx why the hell-"

"You don't want to see Ace in panic mode about me, its not pretty."

"You should have-"

"I know Sam."

He studied her face for a moment. "What else?"

"He's watching me. I can feel it. He's probably watching Jo too. She just doesn't know it."

Sam hit the hood, causing Jinx to push him. "Don't hit my car."

"Why the hell do you have to be so damn-"

"Adorable? Awesome? Great in bed?"

"Pigheaded."

"Not the one I was looking for."

Sam grabbed her arms, looking down at her. "I cant lose you Jinx. Please, just, don't be so reckless." Jinx could hear the desperation in his voice.

Jinx kissed him softly and nodded. "I can do that for you."

"Good."

Jinx pulled away before he could kiss her again. "We should get back. We've been gone a while." Sam smiled, opening the door and moving the backseat so Baby could get out. Baby growled at him then took his place next to Jinx. She laughed. "I guess he's still mad at you for the whole, upsetting his tummy."

Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'll win him over. I got you didn't I?"

"Yes, but that was sheer dumb luck." She said as they walked back into the building.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<br>X

Ace was starting to fall asleep where she sat. Jinx exchanged looks with Dean and he nodded. Jinx stood and stretched her back. She walked over to the door next to the bathroom and swung it open. "Look Acey a bed."

"We're working."

"But I have all kinds of ideas. Its huge and looks really soft."

"You got to bed then."

Jinx pouted. "Ace, I want to go to bed now."

Ace sighed; Jinx was going to act like this till she got her way and got Ace into bed. "Fine trailer trash."

"I knew you loved me spoiled brat." Ace stood and sluggishly made her way over to the bedroom. She wasn't shocked when she fell back on the bed next to Jinx and quickly fell asleep.

Ace woke a couple of hours later; Jinx was soundlessly sleeping next to her; she kissed her friends cheek and silently slipped from the bed. When she walked out into the living room, Jo was still sitting at the table, looking through the case file with Sam. Dean was passed out on the couch. "How long has he been sleeping?" she asked with a yawn as Sam looked up at her.

"About an hour. You should still be sleeping."

Ace looked at him, shaking her head. "You should just go to bed."

Sam held out his hands. "Research or a chair that's too small? Hmm."

"Beds free."

"Jinx is in there and would probably kick my ass for crawling in with her."

"She's done worse." She said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Ace said as she walked over to the couch. She smiled at Dean before grabbing a blanket from her bag. As she was placing it over him, Dean grabbed her hand. "Priss?"

"Yeah its me."

"Get down here." He mumbled sleepily, but she complied all the same. Dean opened his arms and waited for her to get comfortable before enclosing them around her, holding her securely to him. "I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, then felt him smirk against her neck as he nuzzled. "Just making sure." They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Jo rolled her eyes at how sweet they were being. Then she yawned. "You should get some sleep. You're not use without sleep."

"Like you are?"

"I'm going to crash on the floor. The chair is all yours."

"Thanks but I want to look over this-"

"Jo, why don't you prove all of us wrong but not screwing up and going to bed."

Jo looked at him, and then nodded. "Fine." Jo closed the case file and walked over to the chair. She tested it out; it could have been worse. She didn't realize how tired she was till she passed out.

Sam looked at the sleeping couple, then to Jo; they were all gone, lost to the dreamlands. This was his chance. Silently Sam made his way over to the bedroom, opening the door then closing it behind him. He stared at Jinx's sleeping form, clad only in her tee shirt and underwear. He smiled as he shed his clothes, leaving his boxers on as he climbed into bed next to her.

Jinx felt the bed dip and woke up. "Ace? What are you going awake?" she asked, still half awake.

When Jinx didn't get an answer, her eyes quickly looked at her tattoos; they weren't glowing; she was safe. Jinx turned and met Sam's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Sleeping in a nice comfortable bed with my girlfriend."

"Oh so I'm girlfriend now?"

"Yes you are." He said as he closed the distance between them, placing light kisses along her collarbone.

"I don't remember the last time I was one of this."

Sam smiled. "Well, you're mine."

"I guess if was going to be owned by someone, you're not too bad." Sam ran his hands up her shirt, pushing the material up; he loved the feeling of her bare skin. "Have you forgotten we are not alone?" she said, arching into him.

"But they all are asleep."

"Mmm. Just for a couple of hours, then you have to go."

"Such a romantic."

"Hey, most guys would be happy, I'm letting you bang and bail."

Sam didn't say anything till he had pulled her shirt over her head. "I don't want to be that guy."

Jinx sat up, pushing him back on the bed. "I know, and that's why you haven't been kicked out of bed yet."

"The only reason?" Sam ran his hands up her sides before rolling her over on her back; Jinx smiled brightly at him.

"One of them." Sam should have been thinking about whether he had locked the door behind him or not, but right now, he could have cared less.

This WAS Where I Was Going To End It,

But I Figured Y'all Waited Long Enough For A Chaper

And Weren't Due For A Teasin For A While.

X  
>X<p>

X

X

X

Dean opened his eyes when he heard Ace's whimpers. He blinked his eyes and pulled away slightly from her to look at her face. He could see the pain in it. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Priss, sweetheart wake up. You're okay. I'm here," he said shaking her a little.

Ace's eyes snapped open. She sat up having trouble breathing. She had had the dream about Jinx again. She closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths. She felt Dean wrap his arms around her. She laid back down close to him and tried not to cry. She closed her eyes and took in his comfort.

"How bad was the dream?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Please," she whispered.

"Alright. This is one awesome blanket." Dean ran his hand over the brightly multicolored knitted blanket.

"My mom made it when she was pregnant with me. She... She was bed ridden and knitting was the only thing my dad would let her do. He... He laughed a little because we lived in Egypt. Not the coldest place in the world. My mom told him that one day I was going to see the world and some places were fucking cold," Ace said remembering how her father's eyes would light up every time he talked about her mom.

"It is nice and warm. Or that could be you."

Dean was relieved when he heard Ace laugh. He kissed her on the lips and smiled at her. She looked at him and he felt his heart beat faster. There was something about this girl that attracted him to her. He heard a soft snore come from the other side of the room. He watched as Ace sat up. She then started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"Jo is snoring in a very unladylike like way. It is awesome," Ace said smiling at Dean.

"How about we let her snore and go back to sleep?"

"As tempting as that is, no. We have a case to work and I feel fine."

"You are a horrible liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. I think you're afraid to go back asleep. How bad was the dream?"

"I was being chased by leprechauns. They are horrible evil things."

Ace climbed off the couch. She walked to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. She turned and watched as Dean stood up and stretched. She smiled. He was one very good looking man. She decided she was done running away from what could make her happy. She was going to dive in head first.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked turning and looking at her.

"I told him that he could go share the bed with Jinx."

"Really? Better go make sure Jinx didn't kill my little brother."

"You weren't that attached to him though, right?"

Dean shook his head and headed for the bedroom. He tried the knob and found it unlocked. He pushed the door open and walked in. He blinked his eyes and shook his head. Nope, there was his brother lying in bed with a very naked Jinx in his arms. Dean walked out of the room leaving the door open. He found Ace looking at one of the pictures of the building when it had been built. She looked up at the picture then looked at him.

"What? She didn't really kill him did she?" Ace asked letting the picture fall to the table.

"No, but... You need to see this."

Ace raised an eyebrow but nodded. She followed Dean back to the room. She saw the same thing he had. She then started laughing. She couldn't help herself. Her laughter was so loud it woke Sam. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then saw Dean and Ace standing there. He swore and covered Jinx's body.

"Ah, Sam, that isn't anything I haven't seen before," Ace laughed winking at him.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" he asked.

"Well, I could ask you the same thing but... I think we know the answer to that don't we?" Dean said smiling.

"Get out of here!"

"Geez, Sammy, no need to be rude."

"Sam," Jinx asked opening her eyes. She saw Ace and Dean and she swore.

"So, guess you got laid after all," Ace said.

"Acey, out."

"But-," Dean started.

"Come on, Dean. Let's leave the happy couple alone."

Jinx watched as Ace pulled Dean out of the room. She pulled the sheet over her head. She felt Sam wrap and arm around her and pull her close to him. She lowered the sheet and looked at him.

"Well, now we don't have to hide from them," Sam said softly.

"You do realize there is going to be an endless amount of jokes about this now right?" Jinx said.

"I don't care as long as I get you."

"Hey, you two wanna hurry it up in there! They call it a quickie for a reason!" Dean yelled at them from the kitchen.

"I'll kill him," Sam said resting his forehead against hers.

"I'll help."

X  
>X<br>X

X  
>X<p>

Ace sifted thought the pictures on the table. Dean brought her a cup of coffee and leaned over her shoulder looking at them too. Ace stopped at one that was an open field. It had been taken before the building they were standing in had been built. Ace frowned and turned it sideways.

"Priss, honey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh, I'm trying to get the picture to talk to me."

"And I'm the one people think is crazy," Dean muttered.

Ace elbowed him in the stomach. She pulled the picture closer to her and smiled. She waved it in Dean's face. He grabbed it then looked at her.

"I know something you don't know," she said taking her coffee and sipping it.

"You going to tell me?"

"I don't know. You going to laugh at me again about my awesome ways?"

"No."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

Jo woke up and sat there listening to them. She didn't want them to know she was awake yet. She kept her eyes closed. She wanted to know if she could find out what it was about hat damn prissy Ace that Dean liked so much.

"Look at the building beside the field. What do you see?" Ace asked.

"I see... half a building."

"Look at the windows."

Dean looked at the windows. He smiled. He dropped the photo and looked at Ace. He kissed her on the lips.

"You, sweetheart, are a genius," he said.

"What did my Ace find now?" Jinx asked as her and Sam walked out of the bedroom.

"Look at that Priss, they are alive."

"Shut up. Did you find something on he case?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. This building was built next to what looks like a prison."

"Oh joy. Cause that's always fun," Jinx muttered.

"Yep. Looks like Cheerleader Barbie sure knows how to pick em," Ace said looking at Jo.

Jo couldn't take it anymore and opened her eyes. "I can hear you you know."

"I know, and I just don't care." Dean grabbed Ace around the waist to keep her from even attempting to attack Jo.

"I guess I'll work on a list of inmates that died." Sam said as he flipped his laptop open and waited for it to boot.

Jinx yawned causing Ace to smile at her. "Tired?" she asked in Arabic as Jinx looked at her. "Maybe you shouldn't have been up all night."

Jo looked at Dean. "Do they do that a lot?"

"All the time."

"What language?"

"Arabic." Sam said, not looking up from his screen.

Jinx walked over closer to Ace, pinning her gently to the table. "Sam and I, have been knockin boots for weeks."

I knew it!" Jinx smirked. "So, how is it?" Jinx kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Winchesters are always good."

Dean and Sam looked up when they heard 'Winchesters' but of course didn't know what else they were talking about. "So why the hell have you been so dam cranky then?" Ace asked with a big smile.

"Sneaking around is hard."

"Well, you wont have to anymore."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you are not as silent as the grave. One look from Dean, and you would have told him."

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

Dean looked over at Sam. "Ohoh."

"What?" Jo asked; she had been trying to follow what was going on, but was completely lost.

"This can only mean one thing." Dean said, his eyes still on the girls.

"And?" No one had the chance to answer before Ace and Jinx tumbled to the ground. They shouted at each other in Arabic before they heard Baby growling.

"That's not fair."

"Who said this was a fair fight?" Jinx said as Ace let her up. They were met with many stares. "So, what was the fight about this time?"

"Nothing." They both said as Jinx walked over to Sam and sat on his lap.

Sam kissed her shoulder, ignoring the looks Dean and Ace were giving them. "Don't even start." Jinx said as she looked over the list with Sam.

"Hold on." he said as he high lighted a name. "Son of a bitch." It was starting to make sense to her now.

"What?" Dean asked as he walked over to them. "What is it?"

"Look." Dean looked over his shoulder, smirking at Jinx. "Herman Webster Mudget."

"Oh fuck." Ace muttered as she walked over.

Jo looked at them. "And who is that?"

"H.H. Holmes rings any bells for you Cheerleader?"

Jo really wanted to smack Jinx. "No."

"Americas first serial killer. He had this murder castle-"

"With trap doors everywhere." Jinx finished as she looked at Ace. "The vents." They said at the same time as Jinx hopped off Sam's lap and started looking for her shot gun.

"Where are you going?"

"He's in the vents."

"Unless you can contort yourself-"

"Which would be hot."

"Dean." Ace looked at him.

Ace pushed Sam aside and typed something up. "What was it about this castle, besides the secret passages." Jinx smiled as she loaded her gun. "Basement of fun. Dude was one sick twisted puppy."

"Where he kept victims alive for months at a time."

"So, Teresa could still be alive?" JO asked as Ace nodded.

Jinx put the gun down as Dean grabbed the blueprints of the building. "This place doesn't have a basement."

"Nope, but it has sewer systems."

Ace walked over and kissed Dean. "You're brilliant."

"Well thank you, i-"

"Dean. Not now." Sam said as he turned his laptop off.

"So, where do we start?" Jo asked as they looked at her.

Jinx sighed; they were both targets. This was going to be a fun fight. "You're going with them."

"What?" Dean, Sam, Ace and even Jo said in unison. "What do you mean, 'she' is going? Where will you be?"

"Sittin pretty here."

"Oh no I don't think so." Ace said as Jinx looked at her.

"I'm bait sweetheart. Meaning he'll be focusing on me, too busy to worry about you guys bustin what's her name out."

"No." Ace flat out said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"How about yes."

"How about we vote?" Ace said as she looked at Dean and Sam.

"All those in favor of Jinx's plan, raise your hand."

"Not fair."

"Is too."

"No, because there's an odd number of people."

"I don't care."

Jinx walked over to Ace. "I'll be fine." Ace shook her head; this was starting to make her nightmares feel all too real. "Is this about earlier?" she asked in Arabic. Ace nodded slowly. "If something is going to get me, it isn't going to be a ghost. I'm too good for that."

"Don't make me hit you."

"Ace, I hate to say it, but if Jo and I both go out there," Jinx took a deep breath. "I can handle myself better if he takes me. I don't want it to be her. I don't want Ellen losing her daughter. As much as I don't like her."

"Well, I don't want to lose you."

"You wont. You know that."

Dean had had enough of not knowing what was going on. "Okay, that's it. Yelling from now on is in English." Ace and Jinx stared at each other.

"Dean and me with will take the lower levels. Sam and Jo, you take the higher ones. Look for points of entry."

"Now wait a damn second."

"Don't argue with her Dean." Jinx said as Ace nodded in agreement.

"Then I will." Sam said as he grabbed Jinx's arm. "Excuse us." he said, pulling her into the bedroom.

"Are you insane?"

"Yes, but you knew that already."

"You said-"

"I wouldn't do this, I know. But Sam, its me or Jo that's gets snatched. Who do you think would be more likely to survive?"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. We're all not fond of Jo, but we don't want her to die, well, I know you and Dean don't, that's still up in the air with me and Ace."

"I cant let you do this."

Jinx smiled sweetly at him, holding his hand. "You don't really have a choice. I'll be fine."

"No. I don't, Jinx, please don't."

Jinx kissed him. "I don't want to hurt you Sam, but this is something, sometimes we have to do things, you know that."

Sam kissed her hard, pushing her against the door with a thud. "Just, god, don't get hurt."

"I wont." Jinx ran her hands up his torso, smirking when he pulled her closer.

"Come on you two, we know you're not fighting."

Jinx looked up at Sam. "After this, we'll get our own room."

"With a good lock."

"And you remember to lock it." she said with a smirk as he nodded. He gave her one last peck before they walked back into the living room.

Review & Make The Hookers Happy.


	31. Chapter 31

**WASSUP BITCHES!**

**BLAHHHHHHHHHHH.**

**Yeah, That Caffeine Is Doing Wonders For My ADD. **

**Yeah, Never Been To A Doctor For It, But I Am Like, 95% Sure I Have It.**

**If You Knew Me, You Would Agree Without Hesitation.**

**Anyways, Here's A New Chapter.**

**As Mother Fucking Promised.**

**And Its A Long For For Ya.**

**;)**

**Yeah, Kid Rock Came On My Ipod A Minute Ago.**

**Love His Redneck Trashy-Ness.**

**But Yeah, Here's The Next Chapter OF...**

**GET DOWN WOMEN!**

* * *

><p>Ace made a face as she and Dean walked in between the walls on first floor. She jumped when she saw a huge spider. She turned and looked at Dean. He lowered the flashlight and looked at her.<p>

"What?" he asked

"Next time that blonde bitch has a hunt, she does it on her own," Ace said turning around and hoping the spider had moved on.

"Ace, it isn't that bad."

"Isn't that bad we are going though the walls hoping to god that this crazy ass ghost doesn't snatch one of us while Jinx is sitting in the apartment being bait! Which part of that isn't that bad, huh?"

"Getting you all to myself."

"Later, Pinky. When this hunt is over."

"Alright. We had a deal though."

"I remember."

Dean followed Ace happy that she wasn't blonde.

Sam stopped and looked at the narrow passage. He turned and looked at Jo. He tried really hard not to be mad at her but... It wasn't working. This was all her fault.

"It's too narrow. We can't go on," he said.

"Maybe you can't but I can."

Sam rolled his eyes and moved aside. At this point he decided maybe some tough love was in order. Jo wanted to hunt, then fine he would show her what hunting was all about.

"Fine, but be careful. Call me if you see anything," he said.

"You're really going to let me go?"

"Yes. The faster we find where the hell he is hiding his victims the faster Jinx can stop being bait."

Jo walked into the narrow space. She walked further in to the darkness shining her light around. She didn't see anything but kept going. She was determined to show to everyone that she could get this job done. She could hunt. Seriously, if prissy Ms. Ace could do it then she could too.

Jo went around a corner and came to a dead end. She shone her light down and saw an air duct. She looked back down the way she had come. She looked down at the air duct and took a deep breath. Jinx and Ace wouldn't have thought twice about jumping in so why was she? She got down on her knees and lowered herself into the air duct.

Sam was staring at the wall ahead of him counting Mississippi's. He shone his flash light at his watch and sighed. What was taking Jo so damn long? She should have been back by now. He pulled out his cell phone to call her. He then heard her scream. He closed his eyes and swore.

"Dean is going to kill me," he muttered.

Ace climbed out from the hole in the wall coughing and brushing off her clothes. She turned and looked at Dean. He smiled at her and pulled a piece of cobweb out of her hair.

"Shabby chic is in this season," he said laughing.

"Pinky, don't start."

Dean's cell phone rang. Ace and he climbed up the stairs to the second floor. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Sammy, find anything?" Dean asked as he watched Ace climb the stairs ahead of him. They way her ass moved...

"Well... No but... Something happened."

"Sam, what?"

"Holmes got Jo."

"Dude, that isn't funny."

"I am not joking."

"Dammit, Sam!"

"I'm sorry! I left her alone and..."

"We'll find her. Go get Jinx. We'll need everyone's help for this."

"Alright."

Ace leaned against the wall of the landing as Dean climbed up the stairs. She took one look at his face and knew something had gone wrong.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Holmes got Jo."

"Oh... I say we get Jinx and run for it."

"Priss."

"What? We can tell Ellen we looked for her. No one is going to miss her."

"Ace, we are going to look for her."

"And if I say no?"

Dean sighed and cursed. He leaned close to Ace. He took her hand and placed it over his crotch. He looked at her and knew that she could feel his erection. He looked deep in her violet eyes.

"That is what you do to me and if you don't help me find Jo well... I'm sorry but that deal we made is null and void," he said his breath brushing her cheek.

"You wouldn't," Ace said pressing her hand against his erection hard. She smiled when he moaned.

"Sweetheart, I would. No matter how much I want you, I would."

Ace was shocked when he just pulled away from her and walked down the hall. She turned and punched the wall. She followed him cursing Jo every step of the way.

"You better pray that you are hurt cause if you aren't you will be when I find you," she muttered in Hebrew.

X

X

X

X

Jinx was getting bored of sitting in the apartment with her shot gun. She looked at her wrists. "Come on, pick up on something you stupid useless-" The door opened and Sam walked in. He did not look good. "Where's Jo?"

"Holmes got her."

"Oh come on!" she shouted, looking around the apartment, as if asking Holmes, 'Why Jo?' Sam watched as Jinx pulled her sleeves down; he found that odd. "Well, that plan sucked."

Dean walked in a moment later, with Ace right behind him. "So, we lost her."

"Yep." he said as he looked through his bag, looking for a crow bar.

That's when his cell rang. "Ellen hi-"

"Don't you hi me boy. You lied to me. Jo isn't in Vegas, she's there with you, isn't she?"

"Ellen, listen-"

"Ash already cracked. I want to talk to my daughter now."

"She's having lady-"

Jinx grabbed the phone from him. "We'll get her back Ellen."

"Get her back? What do you mean- I'm on my way. Now."

"Ellen listen-" Ellen hung up. "I think she's mad."

Ace sighed. "Fine, lets go save Jo before Ellen gets here and she yells at us."

"Well, there is a plus." They looked at Jinx. "Maybe she'll spank us."

Ace rolled her eyes as Sam grabbed her belt loop and pulled her closer. "I'll spank you if you want." he whispered as Dean and Ace looked at each other, pretending to puke.

"Oh god, lets go." Dean said as he opened the door; Ace walked out first, then Sam whom he shook his head at.

He closed the door behind Sam and looked at Jinx. "You should stay here."

"If he's down there with her, he's not going to come for me up here."

"I don't think-"

"I'll be a good distraction. Blonds usually are." Dean stared at her a moment. "Just-"

"I already got the speech from Ace and Sam."

"Well now you're getting it from me."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I love you too Dean, can we go now?"

"Fine." But he didn't open the door. "So you and Sammy?" he asked with a big grin as she punched him in the shoulder.

"If you ask me later, I'll give you all the details."

"Gross. I would rather hear all about you and Ace." he raised his eyebrows as he opened the door.

"Never gonna happen Batman."

"A man can dream."

X

X

X

X

Jinx was about to head down the hall with Sam when Dean called them back. "I call Jinx." He was met with several glares. "What?"

Ace was the first to speak. "Well, Sammy already let Jo get kidnapped and I know those two aren't going to get any work done if we leave them alone."

"I'm not you Dean."

"Uh huh. Going at it like bunnies during a hunt, totally you man." Sam tried not to get angry; Dean was making a valid point. "Can we just save Jo's dumb ass before Ellen gets here?"

Ace looked at Dean, then to Sam. "You let anything happen to her Dean, and the deal is off."

"Oh trust me Priss, nothing is happening to Jinx." he said with a wink as he grabbed Jinx by the arm, holding onto her tight as they walked down the hall.

"Well, nice to be working with the smart brother again. Hi Sam."

Sam chuckled. "Hey Ace."

"You know, I knew it."

"Sure you did." Ace smiled at him; all of a sudden, Sam didn't feel so confident.

X

X

X

Dean looked at Jinx; she was itching her wrists. "You okay?"

"Bug bites."

"Want me to take a look?"

"No, it'll be fine. I think I got something in the jeep for it."

They walked in silence. "So, you and Sammy?"

"Really Dean. How about later?"

"What? Its not like we're talking about anything else right now? We're looking for Jo."

"Meaning we should be quiet so we can hear her yelling."

"What makes you think she is?"

"She's dumb as a box of rocks, but everyone knows that when you've been kidnapped, you yell."

Dean looked at her. "Come on, give me something."

"Ew, you want details about your brother? Bad Dean."

Dean made a face. "How about when this started?" Jinx gave him a look and he nodded. "You're so not going to tell me."

"Nope." Dean sighed.

Dean checked a door; it was unlocked. It was a service area. Perfect place to beat a wall in. "In here." he said as she followed him in and looked around.

Jinx's tattoos were burning white, so painful she almost couldn't hold her crow bar. She took a couple of deep breaths before cocking her head at the wall. Something wasn't right about it. She looked over her shoulder at Dean who was going to town on that wall.

Jinx hit the wall once and cracked it. She pulled on the plaster and looked at it. There used to be a door here. Jinx didn't have time to react before she was pulled through.

Dean looked over to check on Jinx, but she wasn't there. "Jinx?" He looked around. "Jinx, this isn't fuckin funny." He looked down at saw Jinx's dropped crow bar.

"Fuck, Ace is going to kill me." Then he thought a moment. "So is Sam. Fuck." he pulled out his phone and made the call.

X  
>X<br>X  
>X<p>

Ace tossed her flash light out of the closet then walked out. She wiped all the cobwebs off of her clothes. She heard her cell phone ring. She pulled it out.

"Did you find her?" Ace asked as Sam walked out behind her grabbing the pieces of dry wall and tossing them in the closet before shutting the door.

"Priss, you like me a lot right?" Dean asked.

"Why?"

"You just do, right?"

"Pinky, what happened?"

"Now, sweetheart, try not to panic-."

"Let me talk to Jinx."

"Ace-."

"Let em talk to Jinx."

"I can't... Holmes got her."

Sam turned and watched as Ace dropped the phone. She stood there not moving. He then saw her start to fall. He ran over and caught her before she hit the floor. HE sat her down on the floor and grabbed her phone.

"Dean, what happened?"

"I turned around for one minute and she was gone, Sam."

"Shit."

"We'll get her back, Sammy. I'm headed back to the apartment. Meet me there."

"Alright."

Sam hung up and looked at Ace. He saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. He tucked her phone in his pocket and hugged her. She held on to him and cried.

"Come on, Ace. We'll get her back," Sam said pulling her to her feet.

"And when we do, I am going to kill her."

"And I'll help."

Dean walked into the apartment and went over to the table. He started looking though the papers. He found the blue prints. He shoved everything else on the floor and stared at them. Where the hell was the opening for the sewer system? He looked up when the door opened and Ace and Sam walked in. Ace walked over to him.

"Priss-," he started. She punched him. He held his jaw and looked at her. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I trusted you to watch after her," she said her voice full of pain.

"I looked away for a minute-."

"If anything happens to her, Winchester, there isn't going to be a place on this planet you'll be able to hide. Do you understand?"

Ace saw Dean nod. She turned around and looked at the blue prints. She was scared for Jinx and she wanted Dean to hold her and make her feel better but she could let him. He was the reason Jinx was gone. He was suppose to protect her. God, Ace gripped the table top tight. She was hurting so bad.

"So, I think they are both in the sewer system," Sam said.

"Good," Ace answered.

Sam watched as she went over to her bag. She opened it and pulled out a knife she strapped to her right leg then a gun she slipped in the back of her shorts. She then pulled out a shotgun. She looked at both of them.

"Let's go," she said marching out of the apartment.

Dean grabbed the bag of weapons. He looked at Sam. Sam looked at his brother.

"We'll get her back, Sammy. I promise," Dean said.

"We better, Dean. Or I will help Ace do whatever she wants to you."

"Help her? Sammy, that sounds kinky."

"Really?"

Dean watched Sam walk out of the apartment. He sighed and followed the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA<strong>

**I Know.**

**I'm A Huge Bitch When I've Had Caffeine.**

**Blame It On The Caf Caf Caf Caffeine Bitches.**

**As Always, Feed The Review Whore And She Finds Time To Put Out More.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Yes, Its Been A While.**

**Don't Think The Lack Of Posting Is Loss Of Interests.**

**I Have Been So Busy That I Only Sleep An Average Of Eight Hours A Week.**

**When I Have Classes And Work That Is.**

**Days Off Are For Sleeping.**

**Anyways.**

**Here's A Post.**

**And A New Character. **

* * *

><p>Jinx woke up to someone shaking her; she opened her eyes. It was dark and she had a feeling from the smell that she was in the sewer. "Jo, that better be you shaking me."<p>

"It is."

"Great. Fucking brilliant." Jinx sighed and looked at her wrists.

"Are your wrist glowing?"

"No." Jinx said as she looked out of the small opening, she looked back at Jo. "So, Teresa down here?"

"Yep."

Jinx nodded. "You got that iron knife on you were playing with earlier?"

"What are you thinkin?"

"Nothing, just counting our pros."

"Pros? We're locked in a sewer, with a dead serial killer and-"

"Are you done?"

"What?"

"Dude, you really think Ace is going to let me die? Or Dean? Or Sam? Trust me, they are coming for me."

"You think they'll find us?"

"Oh, I know."

Jinx's tattoos started to hurt again and she sighed. "Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Hand the knife over, now." Jo didn't argue or hesitate as she passed it to her. "Tereas, you okay doll?"

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Well, you wont believe me, but don't worry, we'll get out of this."

"Promise?"

"Yep." Not a moment later did a hand come through the slot and grab Jo, ripping a piece of her hair out.

"You fucking bastard." She screamed as Jinx looked at him.

"Hey you!" He looked at her. "Yeah, i'm talking to you. Why don't you try me buddy?"

Holmes smirked and reached his hand towards her. Jo watched as Jinx grabbed the ghost; she could now see that Jinx's tattoo really was glowing. She knew that wasn't normal. Jinx stabbed him through the hand, smirking when he screeched. "Thats iron you fucker. You touch me or Teresa or Jo and i'll fucking destroy you."

Homles disappeared a moment later. "How did you do that?"

"I stabbed him. If you don't know how to do that doll, then you're fucked."

"You grabbed him. How could you grab a ghost?"

"I'm awesome."

"You were glowing."

"Like i'm said, i'm fucking awesome. Now shut up while I think a bit longer."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Ace watched as Dean and Sam dug. "So, this goes right into the sewer system?"

"Yep, and it should take us right to where Jinx and Jo are. If we're lucky Teresa is too."

"I could care less about the last two. I just want my Jinx back."

Dean stood; he cupped her cheek gently. "We'll get her back priss, okay? I wont let anything happen to her?"

She didn't want to be mad at him anymore; he sounded to sincere and broken up about it. "You already did."

"I know."

Ace slapped his cheek lightly. "Get back to digging."

"Yes ma'am." he said as he rejoined Sam to uncover the man hole.

Dean looked at his brother as he dug; he had seen that look before, it was never a good sign. "I'm sorry Sam."

"Its okay Dean. Jinx is stubborn as hell. She's going to do what she wants to do."

"I know, but I said-"

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop it. We're going to get her back."

Dean punched his shoulder. "I knew you wouldn't panic."

Sam nodded as he threw his shovel to the side and looked at the man hole. He was more then worried about Jinx, but he had to be the one who wasn't freaking out. Once they had the cover off, Ace was the first one down there. "Are you going or not?"

Dean smiled at Sam. "I think i'm in love Sammy."

Ace crawled though the sewer. She tried not to think about what disease could be lurking around in these pipes. She hummed a French lullaby her father had sung to her when she was younger. She shone her light and she could see the end of the tunnel. She heard Dean and Sam following her.

"What song is that?" Dean asked wanting her to talk to him.

"Au Clair de la Lune," Ace answered.

"Nice. You know the words?"

"Yeah, my dad sung it to me every night till..."

"Till what?"

"Till I turned thirteen and told him I wasn't a baby anymore. Then I was too old for lullabies'."

Dean sighed. He knew what that was like. He had sung Sam to bed every night. Until Sam turned five and said he was a big boy. Dean had really missed that; it had been the only time he had gotten away with singing the songs his mom had sung to him. After Sam had wanted him to stop, Dean realized the more he didn't sing them, the harder it was to remember Mary's voice.

He shook those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand.

"So, Jo, still wanna be a hunter?" Jinx had to ask.

"You think you are real smart huh?" Jo asked.

"Actually, I think I am a freakin genius."

"None of you guys get it. When I hunt, I feel close to my dad."

"This is your first hunt, and I don't think you should be hunting."

"But yet you let Ace hunt."

"Because Ace has no one else, Jo. She lost her father who was her only family. Hunting... It gives her a sense of purpose. And she is damn good at it."

"Not from what I've seen."

"Well, you haven't seen her at her best."

Jo fell silent. She then looked down at Jinx's wrists. They were glowing. Jinx swore. They both turned to the door just as Holmes hand snaked though and cover Jinx's mouth and nose. Jo yelled.

"Shh, everything will be alright," Holmes said.

"Hey, you old son of bitch," Ace yelled.

Holmes turned around and Ace shoot him with a salt round. Dean pushed open the gate and the three of them climbed into the room. Ace griped her gun tight.

"Jinxy?" she called.

"Here Acey. And boy am I glad to see you," Jinx said.

"Jo?" Dean asked.

"I'm here with Jinx."

Dean and Ace went over to the cell. Dean grabbed a pipe and pried it open. Sam found Teresa. Dean handed the pipe to Sam so he could get Teresa out of there. Dean lifted the door and Ace helped Jinx out.

"You okay?" Ace asked her.

"I have been better," Jinx said.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back," Jo said.

"Alright, you go. I'll be bait," Jinx said.

"Jinx," Ace said glaring at her.

"It's the only plan we have. Right Dean?"

"It's gotta be Jinx or Jo as bait."

"I vote Jo," Ace said.

"I second that motion," Sam said holding Teresa in his arms.

"And since Jo and I are going to vote for ourselves we can't vote."

"Which means we win."

"Dean didn't vote."

"Doesn't matter. There's only one of him."

"He's the oldest, what he says goes."

Dean watched as four people looked up and stared at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He saw Sam and Ace glaring at him. He then looked at Jinx and Jo. He sighed.

"Jinx is bait. She is the more experienced hunter," he said.

"Son of a bitch," Ace said turning and climbing though the gate disappearing into the sewers.

"She'll forgive you, Dean," Jinx said.

"You hope."

Sam didn't say anything as he carried Teresa out. He didn't know what to say anymore.

**X**

**X**

Jinx sat in the middle of the room waiting. She wasn't scared at all. She was just bored. She yawned and looked at her tattoos on her wrists. She saw them start to glow. She smiled. She waited. She felt Holmes breath on her neck.

"Now!" Dean yelled.

Jinx scrambled to the gate. Sam and Dean shot the bag of salt. Salt fell and Holmes looked around. There around the room was a salt line that he could not cross. He yelled and Jinx laughed.

"That is right you son of a bitch. Your ass is stuck here for good," Jinx said smiling.

Ace paced above ground waiting for the others to get back up here. She was seriously going to murder Dean and Jinx once they were done with this hunt. She looked at her watch and sighed. She completely ignored Jo who was standing not three feet away from her.

"I'm sorry," Jo said suddenly.

"About?" Ace said still pacing.

"About what I said. I didn't mean it."

"Oh you meant it. But I don't care."

"But-."

"Jo, I stopped caring what people like you think of me a long time. All that matters is what I think of myself and what the people I care about think. And you, Barbie are not someone I care about."

Jo shut up. She watched as Sam climbed out of the sewer then Dean and finally Jinx. Jinx had a huge smile on her face. She looked at Ace and her smile faltered a little. Dean looked at Ace then looked away. He ran a hand over his face.

"I'll be back," he said running off.

"Can we do that again?" Jinx asked.

Sam and Ace crossed their arms across their chests and glared at Jinx. Jinx cursed. This was going to be fun.

**X**

**X**

Dean came back a few short minutes later, with a cement truck. "You ripped off a cement truck?" Jo asked as Jinx smiled at him.

"He'll give it back. After I get to drive it."

Sam came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't think so. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Me either." Jinx smiled widely, trying to lighten the mood. "Does that mean I get a threesome with you guys? Cause Acey, I gotta tell you, Sam-"

Sam covered her mouth. "She's done talking now."

Jinx shook her head, mumbling against his hand. "We should really get back to the apartment-"

Ace just remembered. "Dude."

"What?" Dean asked as he shut off the flow of cement.

"Ellen."

"What about my mom?" Jo asked as Sam's hand dropped from Jinx's mouth.

"She's standing right there."

They all turned and looked; Ellen stood there, and she did not look very happy. In fact, she looked utterly pissed off. "Oh fuck."

"Joanna Beth, we're going now." Jo's shoulders fell and she nodded; she knew it was not the time to argue with her. "And you five, you pack your things. We're going now."

"Yes ma'am." Came in a chorus before they all headed about to the apartment.

Ellen watched them as they packed up their things in record time. The entire time, Ellen stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, silent as the grave. Jinx felt dirty; from being locked in a small space with Jo and for being locked in a sewer. Right now all she wanted was a shower.

Once everyone was packed, the dilemma of who was going to ride with who came to light. They stand there in the parking lot; they knew they didn't have much time, Ellen wouldn't stand for it. "Ace, you want to ride with me?" Jinx asked in Arabic as she looked at her.

"I'm mad at you."

"Does that mean make up sex?" Ace shook her head and Jinx frowned. "Damn."

"But I'm mad at Dean too."

"You gotta pick one of us."

"And this is why I want my own car."

Jinx rolled her eyes and climbed in. "I'll make it easy." She said as she looked at Sam. "Hop on in, Ace is riding with Dean."

Sam silently thanked her as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Hey, you two better show up to the road house, no quickie nookie on the side of the road." Dean said with a warning tone as Jinx flipped him off and back out of the parking lot.

Dean sighed as he looked at the two very angry women and the one upset one; this was going to be a fun ride. After about ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, Dean turned the radio on. 'Cold as Ice' by Foreigner played. Ellen quickly turned it off.

Dean took a deep breath; he was going to kill Sam and Jinx for leaving him alone with these three.

"Mom i-"

"Don't even start Jo."

"Jinx got kidnapped too." Ellen looked back at her, then to Dean. "Yeah, that was one my fault." Ellen looked as if she was about to explode. "Then she did this, her tattoos on her wrists. They were glowing."

"Tattoos don't glow Jo." Ace said, irritated; she hated having to share the backseat with her.

"I know that, but I also know that there is nothing out there that can grab ghost; I watched Jinx grab Holmes and stab him. May have been my first hunt, but I know that's not normal."

Dean's hands tighten on the steering wheel, wondering what Jinx was hiding now.

Ace looked at Jo. "The circle ones on her wrists? The ones that look like seals?" Jo nodded. "They were glowing?"

"Am I speaking another language?" Ace's fists tighten; she was not going to call Jo names while her mother was in the car, no matter how tempting it was and she was definitely not going to hit her.

"Brighter as he got closer." Ace nodded and started to go through everything she could think of, anything and everything she had ever read to explain that; she was coming up with nothing.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jinx was silent as she drove. "Would you stop staring?"

"Don't do that to me again."

"Do what? Be bait, do my job?"

"Both."

"So, do you want me to sit at the motel room and wait?"

"Yes." Jinx looked at him; he wasn't joking.

"Sam, we've known each other since we were in diapers, when have you known me to just sit around?"

"I just, I don't want to go through that again. Something taking you and me not knowing."

Jinx held her hand out to him; Sam laced his fingers through hers. "This job is dangerous and most days it sucks, but trust me, there are worse things out there."

"Really and what?"

"Adrenaline junkies."

"You are."

"I know, imagine if I was jumping out of planes, swimming with sharks, that kind of shit."

"Can we just switch to that instead?"

Jinx shook her head. "Sorry babe, I like saving people."

Sam sighed; he knew that was never going to change. "I know." He looked down and she pulled on his hand softly, making him look up at her.

"Hey, at least we're together right? Don't have to hide it. Just endure hours of endless torture from Dean and Ace."

"Yeah." He said with a small smile.

The road house was in view now. "And I don't know about you, but after being in the sewer, I could really use a shower."

"That does sound nice."

"After we get yelled at by Ellen of course."

"She can be scary."

Jinx smirked. "Bet she is a fire cat though."

"Jinx."

"What? I cant help it." Sam leaned over and kissed her quickly; he didn't want to cause her to crash with anything longer. "Do, do you think Ace is going to forgive Dean?"

"Oh yeah. Those two are going to be knockin boots anytime now. Got a song picked out?"

"Yep, something just for you."

"Really? What?"

Sam shook his head. "I'm not telling till you actually win."

Jinx pulled the jeep into a parking spot. "I could always make you."

"I would love to see you try."

"Consider it a deal." About ten minutes later, the impala pulled up next to them.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dean winced as Ellen climbed out and slammed the door. He climbed out too. He watched as Jo climbed out with her bag. Ellen glared at her. He would have followed them but this thing with Jinx was in he front of his mind.

Ace climbed out of the impala and slammed the door. She stalked over to the jeep and watched as Jinx climbed out. Jinx looked at her. Ace glared at her friend.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Ace demanded.

"Ahh, Acey, be specific."

"Jo told us that your tattoos glowed whenever Holmes came close. That they glowed brighter the closer he got. Now, I want to know what they do and I want to know now."

"No."

Sam climbed out of the jeep and walked over to them. For once they were yelling in English. Sam looked up when Dean came over to them. He also looked angry.

"Jinx, what the hell are you keeping from us?" Dean demanded.

"I tried already, Dean. She isn't going to talk," Ace said.

"Like hell she isn't."

"Look, I am trying to protect you guys. You don't need to know this," Jinx said.

"Yes, we do," Ace stated.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asked not knowing what they were talking about.

"Jinx's tattoos glow apparently. And she isn't telling us why or how," Dean said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look none of this matters Ellen and Jo-."

"Don't do that. They don't matter to me but you do. So Goddammit Jinx, tell me what you have been hiding from me! I love you and I want to know what is going on!" Ace yelled tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ace-."

"Jinx, please. I... I want to know too," Sam said looking at her.

Jinx looked at the three people standing around her. She swore and closed her eyes. She was going to have to tell them. She didn't want to but Jo had squealed and now she had no choice. She knew they were not going to be happy.

Jinx leaned against her door, and slowly pulled up her sleeves. It was time for something that came as easy to her as breathing did to others; lying. She looked down at them, then back up at them. "I don't, remember getting them. I don't know what they do, or why they do it. Just sometimes,"

"Sometimes what? You can grab ghosts?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you. If you don't know, then what are you protecting us from?"

Jinx looked down; how could she tell them about what had happened to her. About how she almost died. She couldn't. "I don't need this shit. If you guys cant trust me, then fine." Jinx ripped open her door and slammed it behind her. She was already pulling out of the parking lot before they realized what she was doing.

"JINX!" Ace shouted after her, but she kept driving.

Ace felt her knees go weak and Dean grabbed her, holding her tightly. "I got you."

"She left."

"She'll be back. You know she will."

Ace shook her head. "She cant keep doing this, pushing me away, pushing us away." She sobbed; Dean rubbed her back, trying to calm her, but he knew it was useless; Jinx leaving was killing her. Hell, it was killing him too.

Dean looked over to Sam; he stood there shocked, as if not really understanding what had just happened. "Sam."

"Don't." he said as he walked over to the impala and climbed in. This wasn't happening. How could he let her out of his life like this again? He knew she ran when she was upset, and this was exactly what she was doing.

Sam hit the dashboard in anger. He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Jinx's number; it went straight to voicemail. "Goddamn it Jinx, please don't do this again. Don't run. Please? I just got you back in my life. Just call me when you get this. So we know you're okay." He hung up and looked over at Dean and Ace; she was going to be a mess.

Sam rested his head against the dashboard, thinking about how they had gone from having her and now losing her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jinx had spent most of the day and night driving. She had only stopped for gas and when Baby really whined about needing to go out. It only took her a little over twenty four hours to get home. She dialed the security code as if she was on autopilot.

Once she pulled up to the house, she sat there; she needed to sleep, and needed to go into the house, but she didn't know if she could bring herself to. That's when she saw another car sitting there. She sighed; she did not have the strength or patience to deal with her right now.

Jinx climbed out of the jeep and let Baby out. "Stay on property. No night swimming." She said as he barked at her and went off running.

Jinx grabbed her bag and walked up to the front door; it was unlocked. She shook her head. When she walked in, the TV was on and there was a young girl sitting on the couch. "What did I tell you? If you're going to stay here, you need to lock the front door."

"Why? No one knows about this place." She said as she ate a handful of popcorn.

"That's not the point Jett, did you check the traps?"

"Yes ma'am." Jinx gave her a half smile as she plopped down on the couch next to her.

"So, what are we watching?"

"Well, I was just wondering about this." Jett said as she used the controller to switch modes. The TV was now broadcasting the security tapes. "Whose he? He's damn hot."

"Jett!" she yelled as she grabbed the remote and changed it back to regular TV.

"So?"

"That's Sam."

"Sam, as in, Sam Winchester? As in Dean Winchester whom you screwed in high school?"

"God, you don't forget anything, do you?"

"Nope." She said as Jinx sighed. Jett looked at her, finally seeing the circles under her eyes. "You okay?"

"No, not really."

"What happened?"

Jinx shook her head. "Can you just find a good movie and let Baby in when he paws at the door."

"And what will you be doing?"

"Taking a very long bath."

"Okay. Mom says hi."

"I bet she does. Doe she even know you're here?" Jett gave her a look. "I thought as much." Jinx muttered as she kicked her shoes off, wiggling out of her jeans as she walked towards the master bedroom.

Jinx laid in the bathtub, popping random bubbles when the door was pushed open. Baby walked in first with Jett not far behind him; she was covering her eyes with a magazine. "Are you covered?"

"I'm naked in a bathtub Jett."

"Are there bubbles?"

"Yes." She said tiredly as Jett lowered the magazine.

"Okay." She said as she sat on the floor, leaning against the cabinet doors. "Baby was getting lonely."

"Uh huh."

Jinx looked at her. "What are you doing here Jett?"

Jett sighed. "I missed you. Missed this house. I miss my brother."

Jinx nodded. "I miss him too."

Jett looked up at her. "I can tell."

"Jett that's not-"

"I know. Sorry sister aggression."

Jinx chuckled. Jinx rested her chin on the edge of the tub. "I started hunting with them again."

"Really? Can I meet them?"

Jinx shook her head. "Dean doesn't know about Billy, either does Ace."

Jett looked at her confused. "My friend. The one I went to Egypt with."

"Right, but Sam does."

"I told him."

Jett smiled. "You must really like him then." Jinx nodded. "So what the hell are you doing here?" Jinx wouldn't look at her. "You're running again."

It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

"Why?"

"Some stupid fucking wanna be blond hunter, she saw them. told the others, and-"

"You cant tell them!" Jett said, almost panicked.

"I know sweetie. Its why I'm here. I just needed to get away. I know they aren't going to live it down, but distance is the best idea right now."

Jett looked down at the magazine. "What are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know yet. They'll figure it out soon. They're not stupid." Jett nodded.

They were quiet a while before Jett spoke. "Why don't you call anymore? I missed you."

"I know Jett. Hunting has been, well its been a busy world out there."

Jett nodded, looking down at the floor. "You should call more."

"I will."

Jett nodded and stood. "I'm going to go find us a movie. You want a sandwich?"

"When don't I?" she asked with a smile as Jett walked out.

Jinx laid her head back on the tub; of all the times for Jett to be there when she was, this was one hell of a time. She took a deep breath and went under. When she was little, she and Sam used to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest; Dean used to time them. It would usually be a tie.

Jinx doubted that Sam even remembered that; she just had a good memory for it. When she came back up, Baby was looking at her and licked her face. "I love you too Baby." Maybe this is what she needed; just a small break.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dean looked at Ace lying on the bed. He cleaned his gun for what must have been the fourth time in the span of one day. He placed it on the table and sighed. The past day had not gone too well. Ace after gaining a little composer had proceeded to get drunk. Dean had let her. Ending in her passed out state on the bed; she had been right, she could out drink him.

And then just an hour ago, Sam had taken off for parts unknown. Dean got up and walked over to the bed. He sat beside Ace's body. She still wore the clothes form the hunt and didn't care about the fact that she was dirty. And Dean couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything. He leaned over her body so he could look at her face. He saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, wake up," he said gently running a hand down her arm.

"How could she just run away?" Ace whispered her hand curling around the pillow.

"I don't know. It'll be okay though, she'll come back."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Well, you still got me."

Ace closed her eyes and let out a sob. She felt Dean's arms come around as he held her. Again. He had been doing that a lot in he past twenty-four hours. Ace rolled over and buried her face in his chest.

"I am trying really hard to be strong," she cried.

"I know you are, priss. It's okay."

"No it isn't. I just wanted her to let me in."

"I know. Shh, it'll be okay. Jinx will come back. But in the meantime, you think you could help me out?"

"With what?"

Dean pulled away and placed his hand on her cheek. He looked into her violet eyes and wished that she would care about him like she cared about Jinx. Those two had a connection and he was a little jealous of it.

"Well, think you could help me take care of you? Jinx would kill me is she came back and found you like this," he told her.

"I don't want to move though."

"Ace, baby you need a bath and a change of clothes. Not to mention something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Alright. How about a bath?"

"No."

"Shower?"

"Pinky-."

"I'll share with you. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like all you want is to get laid."

Ace pulled away from him. She sat up and grabbed her head. The pounding was horrible. She felt Dean wrap an arm around her but she pushed him away. She tried to stand up but fell over. Dean climbed out of bed and helped her up.

"You need help, you can barely stand. Just let me help you, Ace. I am not going to take anything that you don't want to give me," he told her softly.

"I feel like shit... Physically and mentally."

"I know. Let me help."

Ace looked at Dean's green eyes. She saw the care he held in them when he looked at her. She wrapped and arm around him and rested her head on his chest.

"You're right. I need help," she whispered.

"Alright. I'm think a bath is our best bet since you can't stand up straight."

"Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Dean swung her up in his arms. He carried her to the bathroom not saying a word in reply. He didn't really know what to say to her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sam sat in the bar sipping his drink. He had just needed to be out of that room. He could feel Ace's pain and he couldn't stand to sit back and watch he hurt anymore. So he had left and found the closet bar. He finished his drink. He looked at the bartender and motioned for another one.

He pulled out his cell phone. He told himself he was not going to call Jinx again. He had already left what must have been a hundred messages on her cell. He wondered if he had filled the inbox already. Well, one way to find out. He dialed her number by memory. He listened to it ring praying she would pick up. Instead he got her voice mail, again.

"Jinx, it's Sam again. Please call me. I... I want to know that you're okay. Please," he said. He waited for a moment then hung up.

The bartender placed the glass in front of him. He drank it and stared at the bar top. Maybe Ace had had the right idea. Just get drunk to numb the pain.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dean turned off the water and looked at Ace sting on the toilet cover. He sat on the edge of the tub and looked at her. She looked up at him holding her head.

"You're going to have undress me," she said softly.

"I know. Are you okay with this?"

"It's not what I had in mind the first time you would see me in my birthday suit but... I think I can handle it."

Ace saw Dean nod. He came closer and pulled off the shirt. She raised her arms and groaned. Her entire body seemed to hurt. She lowered her arms and watched as Dean tossed the shirt aside. He then reached behind her and undid her bra. She blushed a little as he yanked it off and tossed it aside as well.

"You are very beautiful," he told her softly.

"You think so?" she asked.

"I do. Okay, now you're going to have to stand so I can get the shorts down your legs."

"Kay."

Dean helped Ace stand up trying really hard not to think about her half naked body pressed up against his. He reached down with one hand and pushed her shorts and underwear down her hips. HE then sat her back on the toilet lid and pulled the shorts the rest of the way down leaving Ace naked. He dropped the shorts and underwear on the floor and picked her up.

Ace rested her head on his shoulder as he lowered her in the water. Once in he tub she rested her back against the back of the tub and closed her eyes. She heard Dean stand up and leave the room. The hot water felt good on her body. She opened her eyes when Dean came back in he bathroom with her bag. He dropped it on he floor.

"I'll leave the door open and be right out there if you-," he started.

"Dean, could you just sit with me? I... I don't want to be alone," she whispered.

"Alright. I can do that."

Dean sat on the toilet lid watching Ace. She smiled at him and in that moment, just a tiny moment, the pain and hurt was gone from her face. He smiled back wishing that those feelings would stay gone.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jett looked over at Jinx as she slept. She went to stand and Baby perked up. "Its okay Baby, I'm just getting a drink of water." She said, Baby settled back down. Jett walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. After she filled it with water she leaned against the sink, thinking.

Then she saw Jinx's cell phone sitting on the counter; it was blinking with a message.

She couldn't help herself; she had always been a meddler. It used to drive Billy insane.

Jett walked over to Jinx's phone and picked it up. She made sure Jinx was still sleeping as she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

Once she locked the door and flipped it open. Fifty missed calls. Jett didn't know someone could miss that many calls, then again she did say she didn't leave on the best of terms. She quickly dialed her voice box and waited.

After the first few left from Sam, and one angry one from Dean, Jett couldn't listen anymore. She realized that as much as she wanted to keep Jinx here, she was needed elsewhere. Jett sighed as she dialed Sam's number.

Sam took a sip of his drink, then looked at his phone when it started ringing. He thought it was Dean demanding him to come back with the impala, but instead it was Jinx. He answered it lightening quick. "Jinx? Oh my god, where are you? Are you okay?"

It was silent on the other end. "Jinx?"

"This isn't Jinx." He heard an unfamiliar females voice on the other end. "Who is this? Why do you have her phone?" he heard her take a deep breath.

"My names Jett. I'm Billy's little sister."

Sam paused for a minute. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She sleeping. Passed out really. Lights out barely ten minutes into the movie."

"Thank god."

Jett felt so bad for doing this. "I know you want to know where she is, and I think you know where she is."

"The house."

"Yeah, but, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come here."

"Why-"

"She needs time. She told me about what happened."

"You know about the tattoos then?"

"No, she's had them since before I met her, before she met Billy."

"But she's okay, right?"

"Yeah Sam, she's fine. Listen, I know she feels, terrible for leaving you guys, and that her keeping secrets is a bitch, but you've known her forever, you know she does this for a reason."

"I know, but god- I shouldn't be spilling this to you." Sam sighed. "Do you know what she's going to come back? Any idea?"

"No, but if I know her, and I think I do pretty well; she doesn't like sitting still for very long."

"Yeah, she always had that problem when we were kids."

"I'll try and get her back to you guys as soon as possible, just…"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to run her off. I heard one of the messages from Dean, and he sounds livid."

"Well, he likes Ace and Ace is a mess right now."

"I understand. Listen, like I said, I'll try and get her back to you guys soon."

"Thanks." "No problem Sam. Maybe one day I can meet you and your brother in person." She said before hanging up.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Two days later, Ace had just gotten used to the fact that Jinx had abandoned her. She and Dean had started a kind of routine; she would wake up, call Jinx and leave her a message about being a bitch and then Dean would take the phone from her.

Dean would try and get her to eat more then a couple of bites of food. All the while, Sam didn't look half as upset as he was a couple of days ago; Dean knew there was something up, but he was too busy worrying about Ace to ask him what was going on.

On the third day of Jinx's absence, Ace had a dream about Jinx being back, and when she opened her eyes, she swore she saw Jinx sitting there. "Jinx?" she asked softly as she nodded. Ace started crying again.

"Shh babe, its okay. I'm here." She said as she slipped into the bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her as Ace buried her face in her neck, still sobbing.

Ace tried talking, but she was too overcome with joy that Jinx was back she couldn't speak, and at the moment, she couldn't even be mad at her. "I know, I'm the worse person in the world." Ace mumbled something against her neck and Jinx just nodded; she was going to be spending a lot of time making this up to her.

Dean killed the engine and looked at Sam. "So, how the hell are you dealing with this?"

"I got a call a couple of days ago."

"From Jinx? And you're just now-"

"No."

"Then who?"

"The friend Jinx was staying with. Said she would be back soon."

"That's great, and you're just now tell me this? What the hell is wrong with you Sam? Haven't you see Ace the last couple of days? Knowing this would have-"

"Dean."

"Sam, I am not done yelling."

"Dean." Sam said, pointing at Jinx's jeep.

"Son of a bitch." He said as he and Sam rushed out of the car and into the motel room.

Low and behold, Jinx was in bed with Ace, muttering to her in Arabic. Jinx looked up at them, tears in her own eyes as she brought her finger to her lips. "Shh." Dean was trying very hard not to start yelling at her for leaving like that, then again seeing her tears was a factor in stopping him. Sam smiled at her and she smiled back; god she had missed him.

Once Jinx was sure Ace had gone back to sleep, she tried to pull away, but Ace tighten her grip on her; even in her sleep, she was determined not to let het go. "I know you're really pissed off at me. But if anyone gets to yell at me first, its going to be Ace once she wakes up."

Dean wanted to punch her, he was so mad. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"You left, again. You have got to stop doing this to her."

"I know." She said as she looked down at her. "I'm a fucked up person Dean. This is what fucked up people do."

"That's not an excuse."

"I know."

Dean took a deep breath to remain calm. "So, what now?"

"Now, you don't ask me about my tattoos, I don't ask you about any of yours."

"Jinx that's not-"

"No. I am putting my foot down on this. Its better off with you guys not knowing. It's a story that, I don't want to retell." Her eyes flickered to Sam for a moment and he got the awful feeling it had something to do with Billy. "Plus, we have a case. Black dogs spotted." Dean gave up trying to get through to her. He sat at the table in the room and waited for Ace to wake up; this was going to be awesome. Better then TV.

* * *

><p><strong>You Know The Drill.<strong>

**Review And Lets Us Know If You Like The Direction We're Goin In.**

**Ask Questions And Within Reason Will Be Answered.**

**MWAHAHHAA.**

**Feed The Review Whore.**


	33. Chapter 33

First Off. Sorry About The Fake Chapter Thing.

I'm Really Out Of Practice When It Comes To Posting I Guess And Made A Rookie Mistake.

Here's The Real One.

**Yes, Its Been A While.**

**Don't Think The Lack Of Posting Is Loss Of Interests.**

**I Have Been So Busy That I Only Sleep An Average Of Eight Hours A Week.**

**When I Have Classes And Work That Is.**

**Days Off Are For Sleeping.**

**Anyways.**

**Here's A Post.**

**And A New Character.**

* * *

><p>Ace pulled the body next to her closer. She knew it was Dean. He always waited until she was asleep until he climbed in bed and held her. She sighed and opened her eyes. She frowned when she saw a baggy pair of khaki pants with huge cargo pockets. Dean did not own a pair of those pants; he was strictly a jeans guy. Then there was the smell. She only knew one person who smells like vanilla; Jinx.<p>

Dean looked up when he saw Ace jolt up in the bed. Jinx turned and looked at her. Dean sat back and grabbed his cup of coffee and waited. This was going to be interesting, and so help him if Jinx made Ace cry again, he would hit her.

"Acey-," Jinx tried.

"No. You don't get to talk to me. I... How could you do this? I didn't know if you were okay or anything! Three days, Jinx!" Ace yelled climbing off of the bed.

Sam winced. He could hear the pain in Ace's voice. He turned and went back to the laptop so he didn't have to look at Jinx's face. Jinx wore a sad look on her face.

"Ace, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't even begin to cover it! All I wanted was to try and help you so you wouldn't have to carry this damn burden allow! But no! The almighty Jinx Westen doesn't need help from the common folk! She can do it all on her own! God forbid she let someone in!"

Ace swore when she felt tears coming. She was so relieved that Jinx was back and that she knew her friend was okay but... It hurt that Jinx would rather run away then talk about what was wrong. Ace wiped the tears away and shook her head.

"Acey, I am protecting you. And I know I made a mistake this time but... Come on, hun. I love you. You know that right? More than Lila? Remember?" Jinx asked walking closer to her.

"I am sick of people protecting me! And hell yes you made a fucking mistake! And I am not ready to forgive you! I... Jinx, you broke that trust I had in you that you would always be there when I needed you. And I... I don't know if you can fix that."

"I needed to be by myself to think."

"I get that. You know I do but... Three days you didn't call us, Jinx. Would that have been so hard to just call us and let us know that you were okay?"

Jinx nodded. She knew Ace was right. She sighed and tried really hard not to let the tears roll down her cheeks. She walked over and placed a soft kiss on Ace's cheek. Ace didn't pull away and Jinx saw that as a good sign. She pulled away and placed her hands on Ace's side.

"You haven't been eating have you?" she asked.

"I eat," Ace stated coldly.

"Uh huh. Sam, you want to come with me and get some of Ace's favorites?"

"There a Chinese place around the corner and a pizza place two streets over. Also the country store carries Swedish Berries and Dr. Pepper," Dean said.

Jinx looked at him. Dean just gave her a look daring her to contradict him on what Ace liked. She didn't. She looked down at the floor.

"I'll be back in an hour," Jinx said.

"Fine," Ace walked over to the bathroom. She slammed the door.

"Come on, Jinx," Sam said getting up and walking out of the room with her.

They got to the jeep. Jinx turned around and faced Sam. She went to tell him that she was sorry. He yanked her close to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. She melted into him finally letting the tears fall. She pulled away and looked at Sam. She rested her head on his chest.

"I am sorry, Sammy. I really am," she cried.

"Shh. I understand Jinx. It's okay. Really. Ace will understand too, when she calms down. Everything will be okay."

"You promise?"

"I do. And Jinx, baby."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever take off again and not call to tell me how the hell you are or where you are, I am going to call in the FBI to help me hunt your ass down."

"And that is why I love you."

Jinx kissed Sam again. She then pulled away and wiped away her tears. She smiled at Sam and pulled open the door to the jeep. Baby stuck his head out. He looked at Sam and growled.

"Look's like someone still hasn't gotten over the tummy ache," Jinx laughed.

"Great. Nice to see you, Baby," Sam said not sounding convincing at all as he walked around to the passenger side.

Jinx climbed in the jeep. She looked at the motel room and sighed. She was going to have to do some major sucking up to make Ace happy again.

Ace slowly opened the door of the washroom. Jinx and Sam were gone. She walked out and saw Dean still sitting on the couch. She went over to him and cuddled close to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat and it calmed her. She closed her eyes.

"You could have warned me that she was back," she told him.

"Didn't know myself until we came back. Which by the way, you were right. Ghost causing the problems was the little boy. His brother did kill him," Dean said speaking of the hunt him and Sam had gone on in the next town over. A quick salt and burn that had taken half a day. Dean wished that most hunts could go like that.

"I told you... I don't want to be mad at her, Dean. But... It still hurts."

"I know. Sweetheart, you don't have be nice if you don't want to."

"But she's... She's Jinx."

"And you missed her?"

"It felt like a part of me was missing."

Dean just nodded. He placed his coffee mug on the end table and just held Ace in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and watched as Ace fell asleep. He smiled softly. He loved it when she fell asleep in his arms.

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sam heard something ring; it wasn't his phone and he knew Jinx's ringtone, it wasn't hers as well. He watched as Jinx pulled a different phone out of her pocket and answer. "Yes?" Jinx yawned and nodded. "Just don't forget to lock the door, I mean it Jett. And the security cameras. Well if you know then why did come back last time to a wide open front door. Uh huh. You too sweetie. Bye."

Jinx knew Sam was staring at her. "What happened to your old phone?"

"Baby decided he didn't like it and took it swimming with him in the lake."

Sam looked at her. "So, you didn't get any calls the last couple of days?"

Jinx shook her head. "Couldn't remember y'alls off the top of my head and Ace got a new phone not too long ago. Couldn't remember that one either."

"Jinx, you could have said something back at the room. Maybe-"

Jinx shook her head. "Still wouldn't have called Sammy. I had a lot of things to think about."

"Like what?"

Jinx's hands tighten on the steering wheel. "Things that have been going on for the last couple of years. Whether being in Ace's life was a good idea from the get go. Cause all I do is keep fucking that one up. Whether agreeing-"

"To hunt with us was a good idea?" Sam offered as she looked at him; he was visibly shaking.

"Yeah. Im not good for people Sam, I mean just look back on the last couple of weeks. I hurt Ace, hurt you and I know I hurt Dean and-"

"Just stop. Stop making excuses for not wanting to live your life." Jinx said nothing as she pulled into the chinese food parking lot. How was she suppose to tell him that borrowed time never really feels like living. Dean knew what she was talking about, but all be damned if he ever talked about it. From the moment she had those tattoos slapped on her and she met Billy, it was all borrowed time. She should have died back then, but she didn't.

As Jinx walked towards the door, Sam grabbed her back. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I like you in my life."

"You like the sex."

Sam gave her a small smirk. "I'm not going to say that isn't a perk, but I would choose just being with you over having sex."

Jinx let Sam pull her into a hug, sighing with relief. "I'm just tired of hurting the people I care about. Seems to just come so easily to me."

"We'll fix that."

"Oh sure, cause I am sure this is something we can fix." She pulled back and looked at him. "You know she's not going to forgive me, right? Not completely at least. Theres always going to be a part of her now that, doesn't, that cant trust me, love me."

"Don't be ridiculous, she loves you." Jinx nodded; Sam didn't get it. What Jinx and Ace had was hard to explain, he didn't understand the complex layers that was them.

"Come on, I have some making up to do."

"In more way then one." He said as he pulled her flush to him; Jinx gasped in surprise, he was already half hard.

"Well Sammy, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you really happy to see me?"

"Really happy." He cupped her head and kissed her slowly; he smirked when Jinx's knees buckled.

"Damn you." she muttered as she pulled away. "I gotta feed Ace first."

"I have patience."

Jinx laughed as she walked into the Chinese joint. "I am really starting to doubt that." she said as she turned to the woman at the counter and started ordering for an army.

Dean flipped the channels on the television humming a Bad Company song. He looked down when Ace moved and moaned slightly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a smile and turned her head to look at the television. She raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you watch General Hospital?" she asked.

"I don't. I was just flipping the channels."

"Sure, you were. They come back yet?"

"No, but I'm sure that's just because they stopped on the way for some nookie."

"Probably but now I'm hungry."

"Sure, now that Jinx is back you'll eat. You wouldn't eat for me."

Ace looked at Dean and smiled when she saw him pouting. She lifted up her head and kissed him on the lips softly. She pulled away and ran a finger down his nose.

"I ate for you."

"But not nearly enough."

Ace didn't get a chance to answer before the door opened and Jinx with Sam following her walked in. Jinx smiled at Ace and held up a bag from the Chinese restaurant.

"I got all your favs," Jinx said.

"Yeah, and when Jinx says all, she means _all_," Sam said dumping the four bags he carried on the table.

"Yay. Food," Ace said pulling away from Dean and getting up. She walked over to Sam and shoved him out of the way as she started digging though the bags.

Jinx looked at Dean. He glared at her and got up. She placed the bag on the coffee table and knew what was going to happen. Dean walked over to her and grabbed her arm. He turned towards Sam and Ace.

"We'll be outside," he said dragging Jinx towards the door.

"Dean-," Ace started.

"No, Priss, you got your say, now I am going to get mine."

Ace sighed as Dean slammed the door behind them. She sat at the table and looked up at Sam. She pulled out the chair beside her. Sam sat down. She opened a container of noodles and handed him a pair of chopsticks. She grabbed a pair for herself and started to dig in. Sam did too.

"We wait ten minutes and go after them," Ace said.

"Five," Sam said looking at her.

"Eight."

"Six."

"Seven?"

"Deal."

"Good... I'm sorry you had to witness me yelling at your girl."

"It's okay. I know that deep down you love her."

"Uh huh."

"Ace, you suck at hiding your feelings."

"Well, so do you," Ace stuck her tongue out at him.

Jinx winced at Deans grip on her arm as he dragged her over to the impala. "Oh I don't think so, if I get into the car, I'm not coming back."

"Just get in." he basically growled at her as she took a deep breath and let him shove her in the car. Dean was scary when he was quiet; Jinx had gotten in trouble a lot when she was a kid, and Dean was usually the one to punish her. This was no different.

Dean drove for a while, completely silent before pulling over on the side of the road. "Dean listen-"

Dean pulled her into a hug, shaking his head. When he pulled back, she looked at him. "I'll get to yelling at you in a second." Jinx took a deep breath and waited. "You cant fucking keep doing this. You've been doing this since we were kids. Runnin away when you don't want to face something."

"Dean-"

"You're not allowed to talk yet." Jinx waited.

"I was worried Jinx. Worried about what the hell you were going to get yourself into, about Sam and about Ace." Jinx looked down.

Dean always had a way of making her feel bad for just about anything. "And now that we're on the subject," Dean started turning red. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU LEAVE HER LIKE THAT!"

Jinx looked at him. "Would you rather have it turned into a screaming match? Cause I can tell you that when Ace and I start screaming, I mean really screaming, its not pretty. We've trashed rooms before and had the cops called on us."

"Anything would have been better then leaving her like that, she wasn't, that wasn't her. Its was like a shell of her."

Jinx looked at him then climbed out of the car, Dean was right behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Go ahead." Dean looked at her confused. "I know you want to hit me, go ahead, I deserve it."

Dean shook his head. "I'm not going to hit you."

"But you really want to. I made Ace cry. For three days. And you're jealous, because she loves me more, and she cant let go."

Jinx shoved his chest hard. "Come on, you know you want to."

"Jinx stop it."

"Come on Dean. You know you can hit me and I can take a hit. I deserve it."

"No."

"I hurt Sam. I left him. I walked away from him." Jinx could literally watch his self control drain away. "I hurt you. I've been lying to you. Keeping a secret. You hate secrets. We said we wouldn't and-" Dean couldn't hold back any longer and punched her in the jaw.

Jinx recoiled and smiled at him. "Told you. Feel better now?" she said as she rubbed her jaw. Dean didn't want to admit it, but he did feel better. "Anything else you want to say to me?"

Dean grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Why do you do this?"

"Survival. Protecting people I love. I've lost enough."

"Just tell me."

"I cant. You're better off not knowing. Thats why I left."

"I don't get it."

"I came back, because this is where I am needed. I could care less if you trust me again, at least i'm here." Dean shook his head; he wanted to hit her again.

Thats when he looked at her jaw; Sam was going to kick his ass. Hell, Ace was going to kill him. It was bright red and already starting to bruise. "Shit." he said as he gently turned her chin to see it better. "I hate you."

"I know." she said as she looked over to the car.

"We should get back before Ace eats everything, then again, she could use it."

"I'm still pissed at you."

"I didn't expect anything less, but at least you're not going to hit me again," Jinx patted his shoulder. "Do you feel better?"

"Not really." Jinx shrugged.

As Jinx walked towards the car, Dean grabbed her back. "Just don't to that again. She needs you."

Jinx looked at him, then smiled sadly. "Not for very long. She has you." They looked at each other a moment before Dean nodded. Now he just wanted to get back to the room and eat something. It was going to be his turn to be yelled at soon.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Dean swore when he drove up to the motel. There were Ace and Sam waiting for them. Neither looked happy. Jinx laughed at looked at him.

"Nice to know I won't be the only one getting yelled at," she said as he parked the impala.

"This is still your fault."

"Uh huh."

Jinx climbed out of the car and walked over to Sam and Ace. She smiled but Ace gasped when she saw Jinx's cheek. She came over and placed her hand on her cheek. She touched the bruise and looked at Dean. Jinx saw the anger in her face.

"He hit you," Ace stated.

"Well, I did kind of egg him on."

"I don't care. Come on let's get some ice on this. Pinky, I will deal with you later."

Dean winced and watched as the girls walked off the room. He looked at Sam. Sam was smiling. Dean glared at him but Sam just laughed.

"Well, Dean, it was nice knowing you," Sam said.

"Thanks you were a lot of help too."

"Oh I was not going to mess with Ace. I, unlike you have learned that that chick can be dangerous."

"That's why I like her."

"Then you asked for it."

Jinx leaned against the counter as Ace placed the pack of ice on her cheek. She wrapped an arm around Ace's waist. Ace looked at her. Jinx gave her a smile.

"Acey, please forgive me," she whispered in Arabic.

"Jinxy, I just... How is it is was so damn easy for you to just walk away from me? Don't you know that I need you?" Ace asked her eyes tearing up.

"Cause I know that you don't really need me. You can do this on your own. And now you have Dean."

"Yeah, but he isn't you."

"I know, but alas not everyone can be as awesome as me."

Ace shook her head. She looked at the floor of the bathroom. She then hugged Jinx close. Jinx held her and let her cry. Jinx closed her eyes and let a couple of tears fall.

"I still love you, Jinx. I am still really pissed at you though," Ace said.

"I know you are."

"And you better expect to be kissing my ass for some time."

"Thought that was Dean's job?"

Ace pulled away and smacked Jinx on the arm. Jinx laughed. Ace walked out of the room and found Sam and Dean in the motel room. She looked at Dean. He looked scared. She went over to him. She kicked him in the shin.

"Ow," he said rubbing it.

"No one hits Jinx but me. Got it?"

"But she said-."

"I don't care what she said. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

Sam looked at the girls. "So, did you two make up?"

"And if you did, why didn't I get to watch?" Ace gave Dean a sharp look.

"Yeah, I know. 'Shut up Dean.'"

"Oh, you're smart after all, who knew?"

"Thanks priss, but we all know you don't like me for my brains."

"That's for damn sure." Jinx said as she picked a piece of chicken out of Sam's box; he pinched her with his chopsticks. "My food."

"Oh, so you don't want to share with me now?"

"Fine, I know Ace will."

Ace snorted. "No I wont. I don't share when I'm mad at you."

Jinx sighed, then shrugged. "I'll just have to go-" Jinx didn't have a chance to finish because Ace wrapped her arms around her.

"You're not going anymore without supervision."

"Really? I'm not going-" She was met with several glared; that was right, they didn't trust her. She was a flight risk. "Okay, I wont be going anywhere, but can I go let Baby out? He's been cooped up in the backseat for about a day."

"No."

"Okay, then you can clean up after him." Jinx said with a smile.

Ace sighed and looked at Dean. "Go let Baby in."

"I'm eating." Ace pouted and waited; she knew Dean would cave. Five, four, three, two- "Fine."

Ace waited to smile till Dean walked out of the room. "Nice. I'm gone three days and you have him trained. Macho props."

"Thank you. I learned from the best." Jinx kissed her cheek as Dean came back in a moment later, Baby trailing behind him.

He jumped on Ace, nearly knocking her down. He preceded to attempt to lick her face as Jinx called him down. "He missed you."

"I oddly missed him, till he did that." Jinx laughed and patted her leg; Baby instantly was sitting in front of her.

"Whose a good boy?" Baby pawed at her leg and gave a short bark; Jinx smiled at him and grabbed another small piece of chicken from Sam's box and tossed it at Baby. After he caught it, he laid down at her feet and ate it. "Good boy." she scratched him behind the ears before looking up.

"So, I think we got hellhounds."

"I see that." Dean teased as Jinx's eyes narrowed.

"Baby is very well mannered."

"Sure he is. He growled at me when I let him out."

"He just doesn't like you." Dean scoffed. "Don't feel bad, he doesn't like Sam either." she said as she walked over and sat in Sam's lap. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow before grabbing a box of chinese food and started eating. "So, what about this case?"

"Dude jumped off a roof."

"Doesn't sound like our kind of thing." Ace said as she finished off one box of food and moved on to another; she hadn't realized how hungry she was till now.

"Well. That doesn't sounds like our kind of thing."

"Oh, it gets better."

"Okay?" Dean asked, waiting.

"He's the only one that reported seeing and/or hearing them." "Now that sounds more like it." Dean said as Sam looked at her.

"What makes you think hellhounds? Could just be a black dog."

Jinx shook her head, taking a bite of her pork. "My dad marked the place a ten years ago. Didn't really say why, just did."

Dean looked at her. "You're dad was crazy."

"Like yours wasn't?"

"Touché. But he got the job done."

"So did my dad."

"Okay you two, lets not turn this into 'my daddy is better then your daddy okay?'" Ace asked as she looked through the bag for a fortune cookie. "Cause, my dad wins hands down."

Jinx threw her chopstick at her, Ace pointed her finger at her. "That is not make up behavior."

"I'll show you make up behavior." Ace smirked, then winked at her. "Maybe later."

Jinx pumped her fists in the air. Sam and Dean were staring at them, as if saying, 'What about us?' "Aww, don't worry Sammy, I have a lot of making up to do with you too." Jinx shifted in his lap and he tried his hardest not to groan.

"Ew, I think I just lost my appetite."

"Me too." Dean said as he tossed the box on the table.

"More for us." Jinx said as she grabbed Ace's box, picking out the parts she had left behind.

"So, whats this dudes name?"

"Sean Boyden. Architect."

"Let me guess, he jumped off of his own building."

"Smart ass."

"You know you love my ass." Jinx looked at Sam, then to Ace. "I have to reframe from such comments at the present. I'd like my boyfriend and my girlfriend to not be mad at me anymore."

"Boyfriend?" Ace and Dean asked at the same time as Sam and Jinx smirked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"What he said."

Dean leaned back and looked at them, shaking his head. "If our dads could have seen this..."

"They would have laughed their asses off."

"Yeah, they would have."

"Completely thought we were going to end up together." Dean and Jinx looked at each other for a moment before laughing. "That would have gone over well."

Dean shook his head as he looked at Ace; she was looking at the floor. "Hey priss?" Ace looked up and just in time to catch something Dean tossed at her; it was his fortune cookie.

"You will have good luck when it comes to matters of the heart." Ace smirked for a moment then looked at him. "You know, you really shouldn't believe these things." she said before she tossed it back to him.

Jinx and Sam laughed at Dean's expression as Ace cracked open her third cookie. She looked at the fortune, then tossed hers to Dean. Neither Sam or Jinx had seen him blush in a really long time, but right now, he was.

He quickly pocketed it and smiled at Ace. "I'm going to hold onto that, for really good luck."

"You do that then." Jinx was never going to mention how Sam and herself were late because they had wondered into an adult shop for condoms and ended up finding naughty fortune cookies and replaced the ones from the restaurant with the other ones. They smiled at each other and continued to finish their food. They had a case to think about after all.

"Alright, so hellhounds. This should be fun," Ace said as she tossed the empty Chinese containers in the trash.

"Yep. Know what that means, huh?" Dean said putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Oh, I know, I know! Ask me!" Jinx asked raising her hand and jumping up and down.

"What are you five?" Sam asked shaking his head.

"If I was five that would make you a pedophile."

Ace and Dean laughed a little when Sam turned red. Jinx turned and looked at him. She kissed him softly on the lips. Sam looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so you were saying, Jinx," Ace said sitting on the bed.

"Hellhounds means a deal was made. And a deal means crossroads demon."

"Robert Johnson?"

"Priss, marry me. Right now, you are the perfect woman," Dean said smiling at her.

"Maybe later, we kind of have a hunt right now."

"I'll remember you said that."

"How long have they been like this?" Jinx whispered to Sam.

"Second day after you left."

Jinx nodded and smiled. She was relieved. She had worried that Ace would have nobody just her. Now she could relax a little. Her Acey had someone else who cared about; it was insurance for Jinx. Incase anything happened to her she knew Dean would watch over Ace.

"So, we leave in the morning?" Dean asked turning on the television.

"Yeah, that would be our best bet. So, I only see one bed. Don't tell me the three of you shared?" Jinx asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Actually this is my room. The boys' is next door," Ace answered.

"Really? Then why are Dean's things in here?"

"He has too much crap?"

"Thanks, Priss."

"Welcome."

Dean tossed a pillow at her. She ducked. She then looked at Jinx and Sam. Jinx was whispering in Sam's ear and Sam had a very happy look on his face. Ace rolled her eyes and tossed the pillow at them.

"You two just go and have sex already," she said.

"Really? You're giving us permission?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, because I know either you two have sex now, or you'll do it on the side of the road."

"Wait, it's an either or thing... I thought I could have both."

"Dude, get out. I seriously do not need mental picture of that in my head," Dean said making a face.

"Don't need to tell us twice," Sam said picking Jinx up and carrying her out the door.

"Great now I'm thinking about Jinx and Sam having sex," Ace gagged.

"No kidding. Alright, time to check your stitches."

"Again?"

"Sweetheart, the last time I checked them was yesterday."

They both heard a bang against the wall and a moan. Ace groaned and fell back on the bed. She grabbed a pillow and covered her face with it. She heard Dean walking around the room getting the first aid kit. She heard another moan from the next room. She got up and went over to the wall. She banged on it.

"Keep it down in there! Some of us are trying to work!" Ace yelled.

"We're... Working... Too!" came the response from Jinx.

"Ewww."

Dean laughed. He walked over to Ace and pulled her down on the bed beside him. She rolled her eyes when they heard Jinx calling Sam's name.

"I think they are doing on purpose," she whined.

"Probably. Well... We could show them how it's done?"

"Hmmm... Sorry, no sex after eating."

Ace smiled at Dean. She watched as he pulled off the bandage. She looked at the cut. It looked better... a little. She pulled her wrist away from him and looked at it. She ran her finger over it softly and winced a little. It still hurt. She turned and looked at Dean.

"Well, I hear emo is in this season," she said.

"The scar will fade."

"But the memory won't. You were scared," she stated.

"Yeah. Thought Jinx was going to kill me."

"It wasn't your fault."

Dean took her hand and looked at the scar. He looked up and met her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

"I'm sick of losing people close to me. I... I saw you laying there in all that blood... I didn't want to lose you."

"Well, if it helps," Ace leaned forward her lips against his ear, "I don't want to lose you either."

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sam fell back on the bed, trying to catch his breath as Jinx laid on top of him. She started laughing. "What?"

"Nothing, just, if this is you without sex for three days, maybe I should hold out more."

Sam chuckled, brushing the hair off her forehead before laying a kiss there. "You wouldn't last a day."

"Oh, don't challenge me Sammy." She took a deep breath, smiling in content. "I missed you." She kissed his chest, smirking at the mess they had made of the room.

"I missed you too. And just remember, FBI."

"Oh, thats burned in my mind. You know-"

"You hate cops. Yep. I know."

Jinx closed her eyes, drawing absently on Sam's chest with her fingertips. As they laid there, Sam could hear the TV up on max volume nextdoor. "Oh god."

"What?" Jinx asked, looking up at him.

"We were really loud."

"Just making up for all the times we were very quiet."

Sam's jaw dropped a bit. "You, you-"

"I what Sammy?" Jinx's smirk grew wider when she felt him hard against her thigh.

"You sneaky little-"

"Yes?" she asked as she kissed him. Sam's eyes narrowed as he gripped her hips and rolled her over on her back.

**X**

**X**

Ace looked over at the wall when she heard Jinx moan. "Seriously? Again?" Dean tried not to laugh; not that he was too happy to hear nearly every detail of his brother and Jinx having sex, Ace's irritation made up for it, plus he was good at blocking things out.

"You're surprised? You know Jinx."

Ace gave him a look. "I do, and I guess I do my job right, I don't usually need to repeat the job so many times." Dean stared at her a moment, shocked before regaining composure. "Or maybe you're just terrible at it."

Ace raised an eyebrow, leaning closer to him. "I know what you're doing."

"And what is that sweetheart?"

"You're trying to taunt me. To challenge me. Its not going to work."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he leaned forward, kissing her neck. 'Damn.' Ace thought as she shook her head. She was not going to let him win this one. "

Very." Regrettably she pulled back. "Oh look, Dawsons Creek."

Dean groaned, sitting back on the couch with a thud. What was the world coming to? His little brother getting more sex then him? He looked at ace, sighed. He knew it was going to be worth it, and pretty soon, she wasn't going to resist him.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Jinx was helping Sam put things in his bag when she saw something pink. She pulled it out and looked over at him; he was too busy looking at the laptop with Ace to see her. She looked at Dean. Somehow he knew she was looking at her and looked up. Jinx held up the shirt, mouthing, 'What the fuck?' Dean smirked, trying not to laugh. He shrugged.

Jinx looked over to Sam, making sure he was still glued to the computer screen before dropped the shirt to the floor and kicking it far under the bed. Dean couldn't hold back this time and busted out laughed.

Ace and Sam looked over to him; Dean was just sitting there laughing, Jinx had now moved onto weapons check. "What?" Dean shook his head as Jinx shrugged.

"I think he's broken, but i've been saying that for years."

Ace watched her for a few moments then looked back to Dean; he had finally stopped laughing. "Pinky?"

"Nothing."

Sam looked at Dean, then to Jinx. "There better not be itching powder in there."

Jinx rolled her eyes at him. "I sleep with you, why would I cover your clothes with itching powder? Its not really a win win for me." Sam looked back at Dean; he knew something was going on.

"So, do we have the route to Greenwood?"

"Yeah. I'll get you a copy." Jinx nodded and him, waiting till he went back to the screen before looking at Dean. They had a quick silent conversation that ended with her flipping him off. "So, whose riding with who?" Jinx asked as everyone looked at each other; that really was the question of the day.

Sam of course wanted to ride with her for obvious reasons, but so did Ace; she had missed her even if she was still pissed. "Shot gun."

"I prefer handgun actually." Jinx said as Ace smiled at her.

Dean frowned for a second; Ace caught it. "Don't worry Pinky. We'll switch when we stop for food. I'm sure even that will be too long for the love birds to be away from each other."

"Hey, don't be jealous i'm having sex. You so could be right now."

"Okay, lets go." Ace said as Jinx smiled.

"Okay. We do have that other room."

"Oh come on. Why am I getting the short end of the stick?" Dean asked as the girls looked at each other and started laughing.

"So not answering that one." Ace said as Jinx grabbed her bag from her, swinging it over her shoulder.

"Come on Acey. Lets hit the road. You guys call us with a halfway point." Jinx said as they walked out of the room. Dean watched them go, staring at Ace's ass.

"Dude i'm standing right here." Sam said as he grabbed his bag, Dean looked at him.

"You're not serious right? I just heard a full on live porno going on nextdoor."

Sam blushed. "Shut up."

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Dean smirked as he closed the door behind him; he couldn't wait till Sam went looking for that shirt and couldn't find it.

* * *

><p><p>

**You Know The Drill.**

**Review And Lets Us Know If You Like The Direction We're Goin In.**

**Ask Questions And Within Reason Will Be Answered.**

**MWAHAHHAA.**

**Feed The Review Whore.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry About The Hold Up.**

**I Wish I Had An Amazing Excuse, But I've Just Not Been Feelin Much Lately.**

**Been Busy. Havent Been Writing. You Know; Lazy Writers Block Basically.**

**Anywho.**

**Point Of The Story. **

**Review And I Put Out.**

**Just Ask My Boyfriend.**

**Oh And For Everyone Who Has Been Waiting For Something.**

**You Know What, It's Happening. In This Chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**PS. Can You Spot The Writers Literally Writing Themselves In?**

* * *

><p>Ace searched her notes and looked at Jinx. Jinx was humming a tune that Ace didn't know. Ace rolled her eyes and read over her notes on the hunt again.<p>

"So, a crossroads demon. You can make deals and get ten years," Ace said softly.

"Yeah, and then your soul goes to Hell for an eternity. I think that that isn't a fair deal."

"Sometimes, it doesn't matter if it's fair or not. Just being able to be with that person again and... See them. Ten years can be a lifetime."

Jinx swerved the jeep onto the shoulder. Ace turned and looked at her. Jinx grabbed the seatbelt and undid it. She did the same to Ace's; she then climbed out of the jeep and stalked over to the passenger side. She yanked open the door and yanked Ace out. Baby climbed off the passenger seat and hide under it. He knew when his mommy was pissed.

"Ace Nirvana Kincaid, you better not be thinking about selling your soul!" Jinx yelled.

"What? Jinx-."

"Cause I am not going to let you do it! We all have lost someone who we wish we could have back but... I won't let you do it!"

Ace hugged Jinx. She wasn't mad at her anymore. She rubbed Jinx's back then pulled away. She looked at her friend.

"Jinxy, I wasn't going to do it. I would never do that to you. Ever. You know that, right?"

"I just... I know how much you miss your dad. I know you would do anything to get him back."

"Not that. Never that. What would be the point? You know Ari would know, and you and... My dad would not be happy about it. Ever."

"Okay. I just needed to clarify that."

"We good now."

"Yeah. But you forgot someone else who would be mad."

"Who?"

"Dean. He likes you."

"Oh please."

"Ace and Dean sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-."

"Do you really want to go there? Cause I know someone who is has probably done it in a tree with Sam?"

"Really? Who?"

Jinx laughed when Ace pulled away and shoved her. She looked at her friend and saw Ace smiling. She knew that Ace had forgiven her; she also knew that Ace would never forget though. Jinx sighed, she was going to be riding a slippy slope for a while.

Dean sat in the booth and stared at the ceiling. For once, he had gotten to the diner before Jinx. He turned and saw Sam searching the net. He sighed and waited. Nothing. He groaned, still nothing. He rolled his eyes then slammed down the laptop lid. Sam yelped and grabbed his hand. He looked up and glared at Dean.

"What was that for?" Sam asked.

"Call Jinx. I miss my priss."

"Call her yourself."

"No, she's your girlfriend."

"And Ace is your girlfriend."

Sam smirked when he saw the shocked look on Dean's face. Score one for the little brother. He turned and looked when he saw Jinx's jeep pull in the parking lot. He looked back to Dean. His brother was still shocked.

"She isn't... My girlfriend," Dean finally said.

"Then what is she, Dean? Because Ace doesn't hit me as the type to just sit around and wait for you to make up your mind."

"I... Dammit, Sam. This is all your fault!"

"What?"

"Nice to see you two got along in our absence," Ace said rolling her eyes sitting beside Dean.

X

X (

X

Jinx sat next to Sam and looked around. "So, do we have a hot waitress?" Sam and Ace glared at her.

"Oh come on, just appreciating the view."

"Haven't seen her yet." Dean said as Jinx sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I want waffles."

"Its lunch." Sam said as she looked at him.

"You know I don't follow stupid meal rules. I used to make pancakes for dinner all the time."

"That's cause you cant cook anything else." Dean said, Jinx was about to say something snippy back then nodded.

"True. I cant cook." She looked at Sam. "You can cook right?"

When Jinx was met with silence, she sighed. "I forgot. We didn't cook." She looked at Ace. "I need a wife."

Ace raised her hand. "Thank god. Make me a sandwich." Ace scoffed. "Make your own damn sandwich."

"You're a sucky wife." Jinx joked; Ace looked down. She knew Jinx didn't mean it, but the words still rang in her ears. Jinx saw her expression and nudged her foot gently with her own.

"Hey, you're an awesome wife where is counts." she said with a wink as Ace smiled.

"Damn straight." Dean groaned, nearly shouting at the waitress to come over before he saw her bee lining for their table.

Jinx looked up at her, smiling widely at her. "Hi," She looked at her name tag. "Kadie." she offered a bright smile for all four of them.

"Sorry about that y'all. We're a bit understaffed today." Kadie pulled her pen out of her hair. "Can I get anyone some drinks to start off with while you're still looking at the menu?"

Dean smiled at her, looking at Ace. "Two Dr. Peppers."

"Thanks Pinky." Ace said as she kissed her cheek.

"And you two?" Jinx looked at Dean and Ace, wanting to puke; she really hope she and Sam weren't that cutesy.

She would stab herself. "Grapefruit juice would be awesome, thanks Kadie." She nodded as she wrote it down.

"And you?" she asked as she looked at Sam; even her hazel eyes were smiling. This girl either had ten cops of coffee this morning or really loved life. "Just coffee thank you."

"Okay, I'll grab those for ya, and just holler when you know what you're having." Kadie said as she walked over to one of her tables, Dean staring at her ass.

Ace smacked his arm. "Sitting right here."

"What? Jinx was staring too." Ace looked over at her, Jinx shrugged a shoulder.

"What? She had a nice ass."

"You two are impossible." she muttered as she looked through the menu.

"I like her, she's nice." Jinx said with a smile.

"Course you do."

Jinx made a face. "You know you're the only girl for me."

"Better be."

"Awww, isn't she cute when she gets jealous?" Jinx asked as Dean nodded.

"Really cute."

"She even turns a bit red and-"

"Shut up Jinx." Jinx pursed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

As Ace was about to say something to embarrass Jinx, they heard Kadie's voice float through the diner. "Jensen, order up on three."

"I'm on it woman."

"Then get on it faster."

They could here the cook Jensen muttering a string of curse words as another man laughed. "Shut up Jared."

"Dude, you're whipped."

"Like you're not."

"You two are so funny." Kadie yelled as another waitress walked in from the back; she was medium height with her hair dark hair pulled out of her face, and she was very pregnant. "Amanda what the hell are you doing here?"

"Working."

"I called the hospital earlier, you should be having a baby right now."

"Well, baby says no, so I came to work."

Kadie rubbed her forehead and looked back to the two cooks. "Jared make your stubborn ass wife go back to the hospital."

"What are you-" Jared saw his pregnant wife standing there and dropped the dryer pan. "Pea what are you-"

"I'm working." Jared started laughing as he walked up front and took his wife into the back.

Kadie came up a few minutes later with their drinks. "Sorry about the drama show." she said as she set their drinks in front of them.

"Ever known someone who was really stubborn?" she asked as everyone at the table looked at each other; Kadie smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." Kadie pulled her notepad out. "So, what can I get y'all?"

Before anyone could order, there was a crash in the back. She took a deep breath, rolling her eyes. "Sorry." they heard Jensen call from the back.

"Well darlin I will definitely be having this waffle thing you got going on."

"Any toppings?" "Ummm. Whipped cream. Oh yeah. Whipped cream."

Kadie smiled. "A fan of the whipped cream I take it?"

"I've seen her down three bottles in ten minutes" Ace said as Kadie chuckled.

"Thats impressive. And you?"

Ace was having a hard time being mad at this girl because Dean and Jinx had been staring at her. "The Greek salad and a chocolate shake."

"You want double fudge chocolate ice cream?"

Ace was in love. From her expression alone, Kadie knew this was a yes; she had been doing this a long time. "Okay. You want whipped cream on top too?"

"Can I marry you?"

Kadie chuckled. "I don't think my husband will mind." she nodded her head over to the cook Jensen. She leaned closer. "Take me with you."

"I don't think so. We're married." Jinx said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Kadie snapped her fingers. "Too bad. Guess I'll stay with my husband. Just don't tell him about this."

"You're secret is safe with me." Ace said with a smile as she looked at Dean.

"And you sir?"

"The breakfast special."

"Bacon or sausage?"

"Bacon."

"And how do you want your eggs?"

"Sunny side up."

Kadie smiled at that. "And toast? You have the option of white, wheat, rye and sour dough."

"I'll stick to white, thank you."

"You are white bread." Jinx said as Kadie looked at Sam.

"And you?"

Sam could tell she was having a hard time not laughing. "Chicken Caesar salad."

"And do you want your chicken fried or blacken?"

"Blacken."

"Okay, coming right up." she said as she took the menus and handed her husband the ticket.

"Try not to fuck it up."

"Try to write like a normal human being."

"Ugh." she said as she grabbed an order he called.

X

X

Jinx looked at Ace. "You weren't really considering-"

"I don't know. She knew I wanted double fudge chocolate."

"Who wouldn't?"

"You."

"Thats because fudge is gross."

Ace rolled her eyes. "No, I wasn't."

"Okay." Jinx said as she looked at Sam; he had logged back onto his laptop.

"You know, if you were any other guy, I would think you were looking up porn, hell even if you were a girl on the computer, but no, you're looking up crossroads, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's what the hunt is about." Sam looked at her a bit confused. Jinx tapped his cheek softly before kissing him. "Don't worry Sammy, I'll corrupt you soon enough." she said as he leaned over, whispering in her ear.

Ace didn't think it was possible for Jinx to giggle like that, but now she wanted to throw cold water on them. "Guys, I haven't even had my food yet."

"Sorry."

"No you're not." Ace said in a sing-song tone as Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He just remembered that they were going to be alone, in the car, driving. There was going to be a lot of open field between here and Greenwood.

Ace did promise after all. "So, you two are going to be riding together, right?" Dean asked, looking at Sam and Jinx.

"Yeah, that was the agreement."

"Good." he said with a grin as Jinx looked at him, studying him for a moment.

Het jaw dropped in excitement. "Are you two finally going to fuck?"

They looked up at Kadie was standing there with a big tray that held their food. "I am going to say I came over here at the entirely wrong time."

"I am so-" Sam started to apologize, completely embarrassed, but Kadie waved him off.

"No need to worry. You'd be surprised what I overhear about here doll." she said she set their food down in front of them. "Now y'all enjoy. I need to go yell at my brother in law."

"Can we watch?" Jinx asked; free entertainment like this was always good.

"Yeah, are you going to kill him?"

"Are you offering to help with the body?" She asked as something else crashed in the back. "I should go check on my idiot husband, please enjoy."

Once she had walked away, Dean looked at Ace, pointing her. "She is getting a big tip."

"Hells yes she is. She's like, the best waitress ever." Ace said as she caught Jinx trying to fork an olive off her plate.

"Hey, get your own."

"But I don't like anything in the salad but the olives." Ace sighed and let her fork one. Jinx ate it happily, smiling when they heard arguing in the back.

"Is it terrible this is so much fun?"

"Not at all."

A few minutes later, they heard Jared yell happily. "Its a boy!"

Several people in the diner cheered; Ace and Jinx didn't see any harm on joining in. "And this is what I call dinner and a show."

"But its lunch." Dean said as everyone laughed.

"What?"

"Never mind Pinky."

X  
>X<br>X

Ace looked up from her notes when Dean pulled into a field. She turned and looked at him pushing her glasses up her nose. He shut the impala off and turned to look at her. He gave her a smile.

"Why are you stopping?" she asked placing her papers on the dash board.

"Well, I seem to remember someone making a promise," he said.

"Hmmm, I did, didn't I?"

"That you did."

Dean pulled Ace in his arms. He smiled and settled her on his lap. He smiled at her and took off her glasses. He put them in her bag and pushed it to the floor. He ran a hand up her thigh and under her skirt. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Ace wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him back. She smiled when she felt his fingers dig into to her skin. She ran her hands over his shoulders and pushed off his button up and jacket. She grabbed them and tossed them in the back. She pulled up his t-shirt. She pulled away from the kiss and shook her head.

"You wear too many layers, Pinky," she said pulling his t-shirt off.

"Just making you work for it," he answered pulling off her shirt and smiling at her red lace bra, "I like."

"I wore it just for you."

Dean smiled and leaned in. He kissed down Ace's neck. He bit her on the shoulder. She moaned pressing her body against his. He smirked and pulled down her bra strap. His lips followed the strap as he pulled it down her arm. He dropped it and turned his attention to the other strap. He repeated the process smiling when he felt Ace's hand grip his belt buckle. He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes had become a dark lavender. He ran his thumb over her lips.

"Do you want me?" he asked softly.

"I shouldn't, cause I know that you are probably going to end up hurting me but... I wouldn't be sitting in your lap if I didn't," Ace answered slowly reaching behind her and undoing her bra. She tossed it aside kissing him on the lips hard.

Ace felt his erection though his jeans. She rubbed against it causing them both to moan. She felt Dean's fingers as they caressed her nipples and breasts. Her lips moved to his neck. She licked down Adam apple's smiling when she heard a low growl come from the back of his throat. Her fingers trailed down his chest slowly. She reached his belt and slowly started to undo it.

"Priss, you better be planning on moving faster than this," Dean said pinching one of her nipples; he got harder when she let out a sexy little gasp.

"Now, Dean, you can't rush perfection," she said undoing the belt and pulling down his zipper.

"Hmm, that explains why you are so beautiful."

Dean watched as Ace looked up and met his eyes. Everything just stood still. Her lip-gloss was smeared, her hair tossed over one shoulder, she had never looked better to him. He kissed her again. She pulled away and looked at him.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she whispered.

"I do. Beautiful, sexy, smart, tough... I could go on."

"Thank you."

"How about you thank me in a different way?"

Ace smiled when she felt Dean's hands running down her stomach to her skirt. His hands then moved under the skirt pulling on her panties. She leaned back her back pressing against the steering wheel. She lifted her leg and rested it against Dean's shoulder as he pulled down her underwear. She did the same thing with the other leg. Dean ran a hand over her leg and looked at her.

"Do I ever want to know?" he whispered pulling one leg free of her underwear then the other.

"I'll tell you later," Ace whispered pulling her legs down and settling herself on Dean's lap. She heard him groan as she pressed on his hard on.

"Are you done?" he asked reaching down and releasing himself from his jeans since Ace wasn't moving fast enough for him.

"No, I am just getting started," she answered pinching his nipple.

"So am I."

Ace sucked in a breath when Dean's arms came around her and thrust into her. He filled her in one swift move. She bit his shoulder as he rocked them and slowly pulled out of her and slammed back in. His tip was hitting her spot perfectly. She dug her nails into his shoulders and moaned.

Dean couldn't believe how tight she was. He ran his hands down her back holding her body against his. She fit against him perfect and he didn't want to let her go. He pulled away and kissed her on the lips again as he thrust into her. He moved his lips down her jaw and her neck. He heard her moan and sigh and it drove him insane. He moved faster thrusting in and out of her.

Ace held on to Dean tight. She felt like her skin was on fire with every little touch from him. She bit her lip when she felt him hit the spot again and again. She was going to come soon.

"Dean... harder," she whispered in his ear biting then licking it.

"Whatever Priss wants," he managed to say slamming into her hard.

"Oh God," she said biting his neck.

Dean felt her tighten around him he smiled into her neck knowing he was close too. He turned her head and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back and he thrusted into one last time. He felt her body shudder with his as he released inside of her. He deepened the kiss and held her close to him as she came down.

Ace opened her eyes and saw Dean watching her. She placed a hand on his cheek and gave him a tired smile. She then rested her head on his shoulder. She didn't want to move from this spot. Especially not when she felt Dean's hands rubbing her back and dancing along her skin.

"We need to do that again," she said smiling when she felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

"Oh, that we do. In a bed with lots of room," Dean answered running his hand across her rib cage and resting it on her breast.

"Pinky, this doesn't leave the car."

"I know. Wasn't planning on telling anyone."

"Yeah, it would cause too many problems," Ace whispered slowly pulling away from Dean and looking for her shirt.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Getting dressed so we can go."

"Not yet. Who knows when I will have you alone again?"

Ace felt Dean grow hard inside of her again. She smiled and kissed him completely ignoring her cell phone as it rang. She recognized the ring tone. It was 'You Give Love a Bad Name', which meant Steven was calling her. He could wait.

X

X

X

Sam turned the station and Jinx turned it back. Sam changed it back to what he wanted and gently slapped Jinx's hand out of the way when she turned to turn it back. "Are you trying to piss me off?" she asked as she looked at him.

Sam gave her the same look. "I have no say when Dean's driving, hell I don't even have any say when I'm driving. Can we please listen to something else?"

Jinx sighed and looked back to the road. "Fine, but the second they start sounding whiney and shit, we're changing the channel."

"Thank you."

"Uh huh."

Sam could tell she wasn't too happy with the music station, but he was glad she had let him pick, for once. He watched as she reached behind his seat, looking through her bag with one hand.

"Eyes on the road."

"I'm not twelve Sam, I know how to drive," Jinx smiled in victory when she found the lollipop.

"And my eyes were on the road." She said as she unwrapped the lollipop and started sucking on it.

"You know, Ace never complains about my driving."

"Yes she does, just not to your face." Sam said as she rolled her eyes.

Jinx sighed. "I'm bored."

Sam chuckled. "You're driving."

"But I'm still bored." She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth, holding it in the same hand she was steering with.

Sam turned and looked at her. "What can I do to help?"

"I don't know, what did we used to do on road trips?" This got Sam thinking; he knew he was always reading a book, in fact he remembered Dean and Jinx making fun of him for it. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember what she and Dean used to do in the car.

"I don't know what you and Dean did."

Jinx thought for a moment, nodding as she smiled. "What?"

"Playboys."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Where the hell- wait, don't answer that."

"Because you already know the answer." Sam groaned; he certainly didn't want to think about either of theirs dads and their Playboys. "So, how did you find this case?"

"I didn't." she said as she stared at the road; Sam realized how this was going to be; she wasn't just going to tell, he was going to have to ask.

"Okay, how did you come across it?"

"Jett found it."

"She's a hunter?"

Jinx shook her head. "Not if her mom and I have our way. She's like Jo in the way she wants to, but she's got way more brains to know better."

"But she found this hunt?"

"Pointed it out in the paper, followed up on it. Seemed like something fun to do."

"And she's just going to sit back-"

"Told you Sammy, she's way smarter then Jo. she knows she cant handle hunting, that its not for her." Jinx stuck the lollipop back in her mouth and rolled it around.

Sam had the feeling this particular conversation was now over. He pulled out his phone and started looking through his contacts; he was trying to find anything to do other then sitting there in silence then Jinx. Sam couldn't stare at the research for the case any longer; he was going to go cross eyed if he did. "Whatcha doin Sammy?"

"Nothing."

Jinx sighed. "What do you think Ace and Dean are doing right now?"

"I have no idea, arguing about the music." Jinx sighed again; Sam was no good at keeping her entertained, well, in this kind of situation.

Jinx's phone rang and she answered it without looking; that was her first mistake. "Hello?"

"Would you care to explain where you were Trick?"

Jinx nearly dropped the phone. "Oh oh."

"Oh oh is right." Jinx quickly told him in Arabic everything that had happened, then she waited for his answer.

"And why did you not call me? You know I listen, I don't judge."

"I know Ari, but I just didn't want to talk to anyone. I barely spoke to Jett when she was there." she heard Ari sigh.

"I'm sorry Ari, I should have called you."

"Yes, you should have. I was have worried about you, and about Lucky."

"I know."

"I could not find you Trick, I didn't like that. It made me think something horrible-"

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I promised Ace this and I have promised you this. I'm not going anywhere."

"You are too stubborn sometimes Trick."

"I think that's one of my best qualities."

Ari chucked. "Well my love, I know you are driving right now, and your passenger does probably not like you talking and driving."

"No. He doesn't."

"Then goodbye for now. I love you."

"I love you too Ari. Sholom." "Sholom."

After listening to Jinx and Ace speak Arabic all the time, he was starting to pick up on little phrases that they repeated all the time. He had the feeling Jinx had just told Ari that she loved him, but he wasn't sure.

Jinx looked over at Sam, she knew he was waiting to be told what was going on. "It was Ari."

"I guessed as much."

"I was just being, not yelled at, but talked at."

"Talked at?"

"For leaving Ace."

"Are you okay?"

Jinx smiled at him, then nodded. "I deserved it. Plus a yelling from Ari never yelling. Even a talking at isn't harsh. He's velvety smooth like that."

Jinx watched his eyes narrow. "Oh come on, don't be jealous."

"I'm not."

"Uh huh." Jinx stopped in the middle of the road and kissed him. "Really, don't. I'll be all yours."

"All mine?" He asked softly, looking into her amber eyes.

"Well, except for if Ace and I get really drunk together and-"

Sam pulled her to him, kissing her hard. "I like that idea."

"Who doesn't? Everyone loves girls making out."

"I was thinking more about you being all mine."

Jinx smiled. "Oh, that's good too." She said as she kissed him.

There was a honk behind them, wondering why the person just didn't pass them, Jinx and Sam turned to look. It was the impala, and Dean honking the horn with a big smile on his face.

Jinx flipped him off before starting the jeep and speeding off. "You know, if I didn't love your brother so much, I would kill him."

"I agree." Sam said as she chuckled, turning the station.

"My turn for music."

Sam leaned over, running his hand up her thigh. "Are you sure about that?" his voice was husky in her ear.

"Pretty damn sure." Jinx cursed herself for almost stuttering.

"Positive?"

"Sam, don't make me leave you on the side of the road for Dean to pick up."

"You wouldn't?"

"I did it to Ace." Sam thought for a moment, then remembered. "Fine, but next song-" "Ha, try next town." Sam groaned as he slumped down in the seat.

X

X

X

Ace climbed out of the impala and stretched. She looked around the crossroads. The only thing in sight for miles was Lloyd's bar, which had seen better days. Ace closed the door to the impala and walked over to where Jinx had parked her jeep. She got one foot before she felt Dean's arm come around her waist.

"Where are you off to?" he whispered in her ear.

"Well, considering we have a case to work, I am going to see if we have the right crossroads," she answered.

"Hmmm, I say we go find a hotel room and-."

"If I have to listen to anymore of that... Whatever it was I am chopping my ears off!" Sam stated climbing out of the jeep.

"Well, it is better than that emo music you listen too!" Jinx yelled back.

"Ahh, are we interrupting some weird form of foreplay?" Dean asked as Ace and him walked up to them.

"Jinx's choices in music suck," Sam said.

"Not as much as yours does."

"I am so not commenting on this. I am Switzerland, I am neutral," Ace said smiling a little.

"Dean-."

"Oh hell no. I know better than to get in the middle of this. Last time I did that I ended up being hit on both cheeks. I'm with Ace, I'm neutral."

"Can we get back to the case now?" Ace asked.

"Fine, but this isn't finished, Sammy."

"Oh far from it Jinxy."

"Hey, only I get to call her that."

"Children, please," Dean shook his head.

The four of them walked into the crossroads. They all stood in what appeared to be the middle of it. Ace kicked the stones with her sandals and looked around. She nudged Jinx and pointed to the flowers.

"Euro flowers, used for summoning rituals," Ace said.

"Oh, we definitely have ourselves a crossroad's demon here," Dean said smiling.

"Dude, why are you happy about this?" Sam asked.

"Cause, it's... Well... Ahh... Shut up, bitch."

"Alright, this is dead center. Slave, shovel," Jinx said.

All three of them stood there and stared at her. She looked up and looked back at them. She waved her hands.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ahh, which one of us were you talking to?" Ace asked.

"Oh yeah, I now have three slaves. Dean, shovel."

"Get your own damn shovel."

"What part of slave don't you understand?"

"The part about talking orders from you."

"I-."

"I'll get the shovel," Sam said walking over to the impala. He didn't need to hear Jinx and Dean argue anymore.

Jinx and Dean smiled at each other. Ace looked from one to the other and shook her head.

"You two did that on purpose," she said.

"And your point, priss?" Dean asked.

"You two are horrible."

"But you love us anyway," Jinx said.

"Ha, you hope."

Ace rolled her eyes and cursed when her cell phone again. She walked off to answer it. Sam came back with the shovel. Dean took it and started to dig. Jinx watched him and kept her eye on Ace.

"Steven, go to hell," Ace said answering the phone.

"Ace, I just got word from the bank that you-."

"Opened up and account? Yep, did that."

"-under the name Ace Winchester."

"Well, it is my married name, might as well use it."

"Ace, I need you to come back so we can talk about this-."

"Steven, do me a favor."

"What?"

"Kiss my ass."

Ace hung up the phone. She then dropped it on the ground and proceeded to smash the living daylights out of it with her foot. That didn't seem to be doing the job very well. She walked over to Dean and took the shovel.

"I need to borrow this," she said walking back over to her phone.

Dean and Sam watched on as she smashed her phone by hitting it over and over with the shovel. They raised their eyebrows and looked very confused. Jinx meanwhile yawned. She was use to Ace destroying her cell phones; good thing the girl was a millionaire.

Ace stopped and smiled. Her cell was unrecognizable and she was sure it would never work again. She carried the shovel back to Dean and handed it to him. She wiped her hands on her skirt and smiled at them all.

"Alright, let's see who the last person to make a deal was," she said.

Dean decided not to ask. He went back to digging. Ten minutes later, he hit something. He looked at the three others.

"Yahtzee," he said.

They all crouched down as Dean wiped the dirt from a white tin box. He flipped open the lid. They all peered inside.

"Black cat bone, graveyard dirt," Ace said pulling out the jar of dirt.

"Yep, crossroad's demon," Jinx said.

"And here's the unlucky bastard who summoned him," Dean said showing the yellowed photo of a young black man.

"Okay, then we need to go talk to him. Figure out who made deals here," Sam said standing up.

"Why?"

"Why not? These people are going to be hellhound chew toys if we don't," Jinx said.

"Dude, they made the deals themselves, they knew that one day they were going to have to pay up."

"We need to get rid of the demon so that no one else makes deals," Ace said standing also.

"Fine, let's go in the bar and ask. Although, I doubt the guy is still alive and kicking."

They watched Dean walked away. Sam followed him. Jinx held Ace back. Jinx looked at her friend.

"Why is he in such a mood all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I don't know. You ask him," Ace said.

"Acey, come on. I know you like him."

"Jinxy, nothing is going to happen between me and Dean. I won't let it get that far alright? It would be awkward after and so not worth the hassle," Ace lied. She waited to see if Jinx brought it.

"Dude, do it so that he is in a better mood."

"No, you do it."

"But... Sammy would get mad."

"Then I guess Dean stays in his mood."

"You are impossible."

"I learned it from you."

X

X

X

Dean and Sam were waiting for them at the cars; Jinx could tell there was something going on between them at created an awkward kind of silence. Although they had never been much for words when they were talking; Jinx knew them both well enough to know.

She walked over to Dean and nudged him. He looked at her, smiling when he watched her smile. "Fine." he said as she smiled triphumately and opened the impala driver door.

Ace looked at Sam. "What's going on?" she asked as Sam looked at her, shrugging, "I don't know. They've done that since we were kids. Really bugged the shit out of me." Sam said as he watched Jinx leaned into the window, talking to Dean in a low voice.

Ace caught him staring at her ass and smacked him. "Hey."

"My girl."

"My girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. She said as Jinx pulled back, hitting the top of the impala before walking over and grabbing Ace's hand. "Come on, I called dibbs."

"And why don't I get a say?" Ace asked as she looked at her, merely smiling.

"Think you can handle it Jumbo?" Ace started laughing and couldn't stop as she walked over to the jeep.

Sams eyes narrowed as he looked at Jinx. "You promised to stop calling me that."

"I know, but its so cute to watch you turn those colors." she said with a smirk as she turned to walk away, but Sam grabbed her arm all pulled her flush to him.

"I'll make you pay for that."

"I was counting on it." she said with a glint in her eye before pulling free and hopping in her jeep.

When Sam got in the impala, he looked at Dean. "So, what was that about?"

"Nothing Sammy, nothing at all."

"You know, I still hate it when you two do that. Its just as bad as when her and Jinx talk in Arabic."

Dean thought for a moment about the parallels of it then shrugged. "So, did you and Jinx figure anything out, or were you too busy 'fighting'?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Its weird, you asking me about me and Jinx."

"I'm a concerned big brother."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "When have you ever been concerned about me?" "You? I'm concerned about her."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sometimes picking on his brother was all the entertainment he needed in a day, then again, he wouldn't mind a couple more rounds with Ace in the car, in the motel, the bathroom; Dean could go on for a while with places to have his way with her.

Ace sighed as she looked down at the book, then she looked over at Sam; he looked completely engrossed in whatever he was reading. Normally Ace did not have ADD problems; that was all Jinx.

But after that morning in the impala with Dean, Ace was having a very hard time concentrating and it was all his fault. "So, why are they doing interviews again?" She asked as Sam continued to read the passage, answering without looking up at her.

"Jinx said something about Dean not taking her anywhere anymore." Ace rolled her eyes; it sounded exactly like something Jinx would say.

"But she hates getting all dressed up."

"Hey, don't ask me, I've known her forever and still don't understand her."

"I think Jinx is just one of those people we're not suppose to." she said as Sam looked up at her.

"Are you still mad at her?" he asked as she bit her lip, thinking.

"I'm mad she didn't trust me. That it was so easy for her to, leave. Are you?"

Sam looked down. "I'm trying not to be. I mean, I know she was okay, because she came back, but a part of me,"

"Doesn't know if she was with someone else?" Ace questioned as he looked her straight in the eye; he knew she was with Jett, he believed her when she said that, but he knew Ace knew nothing about her, so for Jinx's secret, here he was lying again.

He gave a short nod. Ace stood and walked over to him, patting his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I've never seen her look at anyone like she does you. Not ever."

Sam smiled up at her. "Yeah, that helps."

Ace smiled widely. "Good, not lets go." she said, tugging up on his sleeve.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused as she only continued to smile.

"Jinx and Dean think they're the only ones who get to go out? I need a new phone after all." Sam let her pull him up and walked towards the door with her.

"You know if we take Lila, she's going to kill us." Ace turned and looked at him. "Sam, you're her boyfriend and she loves me more then life, and she's still kissing my ass for leaving, she's not going to be mad." Sam looked and her, but followed her out nonetheless; the end result was going to be interesting.

X  
>X<br>X

Jinx tried not to fidget; she hated wearing the black slacks she stole from Ace, she didn't so much mind the white button up. That was fine with here. "So, I just cant believe he's gone. You said you're from Architect Digest?"

"Yes, we wanted to do this tribute properly, and from the people who knew him best, just not his great work."

The man scoffed. "What?" Dean asked, hoping they were going to get something out of this because he hated getting dressed up with as much as Jinx did.

"Its just, ten years ago, he couldn't design a tight, let alone the, masterpieces as you said."

"Ten years ago?"

"Yeah."

Jinx looked at him, then to Dean. "What is it?"

"Its just, doesn't all great geniuses die young?"

Dean and Jinx looked at each other. "Where did he work before he became an architect?"

X

X

X

Dean was on his third piece of pie. "God I love you."

"I know you do, why do you think I brought you here?" she asked as she took a bite of her own.

Dean looked at her, "I know." she said with a smile.

"I always look for the places with the best pie when we come into a town."

"God, that's why I love you too." Jinx looked down at his pie, stabbing a piece with her fork.

"Hey!"

"Whose paying?"

"Herdenez?" He asked as they laughed.

"So, you and Ace?"

"You and Sam?"

"This is going to be fun." she muttered as she sipped her tea.

Dean and Jinx stared each other down. "So, you and Sammy. Isn't it weird?"

"Wasn't weird when we did it."

"Thats cause I'm awesome."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Sure you are."

"Hey, I'm not the-" Jinx covered his mouth, raising her eyebrows.

"We talked about that."

"Yeah yeah." he said as he forked a piece of her pie.

"So, do you think Sam and Ace found out our mystery summoner?"

Dean shrugged. Jinx kicked him under the table. "Don't even. I cant be worrin about you and Ace."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what your thinkin, a deal and get dad back. Don't you dare."

"I'm not, are you saying Ace was?"

"She said she wasn't, but I know the girl like the back of my hand. She was, just like you are."

"Well I'm not."

"But you are thinkin about demons and deals."

"Its our case."

"No, not like that."

Jinx watched him look down. She kicked him gently again and he looked up. They stared at each other, talking with their eyes before she nodded. "Waitress, can we get another round of pie please?" Dean smiled; Jinx always knew how to put him in a better mood.

X

X

X

Sam walked into what must have been the hundredth store. He carried a dozen bags for Ace and wondered when Ace was going to stop. They had gotten to the mall and Ace had gotten herself another cell phone. And then in Sam's mind, she had gone nuts.

"What do you think?" Ace asked grabbing a pair of knee high boots. They were leopard print and the heel was only half an inch thick.

"I think we should be back at the hotel looking for the guy who summoned the demon," Sam said sighing.

"And we will, when I am done shopping."

"And that will be?"

"When I'm done."

Ace grabbed a couple more pairs of heels to try on. The truth of it was this was her way of keeping her mind off of the hunt. She found herself thinking too much about the crossroads and how easy it would be to make a deal and get her dad back. Ten years with him... It would be enough. She would make sure it was enough. She shook her head and grabbed another pair of boots. She sat in a chair and smiled when Sam dropped his body next to her. He was such a good sport. He complained far less then Jinx did when Ace needed retail therapy.

"I'm sorry this is so boring for you. But... There's a bookstore around the corner. How about you go hang out here and wait for me?" Ace suggested.

"I'm good."

"Sam-."

"Jinx and Dean would probably kill me if they found out I left you alone."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"Really? Tell that to them."

"They are a bit over protective."

"A bit?" Sam laughed.

"Alright, a lot. But Dean is the same way with you."

"I know. I wish he wasn't. I can take care of myself."

Sam looked at the floor of the store. He looked up when Ace stood up and started pacing in the leopard print boots. He had to admit, they looked good. Ace turned and looked at him.

"Sam, he's your brother, he's use to worrying about you. It's... Well, it's his job as the older sibling."

"I guess you're right."

"No guessing about it. I am always right. I love these boots."

"They look good."

"Really? You know, I think I found myself a new shopping buddy. Jinx doesn't do the whole shop till you drop thing very well."

"Really? Then why did you buy her like ten things?"

"Cause... She's my girl."

"You know, I am starting to get a little jealous."

"Don't Sammy. You know you're invited anytime."

Ace winked at him and smiled when he blushed. She sat beside him and took off the boots. She was going to buy them. She then grabbed a pair of lime green heels. She was glad that for this time, she could keep her mind away from the case. She looked at Sam. He was staring at the ceiling. She would take him to the bookstore after so they could both go into geek mode and buy tons of books. He had earned it for following her around the entire mall. She smiled at him and stood up in the heels. Jinx had found herself a good guy. Ace was going to make sure her friend didn't screw it up. Jinx deserved to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>You Know What To Do.<strong>

**I Want To See Some Real Love Guys.**

**Im Serious.**


	35. Chapter 35

**There Is No Excuse For Where I've Been.**

**So I Thought I Would Make Up For It With A Long Chapter.**

**This Is Technically The End Of "Crossroad Blues".**

**Enjoy You Bitches**

**You Better Review Or I'll Disappear For A Year And You'll Never Know What Happens.**

**;)**

* * *

><p>Jinx was still changing out of her suit when they pulled into the parking lot. "You better not have peeked. Sam and Ace will kick your ass."<p>

"Uh huh." Dean couldn't help it; Jinx had always looked good in down to nothing, and Sam would never find out, for that fact neither would Ace; Jinx would never say anything, nor would he. "When did you get the tattoo on your ass?" he asked as she snorted, shaking her head as she pulled her jeans on.

"Couple of years ago."

"Before or after the ones that glow."

Jinx paused for a moment before pulling on the zipper. "After. It was necessary." Dean nodded.

He wanted to ask more, but he knew the signs of her shutting down better then anyone. Dean looked around the parking lot and swore under his breath. He did not want a freaking out Jinx on his hands.

He quickly pulled out his phone and called Sam; he answered in three rings. "Dean, what?" Dean stepped out of the car, and took a couple of step away.

"Where the hell are you and Ace?"

He heard him sigh. "At the mall."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Well, she wanted a new phone."

Dean ran his hand over his face. "Jinx is going to flip." He felt her standing behind him.

"Jinx is going to flip about what?" she asked as he looked over his shoulder at her, then handed her his phone.

"You talk to Sam." he said as he beeline for the motel room, but Jinx grabbed him by the back of his coat and held him in place.

"Sam, you're not in the room, are you?"

"No."

"And you took Lila, didn't you?"

"Yes." Jinx took a deep breath, then looked at Dean, smiling. "That's fine, I have Dean to keep me company. You know how much we both hate research, and here we are, with a lone motel room. Bye Jumbo." Jinx handed Dean back his phone, tugging on his sleeve. "Come on, we have some work to do."

Dean was speechless; at the moment, he didn't know if she was serious or not. When they walked into the room, Jinx threw her stuff on the opposite bed, then sat on the other one.

Jinx busted out laughing from his expression. "You think I was serious? I don't think so Batman. If I'm going to cheat on Sam, its going to be with Ace."

Dean groaned. "That's so not fair. You have to-"

"No, we don't." Jinx said as she grabbed Sam's laptop and booted it up.

Jinx chuckled as Dean grabbed a book about demons and started flipping through it. "How long till they get back?"

"I give it ten minutes. Especially of Ace is driving."

"You're so awesome."

"I know." she said as she did something she shouldn't have been doing; hacking into tax records for Lloyds bar. It was something Billy had taught her. He could do amazing things with a computer. She hadn't wanted to learn, but he had a way of making her want to try anything.

Dean looked over at her. "So, what are you doing over there?"

"Finding out who the man in the photo is."

"And how are you doing that?"

Jinx held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Magic."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do you think they found any where else black dogs were reported?"

"Maybe, but knowing Ace, she dragged poor Sammy out of here the moment we were gone for shopping." Dean's mind started to drift, wondering if Ace has stopped at a lingerie shop while Sam was somewhere very far away.

Jinx sighed; some things were simply way too easy to crack into. "Got a name."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Dude, you're faster then Sammy on that thing. How did you do it?"

"Long story." she said as she typed something in. "And our mystery guest dialing '1-800-Sell-My-Soul' is...George Darrow."

"You're a genius."

"I know."

"Do you know what would be even better?"

"An address?" she asked as she handed him a piece of paper; it had the address on it. "When they get back, we'll see who wants dibbs."

Dean made a face. "I call Ace. I have a feeling Sammy's going to be mad with you."

When Jinx smirked, Dean walked away, trying to think about something else. Like being alone in the car with Ace. That was better.

X

X

X

Ace swung Lila into the motel parking lot and shut off the jeep. She looked at Sam. He looked at her then the backseat that was full of bags. He moaned and rested his head on the back of the seat.

"Come on Sammy. It's not that bad. I'll help you carry them in," she said climbing out.

"Yeah, cause we can so bring all this stuff in with one trip."

"We can. I mean you carried it all over the mall in one trip."

Ace climbed out of the jeep and opened the passenger door. She grabbed a dozen bags and walked over to the motel room. She shoved the door open and walked in. Jinx sat on the bed with a beer in her hand. Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV. Jinx saw the bags and a smile came on her face.

"You got me something right?" Jinx asked as Ace dumped the bags on a bed.

"Nope, this is all for me."

"What? Come on. There has got to be something in there for me."

"Nope."

Dean looked at the door and laughed when Sam came in carrying twice as many bags as Ace. Sam glared at him then dumped the bags on the bed. He looked at Jinx. Jinx dived past him and started going though the bags. Ace laughed.

"I told you there is nothing for you-," Ace started.

"YES! I knew you loved me!" Jinx yelled holding three pairs of cargo pants in her arms as she hugged Ace.

"There shirts too... original concert shirts from AC/DC. Going back to their first tour."

"You, Acey are awesome."

"Hey, where's mine?" Dean asked getting up and coming over when Ace mentioned AC/DC.

"Hmmm... Yours would be... here," Ace tossed a bag at Dean.

Jinx smiled when she saw Dean pull out a AC/DC t-shirt. She pulled out her own t-shirts and smiled at Ace. She hugged her friend close.

"Needed some retail therapy?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah, and I am keeping Sammy as my shopping slave."

"Really?"

"Yep, he doesn't complain and he likes to watch me try on lingerie."

"What?" Dean asked looking at his brother.

"I thought it was only fair, Pinky that Sam gets to see some of the goods before he decides whether or not to join Jinx and me."

"Wait... HE gets to join but not me?"

"Yeah, that a problem?"

Sam didn't know what to say when Dean grabbed him and yanked him outside dropping the bag by the door. Sam was shoved against the wall of the motel.

"Dean-."

"You gotta do this, Sammy."

"WHAT? Have you lost your mind?"

"You need to do this for me, Sam. Come on. I would do it for you."

Sam could not believe he was actually having this conversation with his brother. He took a calming breath.

"Dean, stop and think. If I did this, I would be having sex with Jinx AND Ace. Ace, remember? Your Priss? Are you telling me you would be okay with that?"

"As long as you told me all the details and had it on camera, then yes, I would be perfectly fine with it."

Sam groaned and just shook his head. He was relieved when Jinx and Ace walked out of the room. Sam looked at Jinx.

"I'll be in the jeep," he said walking over there.

"Pinky, what did you do?" Ace asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Come on, priss, you're riding with me as we go talk to this, George Darrow guy," Dean said walking towards the impala.

"He is weird," Ace said looking at Jinx.

"But you like weird," Jinx said.

"Stop pushing us together, Jinxy."

"Acey, from where I stand, you don't need that much pushing."

Ace stuck her tongue out at Jinx then went over to the impala and climbed in. Jinx watched as they drove away before walking to the jeep and climbing in. Sam looked at her. She smiled at him.

"You mad at me?" Jinx asked.

"No... Ace brought me books so you could pretty much do anything and I wouldn't care."

"So books huh? Now I know how to bribe you... I mean what to get you for your birthday."

"Uh huh."

Jinx smiled sweetly and started the jeep. Sam looked at her and she knew she wasn't fooling him for a second.

Ace read the street signs and frowned. She looked at the map then looked at Dean.

"Pinky, you are going to wrong way," she said.

"Am I?"

"Yeah. Darrow's apartment is the other way."

"Really? Huh, but there's a quiet little park this way."

"Oh is there?"

"Yes, there is."

Dean turned and gave Ace a smile. She slid down the seat and pressed her body against his side. Her hand ran over his thigh and then rested over his crotch. He felt her breath on his ear and immediately got hard.

"I brought you something else," she whispered.

"What?" he asked his mouth dry.

"Oh, some nice lingerie from Victoria's Secret. Barely covers anything. In red lace, I think I remember you saying you loved me in that."

Ace smiled when she felt Dean get really hard. She unzipped his jeans and slipped her hand inside and started to stroke him. She laughed when he swerved the impala almost off the road.

"Priss, you got to warn a guy before you do that," he said taking deep breaths.

"Sorry. Now, about this lingerie... I'll wear it for you after this hunt if..."

"If what?" Dean moaned as Ace's thumb rubbed his tip.

"If you turn the car around and head to Darrow's apartment like you're supposed to."

"Damn. You play hard ball."

"Oh I know. But it's worth it, right?"

Ace continued to stroke him. She bit his ear and heard him moan again. This time he pulled over to the side of the road. He turned his head and caught Ace's lips in a kiss. Ace stroked him faster knowing he was close to coming. She pulled away from the kiss and looked in his green eyes.

"We have a deal?" she asked feeling his hands as they fondled her breasts thought her shirt.

"Yes. Just... Son of a bitch, faster," he moaned kissing her again.

Dean felt Ace's hand move faster. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her harder. His tongue roamed her mouth as he came. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. He felt her wipe her hand on his jeans and laughed a little.

"What?" Ace asked kissing him softly.

"You, sweetheart, are perfect," he answered kissing her deeply.

"I am?"

"Oh, you are. Not many girls can get me all hot and bothered with one little touch like you can."

"Does that make me special?"

"Very."

Ace smiled and wrapped her arms around Dean kissing him again. Maybe this could work.

X

X

X

Jinx wanted to go up and talk to George now, but Sam wanted to wait for Dean and Ace. "Dude, come on."

"Can you ever sit still?" Sam asked as he put the book down, looking over at her. Jinx smirked.

"You usually don't mind when I don't."

"Jinx."

"What?" she asked innocently as she slumped in her seat slightly. She gently trailed her fingers from her shoulder down to the top of her jeans. "You really want me to sit still Sammy?"

Sam's breathing hitched; he both loved and hated it when she did this. He swallowed hard. "Dean and Ace will be there soon."

"Nothing either of them haven't seen before." Sam leaned across the seat and kissed her.

Jinx didn't care when she heard the impala pull up next to them, the only thing she was thinking about was Sam's hand up the back of her shirt. They heard someone clear their throat; Sam tried to pull away, but Jinx tugged on his collar, keeping him right where she wanted.

He forgot in moments that Dean and Ace there. Finally Dean rolled his eyes and hit the horn. Jinx and Sam broke apart and Sam groaned. Dean vented as Jinx pushed him against the impala gently. They looked at each other, then started laughing.

As they walked into the building, Ace looked around. "Well, he didn't sell his soul for money."

"Dude, maybe the apartment is filled with-"

"Slave princess Laya's." Jinx finished at the same time Dean said it. They high-fived each other as Ace and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Its like they share one brain sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ace asked as they stopped at the door. She looked down when she saw black powder.

"Is that pepper?" Dean asked as Ace shook her head.

Jinx looked at her, then felt the powder. "Goffer dust?" she asked as Ace in Arabic as she nodded, confirming her suspicions.

They looked at the boys, and shook their head. This was even deeper south, most likely Hati voodoo, but they already knew that from the summoning. When they knocked on the door, an older black man answered. "George Darrow?"

"Whose asking?"

"FBI-" Jinx rolled her eyes at Dean; George was not going to believe that. She noticed the paints on his hands, then looked at Ace; they understood, as vain as it was, they understood. "We're here about the deal you made that's up for full payment."

George looked down and sighed. "Come on in." When they walked in, they saw his apartment was filled with amazing paintings.

"You sold you're soul for this?" Dean asked as Ace elbowed him in the side.

"I know. I just wanted talent. Should have asked for fame or money. Never sold a painting."

"The others-"

"I know. I've been followin them for sometime. When I made my deal, I was content with what I had done, I never meant for anyone else to get involved, but that thing, she stayed around for a week, making more deals."

"Do you know anyone else who has?" Sam asked as George nodded, cleaning off a paint brush.

"That architect, and the doctor."

"Anyone else?"

"There was one more man, Evan Hudson. I don't know what he made his deal for. Haven't read anything about him."

George made a couple of brush strokes, Ace watched him. "We can help you."

"There has to be a way to stop this, I mean-"

"I don't want to." Sam and Ace looked at him shocked. Dean looked at Jinx; they knew this was going to happen. Sam and Ace, they were alike in the way that they had to save everyone, but they should have known by now, as did Dean and Jinx that that was not always possible. "I know what I did, and I am going to pay for it."

"You cant want-"

"I did this to myself, and those people. I'm old." George sighed. "I just want to finish my last painting. The Goffer dust is holding them off long enough."

"Goffer dust?" Dean asked as George put his brush in a cup and tossed a bag at him.

"Goffer dust. Keeps hellhounds away. For a time. I wont need it anymore."

He looked back at his painting, looking at it thoughtfully. Ace stood and looked at all of the paintings, then grabbed one. "I would like to buy this painting from you."

"You're a sweet girl. You can have it."

"I have never not paid for something when payment was due. I would like to be the first to buy one of your paintings."

George gave her a kind smile and accepted the money from her. "Thank you."

"Thank you. I have the perfect place for this back home." she said with a smile as she walked out with it; she couldn't be in the room any longer with him, knowing she couldn't save him.

Jinx watched him paint, then looked to Dean and Sam. "I'll meet you at the cars." They stared at her. "Dean, go make sure Ace is okay, Sam get on research."

Sam looked at her questioningly, but Dean grabbed his arm. "Come on Sammy, work some nerd magic on that laptop. Lets see if we can save Evan Hugo-"

"Hudson." Jinx said as Dean closed the door behind them.

Jinx walked over to him, and touched his arm; her tattoos glowed. "I'm sorry. That we cant save you, even if you did this to yourself."

"You're something different." He said as he looked at her tattoos. "Are you here for me?" he asked as she shook her head.

"Far from it. I'm one of the good guys."

George nodded. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again." he said as she kissed his cheek and walked out; Jinx had a terrible feeling he was right.

X

X

X

Ace placed the painting in the back of the jeep careful it wouldn't break. She felt Dean's arms come around her. She slammed the door and leaned against Dean. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her neck.

"Why didn't he want our help?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Priss. Everyone has their own reasons for doing things."

"He's going to die, Dean."

"I know. And it's what he wants."

Dean ran his hand across her stomach. He held her close not pulling away when Sam walked over to them. Sam came over a piece of paper in his hand.

"I found his address," Sam said.

"Then let's go," Ace said pulling away from Dean.

"Sweetheart, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I will be once we help someone."

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" Jinx asked coming out of the building.

"Yeah, Sam found his address," Dean said.

"Okie dokie. Acey, you riding with me?" Jinx asked.

"Uhh... I think I'll stay with Dean."

"Okay. Come on, Sammy. We'll lead the way."

Ace nodded as she went over and climbed in the impala. She watched as Jinx tore down the street a few moments later in the jeep. She turned when Dean climbed in the impala behind the wheel. He turned and looked at her.

"Priss, you want to talk about it?" he asked starting the car.

"I... I feel so useless when I can't help someone," she said.

"You can't help everyone."

"Doesn't mean I can't try. I just... Hate not being able to do something."

Dean nodded. He took her arm and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled against his side and he wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head on his chest.

"Does this have something to do with your dad, huh?"

"You have been talking to Jinx."

"Maybe. She said she was worried you would do something stupid and make a deal."

Ace closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. She didn't want to have this conversation.

"Priss."

"I might have thought about it. Tell me you haven't."

Dean sighed. He held Ace tighter.

"We make quite a pair, huh?" he said.

"We do. I think we... We make a good team."

"Warming up to me huh?"

"Shut it, Pinky."

Sam and Jinx drove up to a nice house in a very nice neighborhood. Jinx climbed out of the jeep first. She looked at the house then at Sam when he climbed out too. She went over to him.

"This it?" she asked.

"Yes, this is the place."

"Wonder what he sold his soul for."

Sam shrugged. He started to walk towards the house. He felt Jinx take his hand. He turned and smiled at her. He turned when he heard the impala come down the street. Jinx and him waited for Dean and Ace to climb out of the impala and join them on the sidewalk. Dean looked at the house.

"Nice," he said.

"I've seen better," Ace said shrugging.

"Well, let's go see what Evan Hudson sold his soul for," Sam said.

"Bet it's a hot chick," Dean said.

"Or two hot chicks," Jinx added.

Ace and Sam rolled their eyes and walked ahead of Dean and Jinx. They walked up to the door. Ace rang the doorbell and waited. A minute later, Evan opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Have you ever been to a bar called Lloyd's it would have been ten years ago," Ace asked smiling at him.

Evan looked from Ace to Sam then saw Dean and Jinx coming up the walk. He slammed the door in their faces.

"Hey! That is very rude!" Ace said.

"What did you two do?" Dean asked.

"I think Sam tried to come on to him," Ace stated.

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Sammy, I thought you were over that stage," Dean said before kicking in the door.

The four of them went into the house then walked around. They walked down the hall and around a corner. They found another room. Dean lifted his leg to kick this door in but Sam stopped him. Sam tried the doorknob and it opened. The four of them walked into the room. They walked into what looked like a study. Ace bit her lip. It reminded her of her father's study in what had been their apartment back in Boston. She needed to keep a clear head.

"Evan?" Jinx asked.

"Please don't hurt me," Evan said coming out from behind a wall.

"We aren't going to hurt you," Ace reassured him.

"We know all about the genius deal you made," Dean added.

"How?"

"It doesn't matter. We're just going to help you get out of it," Ace said stepping closer to him.

"Can you stop it?" Evan asked rubbing his hand in his eyes.

"Don't know but... We'll try," Jinx said.

"I don't want to die."

"Of course not, not now," Dean said.

"Dean," Ace said her voice soft but holding a tone of anger in it.

"What did you sell your soul for Evan? Perfect job, bowl the perfect game, what?"

"My wife."

"Right, getting the girl. Cause that's worth a trip to hell," Dean laughed.

"Dean, stop," Sam said.

"No, he's right. That woman, that night at the bar, she said I could have anything I wanted. And... I was desperate," Evan said.

Ace and Jinx looked away. They both knew that feeling. Desperate for answers, desperate to know why this had happened to you; why you had to feel this hurt and pain. Desperate was an emotion both of them knew very well.

"Desperate?" Sam asked.

"Julie was dying," Evan said his back towards them.

"You did it to save her?" Dean asked.

"She had cancer. They had stopped treatment; they were moving her into a hospice. They said it was a matter of days. So, yeah I made the deal. I would do it again. I would have died for her on the spot."

Ace felt like she couldn't breathe. She needed out of that room. She turned and stalked out of there as fast as her feet would take her. She heard Dean then Jinx calling her she just kept going. She got outside on the porch and sat on the step. She took deep breaths and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. The memories were coming back. She couldn't stop them.

Sitting by her father's bedside as he did his chemo, laughing with him about how now he wouldn't need to spend money on shampoo and that he was saving the environment too. Holding him as he threw up over and over into the toilet until nothing more came out but bile. Sitting in the doctor's office as they told it was over, the fight was done; her father was going to die.

Touring the different hospices the doctors had suggested seeing all the people dying. It all hit her like it had happened yesterday. She hugged herself tight and cried. She knew what Evan was talking about. She would have sold her soul too to save her father.

X

X

X

Jinx looked at Dean, then to Evan. "You stay put." She pointed at him, then to Dean. "You, be nice."

"Or you'll what?" Jinx gave him a suggestive smile as she went after Ace. She didn't need to go far; all she had to do was listen for the crying. She found Ace against the wall, sobbing.

Jinx dropped to her knees and pulled her into her arms. "You can wait in the car if you want."

"I am not a child."

"You know I cant have you in harms way if your distracted thinkin about your dad."

Ace took a deep breath and squared her shoulders and wiped her tears. "I'm fine."

"Ace."

"Jinx." she said in the same tone.

Jinx exhaled deeply and stood, holding her hand out to her. "I think Dean is going to do something stupid, try not to let him, or do something as equally stupid."

"Thanks."

"Its what I'm here for." she said as they walked back into the study.

Dean looked at her concerned before looking at Jinx. His eyes trailed down to her wrists; they were glowing.

Just as he was about to say something, Evan yelled about the hellhounds outside. "You know the plan?" he asked as Sam tried to protest but Jinx shook her head.

"Go do it now, Sam and I got this."

"Are you sure?" Ace asked as Jinx held up her hands, showing her the glowing tattoos.

"Go. We got this." Ace and Dean didn't argue any further as they ran out of the house.

Jinx turned and looked at Sam. "Now I am really glad Georgie gave us that Goffer dust." she said as she started to lay it down anywhere a hellhound could get in. "Now Evan, try not to panic, but we cant see these puppies, if they get you, you tell us, okay?"

Evan was shocked by how calm she was being where Sam was even a bit panicky; hell Sam was shocked at how calm she was. Evan was looking all around as Jinx finished up the lines.

"Well, Evan?"

"Not yet." he said fearfully as Jinx walked over to him and Sam and started to draw a circle around them.

Sam watched her. "Why aren't you getting in here?" he asked as she stepped away from the circle.

"They don't want me and my soul. They want him."

"Jinx get in here now."

"Don't worry Sam."

"Jinx. You promised you weren't going to-" Evan yelled; the hellhounds were getting angry that they couldn't. Now they learned something new about them; they could make goffer dust disappear, or make is disbanded.

Jinx looked up at Sam, then winked. The doors bursts open; Evan was exposed. "JINX!"

"Just shoot." she yelled as she looked down, watching the lines appear on the hard wood where the hounds stepped. Jinx waited then grabbed one. Her tattoos burned hot as she pulled a chain out of her pocket.

Sam watched as she wrapped it out nothing and pulled hard. One of the hounds let out a painful howl. "Get him somewhere else." she yelled as she watched for the next one.

"Damn it Jinx."

"Just do it!" she yelled tackled another hound. Jinx cried out in pain as one clawed her. "Fuckin mother fuckin FUCK!"

"JINX!"

"I'm fine." she shouted as she wrestled the invisible hound down. When she thought about it, it wasn't too hard; if only they would stop clawing at her. "Are you guys fucking hell cats?" she muttered as she wrapped the iron chain around something and pulled tight.

She really hoped there were only two. Jinx collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. "I hate hellhounds."

X

X

X

Ace sat in the car next to Dean. He had told her the plan and she really didn't like it. Not one part of it. She glanced at Dean. He was quiet and handed made a move to comfort her or touch her.

"Dean?" she asked wanting a distraction from her own pain.

"What if he did it?" Dean asked.

"What if who did what?"

"What if my dad made a deal for me? He's gone and I'm here. I mean... It makes sense."

"Dean, you can't know that for sure."

"No but it fits. You're smart, Ace. What do you think?"

Dean pulled the impala up to the crossroads. He shut the car off and looked at her. She looked at him her violet eyes filled with pain. She looked away.

"If he did he did it because he loved you," she whispered.

"Loved me? What a way to show it."

"Maybe he couldn't live in a world where you were dead."

"Yeah, cause that makes it all better."

Ace watched as he climbed out of the car and slammed the door. She followed him. She watched as he grabbed a piece of ID and cut off the picture. She dug in her pocket and handed him a picture of her. He took it then looked up at her.

"You don't have to babysit me," he said.

"I'm not babysitting you. Right here with you is... It's where I want to be," she said.

Dean didn't say anything. He walked to the middle of the crossroads and unearthed the box. He heard Ace following him after she had done her part of the plan. He placed their pictures inside and reburied it. They waited.

"What brings you two to a lovely place like this?" they heard a voice say from behind them.

They turned and saw a lovely brunette in a black dress. She walked over to them.

"Wow, it worked," Ace said playing dumb.

"Ah, first time?"

"You could say that," Dean said.

"Now, don't you two sell yourselves short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester. And you, Ace Nirvana."

"So, you know all about us?" Ace asked wondering if this demon would drop the bombshell that Ace was hiding from Sam and Dean.

"Yes, I get the news letter."

"Well, come on, tell us what you know?" Dean said.

"Well, I heard you were handsome but you are downright edible. And you, Ace... They were right; you are a wounded little animal that needs to be put out of her misery."

Dean stepped in front of Ace. He didn't want her hurt again. Protecting her was at the top of his list; everything else came second.

"Leave her alone," he said.

"Alright. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well... We want to make a deal."

"Well, that is what I do."

"How about we do this in the car? It's more private," Dean suggested feeling Ace grab a hold of the back of his jeans.

"Whatever you want."

They started walking towards the impala. Ace walked behind Dean. She barely listened as he and the demon talked. She hugged herself and wished she had brought a coat.

"... I want Evan Hudson out of his deal," Dean was saying.

"Sorry, can't do that."

"I'll make it worth your wild."

"Oh really? What are you offering?"

"Me."

Ace's head shot up. She meant Dean's glaze. She shook her head. He was not going to do this; not alone.

"And me," Ace said watching as Dean's green eyes widened.

"Ahh, look at that. Both of you are taking a page out of the book of John Winchester. How sweet to see you giving up your souls for someone else."

Dean bit the inside of his mouth. It was true. His dad had made a deal for him; he had been right. He shouldn't be here. It should have been John here not him. He should be dead and burned to ashes.

"You did hear about your dad's deal right? I didn't-," the demon started.

"Shut your mouth. We didn't come here to talk about John, we came to make our own deal," Ace said wishing she could beat the demon dead.

"Very impatient isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. After you."

Ace watched as Dean opened the door. She held her breath and waited. The demon went to climb in and stopped. She had seen the devil's trap under the car. So not good.

"A devil's trap? You have got to be kidding," the demon slammed the door. Ace and Dean backed up, "I should tare you both limb from limb."

"Go ahead, take your best shot," Dean said.

"No, I'm not going to put you out of your misery. Your misery id the whole point. Dean, knowing how you daddy died for you, sold his soul for you," the demon said focusing on Dean.

"Shut your sticking-."

Ace didn't get to finish before she was flying though the air. She landed hard fifty feet away from Dean and the demon. She rolled on her side and coughed. She didn't see any blood which was good. She looked up at Dean. She needed to get back over there; even though she was in pain she had to move.

"You know, all you think about is what your daddy did for you. You wake up in he morning and it's the first thing you think about; I can't do this anymore. All the pain you have inside of you because you loved him so much. Well, you blew it Dean. I could have given you what you needed."

"And what do I need?" Dean asked trying really hard to keep it together. It was damn hard when the demon was telling him every thought he had ever had about his dad dying.

"You daddy. I could have brought him back for you but now... Your loss, Dean. I wish you a nice long life," the demon said going to turn around.

Dean watched as Ace came running and shoved the demon under the water tower. Ace then fell on her ass on the ground. The demon stood up and glared at them. She went to walk out from underneath the tower but stopped. She looked up and saw another devil's trap. She looked back at Dean and Ace.

"So, how about we make a deal," Ace said as Dean helped her to her feet. She saw the pain in his eyes that he was trying to hide. She pushed him away. She could do this.

"Evan Hudson gets to live a full long life," Dean said looking at the demon.

"I am not making a deal with you," the demon said.

"Really? Pinky, how about we persuade her a little."

Dean pulled John's journal out of his pocket along with a rosey. He started reciting the exorcism. Ace winced a little. Someone needed to work on their Latin. He kept chanting. Ace watched as the demon's head started to spin. Ace grabbed her back and winced. That was really going to hurt in he morning.

"Wait!" the demon said.

Ace turned around in time to see the demon sticking its tongue down Dean's throat. Ace's hand clenched into fists. She turned and told herself to stay calm. It wasn't working so well.

Dean was shocked when the demon shoved him back. He couldn't believe the evil shank had kissed him in the first place.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Sealing the deal. Evan Hudson is going to live to a ripe old age. Now let me out of here."

"Like hell," Ace said coming over.

"Let me ask you something, Ace, what do you think my first order of business is going to be when I crawl out of hell? Hmm, I'll tell you, it will be to skin Evan alive. You wouldn't want that huh? Someone you couldn't protect or save. Someone who was counting on you and you let down. Counting on you to keep them safe. You want a repeat performance of that night?" the demon asked.

Dean watched Ace. All the anger drained away from her face. She went over and grabbed a board. She broke the devil's trap letting the demon free. Dean stepped back as the demon walked past him. The demon turned back and looked at him.

"You would have never pulled that if you really knew," she said.

"Knew what?" Dean asked.

"Keep walking," Ace warned holding her back.

"Where your dad was. People talk about Hell but it doesn't come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth bitch," Dean said.

"If you could hear your daddy. The sounds he makes as they rip and tare-."

"That's it. Your ass is taking a one way trip," Ace said walking over to the demon.

Suddenly black smoke poured out of the mouth. Dean and Ace watched as it disappeared in he sky. They looked at the young woman in front of them.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"It's okay. I'm Ace. Someone took you and my boyfriend and I followed you and chased them off. What's your name?" Ace asked walking past Dean sensing that he couldn't form a plan let alone words at the moment.

"Maggie."

"Okay, Maggie. We'll take you home. Our car is over there. We'll be with you soon."

Dean let the words the demon had said play in his head over and over. He felt Ace's hand on his chest. He looked at her.

"Come on, we need to get this girl home," she said.

"Alright," he leaned in to kiss her. He just needed to feel that he wasn't alone.

"I am not going to kiss you until you brush your teeth and rinse your mouth out."

"Alright, I understand."

Ace looked in his green eyes. She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before walking off to the impala. This was going to be a very interesting drive.

* * *

><p><strong>I Know. <strong>

**I'm Terrible, But Honestly, What Did You Expect?**

**A Nice Solid Ending With No Cliff Hangers And Everyone Being Safe?**

**Nah, I Know You Didnt.**

**REVIEW AND FEED THE WHORE MACHINE!**


End file.
